The Last Ancient
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: We follow the adventures of matteus the last remaining ancient as he journeys through camelot
1. Chapter 1

The Last Ancient Matteus

Chapter 1 the rise of chaos

I do not own any merlin characters

I am matt a powerful warlock living in the city of Camelot and this is the story of the rise of Albion and how me and the legendary warlock merlin Bring it along anyway let's begin

I woke up one morning and got out of bed and got dressed I had several magic books but I kept them hidden as I knew the laws regarding magic and knew that to be caught using it meant certain death.

I stepped out of my house to go to my job which was to help the towns black smith which while didn't make much money was still worth it I also occasionally helped the court physian with delivering his potions while helping him one day after finishing my work at the forge went to see if there was anything he wanted me to do when I knocked and went in

he turned but fell backwards I quickly let my eyes flash gold and used my hand to move the bed over and Gaius landed on it he got up and immediately demanded how I did it I told him the truth and who I was and he dropped the subject and agreed not to tell anyone and I left.

I was finished delivering Gaius potions when I noticed a crowd if people I knew what was happening but went over anyway and saw two guards dragging a man between them they dragged him up to a chopping block I looked up at the king as he gave his magic is evil speech then swiped his hand down and the axe came down where the man's head used to be I looked away trying not to show anger when I noticed a boy of about 19 looking horrified by what he saw I followed his line of sight and saw the lady Morgana the kings ward with an expression of sadness.

Uther announced that there would be a celebration to celebrate 20 years since magic was banished from the world and the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery.

Having heard this before I was about to turn away when I a woman stepped out of the crowd I guessed she was the mother of the executed man and she shouted at the king there is no evil in magic only you with your hatred and your ignorance you took my son and I promise you that before your celebrations are over you will share my tears an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth and a son for a son Uther ordered the guards to seize her but she grabbed a necklace round her neck and vanished in a flash of wind Uther walked back into the castle and Morgana shut her window and the crowd disbanded I walked away and sifter watching the boy walk towards Gaius chambers and go inside I delivered the metal supplies I found earlier this morning to the black smith tom who thanked me and gave me some gold and I left.

Later I was at home reading my magic book when there was a knock on the door I quickly flung my hand and the book disappeared under the floor board and git up and opened the door it was Gaius who was wearing a shocked expression I let him in and pulled out a chair and he sat down and told me what happened when Merlin came into his chambers then he said is he like you I said yes but merlin is more powerful Gaius nodded then said what do you sense from him I replied I know he's good he would never use his magic for evil Gaius nodded and sais should I tell him about you he seems so alone I said I will tell him but for now don't tell him about me Gaius nodded and got up and left ad it was getting dark I said I will see you tomorrow I nodded and closed the door and went to bed during the night I heard a voice calling me but didn't recognise it so I went to sleep.

The next day I woke up and went out early to find some metal supplies for the blacksmith I found them pretty quickly by using magic I loaded my bag with metal and returned and gave the supplies on the way out I bumped into his daughter Gwen I spoke to her and she said how are you I told said just dropped off some supplies with her dad and she said where do you find that metal dad says it very strong metal he made some good swords to sell I said well that will be my secret wont it she laughed and I said u better let you get on with it Gwen was about to move along when we saw a servant been bullied by a group of boys I said to Gwen looks like the prince Is at it again Gwen sighed and nodded we watched as the prince threw knives at the terrified servant who was holding a wooden shield I watched as he dropped the shield and it rolled over when I saw merlin put his foot on the shield and say that's enough friend the prince stepped forward and said do I know you the boy said I'm merlin the prince replied so I don't know you yet you called me friend then laughed and said tell me merlin do you know how to walk on your knees merlin shook his head the prince said do you want to learn merlin started to walk away but turned back and tried punch the prince but his hand got grabbed and twisted round his back then pushed onto his knees the prince said I can have you arrested for that merlin scoffed and said who do you think you are the king the boy said no I'm his son arthur as merlin was dragged away by the guards.

I stood with Gwen and said I've never seen anyone stand up to the prince like that Gwen said he was brave then remembered she had to tend to Morgana I watched her leave and headed to Gaius chambers and knocked Gaius said from inside come in I walked in Gaius turned and said oh it's you I said let me guess you thought I was merlin the old man nodded and said why I said he's been arrested he tried to attack the prince Gaius eyes wren angry but they settled and he said I better go and see if I can secure his release then said can you deliver these fir me I said yh sure and picked up the potions and left I finished delivering them in about 5 minutes and was about to head back home when I noticed some kids and went over and saw them throwing vegetable at merlin Gaius walked past me and we shared a silent look I saw Gwen walk over and focused my hearing to hear them talking Gwen saying she was the lady Morgana's maid merlin saying he was in disguise and Gwen laughing before walking away as more kids lined up to throw food at merlin I was walking past Gaius chambers when I heard merlin walk in and Gaius say do you want vegetables with that and they laughed I smiled and continued to listen hearing them talk about manic before heading home.

That night while I was sleeping I heard that voice again and this time I got out of bed and pulled on a cloak and went out I used my invisibility spell and headed past the guards when I noticed merlin leaving Gaius chambers and heading to the dungeons I followed and watched as I saw merlin use magic to move a dice which rolled into a side room and the guards followed I watched merlin grab a torch and enter the cavern I followed using my magic to see through the darkness and followed I watched merlin call out to the darkness and the dragon fly down I watched merlin look shocked but I smiled and listened as the dragon talked about merlins destiny to protect the once and future king and how he faces many threats from friend or foe merlin refused to believe arthur was the future king because he was a prat the dragon laughed and said maybe it is your destiny to change that merlin left and the dragon said you can reveal yourself ancient I stepped forward dropping the invisibility spell and said hello kilgarah the dragon said nice to meet you then said the force you are looking for will reveal himself soon you just have to wait but you cannot do this alone you will need the help of the lady Morgana I said but isn't she destined to be Arthurs downfall the dragon said no once chaos reveals himself her destiny will change and she will become your friend alongside the young warlock and together you her and the warlock and the king will unite the land of Albion I thanked him and left turning invisible as the dragon took off I returned to my house and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up and had a wash using magic I got dressed and before heading out I thought about what the dragon said last night then left the house and quickly left the city and located a mine where I dug up some metal and iron with magic and went back to the city and delivered the supplies to tom then headed over to Gaius chambers when merlin emerged from the castle with a shocked expression and slightly blushing I watched as he walked down the stairs when arthur goaded him on he started to walk away when he said oh don't walk away merlin turned back and they insulted each other a bit before arthur threw him a mace and they started to fight I watched as arthur backed merlin into the market place I saw merlin use his magic to knock arthur off balance he eventually got the upper hand and when arthur fell to the floor he said do you give up when he noticed Gaius in the crowd glaring at him arthur took advantage and knocked the mace from merlins hand the guards were about to arrest him when arthur said let him go he an idiot but a brave one then before walking away after saying there something about you merlin I just can't put my finger on it I watched as Gaius dragged merlin away I followed them but stopped outside and turned invisible I focused my hearing and heard them argue and merlin storm into his room after saying if I can't use magic I might as well die and storm off I heard Gaius sigh before following him still invisible I entered the physians chambers and heard them talking as Gaius cleaned his wound merlin said you don't know why I was born like this do you Gaius said maybe there is someone with mote knowledge than me I heard merlin groan as I remembered what the dragon said Gaius sighed sadly and finished cleaning his wound before leaving nearly bumping into me but I left the physian chambers and as I returned home I saw Morgana looking out of the court room window I locked eyes with her as I heard she and Uther arguing before she withdrew I returned home and picked up a crystal from my secret magic item hole and focused and saw an image of the mother who I learned was Mary Collins killing lady Helen as she travelled to Camelot to sing for Uther and taking her form I then saw her catch merlin in her chambers when merlin noticed the magical objects in her room but merlin was able to get out of it by giving her a potion from Gaius I then saw her kill a maid who brought a fruit basket from the king when she saw her true face in the mirror but then the image was replaced by darkness and a voice said I will see you soon and the crystal went still I put it away and got ready for the celebration which I went to because Gaius wanted my help.

I arrived at the banquet after having a wash and grabbing a sword which I concealed magically I watched merlin glare in Arthurs direction as arthur said his name and laughed with his friends I then was gobsmacked as Morgana walked past me in a beautiful red dress I watched merlins eyes that were also on her but then saw Gaius nudge him and say he was here to work he then glared at me and I looked away from Morgana as she sat down next to Uther I saw Gwen walk over to merlin and they were talking about how Morgana would make a wonderful queen I watched as the exchange continued for a few moments then Gwen moved to stand by Morgana I saw merlin stand off to the side I stood to the other side as Uther stood and said we have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity and now I give you a treat may I introduce lady Helen of mora Uther sat back down as everyone clapped as lady Helen started to sing I pretended to be entranced by her voice when I noticed everyone in the room fall asleep merlin noticed too and covered his ears I did the same and watched as she drew a knife and aimed it at arthur when I saw merlin eyes glow gold and the chandelier fell on lady Helen and she fell to the floor as everyone recovered from her spell they looked down and saw Mary Collins as she picked up the knife and throw up at arthur I watched as merlin slowed down time and ran forward and pulled him out of the way as the knife slammed into the head of the chair I watched as arthur got up and he and Uther were looking at merlin Uther was about to speak when a black shadow appeared in the room and exploded as a being of fire and darkness stepped out my eyes glowed but I stayed still as chaos said I hope I am not interrupting the guards drew their swords but chaos said please and snapped his fingers and the guards were thrown back Uther said who are you and what do you want the creature laughed and said I am chaos the embodiment and I am here to destroy your city and if you get in my way this will happen and threw fireball towards Morgana but my eyes flashed and I ran forward and took the hit getting thrown backwards chaos laughed and said in my mind you then moved forward to kill me but I stabbed him with my sword which vanished again quickly chaos wound healed but he said addressing Uther this time you have not seen the last of me and vanished Gaius ran over to me and told everyone to move back he said you fool you nearly exposed yourself Gaius said I need to take him to my chambers one of the guards came over and helped me up when Uther remembered merlin and said you saved my boys life merlin sighed and said it was nothing Uther said nonsense you must be rewarded you will be prince Arthurs manservant everyone clapped while merlin and arthur looked at each other and groaned then he turned to Gaius and said when he wakes tell him to come and see me Gaius said yes sure as he left the room carrying me.

Later I woke in Gaius chambers and sat up I saw merlin who said your awake and was about to go get Gaius when he came through the door and said your awake I nodded and sat up when he said the king wants to see you I nodded and followed Gaius to the throne room the guards stepped aside and opened the door and I went in Gaius bowed to the king and left.

I bowed to the king who rose from the throne and said you saved the life of my ward a debt must be repaid I said there is no need your highness Uther said nonsense not many people would throw himself in front of a sorcerer to save someone it was brave you will be granted permission to train with the knights if need be I thanked him and left the throne room as I walked down the corridor I saw the lady Morgana who was returning to her chambers with Gwen I listened with my magic and heard Morgana say who is he jumped in front of me without a second thought I owe him my life Gwen said he's a good man he supplies my father with metal for the forge Morgana said I have this strange feeling about him and that creature who appeared today Morgana then shook it off sure it nothing and I watched ad they vanished up the stairs to her chambers I returned to Gaius chambers and went in they both looked up and said what did the king want I told them and they were both shocked but then merlin said who you I said I Matteus but call me matt I have been here about 4 years now then I looked at Gaius and said I also have magic and my eyes glowed and my bag flew to my hand I watched merlin eyes that were filled with joy Gaius spoke asking the question merlin was thinking and said who and what was that creature I sighed and took a seat and said that was chaos the embodiment of darkness and just like it your destiny to protect arthur its mine to defeat him before he destroys Camelot merlin was gobsmacked but Gaius said how do you know this I said I spoke with the dragon Gaius nodded then sat back merlin said and you've got to do this all on your own I nodded and merlin sighed sadly and the Gaius said seems your both heroes Merlin said hard to believe Gaius smiled and said for you maybe but not for him Gaius then handed merlin a book after merlin opened it and said but this is a book of magic Gaius which is why you must keep it hidden merlin looked at me and said I will study every word Gaius smiled then there was a knock at the door and a guard came in and said merlin prince arthur needs you right away I said your destiny calling better find out what he wants merlin put the book down and walked out I looked at Gaius and left the room and returned home and went to bed.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Ancient Matteus

Chapter 2 chaos returns

This begins as a knight walks into a shop and speaks to the shop keeper and says I hear you have a shield for me the man says follow me and leads him into the back and picked up a shield with three snakes carved into the shield he said with your sword craft and this shield I guarantee you will win he said a spell and the snakes came to life and he added when you're competing in the tournament pin your opponent under the shield the snake strikes your opponent will be paralyzed the snakes are now under your command they will do anything you tell them to the knight smiled and took the shield and said anything the shop keeper said just say the word the knight laughed and said kill him the snake struck and the man collapsed on the floor dead the knight left and chaos reappeared and said it time for my second try let's see how Camelot handles this and summoned a demon and sent him to attack the city after the tournament when everyone would be tired chaos laughed and vanished in dark smoke I shot awake in my bed eyes glowing and said shit.

The next day I woke up and sat up on my bed and remembered the vision of yesterday but conjured some water and splashed my face which woke me up and had a wash using my washing bowl ten got dressed and strapped my sword to my side and left the house I head out into the castle woods and entered the mine and dug up some iron then started to head back to the city when _I_saw merlin I went over to him and said hi Merlin turned and grinned and said collecting metal for Gwen father I nodded and said and you merlin replied collecting herbs for Gaius before going to work for arthur the prat I laughed and we headed back to the city I said I will see you later merlin nodded and entered Gaius chambers I dropped the supplies off at toms forge and headed to the training ground not to train but watch I watched merlin and arthur hitting merlin calling out parts of the body merlin blocked a few hits and received a few hits he fell to the floor arthur said nice work most servants collapse after the blow I came forward and arthur noticed and said you want to try I'm training for a tournament I said why not could be fun and drew my sword I and charged I blocked some of his blows but let some through which didn't wound me because my magic protected my flesh I held back and we eventually fought to draw and arthur called off the fight and sheathed his sword I did the same and we shook hands arthur said and I thought he was a mystery but you I stopped and said see you later sire and started to walk away when arthur said call me arthur I nodded and saw him walk up to the dazed merlin and say how's your mace work coming along merlin groaned

Later I was with Gaius helping him with a potion when merlin came in dazed Gaius went over and said how was your first day as arthur servant merlin scoffed and sat down and said it was horrible and I still got to learn all that tournament etiquette for tomorrow Gaius sighed and said you never know it could be fun merlin groaned and said you think mucking out Arthurs horses will be fun then Gaius started massaging merlins shoulders when merlin said a spell and the tournament book opened and spread across the table Gaius hit him and said oi what have I told you about using magic like this merlin replied well if I could actually feel my arms I would open the book myself Gaius replied never mind your arms what will I do if you're court I stepped forward at this as merlin said what would you do Gaius glanced at me and said just make sure it doesn't happen for both our sakes.

Later I was with merlin as he took Arthurs armour to Gwen to learn how to put it on I stood to the side as Gwen called out pieces of armour and where they go she said I assume you know what to do with the helmet merlin grinned and put it on and said how come your so much better at this than me Gwen replied I'm the blacksmiths daughter merlin nodded and left I shared a knowing look with Gwen then followed.

I was walking through the streets when I saw merlin struggling to put on Arthurs armour while arthur was saying you do know the tournament is today right in mocking tone merlin asked if he was nervous causing arthur to tell him to shut up merlin finished putting his armour when arthur said aren't you for getting something and glared at the sword merlin realised and picked up the sword and handed it to him arthur grunted and walked into the arena and stood in the line of knights merlin stood at the side and I stood next to him and we watched.

Uther stood up and said knights of the realm I welcome you to Camelot for the tournament everyone here is here for honour and for glory and to challenge the reigning champion prince arthur let the tournament begin as all the challengers started to move away I heard Uther say to arthur I trust you will make me proud arthur didn't reply just moved and the first fight began and arthur easily best his first opponent he walked past merlin

I watched several fights begin and end quickly but in of them I saw a knight in yellow smash an enemy to the ground when I saw his face I recognised him from my vision last night but didn't say anything as merlin was still nearby.

Later I watched merlin putting Arthurs armour back in and looked at his opponent and said you're telling me you have to fight that arthur said yes and he's as strong as a bear but he's slow merlin grinned and said and your fast arthur said exactly as merlin handed him his sword arthur went into battle and merlin watched as he beat his opponent and walked away the knight from earlier walk over and said I'd like to congratulate you on your victories today arthur said the same to you the knight valiant his name smiled and walked away merlin said after he left creep arthur glared at him but it looked like he thought the same he told merlin to clean his armour.

Later merlin was sitting on his bed looking at his magic book while Arthurs armour was cleaning itself we were talking when Gaius came in and suddenly merlin looked up and stopped the magic animating the armour which clunked to the floor Gaius said are you using magic again merlin replied no Gaius looked at me then said whats all thus then merlin shrugged and Gaius sighed and said I just came I tell you that dinner is ready and closed the door behind him merlin looked at me and we laughed before merlin sat back and the armour started cleaning itself again.

Later me and merlin were in arthur chambers with arthur and his clean armour was laid out in front of him arthur looked at the armour then at merlin and said you did this all on your own merlin nodded and arthur said him now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything merlin easily put arthur into the armour perfectly and handed over the sword arthur said good merlin replied I'm a fast learner arthur nodded but as he left he said I hope so and tapped me on the shoulder.

In the arena arthur defeated his opponent easily and merlin cheered as Gaius came up behind us and said to merlin is it me or are you starting to enjoy yourself merlin said it isn't totally horrible all the time merlin cheered and I clapped as arthur got a hit in on his opponent and knocked him to the floor the next battle was valiant vs. a knight dressed in purple the knight in purple was winning when valiant knocked him to the floor and pinned him under the shield I focused my sight as he said strike him I saw a snake emerge from the shield and bite the knight who was paralyzed valiant took the opportunity to stab him I let my gaze retreat and looked at merlin who said ad Gaius wondered over to the downed knight he looks likes he's hurt real bad.

Later me and merlin were in Gaius chambers looking over the body merlin said did you find out whats wrong Gaius said see these too wounds looks like a snake bite I stepped forward and my eyes glowed merlin then said how can he of been bitten by a snake he was injured in a sword fight Gaius said I don't know but if it is a snake bite I will need venom from the snake that bit him in order to make an antidote merlin looked at me and then said to himself he was fighting knight valiant Gaius who was looking over the body of the knight said whats that merlin said nothing and left he headed over to valiant chambers and peaked through the key hole and saw valiant sit in front of the shield and say dinner time and three snakes emerged from the shield and he fed them a mouse merlin watched as the snake swelled the mouse straight down merlin moved and valiant grabbed his sword and ran out of the room merlin hid behind a pillar as valiant emerged but when he saw nothing he went back to his chamber.

Later I was still with Gaius when merlin burst in and said I just saw valiant with a snake he's using magic Gaius said are you sure merlin said I know magic when I see it Gaius said but do you have proof merlin replied don't you believe me I stepped in and said yes I sensed magic earlier but how will you explain why you were in valiant chambers merlin said why does that matter he's using magic to cheat in the tournament I've got to tell arthur I stopped him and said wait Uther won't take the word of the servant over that off a fight merlin stormed out

I found merlin and said sorry I had to take Gaius side but I do believe you we just need a way to prove it Gaius appeared behind me and said to merlin how it going merlin replied fine just doing my job minding my own business merlin walked away Gaius looked me but we said nothing and I went after merlin after watching another fight merlin watched the other knights symbols fall one by one until there were two left Arthurs and Valliant merlin turned to Gaius and said Arthurs to face valiant in the finale he will use the shield to kill him merlin walked away I followed to comfort my friend.

Me and merlin were in Gaius chambers when the door opened and Gaius came in we turned and Gaius said your both right we can't let valiant kill arthur we need to stop him merlin replied but we don't have the proof Gaius said well if we could cure Ewan and he told the king that valiant was using magic the king would believe another knight but how we get the antidote that's another merlin said I think I have an idea and left the room I said I will go keep an eye on him and followed merlin we watched valiant eating with Uther and the other nobles Uther aid so sir valiant do you think you have a chance of defeating my son the knight said he is a worthy challenge my lord I hope to be a worthy opponent me and merlin left for his chambers and went inside seeing the shield merlin went over to it and touched it when nothing happened I drew my sword and turned my back using the mirror to see the snake come out and strike I spun around and chopped its head off I grabbed the head and me and merlin ran as the other two snakes started to follow their brother out.

We got back to Gaius chambers and merlin gave Gaius the severed snake head and Gaius took the head and extracted the venom merlin said I gonna go tell arthur Gaius said you better and said you will need this and passed him the head merlin left I turned to Gaius and said let us hope this work Gaius said me to.

I focused my hearing and heard merlin and arthur talking I heard arthur say you chopper it head off I heard merlin sigh and say Ewan was pinned under the shield no one saw the snake bite him arthur said I can't say I like the guy but that doesn't mean he's cheating merlin said look it have you ever seen snakes like this in Camelot arthur picked up the snake head and said I want you to swear to me that you're telling the truth merlin said I swear arthur replied then I believe you and they headed out.

Back in Gaius chambers the cure worked and Ewan woke up Gaius said welcome back the knight said there was a snake on his shield I must tell the king he tried to get up but Gaius said you need rest the poison is still in your system drink this is and left the room I followed.

I was returning home when I felt a surge of magic and turned and ran back to Gaius chambers where I found a snake about to strike Ewan I slashed the snake and chopped it head off the motion stirred Ewan so I quickly made my sword disappear Ewan thanked me as Gaius came in and saw the body of the snake and said we need to get you to the king.

Later I was outside I watched two guards leading knight valiant to the throne room I followed and stood in the corner out of sight and watched arthur tell his father that he suspected valiant of using magic Uther said this shield he looked it over but wasn't convinced until Gaius came in with Ewan who after telling the king the truth showed Uther the snake head that I cut I then from my corner said a spell and the last snake emerged from the shield Uther immediately threw the shied at the guards and said destroy it then told the guards to take valiant to the dungeons to prepare for execution then congratulated arthur on stopping another threat to the kingdom but then arthur said that due to valiant cheating that he and Ewan should fight for the title Uther agreed and everyone went to the arena.

Down in the dungeons valiant was in his cell waiting for execution he was angry that they had figured out his plan when the demon that chaos summoned at the start appeared and said knight valiant do you still want to kill arthur the knight nodded and the demon said good I've been tasked to kill the lady Morgana by my master so you can help valiant said okay get me out of here the demon nodded and flicked his hand and the cell exploded the guards came to investigate and yelled alert the king but were blasted by the demon valiant grabbed one of the guards swords and they made their way to the arena.

At the arena I was watching the fight between arthur and Ewan with merlin and Gaius I felt something and my eyes started to glow and I backed away merlin distracted from the fight said whats wrong I sense something chaos related merlin nodded and my eyes returned to normal I looked up at Uther who was watching the fight when a knight sir Leon came over and whispered something in his ear I watched Uther eyes flicker with anger arthur and Ewan stopped fighting and looked up at the king arthur said my lord whats wrong Uther was about to reply when the demon and valiant appeared the knights charged at the demon but were thrown aside Ewan charged but he too was thrown aside valiant stepped forward and said ready to fight now prince arthur who replied traitor you are undeserving of a fight with me and started to turn around but there was a scream and the demon was holding Morgana who had a sword pressed to her throat the demon said if you refuse to fight she will die the other knights stood up but the demon flicked his free hand and they were frozen to the spot I said I need to get up there merlin said go I will keep an eye on arthur Gaius said go I nodded and turned invisible and jumped up to the crowd area and became visible and worked my way towards the demon when people saw my destination they let me pass I watched as valiant got the upper hand against arthur making him drop his sword I saw this and sped up and stabbed the demon who fell into the arena and stopped Morgana from falling I let go and she thanked me arthur saw she was okay and was able to free himself and stab knight valiant who died he approached on the demon but the demon rose and chaos voice spoke through the demon and said you may of destroyed this demon but I will get you and the demon exploded arthur helped up Ewan who thanked him and Uther said now that the mess is over with lets finish the tournament everyone sat back down and I rejoined merlin who said good job man then said I think you have an admirer I looked and saw Morgana looking at me she smiled I returned the smile before we both looked away merlin grinned but said nothing we continued to watch the fight when arthur got the upper hand and knocked Ewan over everyone cheered including Morgana.

Later I was in the banquet hall when Uther stepped forward and said my honourable guests I give you prince arthur your champion and steps aside as arthur took Morgana's arm and said my lady Morgana said my champion and they walked in I heard arthur say that's was some final Morgana said yh not every day I nearly get killed by a demon arthur said I saw him save you again do you know why Morgana shook her head then said let go of arthur and said glad your okay but whoever chaos is he seems to want me dead which doesn't make sense cause I'm not heir to the throne arthur looked in my direction where I was speaking to merlin and Gaius and said I have a feeling he knows more about chaos than he lets on Morgana nodded and they both separated I watched as Morgana joined Gwen and they started to talk merlin said she told you he gets all the girls and the glory Gaius said and he owes it all to you merlin sighed and went for a drink I looked at Gaius and walked past the king and got a drink and drank it and as I was walking past the king when he stopped me and thanked me for saving hi word then looked away I went back to Gaius and saw arthur walk over to merlin I saw merlin sigh as arthur rattled off a list of chores I looked at merlin and grinned after the feast I left the castle and went home.

End of chapter two stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Ancient Matteus

Chapter 3 chaos

We begin in a dark cave where a woman is looking at the city of Camelot through a water bowl she picked up a piece of moulded clay and put it in the water and chanted as the egg enters the water resvoir and the egg started to crack the woman smiled while outside the cave chaos appeared and said foolish woman this plan will fail but doesn't mean I can't get involved and flicked his hand and two demons he sent them to attack chaos laughed and vanished in s flash of shadow I shot awake in bed and said this is getting bad but went back to sleep.

The next day I woke up had a wash and got dressed and left the house after getting the metal supplies and giving them to tom I headed to Gaius chambers but found him and merlin I walked over as Gaius said people must not see this they'll panic and covered the body they saw me and I helped merlin with the body and put it in a wheelbarrow we were pushing through the streets towards Gaius chambers when we saw Gwen who tried to look under the sheet but we stopped her merlin asked who the flowers were for and was given one by Gwen who looked at me before moving on she went to Morgana chambers and put the flows down and they laughed.

Later me merlin and Gaius were in his chambers looking over the body Gaius who was examining the body said I've never see anything like this before merlin said you think it some kind of plaque Gaius said no something like this could never come from nature but who has thus kind of power then looked at me and said could chaos do something like this I said he could but this isn't him I don't feel his evil power coming from this body merlin said so you think this is caused by magic

Merlin a voice called out merlin went to the door as me and Gaius shielded the body from view merlin opened the door and merlin said sorry I'm late arthur replied don't worry I'm used to it tell Gaius my father wants to see him merlin nodded and closed the door and turned and said Gaius the physian replied I heard merlin said well why don't he just tell you himself Gaius replied you're a servant that's the way it is merlin said if he knew who I was I said you'd be a dead servant Gaius said exactly now will you two help me cover this up merlin said hey I'm not your servant Gaius said no your my dogs body we laughed.

Later me and merlin were with Gaius in the throne room where Gaius was examining another body with the same symptoms as the other guy Uther said what is wrong with him Gaius said I don't know sire it's the second case I've seen today Uther said why didn't you report it Gaius replied I wanted to find the cause sire Uther said and what did you find out Gaius said I haven't found it yet sire the scientific process is a long one the king said what are you concealing from me Gaius said I've never seen anything like it the victims are dying in 24 hours and it is spreading fast Uther said what is the cause Gaius said we have to consider the cause the most likely cause is sorcery.

I watched Uther step around arthur and say you must find who did this I arthur said I will father Uther continued conduct door to door searches increase your presence in the lower town double the guards on all the gates and lend the physian your servant arthur said merlin Uther replied Gaius needs to find a cure he needs all the help we can give him if Gaius is right belie me this city will be wiped out this is the kind of magic that undermines our work if we cannot control this plaque people will turn to magic for a cure we need to find this sorcerer and quickly Uther left arthur said yes father.

Later I was in my house reading thinking about the plaque when arthur and several guards came in I got up and said go ahead and stepped outside as arthur went in he said sorry about this but fathers orders I nodded and he went in while they were searching I looked over to see Gaius dragging merlin away from a man who had the plaque but was still alive and in a lot of pain I watched merlin try to help but Gaius said there is nothing that can be done for him merlin mentioned magic but Gaius pulled him away and pointed around at the guards searching people's houses merlin groaned but followed Gaius arthur came back out of my house having not found anything and apologised for the inconvenience and he and the guards continued on I clicked my fingers and the house repaired itself I headed over you Gaius chambers.

I went in and was speaking with merlin when the door opened and arthur came in with some guards and said sorry we searching every room in town Gaius said what for arthur replied the sorcerer Gaius glanced at me and merlin then said why would he be here arthur replied just doing my job Gaius came over to us and said go search arthur picked up the books on the table and said all these books and papers Gaius said my life's work dedicated to the understanding the world of science arthur nodded merlin next to me grinned then arthur went to the stairs and said whats this room up here Merlin said its mine arthur went upstairs when Gaius said what have you done with the magic book I gave you merlin had a worried look I placed my hand on my sword to defend my friends if necessary when arthur said merlin cone here look what I've found merlin went up the stairs when arthur said I've found a place where you can put things it's called a cupboard merlin laughed then he noticed his magic book on the floor and his eyes glowed as one of his shirts covered the book arthur looked round but seeing nothing he went back downstairs sand said we done here and the guards left arthur followed but turned back and said how long will it be before you find a cure Gaius said depends on how many interruptions I get arthur said good sorry and left closing the door behind him.

Gaius closed the door and walked over to merlin and said we have to hide that book merlin shook his head and said no we must use it don't be stupid Gaius says merlin replied if I have this legacy then what is it for you keep telling me it's not for playing tricks Gaius replied you want to practice magic when the king is hunting for sorcerers are you mad merlin your life is destined for more important things merlin replied but if I don't practice then how will I become this great warlock Gaius replied there will come a time when your skills will be recognised merlin replied when how long do I have to wait Gaius said patients is a virtue merlin what sitting by and doing nothing that's a virtue Gaius said your time will come merlin groaned and said I can cure that man we saw Gaius replied I know it easy to use the method you find easiest merlin replied it is when It will save a life Gaius replied it no good just saving we need to find out how the disease is spread merlin replied arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer Gaius said a sorcerer with the power to do this will never be found searching the town merlin said so what do we do Gaius replied hope that science finds the answer before It kills us all merlin sighed and I took my hand off my sword.

Later in an undisclosed location a black creature emerged fro the water and roared and back in the cave the woman smiled later a woman was seen filling up a bucket full of water before walking towards the palace and later there were several bodies wrapped in a white sheet later arthur walked into the throne room and said we've searched everywhere the entire city Uther stood up and said nothing arthur replied I don't know where to look Uther replied I want you to impose a curfew no one is to be allowed on the streets after the great bell arthur replied father then Uther said and cordon off the lower town why arthur says Uther replies because that where most of the victims are lets isolate it stop this disease from spreading arthur replied what about the people who live there Uther replied don't you think I haven't considered it what else can I do I have to protect the rest of the city arthur walked out of the throne room the door closing behind him.

The next day I was with Gaius and merlin and we were looking over the body of a woman Gaius said so whats different about this victim merlin said she's a woman I tried to suppress a laugh as Gaius said sometimes I wonder if your magical talents were given to the right person anything else I stepped forward as merlin said she's a courtier Gaius said aha merlin replied but how does that help us Gaius replied courtiers sell then go down to the lower town merlin said um it means she hasn't spoken to any towns people Gaius said yes it suggests that the disease isn't spread through contact merlin said and they probably eat different food Gaius nodded I doubt they breathe the same air Gaius said then whats the only thing they do share merlin said water you think the disease is spread through water Gaius replied merlin you a progeny and handed him a bucket merlin left I looked at Gaius and said I will go with him and left.

Later I followed merlin and he went to the water pump I was about to follow when I heard something and walked over to Gwen's house where I saw Gwen go to wake up her dad only to discover he caught the plaque she shouted and ran out of her house I called her but she didn't stop merlin who had was filling the bucket said Gwen but she ignored him as well and ran into Gaius chambers Gaius turned around and said Gwen have you caught the sickness Gwen cried and said no Gaius my father please he's all I have Gaius said I have no cure I'm sorry Gwen she cried then left the room and me and merlin came in merlin put handed the bucket to Gaius and said there must be something we can do Gaius replied at my best let's hope this can provide some answers merlin replied but that will be too late for Gwen's father Gaius replied I fear you may be right he placed something in a sample of water Merlin went to his room and I left the chamber to find Gwen.

I went to Gwen's house and knocked and opened the door and ground Gwen laying by her father's bed she was asleep do I didn't disturb her I left the house after seeing Gwen was fine and returned home using my invisibility spell to avoid the guards I opened my door and went inside and became visible I pulled out my magic book and started to read when I felt something and said chaos he wouldn't come here I pushed it aside but got up and around and turned invisible and left my house when I saw merlin sneaking out of Gaius chambers I knew he had the same idea so I followed him and watched him enter Gwen's house and followed and saw him put a poultice under toms pillow then leave the house and stand by the window I stood next to him and stayed invisible and watched as he said a spell and inside the poultice glowed and breathed life into tom who gasped awake completely healed he brushed his hand across Gwen hair and she woke and said father and they hugged while outside me and merlin smiled Gwen looked over to the window so merlin ducked down I was fine cause I was invisible I watched Gwen fir a little longer after merlin left then went home.

Later there were bodies outside the castle and nimue was watching smiling evilly as she saw the creature work.

The next day after getting up dropping some metal supplies off for tom I was outside the throne room listening to Gaius talking to the king I focused my sight and turned invisible so I could see what was going on I saw some water and arthur about to touch it but Gaius said don't touch it I've had it in the water for no more than a few hours Uther said where the water from the pump from where the people take their daily supply arthur replied then we have to stop the people from using it Gaius replied the city cannot survive without water the king said then we need to find this sorcerers arthur said I dint believe they are inside Camelot Uther said then extend the search to the villages arthur replied we have started but we can't search the entire kingdom Uther said and I can't watch the entire kingdom dying.

I stayed invisible and went to find merlin I found him peaking into Morgana chambers where Gwen was collecting Morgana's clothes merlin said how's your father Gwen came over and he added is he feeling better Gwen said yes it a miracle merlin said skins clear back to normal Gwen said yes merlin went to leave when Gwen said how did you know he was well merlin said cause your smiling Gwen replied that's weird because I haven't told anyone and you know how do you know merlin turned and said you've finally found out I'll tell you I'm psychic I laughed quietly outside and heard Gwen laugh inside and say yh then what am I thinking right now merlin said that I'm not psychic Gwen laughed and said your strange then said not in a bad way just you merlin nodded and said I'd better get on and started left Gwen smiling as merlin stepped outside I became visible and said I'm psychic he smiled and we burst out laughing.

Later I was in town looking around I walked over to tom who was fixing some armour he looked up and said hi I said ho back and he said where do you find this metal it excellent quality I said I can show once this plaque passes I started to walk away when I saw arthur walk up to ton and say story is you were sick the blacksmith replied I was but not anymore arthur said maybe you were suffering from another illness tom said your joking I felt like death itself barely enough strength in me to stir the air arthur said then what happened tom replied don't know suddenly it was gone I'm fitter than I was before arthur said was anyone with you when this happened tom said just my daughter Gwen.

I followed arthur and my eyes glowed and I turned invisible and focused my sight to see through walls and watched arthur have guards search the house they found nothing until they pulled at the clothes on the bed and discovered the poultice the guard picked it up and showed it to arthur who glared it outside I said shit and ran to find Gwen I dropped my invisibility and nearly bumped into merlin called me but I ignored him and got to Gwen but was too late as arthur and two guards cane in and said seize her the guards grabbed her and arthur said gwenviere I am arresting you in crimes and coordination's of the laws of Camelot as they got Gwen out of the room Morgana came from behind the scream and said whats going on arthur said we found a magic poultice in her house Morgana said don't be ridiculous arthur said how else do you explain her father's recovery Morgana spoke well she's innocent vi know she's innocent arthur said what do you want me to do I can't turn a blind eye.

As Gwen was dragged down the hallway Gaius appeared and grabbed merlin I followed him and stood while Gaius said I warned you owe you thought you were doing good merlin replied I couldn't just let him suffer knowing I could cure him Gaius said you fool it no good just saving one person we need to figure out how the disease is spread merlin said well all I've have to do Ill cure everyone no one will have to know it was magic Gaius said it too late they think Gwen's a sorcereress they think she caused the disease merlin said but she didn't and left the room Gaius saying oh and how are you going to prove that merlin ignored I said don't worry I'll go keep an eye on him and left following merlin.

I caught up with merlin as Gwen was taken into the throne room and made to kneel Uther tapped arthur on the shoulder and said well done Gwen sail please I haven't done anything he just got better Morgana spoke up and said I believe you maybe this is an illness that isn't always fatal have you considered that maybe he recovered naturally Uther said but what of this poultice that was found I saw merlin tense up Gwen said what poultice I don't know anything about a poultice Uther said it was found in your house undo this enchantment put an end to this Gwen said I can't I am not a witch I don't know how to stop the illness Uther got close and said I will show you no mercy then said take her away the guards came forward and dragged Gwen from the room and Uther said we can only hope that your death will destroy this contagion I got angry and couldn't stop my eyes from glowing but I controlled it as Morgana said I know Gwen she's my maid servant not an enchantress Uther said have you ever seen one they no mark no sense of evil in the eye Morgana said I've seen the way the girl works her fingers are worn her nails broken if she had magic why would she do this why would she kneel on a stone floor when she could makes things happen with a snap of her fingers like an idle king Uther stood up and said you have no right Morgana said you have a right to pass judgment on Uther cut her off and said I have a right to protect this kingdom Morgana said but your sentencing the wrong person.

Arthur said she's right father you hear the word magic and you no longer listen Uther said you saw it yourself she used enchantments yes but to save her dying father that doesn't make her guilty of cresting a plaque one is an act of kindness and love the other of evil and I don't believe evil is in this girls heart Uther said I've witnessed what witchcraft can do I have suffered at its hand I cannot take that chance if there is even the slightest doubt about this girl then she must die or the whole kingdom could suffer arthur said I understand that Uther replied one day you will be king only then you will understand such decisions must be made there are dark forces that threaten this kingdom arthur said I know father witchcraft is an evil father so is injustice yes I have yet to be king and I don't know what kind of king I will be but I do know the type of Camelot I wish to rule it will be where the punishment fits the crime Uther said maybe your right she's played with fire it time for her to die by fire arthur sighed and Morgana stormed out.

Later I was in Gaius chambers with merlin where merlin said I thought I was doing good that curing Gwen's father would help her I thought I was saving a life it seemed so simple Gaius replied an easy solution is like a light in a storm merlin rush for it at your peril but it may not always lead you to a safe harbour merlin replied I see that now Gaius said how many times do I have to warn you about the responsibility of being a warlock merlin said I must see her and left the chamber I said go to and followed.

I caught up with merlin and as we headed down to the dungeons a tearful Morgana ran past we went to Gwen's cell and she looked up and said thank you we both said sorry Gwen said it not your fault merlin said well Gwen said it's alright no use crying about it I mean I m not saying that your gonna cry about me obviously I don't mean that just one thing you don't have to merlin said what remember me just remember me merlin replied you're not going to die I'm not going to let this happen and ran out of the dungeons I followed.

Inside the throne room Uther said what if burning this witch doesn't solve anything I caught up with merlin and held the doors shut with magic and said mate don't do this merlin turned to me and said why not I quickly shot a spell at the doer to prevent anyone inside from hearing ad merlin said Gwen's going to die because of what I did I said well you don't prove her innocent by offering to jump into the flames look merlin said what do you have in mind I said come with me and took him to Gaius chambers and borrowed one of his empty potion vials and lead merlin to the underground water resvoir and opened the door with magic and went inside merlin followed I said get a sample merlin took the bottle and started towards the water when a he got the water and turned away when a black creature emerged and roared I conjured a shield and we ran I locked the door with a flick of my hand and we ran back to Gaius chambers to find Gaius waiting for us he said what happened.

We told him what we saw at the water source and he grabbed a book and said what you saw was an afanc a what merlin said Gaius opened the book and said the born of clay and conjured up by the most powerful sorcery now we need to find how to beat it merlin said but that could take days Gwen will be dead by then do you have a better idea.

Me and merlin headed down to the dragons cave and merlin called out and the dragon flew down and said the young warlock returns and knew you would and I see the ancient came with you merlin looked at me but I gave the explain later look and merlin said we need to know how to defeat an afanc the dragon laughed and said yes I suppose you do merlin said will you help me the dragon said trust the elements that are at your command merlin said elements just tell me what I need to do the dragon said you cannot do this alone you are but one side of a coin arthur is the other merlin the Dagon started t o lift up but said to me Morgana is in danger you must protect her and he flew off merlin said bit wait help me the dragon chuckled I have merlin said great and left the cave I followed.

Later me and merlin were in Gaius chambers where merlin was searching the shelves when Gaius came in and said what are you doing merlin said looking for a book Gaius replied care to tell me witch one merlin said a book on elements which one would I find them in Gaius replied well most of them the study of base elements is at the heart of the scientific process merlin said but how will they help me kill the afanc Gaius said well the afanc is q creature made of earth and water that's two of the four base elements merlin said then what about the other two then perhaps they will destroy it you want fire wind and fire how did you find this out merlin said dragon I nodded then merlin said why did he call you ancient I sighed Gaius looked at me as well I said well I'm the descent of the ancient lords the first ones to defeat chaos Gaius said I read about the war they said the prince vanished merlin said your royal I nodded

Later in the throne room arthur reported to Uther who stood from the throne and said did you find anything more arthur said no father but there still could be places to look Uther said no it we must kill the witch bring the execution forward to tonight arthur said yes father and left the room.

Back in Gaius chambers me and merlin had a plan to defeat the afanc when Morgana came in and said there bringing forth the execution we need to prove Gwen's innocence we're trying Morgana said just tell me what I can do to help merlin said we need arthur Morgana said arthur merlin threes an afanc a monster in the water supply that's what causing the plaque Morgana said then we must tell Uther Gaius said the afanc is a creature conjured by magic telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen he'd just blame her for conjuring it Morgana said so what do we do I stepped forward and said we need to destroy it then the plaque will stop and Uther may see sense Morgana replied that's why you need arthur he's our best chance but he won't want to disobey the king leave that to me Morgana said and left the room.

Later I was with merlin watching the guards prepare to burn Gwen when arthur and Morgana came over to us and we headed down to the resvoir arthur said you better be right about this merlin a roar emerged through the cave and merlin looked at me then arthur Morgana went ahead but arthur said Morgana go back your gonna get hurt Morgana said so could you if you don't get out of my way.

The four of us moved on when arthur heard a roar and swung a torch Merlin said did you see it arthur said its quick I focused my sight and hearing and listened for the roar when merlin said I think it went this way we went after it when the creature walked out in front of us arthur went to attack but the creature lashed out and knocked arthur sword out of his hand merlin shouted as arthur backed away use the torch arthur raised the torch when I felt something and turned around and saw two demons they laughed and said our master sends his regards and blasted us I slashed my blade and blocked the attack arthur who was swinging the torch at the afanc to keep it back said whats going on merlin turned and said shit I said arthur focus on the afanc I will deal with the demons and ran forward and using my speed got close enough and stabbed one of the demons I went to get the other one but he grabbed Morgana and said bet you can't more quick enough to get to me before I break her neck I said is that so and threw my sword which flew through the air and stabbed the hit the demon who dropped Morgana I ran forward when the afanc roared merlin remembered and arthur rose the torch and I heard merlin said a spell and a gust of wind shot into the room causing the flame to destroy the afanc which turned to ash I went to finish the demon but Morgana stabbed it with a dagger she hides in her sleeve the demon said you may of beaten us but chaos will destroy you and the demon exploded I came towards Morgana and said you okay my lady Morgana said I'm fine and we turned to check on arthur who said creatures dead and we left the resvoir.

In the cave nimue smashed the water causing the image to fade back in Camelot Uther was reading something he laughed and said very good when Gaius came in and said good news sire there are no more dead and those sick are recovering Uther said strange I've never heard of an afanc before Gaius said it a creature conjured of darkness the kind that can only be brought about by an ancient sorcerer one who has the power to mirror the spirit of life I found this at the water source and showed the shattered egg to Uther and said it bears the mark of nimue Uther said wont I ever be rid of her Gaius said we must be cautious sire Uther said leave me Gaius bowed and hr and the guards left

Down in the dungeons Gwen stepped out of the cell and hugged her father then turned to me merlin and Morgana and said thank you Morgana said don't thank me it was more merlin Gwen said really merlin said I didn't do anything tom said I am grateful to you all and took Gwen and they left merlin started to walk away when Morgana said oh and merlin I just wanted you to know your secret is safe with me merlin turned and said my secret you can try to pretend but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman merlin said Gwen Morgana said eh our secret and smiled at me before walking away me and merlin looked at each other and laughed.

Later me and merlin were in Gaius chambers eating dinner merlin said this fish didn't come from the water did it Gaius said well where else is it going to come from anyway water fine now and besides this is the work of a powerful sorceress we can only help you didn't come to her attention merlin sighed and said well I just want someone to see me got who I am Gaius said merlin one day merlin replied one day what Gaius replied one day people won't believe what an idiot you were the three of us laughed.

In the cave nimue said merlin you will pay for this a voice spoke and said I can help you if you help me nimue turned and saw chaos standing behind her chaos said lets talk and the cave faded into night

Sent from


	4. Chapter 4

In the dark cave nimue is chanting and dropped a flower into two cups as chaos watched then walked forward and slashed his wrist and said which one is for the lady Morgana nimue pointed to the cup and chaos walked over and let a few drops of his blood enter the cup he lifted it and said a spell and the blood glowed before stopping he put the cup back down nimue said why do you want the lady Morgana dead chaos said that is none of your concern let's just say she's a threat to me nimue nodded and chanted her eyes glowed and she said merlin chaos said well done let's begin I woke up in bed and my eyes glowed and said trouble is coming.

The next day I woke up and had a wash and got dressed I left my house and went to Gwen's as I promised tom I would show where I get that metal I said hi to Gwen as she headed to the castle to serve Morgana me and tom left the city and I took him to the mine which I put a spell on so only I and the people I choose to show could find it on their own tom went and I stood outside and waited when I heard toms shock and went in and tom said impressive I said told you tom picked some metal and I helped him carry it and we head back to the city once there I followed tom to the forge and put the metal down I said I'll see you later tom nodded and I left the forge.

I was heading toward Gaius chambers when I felt a surge of magic and followed it into the castle and turned invisible and peaked round the corner and saw an army dressed in blue and said king Bayard of Mercia he doesn't have magic so why would then noticed one of the maids I followed her line of sight and saw she was looking at merlin I looked at him but turned away Uther stepped forward and said Camelot welcomes you lord Bayard of Mercia the treaty we sign today will mark an end to war and the beginning of a new peace for both our kingdoms and held out hid hand Bayard grasped it and everyone clapped.

Later I was helping Gaius when we bumped into merlin who was carrying some stuff he said why do I always get the donkey work you a servant that's what you do Gaius says merlin groaned and said my arms will be a foot longer by the time I've got this done Gaius said you know what they say hard work builds a harder soul merlin replied there is no way that's a proverb you just made that up merlin groaned and continued forward when he bombed into a Mercian severing girl who said I'm sorry merlin picked up her sheets and said you must be Arthurs servant it must be an honour merlin said well someone has to keep the place running the girl laughed and merlin handed her sheets back and the girl quickly left merlin watched after her when I said shouldn't you be busy running the place merlin groaned and carried the stuff me and Gaius watched before moving on

Later I was I in Gaius chambers making a potion for him while he was out checking on his patients I focused my hearing using my magic and then let my eyes glow a little and roamed the castle with my mind I saw merlin in Arthurs chambers grabbing a jacket from his closet he put it on the bed then said when was the last time these were washed arthur said last year before the feast of Beltane merlin said did it end in a food fight arthur replied don't all feasts merlin said I wouldn't know the graces of the caught are s mystery to me arthur said not tonight merlin said I going the banquet arthur said you're going to make sure my cup doesn't run dry if I have to listen to Bayard's boring speeches then I don't see why you should get out of it then said now do you want to see what you will be wearing merlin said wont this be fine and pointed at what he was wearing arthur said you will be wearing the official robes of the servants of Camelot and pulled out a hat with feathers sticking out it I stopped and returned my eyesight back to the room and laughed before stopping when Gaius came in he said whats funny I said you will find out later and having finished the potion left the room and returned home.

I got dressed in some decent clothes and was at the feast helping Gaius occasionally talking with Gwen whenever she wasn't tending to Morgana we laughed when we saw merlin with the feather hat and I saw arthur smile at merlin before sitting down merlin took the gat off and came over to us and was talking with Gwen when I noticed the strange woman who I got a magic signal off earlier merlin saw and said oh that's cara I nodded and looked away Uther chinked his glass and the room went silent as Bayard stood and said after 20 years of war and bloodshed leading from the gates of Camelot to the walls of Mercia we will finally be at peace and signed the treaty then said and as a gesture of my good will I present these and opened a box with two chalices I felt a surge of danger coming from them but stayed quiet and Bayard continued saying for your family at this point nimue came over and said merlin I must speak with you merlin followed her outside and Gwen said I wonder what she wanted I said I don't know and focused my hearing to hear them outside merlin stopped and said cara whats wrong the woman said I didn't realise till I saw the goblet merlin said what nimue said early I was taking something to his chambers I was supposed to knock but saw she stopped merlin said what did you see she said he'll kill me if he knows I told you marlin said I will protect you please tell me nimue said the goblets I saw him but something in them my masters is no friend to the pendragons he seeks Camelot for his own cara is it poison she nodded and merlin ran from her.

Inside the room I stopped listening and walked away from Gwen and tried to find merlin as Uther said to peace and they were about to raise their goblets when merlin burst into the hall and said Bayard has laced arthur goblet with poison u stepped back and watched the anger un Uther face as he said and who told you this merlin said cant say Bayard stood and said I will not let my honour be tainted and said I will drink from the goblet to prove that it isn't poisoned Uther said no he will drink it arthur said but if its poisoned hell die Uther said then at least we will know he was telling the truth Gaius said my lord he doesn't know what he's saying Uther said then you should of taught him better merlin arthur said wait till drink it merlin said no and toasted both kings and drank from the goblet he said its fine Uther said he all yours I noticed Morgana drink from her goblet as well as merlin suddenly gripped his throat then fell to the floor arthur turned round ad Gaius and Gwen came over I started moving two when I felt something and watched as Morgana started holding her throat and she two fell to the floor Uther said they both poisoned seize them all knights on both side drew their swords I went over to Morgana but grabbed her goblet of the table Gaius said sire we need to get them both to my chambers Uther said go and arthur took merlins body while I followed a guard who took Morgana's I watched Gwen pick up the goblet merlin dropped.

We arrived and put Morgana on the cot while merlin was laid on the bed arthur said are they going to be alright Gaius said I won't know until I can Identify the poison pass me the goblets I gave one and Gwen handed over the other Gaius said ah arthur and me came over and he said what is it Gaius said something's stuck on the inside and pulled out two flower petals I looked at the cup that Morgana was to drink from and said oh no arthur said what is it showed the cup to Gaius who put his hand in and black blood came out on his hand I said this is chaos work he used his blood to intensify the poison in Morgana Gaius then held the flower petal and said the poison comes from the morteus flower it says here that anyone poisoned by the morteus can only be saved by the leaf of the very same flower only found in the forest of balor on the it says that no one who had gone in search of the morteus has ever came back alive arthur looked at Morgana and merlin and said sounds like fun Gaius said arthur said if I don't get the antidote what happens to them Gaius said the morteus induces a slow and painful death they may hold out for four maybe five days but not for much longer eventually they will die arthur looked at me and said please save Morgana I said I promise arthur left the room Gwen came back in with water and put a damp cloth on merlins head while Gaius said merlin will begin but what about Morgana I said I not sure but I can find out and ran out of the room.

Later Uther and arthur were walking down the hall arthur said father I must go after the cure to save Morgana Uther said go my son then said do you know why Morgana was poisoned arthur said no I don't Uther walked away.

Arthur went to his chambers and started to prepare for a journey he got his stuff ready and left the castle nimue was back in her cave leaving after the poisoning took place watched arthur ride passed the gates chaos came up behind her and said any problems nimue said no both the lady Morgana and merlin are poisoned then she said what did you put in her cup chaos said just something very potent to stop my enemy from curing her even with the leaf of the morteus nimue nodded but didn't agree.

I sprinted through the castle and turned invisible as I reached the dungeons and went to the dragons cave kilgarah flew down and said young one what happened I told him and the dragon said don't threat Morgana can be saved just extract the blood as for b the young warlock leave that to arthur pendragon I thanked the dragon and left.

I returned to Gaius chambers to find Gaius tending to both Merlin and Morgana he looked up and said I said I know how to save Morgana then asked where's Gwen I asked her to check something I came over and saw the rash and said seems both poisons have been made stronger by magic Gaius nodded and I walked over to Morgana and said hold on and Gaius saw what I was doing and made sure the door was closed I put my hand on her head and said I last descendant of the ancient lords call upon their power to purge the poison from her system and my eyes glowed as a golden glow emitted over Morgana and her breathing settled Gaius checked her and said she sleeping I stumbled Gaius caught me and helped me sit down and said you alright I said calling upon my ancient power sometimes takes a lot out of me Gaius said could you do the same to merlin I said no it only works on those effected by chaos poison and merlin being who he is it might cause problems Gaius nodded and said why don't you get rest we just waiting on arthur I nodded and Gaius smiled as I got up and left the room I turned back and said keep me informed Gaius nodded and I left.

Shortly after I left Gwen came back in and Gaius said let me guess she wasn't there Gwen said no one has seen her since the banquet Gwen noticed Morgana and said how is she Gaius said she fine turns out Morgana didn't have the same poison and I found a cure she's just sleeping Gwen looked suspicious but then said this woman who is she Gaius said a powerful sorceress she's the one who did this to merlin Gwen said maybe we should tell Uther maybe he could send riders after her Gaius said she be gone by now it impossible to know where though Gaius thought then said oh no she know the only place an antidote could be found is in the forest of balor arthur could be walking into a trap merlin stirred and said arthur Gwen came over and said what language was that Gaius said none its delirium none of those words are his own Merlin spoke again it's a trap.

Meanwhile arthur made it over the white mountains and finally towards the caves of balor nimue raised her hood and chaos said this better work then he said let's check on our friends and an image formed chaos roared when he realised Morgana was fine he said how could so he's more than just a nuisance and vanished in a flash of shadow.

Back in Camelot exhausted from my using my divine magic I returned home and sat on my bed I felt my energy return after a few minutes so I put my hand under my bed and opened the secret compartment and took out my magic book I started flipping through the pages when chaos appeared he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall chaos said feeling weak are we ancient you have disrupted my plans too often now you die he went too strike but a blast came from my body and hit chaos who said you won't get away with this next time your mine and vanished I said thanks then left my home and beaded to Gaius chambers.

Meanwhile arthur headed towards the caves if balor and tied his horse to a tree when he saw a girl sitting on a log crying he went over and saw red marks and a torn red dress he said it okay I won't hurt you who did that to you nimue said my master I ran away from him but then I got lost arthur was about to reply when a rear sounded and the cockatrice was behind him he drew his sword as the creature lunged at him arthur rolled out the way the creature passed him he turned and threw his sword it pierced the creature that screeched before dying arthur grabbed his sword and sheathed it and walked over to the woman are you okay she said you will take me away from here arthur replied not yet I need to get something what is it nimue said I know these caves maybe I can help you find it arthur replied it a type of flower that only grows here it's very rare the girl said the morteus flower I know where they are I can show you and started walking towards the caves arthur followed.

In Camelot I entered Gaius chambers and closed the door when I realised merlin was chanting I went over to Morgana she was still asleep but she hadn't got any worse Gaius looked up and said what happened to you I said had a run in Gaius was about to reply when merlin said arthur it's a trap back in the cave arthur followed nimue into the dark caves they stopped at the edge of a deep drop and the girl pointed up and said there they are and moved the torch arthur carefully walked over when the girl started chanting the rocks underneath started to fall when arthur felt the path he was on crumble he turned and said what are you doing nimue continued chanting and arthur quickly jumped over to the cliff as the last of the pathway crumbled nimue said and I expected so much more arthur grunted who are you nimue replied the last face you'll ever see arthur grunted then nimue said looks like we have a visitor as a spider came over arthur drew his sword and swung at the spider who screeched before falling into the darkness nimue said he won't be the last I'll let his friends finish you off arthur pendragon it is not your destiny to die at my hand nimue turned and left the cave arthur shouted who are you merlin said arthur its too dark and started chanting causing a ball of light to appear Gaius pulled back the sheet and saw the light and said merlin what are you doing.

In the cave arthur saw the light appear and said go on then finish me off the light moved away from him and he started to follow it when he noticed the flower and merlin said leave them arthur moved towards them having to remove one of his gloves so he could grab two flowers more spiders started to swarm as merlin said climb follow the light arthur climbed up the cave wall till he eventually hit the exit and left the cave and started to ride back to Camelot.

In Gaius chambers I watched as the light vanished from merlins hand and merlin fell silent but started groaning there was a knock on the door Gaius went and opened it while I was tending to merlin I saw Uther come into the chambers and say Gaius how is Morgana Gaius said she still needs the antidote my lord Uther nodded and he left.

Arthur returned to Camelot and rode his horse into the city and jumped off his horse and ran towards Gaius chambers he knocked and I let him in and he handed Gaius the flowers then said I going to report to my father and left Gaius started to prepare the antidote when he stopped and Gwen said whats wrong Gaius said the poison was made using magic it may need magic to make an antidote Gwen said we can't even if we could Gaius said we'll try to make it work without then said can you get same water please Gwen nodded and left the room I came over and said I know what you're going to do Gaius nodded and said a spell and the liquid around the flower turned black he poured it into too cups then said you'd better give some it Morgana just in case I nodded and conjured some water and poured the liquid unto Morgana's throat she started to stir Gwen came back in and held merlins nose while Gaius poured the antidote down his throat and merlin suddenly stopped breathing but then woke up seeing Gauis and Gwen and said god that's degusting your old enough to be her grandfather Gwen kissed merlin then stepped back and I walked over and said nice to have you back and grasped his hand in friendship Morgana sat up and said what happened I stayed with merlin while Gaius and Gwen went over I noticed Morgana watching me but I looked away as Gaius said you were poisoned my lady then Gaius said I need to report to the king and left I said you two okay now merlin said I'm fine then Morgana said who are the ancient lords I said my lady you were delirious you sure you didn't imagine that Morgana said oh sorry and asked Gwen to help and the two of them left the room I said that wad close merlin said what happened I said Morgana was poisoned by the same thing as you but chaos used his blood to intensify the poison I called upon my ancient power to cure her of the blood poisoning merlin said oh then we started to talk.

In the throne room Uther was looking over a map with sir Leon when Gaius came in and said sire I must speak with you Uther said not now word of Bayard arrest had got back to Mercia we're about to be attacked please sire what I have to tell you might have an effect on your plans it will only take a moment Uther sighed and walked over to Gaius who said I know who tried to poison arthur so do I Uther said he locked in my dungeons Gaius said it wasn't Bayard the poison used against merlin was magical and id recognise the hand that made it anywhere nimue Uther said it can't if been we know her Gaius said she a powerful sorceress she can enchant the eye that beholds her we never even knew it was her look at whats happening this is what she wanted all along a war to bring strife and misery to Camelot Uther said to one of the guards instruct the men not to leaf Camelot until I give the word the guard nodded and left the room Gaius said do you think arthur should be told the truth.

Later arthur was watching the army of Mercia leave Camelot when Morgana came up next to him arthur hugged her and said I'm glad your okay you are like a sister to me Morgana said I know then said do how you do it arthur said I don't know someone knew I was in trouble sent a light to guide the way Morgana said do you know who it was arthur shook his head and said but I do know that I am only here because of them Morgana walked away as Uther came over and said the woman you met at the cave what did she say to you Arthur said not much but it was strange though she had me at her mercy she could of finished me off but she chose not to she said it want my destiny to die at her hand Uther said sorcerers like her are evil they seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it which is why she wanted you dead she is evil and our greatest threat Uther tapped his son on the shoulder as he walked away.

Later I was with merlin and Gaius I told them about my run in with chaos and told them a little bit more about my ancestors merlin was shocked and Gaius said and they are watching you from the other side I said only explanation something blasted chaos and he had his hand round my throat there was a knock at the door and arthur came in Gaius said sire arthur said I'm here to see merlin and came over and said how you feeling merlin said fine I here you had something to do with that arthur said well a half decent servant is hard to come by I assume you will be back at work tomorrow merlin nodded and arthur walked out l Gaius said that's as close as you can get no one else would do what he did for a servant merlin said yh but that wouldn't of mattered if you didn't know how to make the antidote Gaius said eat your dinner merlin ate but then said what I don't get is why she went to the trouble of framing Bayard she could of just kept quiet and killed arthur Gaius said but destroying arthur and Camelot wasn't what she was after she knew you would be forced to drink that wine it was you she wanted to kill seems someone else knows your destined for great things merlin he nodded and I left the room and went to bed.

In the cave nimue was watching merlin through the water when chaos appeared behind her and said looks like we failed nimue turned and said no you failed I know more chaos laughed and said good then you can help me nimue said never chaos replied I am not giving you s choice in the matter and a wave of darkness enveloped the cave

Next chapter coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Ancient Matteus

Chapter 5 chaos

We start as me and merlin were picking herbs for Gaius we talked while doing so when a creature lunged at us knocking us both to the ground I let my eyes glow and raised my hand when a sword struck the creature which reared back he slashed it again but the sword snapped in half the stranger said move and the three if us ran and hid as the creature went past I said you saved our lived in matt this is merlin Lancelot the stranger replied but then passed out me and merlin saw the wound and looked at each other before going to help.

After we left chaos appeared and said this could be interesting let's send them some help and his eyes glowed black and two demons appeared and he said find and kill the lady Morgana and the ancient the demons said yes lord before vanishing.

Meanwhile me and merlin made it back to the city with Lancelot and took him to Gaius we put him down on cot and Gaius checked him over and said he will be fine by morning I said I will see you later and went and dropped the metal I collected before going to help merlin with tom who thanked me and gave me some coin as I left the forge I saw Uther and arthur riding out of the city pulled up the hood of my cloak and turned invisible and followed I hid behind a tree and focused my hearing Uther said do you know what did this arthur said people say it was a winged monster that flew down and attacked but it's strange Uther said why arthur said it took no live stock only people whatever it is it has a craving for human flesh we could send men Uther said no it making its way south towards Camelot we will combat it there arthur said yes father and they turned and started moving away I sped at super speed back to my house and went inside and became visible I went to Gaius chambers to see Lancelot was awake merlin went over an said how are you Lancelot said I'm fine then merlin said why were you coming to Camelot Lancelot stood up and said I came here to join the knights of Camelot merlin didn't answer and Lancelot said I know what you're thinking I ask to much merlin said Lancelot they are going to love you I said we've seen you fight you could shame the great arthur himself Lancelot said I don't think merlin cut him off and said you know what I'm going to do I gonna do I am going to speak with him right now Lancelot said you know arthur merlin nodded and said oh yes then said come on Lancelot left and I followed.

The three of us were at the sword arena where arthur stood at the front and said now your final challenge pass and you're a knight of Camelot fail and your nothing you face the most feared of all foes the ultimate killing machine you face me Grimond second son of Wessex your challenge to last one minute through combat your time starts now the young wanna be knight swung at arthur but the prince ducked and kicked his legs out from under him the knight crumpled to the floor arthur took his flag away merlin went forward and I followed merlin helped arthur with his armour while arthur said Grimond the forth to fail this month how am I to defend Camelot with rubbish like that he looked at me and said shame you're not of noble birth matt your good with a sword Merlin then said I might be able to help arthur laughed and said you merlin you haven't a clue what it takes to be a knight it requires discipline merlin said no me but I do know someone arthur said your forgetting one thing the first code of Camelot only those of noble birth can serve as knights merlin said well he is a nobleman arthur said okay have him bring his seal of nobility and tomorrow and I will give him a shot arthur walked away merlin looked at me and said shame you can't tell him I said cant tell I'm of royal blood without revealing my ancient heritage merlin nodded and we walked away.

Later I was helping Gaius with a potion talking with Lancelot when merlin came in Lancelot said well merlin said he will give you a shot then added you're not a noble by any chance Lancelot said still excited no why do you ask merlin said I just Gaius finished the first code of Camelot only those of noble birth can serve as knights Uther developed the knights years ago and since then only those of noble birth have served as knights merlin said that's not right Gaius said maybe not but it is the law merlin sais why do you want to be a knight so bad Lancelot said when I was little my village was attacked by raiders they were slaughtered my father my mother everyone from that day I swore I would never be helpless in a battle I made sword craft my life and when I was ready I set forth for Camelot now my journey ends everything I worked for nothing merlin said I will make this right Lancelot I promise.

Later I was with merlin in the castle I said I know what you're going to do just be careful merlin nodded and entered the royal library I went towards Morgana chambers I turned in visible and walked in carefully I heard Morgana talking to Gwen who said Morgana whats wrong still thinking about your poisoning or are you thinking about him Morgana said Gwen please nut was blushing slightly Gwen laughed and said its okay you know I won't tell anyone Morgana said I think he knows more about chaos then any of us during the tournament and the feast it like he knew those attacks were coming In the corner I said shit quietly Morgana then said no I just execrating things Gwen said try not to think about it too much and left the room I looked at Morgana once more before following.

In the library merlin walked up to Geoffrey and said homework and walked into the aisles and picked up one of the books and opened it and using magic he made a copy of lord eledreds seal then took the paper copy and closed the book as Geoffrey got suspicious and came over merlin stood up slipping the parchment Into his pocket he handed the book to Geoffrey and left I met with him outside after becoming visible I said did you do it merlin nodded and we went back to Gaius chambers I stood in the corner as merlin pulled out the parchment Lancelot said what is that merlin cleared his throat and said ladies and gentlemen I give you sir Lancelot fifth son of lord Eldred of Northumbria Lancelot said no merlin it lying merlin said it doesn't matter you are a good person you would make a great knight this gives you a foot in the door but after that if they make you a knight it will be because you earned it noble or not Lancelot sighed clearly not comfortable but took the seal.

Later I was with merlin while watching Gwen measure Lancelot for armour he said thank you for this Gwen she said short fir gwenviere Lancelot said then thank you gwenviere who said you should thank merlin he would do this for anyone and we need more men like you Lancelot gave her a look and she said oh not me personally I mean Camelot needs knights then she said I will make them ready for you merlin and Lancelot left but I stayed and helped Gwen I focused my hearing and heard Lancelot say Gwen's a wonderful woman merlin said course and the best seamstress in Camelot Lancelot said ate you and her no merlin replied what about your friend I heard Lancelot ask merlin replied let's just say matt has more royal pursuits Lancelot understood and they moved on I turned to Gwen and said I'll see you later Gwen nodded and I left.

Later me and merlin were helping Lancelot prepare for meeting arthur we finished prepping him and sent him over to arthur looked to as Lancelot sais sire I am Lancelot fifth son of lord Eldred of Northumbria Arthur struck and knocked him to the floor he said sluggish reflexes if this were a real fight you'd be dead by now and arthur walked away Lancelot got up and said sire give me a chance arthur turned and said the stabled do need cleaning he and his friends laughed.

Later me and merlin were in Gaius chambers with Gaius when Lancelot came in covered in horse crap merlin said how did it go Lancelot groaned and went to merlins room Gaius raised his eyebrow and merlin said he's found work at the stables Gaius said and the truth before I get angry merlin said he's trying out for the knights Gaius said merlin the rules have never been broken for no man merlin replied so I bent the rules a bit Gaius said bent the rules using magic merlin said yes but it was more like a trick than using magic Gaius raised his eye brow but merlin replied Lancelot saved my life I am paying for the debt the only way I can by giving Lancelot the chance he deserves and if you're going to punish me for it go ahead Gaius sighed and said I still fear the consequences I left the room at this point.

Later I was walking through the city when I saw Lancelot doing something I stood out of sight and saw arthur approach Lancelot stood up and said would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again sire arthur picked up a broom and broke the end off and said but first I want you to kill me Lancelot said sire arthur replied don't pretend you don't want you if I were you I would want to and threw the broom to Lancelot who caught it and they started to fight when a scream came from the court yard I turned and ran towards it quickly followed by arthur and Lancelot I went over to merlin who was talking to a woman who looked injured I came over and said your gonna be okay Lancelot came over and said what happened to these people Gaius said their village was attacked by a winged monster me Lancelot and merlin looked at each other.

Later Lancelot went over to arthur as he was preparing the knights and said sire arthur turned and said yes Lancelot he replied look I know that in the event of battle only a knight can serve arthur said yes that's true and you are not yet a knight which is why I'm bringing your challenge forward you'll face me in the morning Lancelot nodded.

The next day I quickly got the metal supplies for tom and headed to the arena where I stood with merlin and Gwen as arthur this is it your four final test Lancelot fifth son of lord Eldred of Northumbria your time starts now Lancelot charged forward and they begun to fight arthur got the upper hand and knocked him to the floor he said shame and started to walk away when Lancelot jumped up and kicked arthur knocking him to the floor guards came forward and grabbed Lancelot as arthur said on your knees the guards pushed him to his knees and arthur held his sword over him for a moment.

We were in the throne room as Uther said arise sir Lancelot knight of Camelot Lancelot stood as and shook hands with the king who said you have received a great honour Lancelot then said your father would be extremely proud of you Lancelot said thank you sire Uther then said I have not seen lord Eldred in many years last time I saw him he only had four sons Lancelot said well here I am Uther said yes Ill bother you no more and walked away as arthur put his arm around Lancelot and lead him out I looked at Uther and focused my hearing and saw him give a servant Lancelot s seal of nobility and say take this to Geoffrey if Monmouth I want his opinion by morning the servant left and I followed merlin out.

Later me and merlin were at the celebration when Gaius came up next to us merlin said tell me Gaius does Lancelot not deserve this moment Gaius looked at me before saying I never said he didn't but you set him on the path of your choosing tonight you may of bought him triumph but who knows what the future may hold merlin said I don't know what it said on your invitation but on mine it said celebration Gaius laughed and said don't stay out too late Merlin nodded and Gaius left I moved from merlin to speak with some people and saw Gwen with Morgana I then looked over at arthur and saw Lancelot and arthur looking at them I focused my hearing and heard arthur say Lancelot do you think her beautiful Lancelot who was looking at Gwen said yes I do arthur said yh suppose then I saw Gwen with merlin and merlin said it seems sir Lancelot has eyes for you Gwen said it seems your friend also has eyes fir my mistress merlin looked at me and I averted my gaze from Morgana and merlin said so if you had too who would you choose arthur or Lancelot Gwen blushed but said I don't have to and I never will your too soft Gwen she nodded and left him I came back over and me and merlin exchanged a look before arthur stood up and the room went silent as he said I would like you to help me congratulate our new knight sir Lancelot everyone cheered and me and merlin drunk from our glasses in the library Geoffrey was looking through the records je shook his head.

The next day I was with Gaius after helping the blacksmith when merlin and Lancelot came down Gaius looked at them then me and said how come you don't have a hangover I replied ancient have very strong alcohol tolerance Gaius nodded then picked up two potions and walked over to them and said don't look at it don't smell it just down it in one they both took the vial and down it and both coughed Gaius said good can't have you nodding off on your first day Lancelot merlin said that's sir Lancelot if you don't mind Gaius laughed but then the door opened and two guards walked in an grabbed Lancelot and dragged him from the room merlin said what are you doing the guards said kings orders.

Lancelot was dragged to the throne room and dropped to his knees me and merlin came in as Uther looked at Lancelot and then said to Geoffrey who was next to him tell him what you told me Geoffrey said his credentials are fake the seal itself is faultless its forgery of the highest possible extent but a forgery none the less there is no record of a fifth son of lord Eldred of Northumbria therefore he lied Uther said then added do you deny Lancelot said no sire arthur looked away as Uther said you have broken the first code of Camelot you have betrayed me and us take him away the guards came forward and dragged Lancelot from the room me and merlin followed.

Arthur turned to his father and said sire Uther said do you contest my judgement arthur didn't speak so Uther said how can you trust him when he has lied to you later I was with merlin in the dungeons visiting Lancelot merlin said I'm sorry Lancelot said your not to blame merlin replied but I am I pushed you forced you to lie Lancelot said merlin can you do one thing stop blaming yourself the punishment is mine you bear and mine to bear alone.

Later I was with Gaius when merlin came in Gaius was about to speak when merlin said don't say I told you so Gaius replied I wasn't going to whats done is done come look at this merlin got up and came over I turned and looked as Gaius said I've been looking for the creature in all the wrong places in all the living things in the kingdom but what about creatures only recorded in legend and myth then I found this merlin looked at the picture of the griffin and said that's it that's the monster the warning bell started to ring.

Outside in the town square the griffin lunged down and flew away people were running around screaming arthur came forward and said on me and the other knights joined and formed a formation and arthur stabbed the creature that reared back but was unaffected and lunged and knocking the sword out of Arthurs hand arthur grabbed a flaming torch and swung it in the creatures face and the Griffin flew away.

Later the doors to the throne room were opened and Uther walked in arthur was following behind him and Uther said you said your knights were the best in the realm you proved that today arthur replied all I know is that it's still out there Uther said then let's not wait for it the kingdom has been menaced by this kingdom for long enough Gaius came in with us at this point and said sire Uther looked round and said what is it Gaius said I've been researching this creature sire and I believe it to be a griffin Uther replied a griffin whats in the name Gaius said the griffin is a creature of magic I don't have time for this physian Gaius said it is born and can only be killed by magic Uther said it is a creature if flesh and blood like any other arthur proved that today arthur said sire there might be some truth in what he says our weapons didn't seem to scratch it they were harmless Uther said harmless I think not now it has tasted a steel once and it will be its last when will your knights be ready to ride again arthur said about an hour Uther replied good soon we will put an end to this.

Later the three of us walked into Gaius chambers and merlin shut the door before he turned and said is it true can the griffin only be killed by magic Gaius said yes it the only way if arthur rides out against it he walk die then what can we do Gaius opened merlins magic book and said this will kill it merlin walked over and said I've never cast a spell this powerful Gaius replied nothing else will kill it merlin said what about you could you kill it I said I could but I have a feeling chaos will use this to his advantage with most if the knights out battling the griffin it will be a perfect chance to strike so it will be best for me to be at full strength merlin nodded and held a small piece of wood and chanted.

Down in the dungeons arthur opened Lancelot cell and said I should of known you don't sound like a knight you don't even look like a knight Lancelot said I'm sorry arthur sighed and said me too because Lancelot you fight like a knight and I need Camelot needs the creature we couldn't kill it I faced it myself some days past I struck it full square I wondered how it endured arthur said there are some who believe this creature this griffin is born of magic so only magic can destroy it Lancelot said what do you think sire arthur replied it doesn't matter what I think the use of magic is not permitted then opened the cell and said there is a horse waiting for you Lancelot take it and never return to this place Lancelot said no it is not my freedom I seek I only wish to serve with honour arthur replied I know then let me ride with you sire arthur said I cannot I released you myself and I will except the consequences now go and arthur walked away.

Lancelot went to Gwen's house and knocked she opened the door and said Lancelot he replied I need weapons and armour the best you've got Gwen replied whats going on Lancelot replied arthur stands in mortal peril I must do all I can to defend him it is my duty knight or not Gwen said you really believe that don't you and handed him the armour and he got ready.

In the physian chambers merlin said the incarnation again but nothing happened Gaius said don't worry you doing all you can merlin replied and I'm failing and if arthur dies because I'm not good enough merlin Gaius spoke when Gwen burst in and said Lancelot gone to fight the griffin he what merlin says before running out of the chambers Gwen left the chambers shortly after I suddenly felt a surge of magic and my eyes glowed Gaius said whats wrong at that moment a shot into the room and a demon appeared and said hello ancient chaos has a message I drew my sword.

Meanwhile merlin caught up with Lancelot and said I'm coning with you Lancelot said no you're not a soldier you said so yourself merlin said arthur needs all the help he can get so let's go and jumped on a horse and started to ride.

Arthur meanwhile was standing with his knights when the creature flew down arthur raised his sword as did the others knights and said for Camelot and they charged at the creature.

Back in Camelot Gwen went to check in Morgana when a blasts hit her from behind and knocked her out the demon loomed over her before heading in the direction of Morgana chambers in Gaius chambers I started to move when the demon said stay where you are or the physian gets it I said leave him out of this and deal with me the demon said be glad two and went to move but my eyes glowed and I slashed my sword which glowed through the demon which fell to the floor the demon looked up and said your too late the other demon is probably killing Morgana as we speak I said silence and stabbed the demon which exploded into dust.

I spun around and sheathed my sword and said oh no then ran out of Gaius chambers towards Morgana chambers I made my way there when I saw Gwen out cold I went to over and shook her Gwen woke and said danger Morgana I said can you stand at that second Gaius came round the corner and said go I nodded and ran up the spiral staircase I got to Morgana chambers and knocked and said my lady Morgana said help but the demon laughed and said not for much longer than the door glowed brightly I tried to open it but nothing happened I said no choice and said a spell and the door opened Morgana kicked the demon and ran towards me and into my arms I said your safe now but you on the other hand are not and drew my sword and threw it sailed across the room and hit the demon who roared and said this is not the end chaos will still win then the demon exploded I went in and grabbed my sword and sheathed it I turned to Morgana and said you okay Morgana said I'm fine but if you had been a second late I would of at that second guards came in and said what happened Morgana said I've been attacked inform the king the guards ran off and Morgana said thank you I said any time my lady Morgana said call me by my name friends can do that I noticed her blushing slightly but left her chambers I saw the guards with the king who enter and hugged her Morgana glanced over at me and I looked back before heading back to Gaius chambers.

I went in and said she's safe she's with the guards Gwen who had been checked over by Gaius who said she's fine I said good I've been hit by those energy attacks if he had put more power behind the attack it would of killed you Gwen gulped and I said sorry I didn't mean to scare you Gwen said how did you know Morgana was in danger I said I guessed ever since chaos first made his first appearance all his attacks have been aimed at Morgana Gwen nodded but she looked suspicious but left the room I turned to Gaius and said let's hope merlin has the same luck with the griffin.

Back just outside Camelot Lancelot and merlin heard the sounds if battle and headed towards it where they found arthur and the other knights merlin checked arthur as Lancelot asked is he merlin said he's alive Lancelot sighed but then the griffin was in front of him he locked his lance and started to charge merlin said as Lancelot rode past ok it's now or never and his eyes glowed and he said the spell after a few minutes the end of Lancelot lance lit up with blue light Lancelot seemed surprised

But continued to charge forward as the griffin did the same the glowing lance struck the griffin which screeched before hitting the floor dead merlin said yes and cheered as Lancelot turned and looked at him merlin saw arthur begin to stir and turned and ran back to the castle as arthur looked up and saw the dead creature and said you've killed it Lancelot you did it and laughed before flying back down.

Merlin came into Gaius chambers and Gaius said you did it merlin smiled and said I did it and he hugged Gaius I tapped him on the back after he pulled away and said nice work mate merlin turned and said what happened to you I said demon then left the room to go see Lancelot Merlin followed.

Meanwhile arthur entered the throne room where Uther stood up and said you did it my son you did it arthur replied not I father and stepped aside to reveal Lancelot Uther said what is this arthur said father Uther cut him off and pointed at Lancelot and said wait outside Lancelot stepped out the door bring closed by two guards the last thing that was heard was you had no right.

Me and merlin came up to Lancelot and said merlin what are they doing lance said deciding my fate inside the throne room arthur said I confess it sire I released him and I will take the consequences but surely Lancelot actions Uther said his actions change nothing he broke the code arthur said he laid down his life for me he served with honour Uther said I can see this affects you arthur perhaps given the circumstances a pardon perhaps no arthur said not good enough father you must restore Lancelot to his status as a knight of Camelot never the law is the law the code bends for no man arthur shouted then the code is wrong outside merlin was pacing and said they'll restore your knight hood you killed the griffin Lancelot said but I didn't kill the griffin did I you did I turned at this as merlin said no Lancelot said bregdan anwiel I saw you I heard you merlin looked at me as Lancelot said don't worry your secrets safe with me but I will not take credit for something I did not do and walked towards the throne room and barged in Uther looked towards the door as the guards came to restrain him he said let me speak Uther said wait till hear him the guards let him go Lancelot said I came I bid you farewell.

Arthur stepped forward and said what is this Lancelot he replied I have lied to you both and now there is conflict between you I cannot bear that burden as you should not bear mine I must start again far from here and hopefully one day prove myself worthy if being a knight of Camelot arthur said but Lancelot you've already proved that to us Lancelot replied but I must prove it to myself your highness prince arthur and backed out of the room.

Later Gwen was at the window watching as Lancelot ride away on horseback Morgana came over and said gwenviere twice then Lancelot Gwen turned around and said sorry my lady how are you Morgana said I'm fine but I think matt knows more about these attacks on me than he lets on Gwen said I agree he seemed to know the demon was here Morgana said well he's okay so I'm sure he will tell us in time then said come along we've got a busier day ahead and Gwen followed her.

I was with merlin and Gaius watching Lancelot leave merlin said maybe you were right Gaius maybe I shouldn't of got involved Gaius replied no merlin I was wrong Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot your destines were combined merlin said will he ever return Gaius replied that I cannot say merlin looked at Lancelot retreating figure and said till next time then sir Lancelot I turned and left him to it.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Ancient Matteus

Chapter 6 chaos the all mighty

We begin in a strange place where a man is looking at a box he says a spell and the beetles in the box start to move he takes one and puts it into a bouquet of flowers later the same flowers were brought into Morgana chambers by Gwen Morgana turned round and said who bought the flowers Gwen replied maybe arthur Morgana said oh Gwen said who would you like them to be from Morgana blushed and said tall dark stranger outside the old man who was scarred watched before turning away.

After he left chaos appeared he wrapped the darkness around him so the guards couldn't see he said you foolish old man your petty revenge means nothing to me I will finish this and he flicked his hand and a black shadow shot into Morgana body her eyes flickered black before returning to normal chaos laughed and said now I just have to wait for my plan to be completed and he vanished in a flash of shadow I saw this and shot up in bed and my eyes glowed a harsh gold and I said no Morgana.

The next day I woke up and got dressed I used magic to collect the metal supplies and after dropping them off with tom I went to Gaius chambers but there was no one there I ran into the castle and found merlin I said what happened merlin turned and said Morgana then seeing my face said whats wrong I said chaos vision not important I focused my hearing and heard Gaius and the king Gaius said her body seems to have closed down Uther said you don't have an answer do you nothing you've tried has worked it's been nearly two days what do you know Gaius said I fear she may have some sort of inflammation of the brain Uther said what could of caused such a thing an infection possibly I promise sire I will do everything in my power to cure her Uther sighed as Gaius left the room.

He came downstairs and merlin and me walked over Gaius said she's all but dead merlin then looked at me and said are you okay I said I'm fine then merlin said no you can cure her Gaius said don't you start I've tried everything merlin said maybe we could help Gaius said if you two are suggesting magic then you both remember what nearly happened to Gwen merlin sighed as Gaius said this is not a magical illness it must be treated using science can you gather these herbs for me please merlin nodded and walked away.

I left the palace but didn't join merlin I saw the scarred man from my vision I saw arthur walk from the castle and turn to the man and say what is your business here the man replied my name is Edwin muriden and I have a remedy to cure all ills arthur looked doubtful and said our caught has a physian and he started to walk away when Edwin said I hear the lady Morgana is gravely ill arthur turned and said that is not if your concern Edwin said I may be able to help arthur replied our physian has the matter in hand Edwin began to walk away but turned back and said will be at the inn if you change your mind I watched him go and was about to return home when arthur came over and tapped me on the shoulder I turned and nearly hit him but said sorry sire distracted arthur said we're all worried about Morgana then said why were you watching him and pointed in the direction Edwin left in I said nothing sire just have a bad feeling I quickly left Arthur watched me go.

I returned home and let some pent up magic shoot out of me I calmed down and sat on the bed and said I have to do something then I got back up and went into the castle I headed to Arthurs chambers and focused my hearing and focused my sight I saw merlin pacing behind arthur when arthur getting frustrated said merlin stop pacing merlin sat down and started tapping as arthur stood up and started pacing I watched then turned away.

Later I was invisible in Morgana chambers I watched Gaius check her then turn to the king and say I cannot preserve her life for much longer she has hours maybe less arthur git angry and said we cannot let her die Uther said arthur please hr replied there was a man in the square said he could save her Uther replied nonsense he doesn't know whats wrong with her arthur said he said he has a remedy that can cure all ills Gaius said that's impossible besides he's probably just a Charlton looking for a quick shilling arthur said I don't care give him his shilling if Theres even the smallest chance he can save her then why not still invisible I said to myself you wouldn't need him if it wasn't for magic being illegal Uther sighed and said send for him and the three of them left the room I became visible and walked over to Morgana and took her hand and said you will be okay I promise before I left before I was caught.

I met with merlin and we watched as Uther entered the throne room and followed by arthur and Gaius Edwin fell to his knees and said Edwin muriden my lord physian and loyal servant Uther took the scroll he was holding and opened it I watched Gaius face drop when he saw Edwin and he said have we met before Edwin said I'm sure you will remember a face like mine sir Uther said do you really believe you have a remedy Edwin said there are not many illnesses that I have seen and successfully treated sire so when I heard if the lady Morgana's illness I felt honour bound to offer my services Uther said Gaius is the court physian Edwin said you are indeed a legend sir then said I am interested to know what it is that has affected her Gaius said an inflammation of the brain Edwin said ah and your treatment rosemary Gaius said to stimulate the blood flow Edwin said yes that's fine if that is indeed the correct diagnosis arthur stepped forward and said what would you suggest Edwin said I'm afraid without examining the patient arthur he should examine her Edwin said I would need my equipment Uther said you will have whatever you need arthur then said and I lend you my servant who will help you with anything you need merlin sighed from next to me.

Later I followed merlin and Edwin invisibly merlin was carrying a box while Edwin followed he entered some chambers and Edwin said put that down over there merlin did so then started looking at the equipment Edwin said these are used for alchemy merlin said making gold Edwin said you have an interest in science well science is knowledge Edwin said I think it holds the answers to everything merlin said t can't explain love Edwin said you are in love merlin replied no and was about to pick up a box that had a weird symbol on it wren Edwin said yes we'll need that and added it to the box merlin picked it up and Edwin opened the door I followed behind them to Morgana chambers and merlin went inside and out the box down before waiting with Gaius Edwin said sire if I might ask everyone to leave the room this part needs my full concentration Uther said of course and he and arthur backed out of the room Gaius was still stood there when Edwin said that means you two Gaius he nodded and backed out of the room followed by merlin I stayed invisible as Edwin closed the door.

He went over to Morgana and took out the box and a tissue and put it in her ear I watched but then I noticed Gwen come in Edwin turned and said why are you spying on me Gwen said I'm her maid servant Edwin said good then fetch me some water Gwen said someone should be with her Edwin replied do you want to be responsible for her death Gwen shook her head Edwin said then fetch me some water Gwen left the room I watched as he said a spell and pulled tissue from her ear which had a dead beetle on it I watched him put it into the box which was full of dead Beatles which he closed and grinned.

I followed him as he left the room and went downstairs where Uther was waiting Edwin said I would have you know that it was not an inflammation of the brain Uther said then what was it Edwin said a cerebral haemorrhage Gaius said I dint think so Edwin held up the tissue with blood on it and said I found this trace of blood in her ear left unchecked it can lead to coma and looking at Gaius eventually death I watched and said to myself you bastard Uther said to Gaius how could you of missed this Gaius replied I didn't see any blood Edwin said it nothing to worry about just thank god you didn't administer more rose nary you stimulate blood flow can you imagine what that might of done Gaius said it might of increased the bleed Uther said is there a cure Edwin said see for yourself and Uther went up the stairs followed by arthur and Edwin I become visible and tapped Gaius on to the shoulder he turned and I told him what I saw.

We headed up to her chambers and Uther opened the door to see a fully healed Morgana sat up on the bed Uther hugged her and said I thought we'd lost you Morgana said don't worry you're not getting rid of me that easily Gaius stepped forward and said what the hell did he give you Morgana said I don't know but thank god he did.

Later Edwin was walking through the corridor when Gaius calked him he turned and Gaius said that was amazing she was all but dead and you bought her back to life how exactly did you do that Edwin replied I have a remedy for just such an aliment Gaius replied I love to know the ingredients Edwin said it is not quite perfected you must give me more time before I can make it public agreed but said the injury to your face Edwin said it happened many years ago perhaps it was I that treated you for it Edwin replied I told you we've never met Gaius replied yes of course well I leave you to your work and walked away Edwin expression changed to one of rage I watched invisible then went after Gaius I caught up and Gaius turned and said you really should stop doing that as I became visible I said I heard and he may of cured Morgana but there is more to cone I then left Gaius to it and walked away.

Edwin was in the throne room as Uther said name your reward Edwin replied I require nothing more than the good health if my patients my lord I will wait until the lady Morgana is fully healed and I will take my leave Uther said surely there is something I can do for you can stay here in the castle Edwin replied no my lord I would not wish to be a burden and besides your court has a physian Uther replied I'm sure Gaius will appreciate your help Edwin said I don't know sire at least consider it Uther said Edwin said I will think it over my lord.

After leaving Gaius I went to get some flowers and delivered them to Gwen who went in and gave them to Morgana I focused my hearing and heard Morgana said he's so kind Gwen nodded I headed back towards Gaius chambers when I saw Gaius enter the library and Geoffrey turned round and said Gaius who replied I need to ask you something I need to look into the records from the time of the great purge Geoffrey said what possible need could you have for those Gaius said I believe the past has come back to haunt us the librarian said the records are sealed Uther has decreed it Gaius said I know I'm asking a lot but this is important please Geoffrey said I'm sorry Gaius but this time you ask to much I left and started walking away when I saw merlin outside Edwin chambers he knocked and walked in I stood outside and turned invisible and went in I stood in the corner as merlin looked around for Edwin when he noticed the box he picked it up and opened it and saw the dead Beatles he closed the box and looked at the symbol and said a spell and then opened the box again and the Beatles were moving he I saw Edwin appear in the room and say very good merlin closed the box as Edwin said you have magic merlin said I don't Edwin continued then how else did you bring them to life only magic can do such a thing he took the box from merlin and said a spell and the beetles stopped moving Edwin said these little angels are how I saved Morgana's life they repaired the damage to her brain merlin replied I know magic can be used for good Edwin said then why do you fear it merlin said Uther decrees it is forbidden Edwin replied should I of let Morgana die merlin said no and accidently knocked over some dust which spilled he went to clean it up when Edwin said no don't bother and said a spell and the dust flew back into the glass why waste a gift like that he added when I can teach you merlin said a spell and the dust levitated and poured into a new beaker Edwin said what do you use this for merlin replied Gaius doesn't like me to Edwin said people like us we have a gift do you not think we should use it to better mankind merlin replied perhaps then said id better be getting on Edwin said but you must promise to keep our secret safe merlin said of course and left the room I walked through the wall and became visible neatly spooking merlin who turned and said you have to teach me how to do that I maybe then said there's something you need to know.

Gauis was sitting in his chambers when Geoffrey knocked the door and came in and said if the king knew of this he would have my neck but you are my oldest friend Gaius I can't deny you this one request and put down a folder Gaius said the records Geoffrey replied I know you would not ask unless it was important Gaius said it is important please Geoffrey nodded and backed out the room Gaius cut the seal binding the records and opened them.

Meanwhile Edwin was dining with Uther sais it unlike Gaius to miss this Edwin replied we all make mistakes Gaius is a great physian the very best Edwin said which is what I don't understand what Uther said Edwin said he has been supplying sleeping draft for Morgana she suffers from bad dreams Edwin said but the dreams should of been a warning Uther replied what like a symptom of the illness Edwin said definitely and these potions masked the problem to the point Uther continued where she almost died if you hadn't come along when you did Edwin cut him off but I did and that is all that matters her life was saved in the nick of time Uther said will you take a review of his work just to be on the safe side Edwin sat back then said if it will put your mind at ease.

After telling merlin what I suspected about Edwin and asking him not to say anything to Arthur until we were sure I returned home and sat on my bed I let my eyes glow and some objects in the room floated but I calmed down and forced myself to get some sleep.

The next day I woke up at dawn and git dressed thankfully no vision I quickly got the metal supplies and delivered them to tom who wasn't awake so I left them at the forge I went to Gaius chambers where I knocked and entered Gaius turned around and I said did you find out Gaius nodded a few minutes later merlin came down and saw Gaius and said were you up all night Gaius looked up and said yes but it was worth it where are you going merlin replied I promised Edwin I would be up at dawn to collect supplies Gaius said then you better get a move on then merlin left and I said is that really a good idea now you know who he is Gaius said I gonna go see if my suspicions are right and got up and left I followed but turned invisible and followed Gaius into the room.

Gauis said Edwin he turned around and Gaius said your scar has healed remarkably well Edwin replied I told you we've never met Gaius said you used your mother's maiden name I didn't know for sure till I checked the records you were greger and Jayden son Edwin replied they were friends of yours they were sorcerers Edwin said they practiced magic as did a lot of people at that time Gaius replied Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are Edwin okay lets go tell him lets tell him everything oh we should also tell him about merlin under my invisibility spell I scowled Gaius was shocked and said merlin Edwin said you didn't know he was a sorcerer I wonder what Uther will do probably have him burned Gaius replied you would betray another sorcerer you find when you a blind eye and let my parents die at the hands of Uther at least merlin doesn't have a son who would try and rescue him from the flames Gaius replied so your here to take revenge and I have waited a long time at that second merlin came in Edwin said ah merlin me and Gaius were just catching up on old times merlin said I could come back later Gaius said no I'm done and Gaius left the room I followed and heard merlin say is there anything you need Gaius replied no I'm fine just do what Edwin asks merlin walked away and I became visible and said you need to tell him he's black mailing you I could make him disappear Gaius said no Uther would suspect we both watched after merlin.

Later Edwin reported to the king and said sire I have been over Gaius work with a fine tooth comb Uther said and were your findings satisfactory Edwin said no sir I have to say they were not Gaius is a great man but age has caused him to not keep up to date with new medical practices this has lead to a number of errors Uther said Gaius was certainly well for 25 years Edwin replied and no one can blame him for the tenacity those years brought age can be a gift as well as a curse Uther said then maybe it time to lighten his burden have you considered my offer Edwin said yes sire I have considered it thoroughly Uther said then allow me some time to do the same Edwin bowed and left the throne room.

Uther stood and poured a drink when Morgana got up and said Uther you cannot do this Uther said you heard what he said Gaius is old he makes mistakes Morgana said the man has treated me since I was a child you can't just cast him out Uther said you would of died if you were left in his care I cannot risk something like this happening again Morgana said I know that but before she could finish her eyes glowed black and she fell to the floor and started shaking arthur got up and said Morgana Uther said what happened I thought she was cured chaos appeared in the throne room and went to touch Morgana but arthur said keep away from my sister chaos laughed and said there is nothing you can do to stop me I'm am undefeatable they tried in ancient times and here I am I will finish the job and went to slash Magana throat.

I was with Gaius and I felt a surge of magic and ran towards the throne room I turned invisible and blasted the throne room doors open with a flick of my hand and sent chaos flying back I healed Morgana and Uther and arthur watched as darkness poured out of Morgana body chaos got back up and said you will not win then looked at me and said in my mind you will pay for this and vanished in a flash of shadow Morgana sat up and Uther hugged her while arthur looked around for where the blast came from finding nothing he tapped Morgana on the shoulder Morgana said why the hell is he after me then looked right at the spot where I was standing I thought she would see me so I ran from the room quickly and back to Gaius chambers where I dropped the spell Gaius said you alright I said fine

Later I was in Gaius chambers we were thinking about what to do about Edwin while Gaius looked up at merlins room where merlin was asleep Gaius stood up and said aren't you tired I said look what happens when I try to sleep Gaius said I need to see someone we both entered the dragons cave and Gaius called out and kilgarah flew down he said how old one can become yet change so little Gaius replied you have not changed either I started doze at this point as kilgarah said 20 years almost a life time to make the journey back to the place where it all begin I'm not here for myself kilgarah said the boy Gaius said oh you've met already kilgarah said you have struggled against his destiny but you can no more prevent it than he can so it is true then oh yes the dragon said he and the young pendragon will one day unite the land of Albion Gaius replied but he is in danger kilgarah said no it is my jailor that stands in peril must Uther be sacrificed for the boy the dragon said there time cannot come till his has passed Gaius said but his that time now kilgarah chuckled but said that is up to you Gaius replied I will not choose between them kilgarah said then turn a blind eye that is after all your talent he lifted his wings but said to me you need to calm down you can't hunt chaos down I nodded as the dragon flew away.

I was with Gaius in his chambers I said so what you gonna do Gaius said I don t know but don't do anything stupid I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door and arthur came in and said Gaius my father would like to see you Gaius said when immediately after arthur replied then looked at me before leaving the room.

Gauis stood before the king and said what is it sire are you unwell Uther replied this is not an aliment you can treat me for you've been a loyal servant for many years I look on you as a friend I regard you in the same way sire you've been here since Arthurs birth and all that entailed what I'm trying to do I think is best for you Gaius looked confused Uther continued you don't have to worry I will give a generous allowance make sure your looked after Gaius replied your retiring me I will allow you to continue living in your chambers till more suitable accommodations become available because I made one mistake though in truth sire it was not a mistake Edwin came into view it was Gaius continued then stopped it was unfortunate may I ask sire who is to be the next court physian Uther said none of this was Edwin's idea finically he turned down the idea I'm sure Gaius says Uther replied it's not been an easy decision but a younger man new ideas yes Gaius said Uther replied your hesitant is there a reason you oppose his appointment Gaius looked at Edwin and said sore but stopped when Edwin said if you have anything to say then say it now Gaius stepped down and said I thank you for your patronage it has been an honour to serve your family for these years and left the throne room the guards closed the door behind him.

Gauis returned to his chambers and said I heard I still think you should of let me dispose of Edwin Gaius shook his head and said ill miss that and started to pack when merlin came in and said Gaius Uther cannot do this to you tried to save Morgana Uther not blame merlin says ill speak to Edwin maybe you can work together Gaius replied no you mustn't do anything I can't stand by and do nothing I said merlin Gaius said Uther right Its time to step down and started adding things to a box merlin said what are you doing Gaius replied I cannot stay where people have no need of me your not leaving merlin said Gaius replied I believe it for the best merlin replied then will come with you I nodded Gaius replied you two are like sons to me I never expected such a blessing so late in life merlin replied and you are more than a father to me Gaius said then as a father I must tell you to remain here Camelot is where you belong you belong here two merlin said not anymore merlin you must promise ne you will not me you will not waste your gifts you have a great destiny if I've had a small part to play in that then I'm pleased merlin said there is so much I still need to learn I need you to teach me Gaius replied I'm afraid I'm leaving here tonight merlin and there's nothing either of you can do or say that will make me change my mind merlin said I will not let this happen and left the room Gaius said you need to guide him I replied I nodded and took off after merlin Gaius watched after me and said goodbye merlin.

I caught up with merlin and said wait merlin turned and said why after what you told me about Edwin I can only assume it's true I said merlin Gaius left to protect you Edwin was blackmailing him he would of told Uther about you but you can't do anything rash I know how you feel chaos tried to kill Morgana earlier poisoned her merlin said okay I won't do anything rash and walked away I followed.

Later me and merlin were watching arthur practice on a dummy merlin said I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake arthur stopped slashing and said a mistake that nearly killed Morgana or was that chaos then said besides it wasn't the only one merlin asked what do you mean arthur said Edwin said his was filled with errors then seeing merlins face said look no one wants Gaius to go but my father's made his decision there's nothing anyone can do he dropped his sword in the ground I said we need to be careful merlin nodded.

Edwin and Uther were in the palace Uther said I bet you will be real happy Edwin said yes then added when I was going through Gaius work I noticed he was prescribing you arnacan Uther said yes it for my shoulder an old battle wound it gives me a lot of pain Edwin replied may I take the liberty of offering you a new prescription one that will prove far more effective Uther said really Edwin replied oh yes it is a remedy to cure all ills Uther nodded and walked away Edwin smiled evilly.

Later Gaius was leading his horse through the city towards the city gates when Gwen said Gaius your leaving yes I'm sorry I didn't come to say goodbye Gwen replied I don't want you to go I don't trust Edwin there was no blood in Morgana ear he put it there he did something to her I know he did Gaius replied you need to be careful who you say that too Gwen said saying it to you because you can do something about it I can't Gaius said Gwen replied so you're going to turn your back on us you always have a choice sometimes it easier to think that we don't Gaius replied well my choice cid to leave then I will miss you and walked away.

Later I was in the palace when I passed the kings chambers he picked up s potion vial and drank it contents and lied back on the bed Gaius was in the forest with a blanket round his shoulders and sitting in front of a fire back in the kings room Uther couldn't move Edwin stood over him and said my lord it appears my potion has taken effect your body is now paralysed now open your eyes my lord I want my face to be the last face you ever see you took my childhood from me and now finally I take my parents revenge Gaius was still thinking I said shit but stayed out if sight as Edwin who put a beetle on his bed said within a few hours the beetle will eat into your brain and you will suffer as they suffered and I long to hear you scream as they screamed the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit with your death magic will return to Camelot and said a spell and the beetle crawled towards Uther ear Edwin said goodbye Uther pendragon he left the room I followed staying out of sight.

He entered his chambers and shut the door he went over to the window when Gaius said I will not allow you to kill Uther Edwin replied you never had a problem letting people die before Gaius said your parents were practicing dark magic just like you Edwin turned and said how do you plan on stopping me Gaius raised his hand and said a spell but nothing happened Edwin said I think you mean vache elald and Gaius was thrown back Edwin said you've forgotten everything Gaius getting too old I have a cure though and said a spell and a ring of fire surrounded Gaius I came in and said stop Edwin said what are you gonna do your nothing and said a spell but I flicked my hand and he was thrown back he got to his feet and said well another sorcerer you should join me I said never I fought chaos compared to him you are nothing Edwin was about to strike when a booming laugh echoed through the room and two demons appeared they said chaos sends his regards and shot a wave of energy at me.

Meanwhile merlin was carrying some sheets from Morgana chambers when arthur ran up to him and said my father's sick the same thing Morgana had we must find Edwin merlin dropped the sheets and ran off he entered Edwin chambers he saw Gaius surrounded by fire I blocked the demon blast and Gaius said he trying to kill the king I couldn't let him I stabbed one of the demons as Edwin said I can rule the kingdom now with you at my side we can be all powerful merlin said pointing at Gaius release him Edwin replied your loss merlin and moved his hand and tossed an axe towards merlin he blocked it and sent it flying back it hit Edwin who dropped to the floor dead the flames surrounding Gaius vanished and merlin helped him up and said you okay Gaius said yes thank you merlin said you need help I went to stab the other demon but he vanished I said save Uther I will take care of him and ran out of the room.

Merlin ran over to the Beatles box and Gaius came over and said merlin what are you doing merlin said Uther ill same thing Morgana had Edwin said he used this to save Morgana maybe we can to Gaius stepped forward and said dalana Beatles are they magical Gaius replied they can be enchanted to enter the brain feed in it until they devour the persons very soul we must go to him.

I ran after the demon who I knew was leading me into a trap but I still followed drawing my sword he lead me into the forest I shouted where the fuck are you a booming laugh echoed through the forest and seven demons appeared I held my sword and laughed and said come chaos you really think this will work chaos emerged from the shadow and said well you fell into my trap how pathetic once you're out of my way I will take that which you hold most dear what do you mean chaos laughed maniacally flicking his wrist before vanishing as he never been there the demons circled round me swarming like a plaque of locust I needed a way out but how there was so many of them I was outnumbered I felt true proper fear for the first time in centuries I felt my magic build up inside me then in a mighty flash of white light a horse of brilliant white was standing beside me I knew it understood me and jumped on its back I held on as the horse shot full speed at the demons then jumped over them and hurried back towards Camelot the demons started firing at us but alas no spell could hit this brilliant white beast once we were far enough away from the demons I jumped off the horses back and said thank you a voice in my head said any time then the horse vanished I sheathed my sword and returned to Gaius chambers awaiting their return.

Merlin holding the box that belonged to Edwin entered the kings chambers Gaius following behind he stood in front of Uther who was weak and said how do we get beetle out of him Gaius replied it will have to be magic merlin said we can't use magic on Uther he'll kill us we don't have a voice do it or the king will die merlin pit the box down and put his hands on Uther head and said beby ardotha arisan yeldo merlin pulled his hand away holding the beetle he turned to Gaius and showed him and gave a sigh of relief Gaius said did I ever tell you you're a genius merlin replied well certainly haven't they left the king to sleep and returned to their chambers where they encounter me I said good work before I slipped out and went home where exhausted from using magic I passed out on my bed.

The next day after doing my stuff I was helping Gaius who was tending to Uther he took a potion vial and said drink this it will help you regain your strength Uther said there's nothing wrong with my strength then said do you remember them his parents Gaius replied I remember them all sire Uther said Gaius once again you saved my life you've always served me well and I know there are things I've asked you to do which you've found difficult Gaius replied you've always done what you believe to be right Uther said I was not right to betray and now on I will remember that in the fight against magic you are the one person I can trust in the throne room Uther said I my family and my kingdom are greatly indebted to you and hence I not only reinstate you as court physian but hence forth you are a free man of Camelot everyone in the court room clapped.

Later I was with Gaius and merlin Gaius said this is nonsense I didn't save Uther you did merlin replied no for once I'm happy for someone else to take the credit Gaius said what are you talking about then looked at me and said you told him I replied what that Edwin was blackmailing you merlin said and you were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me Gaius said yh but you saved and saved Uther you know what maybe you are a genius well almost the three of us laughed.

End of chapter 6 stay tuned because chaos knows where you live.


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Ancient Matteus

Chapter 7

We begin as arthur drowns in a lake and a woman Is standing over him she says something and the world goes black Morgana wakes in her chambers and sits and says arthur she get up and runs out of the room in nothing but a pair of red lace panties I was with Gaius doing some late night deliveries it was at this point after dropping off a potion I heard footsteps as I was exciting the castle and turned round to see Morgana run past me in nothing but a pair red lace panties rubbing my eyes I said Gaius the old man didn't turn but said yes Matteus I said never mind had too much to drink last night must be seeing things ill be sure to ask about them later.

The next day I after getting ready I headed out into the forest to get the metal supplies for the blacksmith after collecting then I started back towards the city when I heard something and saw a deer bolt out of the clearing this was by a shot merlin I focused my hearing and I saw arthur and merlin hunting after the deer bolted merlin said what I was just asking arthur replied what me or the dear merlin was about to reply when there was a scream I ran towards them then the three of us ran towards the scream where there was a young girl and her father being attacked by bandits arthur ran forward and I followed and we attacked arthur attacked and killed one I drew my sword and ran the other one through I went one of the bandits ran off I was about to give chase when I noticed the last remaining bandit sneaking up behind arthur I was about to throw my sword when I noticed a tree branch fall on the bandit who was knocked out I looked over as merlin rose and said don't come back arthur glared at him then walked over to the girl and said you okay the girl said we're fine now thanks to you arthur nodded and said come on I said to merlin nice work I will see you later and I grabbed my bag and sped off leaving merlin to groan and approach arthur.

I made it back to the city and dropped my metal supplies off with tom I left the forge and headed into the castle where in the throne room the man and girl were meeting with the king the man said my name is alfric heir to tirmor this Is my daughter Sophia Uther nodded then replied you're a long way from home alfric replied our home was sacked by raiders we barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry Uther said what will you do now alfric replied we travel west to carleon where we have family and in hopes a new life Uther replied you must stay here a while break your journey a noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot alfric and Sophia left the room but I noticed Sophie watching arthur before she left.

Later arthur pushed open the doors to his chambers followed by merlin and me arthur said make sure you put her in a decent room merlin replied room next door fine arthur said yh then shut up merlin he replied I didn't say anything arthur replied I'll have you know that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honourable put her in a room on the other side of the castle its warmer more comfortable merlin walked around the room and said she is very beautiful then added and if your intentions are honourable then whats the problem with her staying next door arthur replied there isn't one okay you've convinced me put her in the room next to mine merlin nodded and left.

We helped settle Sophia into her room merlin said should be really happy here Sophia said thank you but as she walked into the room Morgana was coming down the corridor she walked up to merlin after seeing Sophia and said who is that merlin replied ph that's Sophia tirmor we rescued her in the woods well arthur and Matteus did most the rescuing Morgana looked at me for a moment then said she can't stay here merlin replied their guests of the king then noticing her face I said my lady whats wrong Morgana replied it nothing and started to walk away I couldn't help myself and you forgot your towel last night my lady Morgana didn't turn but picked up her pace I noticed her face reddening merlin said what was that about I tried to suppress a laugh and said nothing mate don't worry merlin nodded and continued on.

Later I was with Gaius helping him with a potion when Morgana came in I quickly turned invisible as Gaius said you need to stop doing that then Morgana said from the doorway I'm sorry if you're busy I can come back later she looked around her eyes focused on the spot where I was standing invisible then Gaius said don't worry my favourite patient is always welcome Morgana looked at the bench which was on fire I noticed too as Gaius said sorry about the mess most of it merlins if I had known you were coming I would if tidied up in here Morgana replied no it not that it just your bench is on fire Gaius said my bench is on fire then turned around and said my bench is on fire and used the tongs to pick up the burning poultice and Morgana grabbed a bowl of water and said here Gaius put poultice into the water which doused the fire Gaius turned and said you're always getting me into trouble Morgana smiled then Gaius added what brings you to this dark corner Morgana said last night I had another dream Gaius said oh Morgana continued arthur was lying underwater drowning and there was a woman standing over him watching him die and she's here in Camelot Gaius replied the mind plays tricks it borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasies but I had had dream before she came to Camelot you must be mistaken Gaius says I know what I saw it was so real so real that I saw him die Gaius who replied these are just dreams Morgana are you taking the sleeping draft I made up for you it doesn't help Gaius replied take this it will induce a deeper sleep Morgana said thank you Gaius and started to leave the chambers when Gaius said Morgana don't bother Uther about this no need to worry him Morgana left the chambers.

I became visible and said it possible she has the dame look I do when I have a vision I just hope chaos doesn't attack her while she's in this state Gaius said I hope so to then said come on lets finish.

Meanwhile alfric made his way into the forest as he appeared the last remaining bandit drew his sword alfric said you can dispense with the unpleasantries hares your payment the bandit said I want more my friends are dead because of you alfric replied yes such a dreadful waste of life if it any conciliation you will see them again soon and blasted the bandit who screamed and dropped to the floor dead alfric eyes glowed red and he laughed after he left chaos appeared and looked at the body of the bandit and said this Is the chance to summon my most powerful demon and placed his hand on the body of the bandit and his eyes glowed black as energy entered the bandit who eyes opened black and the bandit sat up and said master what is your will chaos said I want you to kill the lady Morgana the bandit said yes master and the bandit grabbed his sword and vanished in shadow chaos laughed and said soon I will win and the shadows folded around him as he vanished.

Later Morgana was asleep in her chambers where she had another dream of arthur drowning she saw Sophia standing over him again and she woke up in bed she had a look of fear on her face.

The next day I had finished delivering a potion for Gaius and was returning to his chambers when I passed Arthurs chambers I turned invisible and stood against the wall and heard arthur say I'm thinking of taking Sophia out for a ride today merlin who was remaking arthur bed said where do I come into this arthur replied well I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard and my father this morning and I need you to cover for me merlin said you want me to lie to the king then added no he will see right through me hell have me in the sticks before you can say rotten tomatoes merlin arthur said I need you to do this for me merlin replied I'm a terrible liar I start sweating my vision blurs my brain stops working arthur replied no change there then arthur said then added look I promised Sophia I would take her out and if I don't I will blow my chances merlin replied you like her then arthur said yes whats not to like I want to spend some time with her but I need to get my father of my back I can't order you to lie to the king but I will be your friend for life if you did merlin sighed and said go on then you don't want to keep her waiting arthur said thank you merlin and left the chambers.

I watched as arthur and Sophia rode into the forest then noticed Morgana watching them to and remembered what I heard her say in Gaius chambers I focused my hearing and heard Gwen say are you sure that's her Morgana replied I will never forget that face Gwen said you should speak to the king Morgana replied and tell him what that I can see the future if you think Arthurs life is in danger Morgana replied you know how he will react Gwen replied your his ward he could never heard you I said and I would never let him either Morgana said you want to put that to the test Gwen said then what do you want to do Morgana said I will have to find away to stop her myself.

After hearing this I was returning to Gaius chambers when I heard the kings voice and still invisible I entered the throne room and watched as merlin tried to lie convincingly to the king but it failed and as I left the palace and saw merlin in the stocks he said I forgot how fun this was as a rotten tomato hit him in the face I watched for a little longer before leaving.

Later arthur and Sophia were walking through the forest arthur said the rivers not far it this way Sophia put down her staff and said arthur wait arthur turned and came up to her and she started chanting when there was a voice that said you two halt and a crossbow bolt shot towards them arthur said watch out and pushed Sophia out of the way the bolt missed them and slammed into a tree arthur ran towards guards to yell at them Sophia looked at the arrow and looked scared when arthur came back and said you alright they were looking for the bandits that attacked you and your father he said here and went to pickup her staff when Sophia said don't touch that and picked up the staff arthur said maybe we should go back Sophia relied sorry I got upset let's not let it spoil our day together lets go down to the river arthur said in taking you back to Camelot your father would never forgive me if something happened to you Sophia walked away angry.

Back in Camelot I was with Gaius when merlin came in Gaius said have you been playing with your food again merlin replied the king put me in the stocks Gaius said did you do this time merlin said nothing seeing Gaius sceptical face he repeated nothing I said Gaius he is telling the truth merlin said arthur needed to get out of patrolling with Uther and the guards this morning so I covered for him and took the blame u said and a good job you did at that by the way how can you lie so well with hiding your magic but you suck at just about everything else merlin said how should I know then Gaius said I wonder what could make arthur neglect his duties merlin replied he wanted to spend time with Sophia the girl from the forest but they've only just met I know merlin says it must of been love at first site Gaius said if must of been Gaius left the room merlin said whats his problem I said I'm not sure but we will find out soon

Gaius made his way to alfric room and examined his staff which was against the wall he lifted it and was examining the magical symbols on the staff when from behind him alfric cleared his throat Gaius turned round and said I'm sorry the door was open I thought someone had broken in alfric replied looks like they have and his eyes changed colour for a moment Gaius said it won't happen again and started to leave room when alfric said make sure it doesn't.

Arthur and Sophia rode in on horses and he watched Sophia dismount and went up to her and said are you okay Sophia replied yes thank you for today then before leaving said good night arthur she was walking up the stairs when she bumped into Morgana she said sorry the lady Morgana isn't it Morgana said what are you doing here Sophia replied me and my father are guests of the king your lying I know what you going to do to him Sophia said does arthur know you feel this way about him ah of course he does I reckon he's already turned you down don't think you can make a fool out of me stay away from him Sophia replied or what jealousy is such a tragic thing for a woman Morgana replied if anything happens to arthur I will find you no matter what it takes and walked passed her Sophia entered her chambers where alfric said you were not gone as long as I expected we were interrupted for a moment I felt what it would be like to die a mortal death he saved me someone so weak so feeble saved me I can't bear to be like this moment longer alfric replied you don't need to worry once his heart is yours the gates of Avalon will open and we can regain our true form Sophia replied I need a little more time alfric replied you must hurry the physian can see us for what we are Sophia replied he's not alone the lady Morgana she fears her powers but that will not keep her quiet for long tomorrow you have to finish the enchantment or our only chance to rid us if these human vessels will be lost on us forever.

I was returning to Gaius chambers when I passed Arthurs chambers I turned invisible and listened at the door and heard Morgana say you seem very fond of her arthur replied you make that sound like a bad thing Morgana replied no it just I've never seen you fall under a woman spell so quickly arthur replied if your jealous Morgana its okay to admit it Morgana replied be ridiculous Theres only one I have affections for and it is not you arthur replied come on if it not me and it wouldn't be the first time Morgana replied arthur my affections are none of concern and I'm trying to protect you she isn't what she seems arthur replied oh and whys that then Morgana replied I just have a feeling it difficult to explain I had a dream a nightmare arthur laughed you really are very bad dreams you can tell the truth it's obvious you like me Morgana replied less and less by the second and I don't like you arthur then said I just hope I'm wrong about her and left the room I moved from the door as she passed.

I was still by the door and I watched arthur walk round merlin who was sorting Arthurs armour said your dressed you're supposed to be wearing these your fathers bestowing knight hood on one if your men this morning arthur said I think I'm gonna give it a miss merlin replied wont the king mind arthur replied not if you cover for me again and thanks for yesterday I heard you ended up in the stocks bad luck merlin replied they were throwing potatoes at me its only supposed to be rotten fruit I not sure Theres any hard and fast rules and it bears conciliation I think it was worth it merlin replied it went well arthur replied fantastic she wonderful merlin replied don't worry Ill find a way to get you out of it arthur replied just don't end up in the stocks this time merlin said I won't I think I'm starting to get the hand of this deception outside I said yh right and returned to Gaius chambers seeing merlin in the stocks again I laughed then entered the physians chambers.

Arthur and Sophia were frolicking in the forest arthur was saying wait be careful Sophia stops and turns to arthur and said don't worry I will be and starts chanting arthur said what are you doing Sophia shushes him and continued her eyes glowing red she finished the spell and arthur eyes glowed red.

In Camelot I was in Gaius chambers I said have you learned anything more Gaius was about to reply when merlin came in Gaius said not again merlin replied you think pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while but oh no Gaius said I heard arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony merlin replied he wanted to make good on his time left with Sophia Gaius replied and you helped him I'm a servant I had no choice Gaius said I don't think Sophia is all that she seems why merlin asked what do you know about seers merlin said there supposed to be able to see the future like prophets I said like I can Gaius continued there said to be an innate ability those who have it are born that way some aren't even aware that they see the future it comes to them in their dreams merlin replied whats this got to do with Sophia Gaius said on the night before Sophia came to Camelot Morgana had a dream Sophia was in it before she arrived in Camelot Gaius said I've been watching Morgana since she was very young and although I've tried to think otherwise some of the things she said she dreamt came to pass merlin sat down and said you think Morgana is a seer Gaius replied I fear it merlin replied maybe the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia Gaius said that's what I think but alfric caught me in Sophia room and in a flash of anger his eyes changed colour merlin sighed and said who are they I replied it not who they are that worries us it what they want arthur I looked at merlin and said I'm gonna go find out and left the room merlin got up and followed.

In Sophia chambers Sophia said our love is strong you feel it too if we were ever to be parted arthur said I will never let that hall Sophia replied you may not have a choice there are some here who don't want us to be together I won't let them come between us because we are in love Sophia said you must seek permission to marry so we can be together till death do us part arthur said Sophia kissed him then said till death do us part.

Me and merlin watched from round the corner as Sophia came into view and alfric said is he ready Sophia replied yes tomorrow he will do what we want him too good alfric said I must go to the elders Sophia went in her chambers me and merlin followed alfric he lead us into the forest towards what I knew to be the lake of Avalon we both got out of sight as alfric said aloud I seek an audience with the sidhe elders and said a spell and the lake started glowing with speeding blue fairies from behind the tree we both used magic so we could see the creatures clearly one if the Shide flew up to alfric said I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and the life of immortality the fairy replied your punishment for killing another Shide is a mortal body and a mortal life you will never be able to return to Avalon alfric replied the crime was mine not my daughters the fairly elder replied the gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them alfric said thank you an immortal life for my daughter is all I require so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all arthur pendragon the Shide elder vanished and alfric laughed maniacally before turning round me and merlin ducked down and I said we go now and we ran back to Camelot.

We told Gaius what we saw and he said Avalon that's what you saw at the lake Avalon it must be merlin asked whats Avalon Gaius said the land of eternal youth mortals are only supposed to glimpse it a moment before death I said well we've both seen it and we're still here fascinating Gaius said what does it look like merlin what does it matter they're going to sacrifice arthur and we don't even know who they are yet Gaius said we do now I saw writing like this on the base of his staff it's an ancient script to hold life and death in your hands from the writing on the staff and what you two saw at the lake I'm afraid we are now certain we are dealing with the Shide they are masters of enchantment you think Arthurs been enchanted Gaius said I am most certain Morgana's dream is coming true.

In the throne room arthur was stood before his father and said the reason I came was to request a matter of great importance me and merlin came in behind them as arthur said it cannot of escaped your notice that me and the lady Sophia have become close Uther replied not too close I hope we in love arthur said which Is why I come before you to ask permission to marry Uther laughed and said but you only met her two days ago arthur repeated we are in love Uther replied in love we had no idea you were such a romantic did we Morgana she looked at me before saying no he's full of surprises arthur said I'm going marry her I don't care what either of you think about it Uther said I thought you came to ask my permission out of courtesy nothing more and they started to leave the room Uther stood up and said guards door they barred the way out Uther said you've forgotten who's court you are standing in arthur replied you won't stop me if I want to marry her I will Uther said guards arrest alfric and Sophia tirmor and inform the executioner that his services will be required tomorrow the guards came to restrain them when arthur said you can't do this Uther replied yes I can and unless you show me some respect I will arthur stopped shouting and Uther said release them then added you've got your whole life ahead of you Sophia may be your first love but she will not be the last and left the room I whispered something to merlin before following Morgana.

I followed them as Uther said you're not planning on springing any surprises are you Morgana said don't you think you should be taking this a little more seriously Uther replied he's young foolish in love a week and he will be chasing the next girl that catches his eye Morgana said Sophia will never let that happen Uther replied do you have a grudge against our guest Morgana said Theres something about her that I don't trust you've seen the way Arthurs changed since she arrived he foolish in love Uther said she's dangerous Morgana said to arthur why do you say that Uther asked Morgana replied I have a sense a bad feeling Uther replied and what has she done to give you this bad feeling nothing yet Morgana said it what she's going to do look I don't know how to tell you this try Uther said whatever it is you can tell me I watched as Morgana hesitated before saying it just I've seen girls like this before they string men along and then drop them I just don't want to see him get hurt Uther replied he has to learn this lesson he mourn for a week then Sophia will be forgotten are you sure there is nothing else behind this no Morgana said Uther walked away I watched and thought before returning to Gaius chambers.

Arthur was in his chambers packing merlin came in and arthur shouted I told you too get out merlin said I'm your friend arthur who replied no your my servant Sophia came in and said I told you people would try to come between us arthur replied I will never let that happen merlin said arthur she's enchanted you she plans on sacrificing you I saw you at the lake there eyes glowed red and so did Arthurs and before merlin could move he was blasted he hit the wall and passed out Morgana came to the window and saw Sophia leading arthur away from Camelot she was worried and ran towards Gaius chambers.

I was with Gaius when Morgana came she said Arthurs gone she's taken him my dreams going to come true I need to tell Uther I stepped forward and said Morgana if you tell Uther about your dream he will charge you with witch craft Morgana said I can't just do nothing arthur will die Gaius said you trust me don't you Morgana said yes you know I do then trust me now and started to leave the room Morgana said where are you going Gaius replied to find someone who can help keep an eye on her I nodded and Gaius left the room Morgana turned to me and said I need to do something I was about to reply when there was a laugh and the demonic bandit came in and blasted Morgana I stood in front of her and said leave her alone the demon laughed and said this is even better than I could of hoped for both of my master enemies in one place I drew my sword and said so chaos want her dead again you would think he would learn after so many failures the demon said you dare accuse my master of failing I said I do and now I will send you back to him and stabbed him the demon fell to the floor the demon said even if you beat me chaos will win and the demon bandit vanished Morgana passed out I spun round and sheathed my sword and said Morgana I used a spell to heal her and she woke up Morgana said what was that I said look it over now your fine let's just hope arthur is too and helped Morgana up and she sat down on the bench.

Alfric led Arthur and Sophia threw the forest to the gates of Avalon

Gauis went into Arthurs chambers and found merlin out cold he shook him and said what happened merlin stirred and said alfric where's arthur whats that buzzing noise Gaius said careful merlin you can barely stand up merlin said have to go Gaius replied no not in this state you owe it to your powers that you survived this at all now has that buzzing stopped merlin said yes Gaius replied liar merlin said I have to go Gaius he will die if I don't merlin got up and started to leave Gaius said merlin this way merlin said just checking.

Merlin ran through the forest while at the lake of Avalon alfric said go there waiting for you Sophia replied I don't understand your coming too alfric replied your destinies on a different path to mine it my fate to live out a human life Sophia replied I don't want to leave you alfric replied you must the elders expect a soul if they don't get his they will take yours Sophia hugged her father and said good bye before leading arthur into the lake alfric started to chant merlin was running through the forest he tripped over a log but got up and continued running back at the lake alfric continued chanting Sophia kissed him as alfric finished the spell with arthur pendragon Sophia pushed arthur who fell backwards into the lake as he drowned and alfric continued to chant Sophia held her hand up merlin finally located the lake and was looking for a way to stop them when he noticed Sophia staff he said a spell and the staff flew to his hand he caught it and pointed it at alfric who turned and said swed gonpeate alfric exploded Sophia saw this and said father merlin turned the staff on her and said oc kelig and she two exploded into dust merlin took off his coat and ran into the lake shouting arthur he dived underwater a couple of times the eventually found him and pulled him out of the Lake and dragged him to the shore merlin took arthur back to Camelot and with Gaius help we put him on the bed in his chambers.

The next day I after doing my stuff for today I went to Gaius chambers where Gaius woke merlin up and we went to Arthurs chambers where arthur was waking up from his ordeal he woke up and sat up and said where am I what happened there was a girl Sophia and I asked my father something about her what was I thinking merlin said we did wonder especially after you eloped with her last night arthur bolted up and said I did what Gaius replied merlin had to bring you back to Camelot arthur shouted I don't recall any of this Gaius replied it must of been some blow what blow arthur asked angry merlin said when I found you went talking much sense you were beyond reason so I had to make you I stepped back and suppressed the urge to laugh as arthur said you managed to knock me out yh with a lump of wood arthur said seriously pointing at both merlin and Gaius no one can ever know about this got it the three of us nodded.

Later arthur reported to his father to apologise telling a version of what he remembered Uther agreed eventually and said this is becoming a habit got you and pointed at merlin better be careful or we will have a food shortage on our hands merlin laughed about that idea and next to Gaius I shook my head as later merlin was in the stocks.

That night I was with merlin and Gaius in their chambers when Morgana cane in Gaius said Morgana who replied I've had some troubled nights Gaius replied I prepared another drafts got you have the dreams stopped Morgana glanced at me for a second before saying arthur told me what really happened you must of hit round the head pretty hard merlin sighed yh I feel really bad about that Gaius handed over the potion and said remember every night before you go to sleep Morgana said thank you Gaius then looked at me once more before leaving Gaius said what happened I said demon tried to kill her Gaius nodded then said she must never find out the truth merlin said why she had a vision that helped save arthur life Gaius replied and would of lost her own if Uther ever found put it must remain a secret I said well chaos knows already merlin said why is he trying to kill her anyway I said chaos believes Morgana to be his destruction merlin nodded then Gaius said then you must fight to keep her safe I said I already do I told chaos as much last week when he and his demons attacked me as long that as I draw breath he will not lay a hand on her then merlin said is she like us can she do magic Gaius replied no one like you two but she has the gift I said Gaius replied for her sake I hope not.

In Morgana chambers she was sleeping whilst shivering when she shot up and screamed.

Outside the forest the demon bandit returned to find chaos waiting chaos said so you failed me as well the demon said master how van any of us kill Morgana when she is protected by the ancient chaos said silence you failed now you die and snapped his fingers and the demon exploded chaos roared and said I will get you yet and he vanished in shadow.

End of chapter stay tuned  
I do not own any merlin characters


	8. Chapter 8

The Last Ancient Matteus

Chapter 8 the third part of chaos end is revealed

We begin as I have just returned from the forest with the metal supplies I drop them off at the forge and was heading to Gaius chambers when I noticed two people man and a boy I guessed father and son I saw them walk up to a stall and the man said to the store clerk have you got our supplies we must leave the city without delay the clerk handed over the supplies then said I'm sorry the man looked and saw the guards closing in the man took the boy and ran he escaped the market place when he saw more guards he continued running when one if the guards jumped down and slashed the boy who screamed I felt hid pain the guard went for another strike but the man sent him flying with a spell he hit the wall they made it to a door the boy was clutching his wound so the man stopped and said a spell and the doors started to close he said to the boy run the boy ran and got through the door as it closed the guards surrounded the druid.

Later I was walking through the town when the I hear a voice in my mind I followed the voice and found the boy I went over using my magic to stop the guards from seeing me I used my magic to surround us both from the guards I said why are they after you the boy said they're going to kill me I said you can trust me I took the boys hand and said don't worry the guards can't see us then I noticed merlin coming out of the palace he saw through my spell and came over the boy clung to me tighter but I said he a friend merlin said come-on we need to go he opened a side door onto the castle and I dropped the spell but pulled my hood up so the guards wouldn't see my face and we ran but the guards saw the boy and gave chase we got into the palace and we merlin led the way to Morgana chambers and pushed open the door and closed it behind us Morgana said have you forgotten how to knock merlin then noticed me and I said the guards are after him and I don't know what to do Morgana thought for a moment then said in there as the guards outside started knocking the door merlin pulled back the curtain and I pulled the boy against the wall and merlin pulled the curtain open a little so we could watch Morgana opened the door and the guards said my lady we are searching for a young druid boy we believe he came this way Morgana said I haven't seen it just me and my maid I was watching this when the boy suddenly collapsed I supported him Morgana got shut the door after the guards left and came over I moved my hand away and it was covered in blood.

In the throne room arthur walked up to his father and said the druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies is it really necessary to execute him Uther replied absolutely necessary those who use magic cannot be tolerated arthur said the druids are a peaceful people Uther replied given the chance they will return magic to the kingdom find the boy search every inch of the city arthur said yes father Uther left the room after saying we must send a message to our enemies executing the druid will send a clear message.

In Morgana chambers we were watching the execution I was with the boy having seen what happened before I whispered to the boy trust me your mentor will be safe outside Uther addressed the people saying people of Camelot the msn before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic and by the law the punishment is death lets this serve as a warning to your people the druid said you let your hatred of magic turn to hate I pity you morgan said I can't watch this and held the boy I stepped towards the window and merlin said you gonna save him I nodded and my eyes glowed and I spoke quietly an enchantment Uther raised his hand and they pushed the druids head down onto the chopping block I finished the enchantment and said to the druid telepathically be ready and said held up my hand and as the axe fell there was a blast of light and the druid vanished the axe slammed into wood and nothing more I turned round and walked over to the boy and said told you to trust me now I need but Uther voice said guards he's escaped get after him I left the chambers Morgana said where's he going merlin said trust him.

I ran to the gates to the city but saw several guards ride out of the city I watched and said I need to get there first and ran into the forest when there was a white light and the horse that saved me two weeks ago appeared it said in my mind need help I jumped on it back the horse knew my location and I held on and it sped forward.

Meanwhile the druid appeared in the forest he looked around when he heard a noise and turned to see several Camelot knights riding towards him he quickly ran in the opposite direction but the guards spread out and surrounded him.

On the horse we found the druid surrounded by guards I pulled up the hood if my cloak and I said you know what to do the horse shot forward and I said to the druid telepathically get on the druid jumped on the horse behind me I said hold on as the horse shot away at high speed after we got far enough away the horse stopped and we jumped off the druid said who are you I replied a friend the druid said where's the boy I replied he safe the druid was about to speak when a voice said well this is better than I could of hoped for and chaos stepped out I said what do you want chaos laughed and said the same thing I always want you dead and clicked his fingers and several demons surrounded us the druid turned to me and said chaos the chaos I nodded and said you need to go I will handle this the druid said you saved my life it was you who teleported me away from the execution I nodded and he said can I chaos interrupted excuse me you are interrupting a perfectly good death seen here he vanished the demons charged at us ducked as one of the demons slashed at me with his claws I dusted him with a blast of magic I flicked my hand and two more demons exploded the druid said forborne and a fire ball shot at two of the demons it hit and they exploded I went over and said nice work the druid nodded and said what should we do with these two and we were about to blast them when the demons vanished I said aloud cowards and turned back and the druid bowed and said my lord I said please don't I'm not a prince anymore the druid said you will always be a prince and we are grateful now save my son I said your right I better get back but you need to stay hidden the druid started to walk away but said call me Ceridian I said good luck Ceridian nodded and vanished I jumped on the horse and rode him back to Camelot I jumped off just away from the city gates and said thank you the horse spoke in my mind call me slephiner and the horse vanished I returned to Gaius chambers to find merlin waiting for me he looked up and said how it go I said he's fine how's the boy merlin said not too well I said we need to get him out of the city but Morgana become attached I saw that earlier but at least Ceridian safe merlin nodded.

Me and merlin stopped speaking about the druid boy when Gaius came in merlin looked at me then said Gaius what do you know about the druids Gaius replied not much they are a very secretive people especially now they are being hunted by Uther them looked at merlin and said don't tell me you two have got yourself mixed up in this merlin said no mixed up in what Gaius said merlin for someone with a deep secret you are such a terrible liar merlin said well we haven't done anything Gaius said Matteus I said I heard the boy calling out he was no where to be found but we heard him like he was inside our minds Gaius said yes I've heard of this ability the druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices while they are searching for this boy you must be careful or it will be your heads in the chopping block merlin said I'm always careful you know me Gaius replied yes merlin unfortunately I do I know he won't do anything stupid but you I'm not so sure he went back to it work then suddenly looked back at us I looked away Gaius didn't say anything and turned back to his work.

Later me and merlin went to Morgana chambers he knocked and Morgana opened the door we both went in I walked over to the boy merlin asked how is he sleeping he very pale I'm worried he might of lost a lot of blood I kneeled by the boy and said your father is safe the boy didn't reply but I sensed he understood I got back up as Morgana and merlin came over Morgana said have they found the other druid yet how did he escape the execution I stepped back then merlin said has he said anything at all Morgana said he won't even tell me his name.

Merlin said for a moment there I fought you were gonna hand us to get the guards I stayed silent as Morgana said I'm glad you have so much faith in merlin I replied no it just your the kings ward your taking a huge risk helping the boy Morgana replied I would not see an innocent child executed I mean what harm has he done anyone merlin said the king believes he's magic and that makes him dangerous Morgana said what if magic isn't something you choose what if it chooses you merlin smiled and Morgana said why are you looking at me like that then added why are you helping him merlin said spur of the moment decision she turned to me and said what about you I replied he innocent and he reminds me of a childhood friend of mine then said it's ironic Uther can't tell the difference to chaos who is pure evil and an innocent boy Morgana nodded and said who knows merlin said what do you think we should do with him he can't stay here Morgana replied we have to find a way to get him back to his people.

Later I was outside the throne room as Morgana dined with Uther she sipped from her glass then smiled at Uther who said you seem troubled Morgana she replied I'm sorry I not better company Uther replied merely concerned for your welfare that's all Morgana replied all is well at that moment the door opened and arthur came in Uther said how goes the hunt for the druid boy arthur said we have conducted an extensive search the boy is nowhere to be found Uther replied you mean you failed to find him arthur said maybe he has already escaped the city Uther replied your telling me that a wounded boy managed to evade the guards and escape the city nonsense someone hiding him I want him found then added have you found anymore about how the other druid escaped the execution arthur said I don't know my lord but the guards came across him in the forest but he disappeared Uther said okay leave him then arthur said he's just a boy what harm can he do Uther replied he's a druid and that makes him dangerous Morgana said the druids would see your fathers kingdom destroyed arthur replied I didn't know you were such an authority on druids Uther said Morgana is right double your efforts arthur said yes father and giving a look to Morgana stormed out of the room.

Later I was with merlin I put my hand on the boys head and said he's burning up how long he been like this Morgana said since early this morning I think his wound may be infected we need Gaius before it gets any worse I looked at the boy as merlin said we can't involve Gaius its too dangerous besides if he finds out about this he'll execute me himself Morgana replied we need to get him out of Camelot and we can't do that while he's sick we need a physian merlin said ill treat him Morgana replied do you even know how to cure an infected wound merlin said no not really but I'm a fast learner.

We were distracted by a knock on the door Morgana pulled the curtain around us I merlin said quietly to me cant you heal the boy I said I could but Morgana will notice but I think I'm gonna tell her with the seer thing she might be tolerant to the idea of magic Morgana opened door and said arthur to what do I owe the pleasure arthur came in and said it's not a social call I'm looking for the druid boy I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers Morgana replied you're not searching my chambers arthur replied don't take it personally I have to search the entire castle Morgana replied I'm not having you mess up my things arthur said I'm not interested in your things I'm just looking for any material or evidence that the boys in the castle I nudged merlin and he looked and saw the boots he said a spell and the boys started to move Morgana said maybe the boy is hiding in your chambers their usually such a mess you'd never know arthur replied it's not my fault that I have such an lazy idiot for a servant he walked over so merlin stopped the boots which rested against a pillar arthur walked away again and made the boots move again and pulled then behind the curtain Morgana walked around to the other side of the curtain and arthur turned and Morgana said the druid boy is hiding behind the screen merlin pulled away Morgana said I'm sure your father would love to know that you wasted your time rifling through my things go on take a look arthur turned and said so you have the satisfaction of making me look like a fool Morgana said in my experience you don't need any help looking like a fool arthur replied why don't you just go back to brushing your hair or whatever it is you do all day and walked out Morgana said bye arthur good luck with the search arthur left Morgana shut the door from behind the curtain both me and merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

Later I was in Morgana chambers with Morgana helping her tend to the boy I said several spells quietly to ease pain which helped the boy feel more relax I said to myself if it weren't for magic being illegal I could save him I got to my feet and left Morgana chambers and said I need to do something.

Meanwhile merlin wad in Gaius chambers looking over Gaius medical books saying to himself wounds then found a section on infections he picked up the necessary ingredients then put them into a bag as he was doing this Gaius came in and said there you are I need you to collect some hither for me merlin replied can I do it later I was just going out Gaius noticed the open medical book and said who had this book out merlin replied me I was doing some reading Gaius said id almost given up on you becoming interested in my work merlin lied and said yh it fascinating Gaius said well then we can begin your education merlin said I really must be going arthur complaining about the state of his chambers Gaius said sit merlin sat down and Gaius picked up a book on anatomy and said we'll start with some basic anatomy and placed the book in front of him merlin groaned.

Later he finally got to Morgana chambers and she let him in I was standing by the window as Morgana said what took you so long merlin replied sorry once Gaius starts talking about anatomy Theres no stopping merlin poured all the herbs and mixed them and tried to treat the boy Morgana said do you know what you're doing Morgana said ill get dome water I came next to merlin when the boy said thank you emrys ancient merlin said emrys why do you call me that the boy replied among my people that is your name merlin replied you know who I am how the boy didn't reply merlin said speak to me Morgana came over with a pitcher of water and said I don't know if he can't speak or he's just too scared to.

I was with merlin and he said we need to see the dragon as we made our way to the dungeons we daw guards searching under sheets and tables for the boy merlin grabbed a torch and we entered the dragons cave merlin said hello and walked further into the cave the dragon appeared crawling on the wall and roared merlin arid do you have to do that you nearly scared the life out of me kilgarah flew onto the rock and said young warlock ancient I assume you've come about the druid boy merlin said how do you know the dragon replied like the both of you I hear him speak merlin said why does he calk me emrys the dragon said because that is your name merlin replied pretty sure my names merlin always has been the dragon looked at me then said you have many names merlin replied how does the boy know who I am I've never even met any druids the dragon said there is much written about you that you have yet to read then turned to me and said you must protect this boy I piece of chaos defeat the dragon said the druid will help you when the time comes I said I know the dragon flew off merlin looked at me and said is he always this cryptic I said yes we both left the dragon's cave.

Later I was entered Morgana's chambers and found Morgana tending to the boy who was burning up she pressed a cloth of cool water to his head Gwen said let me tend to him for a while you will make yourself sick if you keep working like this you need to sleep I stepped forward and said my lady Morgana turned and said his fever is getting worse then I heard the boy say in my mind Morgana she turned back to him and said did you hear that he said my name I didn't hear anything Gwen said then there was a knock at the door followed by merlin voice Gwen opened the door and merlin came in and said how is he Morgana said he's getting worse whatever you did yesterday didn't work we need Gaius merlin didn't answer Morgana said please if he doesn't receive treatment he will die merlin sighed but nodded and left the chamber.

I stood with merlin as Gaius said this hunt for the druid boy is a real nuisance all the guards around takes me twice as long to complete my rounds merlin said Morgana hiding the druid boy in her chambers Gaius turned round and said when you say Morgana hiding the druid boy I take it that means you are both helping her I said yes Gaius said merlin you promised me you wouldn't get involved merlin said I know I'm sorry I had no choice Gaius said every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy and your hiding him under their very nosed what were you thinking off merlin said is it wrong to harbour a young wizard Gaius said difference is merlin is that your magic is still secret it a wonder how considering how stupid you are I said the boys sick I can't risk using magic and merlin tried treating him we need your help Gaius replied so now you want me to risk my neck too I wish the boy no harm but it too risky merlin said well if you don't you may as well hand him over to the guards because he will die anyway you didn't turn your back on us please don't do it to him Gaius sighed.

We were in Morgana chambers he pulled back one of the boys eye lids then let go and said I will treat the boy but once he's well you must get him out of Camelot I won't be tied to anyone caught helping him he said as he looked at the wound well we know one thing for sure merlin said whats that Gaius replied your no physian I nudged merlin as Gaius worked.

Later the four of us watched as someone tried to take a wheelbarrow out of town but was stopped by the guards Gwen said the guards are searching everyone leaving town merlin said Theres another way a secret door in the armoury leads to the lower town me and matt will take the boy out that way Morgana said no ill go if you get caught Uther will execute you whereas the boys my responsibility ill smuggle him out of the castle merlin said you need a key for the door Morgana said who has it arthur merlin replied.

Using magic merlin acquired the key and returned to Morgana chambers she said don't worry I'm going to get you out of here the boy smiled she turned to merlin and said you got the key merlin said yh and handed it over and said the door is behind the third shield Morgana took the key as Gwen said I will pack some food and water for the journey Morgana nodded and said I'm gonna get you out of here the boy looked at me and said in my mind are you coming I looked at merlin who heard the boys voice too I said my lady I'm coming with you Morgana wanted to argue but the boy got up and stood by me I said come on we left the chamber.

We made our way to the armoury I pulled my hood up so no one could see my face we entered the armoury I noticed a servant pass by and see us but didn't think anything of it we walked over to the shield and I pulled it from the wall and Morgana unlocked the door and we helped we climbed through it I pulled the door closed behind us.

In Gwen's house Gwen said I hope there okay Morgana really cares about the boy I've never seen her this way with anyone merlin said I'm sure there fine Matteus will protect Morgana and the boy Gwen said do you know why he seems to know when an attack is coming merlin said just trust him we all have our secrets Gwen said I know but matt's eyes there so full of sadness it like he lost something important merlin said I don't know.

Arthur meanwhile entered the armoury one of the guards said the servant saw three two people enter there was a boy with them arthur went saw the secret door he looked at his key chain and said sound the warning bell.

Merlin looked through the door and said here they come as I pushed open the door and Morgana and the boy followed ne in merlin said the horses I will take you too them no Morgana said Theres no point in all of us risking our life's what about you I'm the kings ward I'll take my chances I said you're not going alone and followed Morgana out the boy turned to merlin and said goodbye emrys merlin replied good luck.

We got outside Gwen's house and we were running when we saw the guards holding torches come towards us we ran into one of the stalls as the guards began to search the area I said Morgana I need you to trust me you need to get out of here I will get the boy out of Camelot trust me Morgana said why you don't always tell me the truth I replied this Is why and whispered in her ear Morgana said go I will get back to Gwen's go I said come on and took the boys hand and we ran out of the stall but one of the guards and arthur came up behind us a sword pressed against my back and arthur said halt before I run you through I said font think so and my eyes glowed and both arthur and the guard were thrown back the boy said in my mind show off we ran and got through the gates where slephiner was waiting for us I said meet slephiner he's friendly I helped the boy onto his back and we rode off.

Back in Camelot Morgana re entered Gwen's house Gwen said Morgana what happened where's matt Morgana replied he gone with the boy the guards were onto us he told me to run he said something to me he said he had a crush on me Gwen said and don't you feel the same Morgana I not sure merlin then said my lady we need to get you back you the castle before the king notices your missing Morgana nodded.

Meanwhile slephiner let me off and I took the boys hand and ked him through the forest slephiner was following behind us protecting us from harm we continued walking till Ceridian spoke in my mind and he and several druids appeared I pulled back my hood and the boy embraced his father he then said I thank you for not only saving my life but returning my boy to us I said your welcome and turned away when a laugh echoed through the forest and the two demons appeared they said we've found them master and chaos walked out of shadow and said well this Is just fantastic I have a second you and my doom he held a ball of back energy the druids apart from Ceridian gasped and one of them said so it is true then you are then seeing my face said I'm isdere Ceridian told us but I didn't believe chaos said excuse me and threw his ball towards the boy I said no and blocked the attack Ceridian and the other druids sais if you target one of our own you pay chaos laughed and said very well if you will not stand down you all die and clicked his fingers and demons appeared all around us he then said now ad for your get away ride he shot a ball of energy at slephiner but was shocked when the attack didn't get near slephiner who jumped closer to me and the druids I said the horse is magical you can't touch it chaos roared and vanished in shadow the demons swarmed around us I drew my sword which lit with fire the one of the demons lunged at me I blocked and slashed him he exploded Ceridian while holding his son shot a fire ball at the demons and two of them exploded isdere and another druid took out two of the demons slephiner kicked one and rode came up next to me as I shot a fire ball from my free hand said in my mind we need to do it I said do it the horse started glowing and I shouted to the druids all of you shield your eyes as slephiner light built up and rippled outwards and turned all the demons to dust slephiner said need rest and Ceridian said what was that I said that was the horse of Odin I said I'm sorry for this I was hoping chaos didn't know about the boy but now he knows your all in danger Ceridian said what does he know I said in ancient times there was foretell of a prophecy that spoke of me and two others who have connections to the ancient world and one of them is your son isdere said then who is the other I replied I don't know Ceridian knew I was lying but then isdere said it is not your fault you bought the boy back to us and we will do whatever we can to protect the boy from chaos I said okay I need to get back to Camelot before anyone notices I'm gone the druids nodded and slephiner stood up and said in my mind I've got enough energy for to get you back I jumped on its back and slephiner rode away I said in the boys mind good luck mordred and slephiner ride away mordred smiled at his father and the druids vanished.

As we were riding back to Camelot I felt pain and put my hand on the wound and drew it away it was bleeding I thought back and remembered chaos attack on mordred and the blast hit me I suddenly felt weak and nearly fell of slephiner but kept my balance the horse said master you okay I said merlin in my mind then passed out slephiner said hold on and picked up speed and we arrived at the gates of Camelot.

Meanwhile merlin after helping Gwen with Morgana returned to Gaius chambers promising to tell them when matt returned he told Gaius who said that was brave but merlin said whats taking him he should be back by now then heard my voice in my head he ran out of Gaius chambers and towards the gates of gates of Camelot slephiner said are you merlin he said yes then saw my body and said what happened the horse said after returning the boy to his people we were attacked demons injured him merlin said we need to get him to Gaius he took my body from the horse and with one arm around me slephiner said in merlins mind I will leave now when he wakes up tell I am fine merlin nodded and the horse vanished he got me to Gaius chambers and pushed open the door Gaius saw me and said lay him on the bed merlin put my body onto the bed then Gaius said what happened merlin said demons Gaius said I will see what I can do merlin said I need to tell Morgana and Gwen and left the chambers Gaius went to work.

Meanwhile arthur reported to his father who said were you able to append the druid boy arthur said no father he escaped whoever was helping him also had magic an used it to elude us I also believe it was him who saved the other druid from execution Uther said your dismissed arthur left his father Uther sat back on his throne and thought.

Morgana was in her chambers pacing Gwen said I know your worried Morgana said I don't understand it not love it something inside of me wants me to help him Gwen said help him do what Morgana replied I don't know there was a knock at the door Gwen went and opened the door merlin came in and said matt has returned but he's injured he's with Gaius he saw Morgana face and said he got the boy back to his people Morgana said I must see him and ran out of the chambers Gwen and merlin followed.

I gasped awake I felt my wound but it was healed Gaius saw I was awake and said what happened I said after getting the boy to the druids we were attacked chaos tried to kill the boy but I got in the way that's what wounded me Gaius nodded but said let ne check you over so no one things magic was involved I arid okay as Gaius touched the spot where my wound was I did nothing when the door opened and merlin came in followed by Gwen and Morgana merlin said your better I got up as Gaius finished checking me over I thanked him and stood up Morgana said what happened I told them what happened leaving out my use of magic Morgana said chaos attacked the boy I jumped in the way that's why I was wounded the druids healed what they could as a thank you Gaius said Gwen merlin come along I think we should give them some time merlin looked at me and then left Gwen followed I said Morgana but she stopped me with a hug she then said you had me worried I said am I to assume you also have a crush on me Morgana nodded and I hugged her then let go Morgana opened the door and Gaius merlin and Gwen came back in Morgana said we should be going and left Gwen followed merlin shut the door and said what happened I said nothing much then said oh and the druid boys name is mordred merlin said then I said I'm gonna sleep hope for a vision free night and left merlin to it I returned home and immediately passed out on my bed.

In the forest chaos appeared and said this Is not over yet time to call upon her and a shadow appeared and came forward it was nimue but her eyes were as black as the night chaos said I have a job for you she said I exist to do your will master in Camelot my eyes opened but I didn't but said shit before my eyes closed again.

Chapter 8 complete stay tuned for more nimue possession what do you think


	9. Chapter 9

**We begin as nimue enters the crypts of Camelot chaos standing behind her she goes over to the grave with a black crest and she begins chanting ending the spell with uther pendragon a hand shoots up from the grave** "she smiles chaos says you have done well then snaps his fingers and seven demons appears and tells them to keep me and Morgana out of the way chaos laughs as the demons vanish nimue eyes return normal for a moment but then they go black" **I shoot up in bed eyes glowing and** "said not good".

**Later I was in the throne room with merlin we were watching arthur who was knelt before his father **"uther said do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot and it dominations customs and statutes laid down by your fore bares" "arthur replied I do sire" uther continued do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deed I do sire uther said and do you swear allegiance to Camelot now and for as long as you shall live "arthur said I arthur pendragon do pledge live and limp to your service and protection of the king and its peoples" **uther grabbed a crown from a servant and said now being of age and heir apparent you shall be crowned prince if Camelot everyone clapped and arthur got to his feet.**

**I looked over at merlin and Gwen who was standing next to him** and "said so how does it feel to be servant to the crowned prince of Camelot" "merlin said washing his royal socks would be even more of a privilege" Gwen laughed but said your proud of him really even though you complain about him constantly "I am not" "I said yes you are Gwen added we can see it in your face" **merlin replied those socks are very clean of course I'm proud of them Gwen laughed**.

**Then a window shattered and a knight came in black on a horse came through it all the knights drew their swords and I let my eyes glow as the black knight walked up to the king the knight moved to defend him and the knight withdrew his gauntlet and dripped it at I watched a young knight picked up the gauntlet** and "said I sir owain accept you challenge" the black knight stared at the king then "said mortal combat noon tomorrow to the death then added if the ancient is listening he will not interfere or chaos will kill those he protects" **the knight walked away on the horse merlin looked at me then turned to watch owain I looked over to and saw him look terrified "I said damn".**

**Later I was with gauis helping him with a potion merlin walked past and went upstairs but turned and** "said did you know this black knight" "gauis replied I don't think so" "merlin said what you didn't see his crest" "gauis replied crest merlin replied which house was it gauis said don't know didn't see it that clearly" **but he not someone you'd forget in a hurry is he gauis getting frustrated now said no merlin replied sp you don't think he's from around then what he doing here "**gauis said merlin as much as you faith in my knowledge goes perhaps if you have finished your work you can go to bed and leave ne to finish mine" "merlin then said looking at me what you gonna do" "I said I don't know mate but I will think of something" **merlin then said gauis who turned around and said merlin do you think owain can beat him gauis replied we will have to wait and see merlin went upstairs to his room** "gauis looked at me and said you should get some rest" "I said I can't my visions are getting worse and I've got this threat from chaos hanging over my head I need to see someone I left gauis chambers".

**I made my way to the dungeons and turned invisible and entered the dragons cave kilgarah flew down and** "said I know what you came to ask and I tell you heed the warning and just act from the shadows" "I said that I can do I turned to leave the cave but the dragon said good luck ancient" **I nodded and left the cave and got out of the dungeons.**

**As I was returning to gauis chambers** **I passed Arthurs and heard arthur he said he shouldn't of picked up the gauntlet Morgana stepped forward and **"said so put an end to it" "arthur said the challenge has been taken up it can't be stopped**" **"Morgana said then fight in his place" "arthur replied I can't why not Morgana said" "arthur said owain picked up the gauntlet owain must be the one to fight that the knights code" "Morgana said but it a fight to the death**" arthur replied I know and walked away still invisible I moved on.**

**Gauis entered the royal library and Geoffrey who was looking at a book** "said gauis thank god gauis said you know why I'm here Geoffrey replied the black knight" "gauis said so it is he then yes Geoffrey said saw his crest have you confirmed it" Geoffrey said it is the crest of Tristan Dubois gauis said and he is the only knight ever to have carried such a crest yes Geoffrey said according to the records gauis looks over them.

**Meanwhile uther was sitting in the throne room he heard the door and touched his sword but stopped when gauis came in** "he said I'm sorry to disturb you sire" "uther replied what is it" "gauis said the knight the stranger bears the crest of Tristan Dubois uther said yes gauis added but he been dead for 20 years" "uther replied I know I killed him gauis said then how do you explain uther said dead men do not return" "gauis said of course sire" **and backed out the room the knight was seen standing like a statue.**

**Later I was with arthur and merlin we were teaching owain to fight** "arthur said you've never fought in mortal combat before as merlin was helping owain with his armour" "arthur continued it not like the training I've given you" "owain replied yh I know" "arthur turned him and said listen the problem is we never seen him fight you have to quickly get the measure of him" "owain replied but I have the same advantage he's never seen me fight" **arthur said true owain continued you've watched me arthur nodded and arthur said and I know no one braver then added remember all it takes to kill a man is one well aimed blow everyone turned as Gwen came in she said lady Morgana would like you to have this for luck owain took it and said you can thank her tell her I will wear it with pride but I will not be needing luck.**

**The knight was in the arena as uther walked over arthur was wit owain he said find the flow of the fight try to control it uther sat down as did Gwen and Morgana as arthur stood before the two knights** and "said the fight will be too the knight rules to the death and stood back" **I appeared by merlin and gauis as arthur sat down by his father and the to fight begun owain swung at the knight and they exchanged blows the black knight knocked owain the floor owain got back up and moved behind him arthur shouted one well aimed blow owain blocked a strike with his shield and lunged stabbing the knight I watched the blow with my eyes I saw merlin do the same merlin said yes gauis looked at us but the knight didn't drop he started hitting owain till he fell to the floor then struck arthur and the crowd saw and sighed the black knight faced uther **and "said who will take up my challenge and dropped his gauntlet" **arthur went to jump down but uther stopped him as another knight jumped down and picked up the gauntlet** and "said I sir pelinor take up the challenge" **the knight looked at the king again before departing.**

**As he walked past us** "merlin said shouldn't we check his wound he took a hit" "gauis replied owain didn't land a blow" "merlin said I saw it my eyes are quicker than yours" "I said he should be dead" "gauis replied perhaps he already is" **the doors to the throne room opened as uther entered followed by arthur** "he said why did you stop me" "uther replied we need to give our knights the chance to prove themselves" "arthur replied have you seen how this stranger fights" "uther said yes and sir pelinor is more than a match for him" "arthur replied he hasn't recovered from the wounds he suffered in othandon" "uther said I can't help that" "arthur replied so you send him to his death" **uther replied it was his choice to take up the gauntlet I'm not to blame**.

**Meanwhile me merlin and gauis were on the stairs to the crypts merlin said are you sure we should be doing this gauis replied you're not scared are you merlin said no I love old crypts I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else** "I said in fine but I can feel I was cut off as a blast of air put out the fire on the wall" "gauis said must of been a gust of wind should of bought a torch" merlin said a spell and I held a ball of light in my hand gauis looked and said handy merlin said **oh yes the three of us stepped into the crypts merlin lighting the torch near the wall gauis went ahead and saw the black knight crest and said matt bring your torch over here I walked over and saw the bashed in tomb** "merlin came over to and said we breaking into someone's tomb" "gauis said too late looks like someone s already broken out".

**We returned to gauis chambers and gauis was saying Tristan Dubois was the brother of igrain uther wife Arthurs mother igrain died in child birth he blamed uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him merlin added to single combat gauis nodded and continued uther won but Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return I thought it was just the ramblings of a dying man** "but merlin added people don't rise from the grave though no matter how angry they are" "gauis nodded and turned a page in his book and said it my guess we dealing with a wraith" merlin said a wraith "I stepped forward and said a wraith the spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave**" gauis and merlin looked at me and said I thought one few centuries ago merlin was** so this is the work of a sorcerer "gauis said powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again" "merlin said how do we stop it **gauis replied we can't because it's not alive no mortal weapon can kill it merlin looked at me and said surely there some way I said I used an ancient blade but I can't get involved gauis said nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for revenge on Camelot merlin said what does this mean for sir pelinor gauis replied I'm afraid it doesn't look good.**

**The next day I stood with merlin and gauis watching the fight between sir pelinor and the black knight he was doing well and eventually stabbed the knight but nothing happened** **Gwen who was in the crowd** "said the sword went in I saw it" "I saw it too Morgana said" **the black knight got the upper hand and killed sir pelinor the knight was about to drop his gauntlet when **arthur dropped his and "said I arthur pendragon challenge you" the knight looked at uther and "said so be it arthur said single combat noon tomorrow".

Arthur was in the throne room when uther came in and said how can you be so stupid Ill revoke the challenge "arthur said no the knights code must be upheld that what you told me" uther **replied this is different arthur continued once a challenge has been taken up it cannot be uther cut him off and** "said you are crown prince" arthur replied it cannot be one rule for me and one for all the rest you want me to prove I'm worthy of the throne I cannot do that by being a coward **uther replied no arthur this will be your death arthur replied I'm sorry you have so little faith in me father and left the room uther called after him.**

**Back in gauis chambers merlin was pacing** "he said you were right" "I wish I wasn't merlin continued if arthur goes up against it he will die" "gauis replied he is Camelot's strongest warrior if anyone can defeat it he can" "merlin replied you said yourself no mortal weapon can kill it so we have to find a way to defeat the wraith ourselves" **gauis said how merlin in said while running upstairs if no mortal sword will kill it then I will and came back down with his magic book he opened it and said mortal magic** "gauis said you can't it's too dangerous I don't have a choice and started to read".

**The knight was standing in the square as still as a statue.**

**Uther was in the throne room walking slowly** **when gauis came in he came into view as gauis** "said sire there is a matter of great urgency that I must discuss with you Tristan tomb is empty I believe he has been conjured from the dead" "uther replied how is this possible" "gauis replied I believe it a wraith a sprit gauis continued he has come to take vengeance for igrain death" "uther replied it was magic that killed her not I" **gauis replied never the less it was you he blamed no weapon forged by man can kill a wraith it will stop at nothing till it has accomplished what it came for arthur cannot win he will die** "uther replied he will not listen to me" "gauis said then you must tell him who the knight is" "uther said no" **gauis replied you can't hide the truth forever uther replied I am the king you will not tell me what I can and cannot do you made an oath I warn you not to break it gauis said very well sire uther said leave me**.

**Me and merlin approached the knight merlin said ready I replied together I held up my hand and we both said cume here forbener a wall of flames engulfed the knight but he roared and the flame retreated the knight turned to us** "and said I warned you ancient the life's of your friends ate forfeit" merlin ran off **I stared the knight down and said chaos can bring it and followed merlin** **I turned invisible as I saw merlin push open the doors to Arthurs chambers and walked up to arthur** "who said merlin remember that conversation about knocking" "merlin said you have to pull out" "arthur replied really and whys that then" "merlin said because he will kill you" "arthur said no one is unbeatable" "merlin replied if you fight him you die" **arthur said I'm not listening to this merlin said arthur I'm trying to want you arthur spun around sword in hand and said and I'm trying to warn you merlin ran off.**

**I was leaving when I felt a surge of magic I ran off in the direction of the throne room I slipped inside still invisible I watched uther pace when the candles in the room went out he looked at them and turned and saw nimue standing behind him** "he said I should of known nimue replied it is more than I could of hoped uther soon arthur will be slain you will have sent him to his death" **uther turned and** "said haven't you tired of revenge" "haven't you nimue said you began this war when you threw me from the caught and slaughtered all of my kind" "uther said you bought it on yourself you practiced evil" "nimue said I was your friend uther you welcomed me here" "uther replied you betrayed that friendship" **nimue said I did as you asked I used the magic you so despised to give your barren wife the son you craved uther replied font ever speak of her in that way she was my heart my soul and you took her from me nimue said she died giving birth to your son** "it was not my choice to create a life must be taken the balance must be restored the balance of the world had to be repaid" "uther said you knew of would kill her" "nimue replied no your wrong if I had seen her death and the terrible retribution you would bring I would never of granted your wish" **uther replied I wish you hadn't nimue replied you wish you didn't have a son well your wish will come true tomorrow uther replied I will not let you take him nimue replied I have watched so many people that I love die at your hands uther pendragon now it is your turn** **she was about to vanish when I stopped time and became visible nimue said who are you I'm Matteus nimue eyes glowed black and she said ah the ancient chaos has told me about you** "I said you don't know what he's capable of once he finished you will die" "nimue replied he has power and if you interfere in our plans your friends die and she vanished" **I ran out of the room and restarted time ran to find merlin**.

**I found merlin in the library I said what you doing here merlin said I'm looking for something then Geoffrey appeared and said what are you two doing in here I locked the door merlin said then said I'm looking for a book for gauis he thinks the black knight is a wraith** "Geoffrey said a wraith he opened a book and Geoffrey said there are some fables and said sir mar house looked upon the great sword begotten in the dragon breath and found it good" **merlin ran off I followed Geoffrey started to turn the page when he noticed we were gone he closed the book then he** "said Matteus I've heard that name before and seen his face he picked up a book on family trees and opened it and said could it be possible and started to read".

**Me and merlin made our way to Gwen's house and knocked Gwen opened the door and** "said merlin Matteus what are you doing here" "merlin said Gwen I've come to ask you a favour I'm not sure how to ask it" "Gwen replied ask merlin you know id grant you anything well not anything" "merlin said I've come to ask for a sword the strongest sword your fathers ever made" **Gwen replied what for merlin said to save arthur.**

**In arthur chambers arthur was watching the black knight who was as still as a statue Morgana came up behind him and said I don't want you to fight tomorrow arthur snorted and said you're worried about Morgana replied I don't know what it is please I'm begging you arthur replied I have to do this it's my duty Morgana replied I understand and walked away.**

**In gauis chambers gauis was getting ready for bed when uther came in I'm sorry he said you knew that one day this business would come back to haunt me gauis replied not quite so literally uther said you told me no good would come from using witchcraft at Arthurs birth gauis replied you wanted an heir you thought it was the only way and nimue told ne there would be a price to pay** "gauis replied you weren't to know that price would be igrain life" "uther said I can't let arthur die" "gauis replied then you must stop the fight" **uther replied no I will take his place gauis said uther igrain gave up her life for him so must I uther there must be another way uther said my death will stop the wraith and arthur will live but that will mean you will be the only person left who knows the truth about Arthurs birth** **I want you to promise me you will keep your oath** "gauis said I will take it to the grave" "uther patted gauis on the shoulder and said you have always been a good friend despite my temper" "gauis replied I always said that would be the death of you" "uther smiled and said I have one last favour to ask".

**In Gwen's house Gwen took a sword out from under the bed and said my father always said this was the best sword je ever made hell kill me if he finds out I've taken it merlin replied he'll understand you did it for arthur Gwen smiled and said I knew you were proud of him really merlin wrapped up the sword and left the house I followed we headed down to the dragons cave the dragon looked up and said merlin** "he replied do you know why I'm here the dragon said it may surprise you merlin but my knowledge of your life is not universal "merlin said it to do with arthur" he will die unless **I can make a weapon that can kill the dead them what do you come to ask of me merlin said will you burnish it to save arthur** the dragon said the dead do not return without reason who has he come for merlin said uther the dragon continued then said then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid **merlin said but its arthur who's going to find him you have to save him the dragon replied that is your destiny young warlock not mine merlin replied but if arthur dies Camelot will gave no heir I will have no destiny the dragon said a weapon forged with my assistance will have great power** "merlin replied I know" "the dragon replied you do not know you can only guess you have not seen what we have seen looking at me for a moment then said if you had perhaps you would not ask this off me" **in the wrong hands this sword could do great evil it must be wielded by arthur and him alone I understand the dragon replied you must do more than understand you must promise merlin said I promise I stepped back as kilgarah leaned back and breathed fire it hit the sword which glowed merlin looked at the sword astonished the dragon said heed my words the sword was forged for arthur and him alone merlin nodded and left the dragon said you must be careful out there I can feel old magic stirring I said know and followed merlin.**

**Meanwhile uther watched the black knight from the window while in arthur chambers gauis knocked and came in and said I bought you something that might help you sleep** "arthur said I'm fine I don't need it" "gauis said here to relax you take the edge of your nerves" **arthur took it and drank it and said eh I wouldn't drink it for pleasure** "he sat down and said mind you if you forget about the taste the after effect is quite pleasurable" **he lied back and passed put gauis locked the door behind him in uther chambers he took a deep breath.**

**The next morning the black knight started moving as the city awoke I was with we were looking over the blade which was beautiful when** "the king said from behind us said that's a fine blade" **merlin put the blade down and said it was forged for arthur uther said he won't need it today** "merlin said I get you another sword uther picked up the sword and said it has perfect balance" **but where it from merlin replied tom the black smith uther replied he not the royal sword smith why would arthur go to him merlin replied that was ne I thought he could do with a better sword "**merlin helped the king with his armour then uther said you very loyal keep him safe" **and left the tent I said after he was out if ear shot not good merlin nodded.**

**Uther made his way to the arena shocking the crowd and Morgana and Gwen who looked at each other uther stood before the knight and said you can have what you came for the father not the son uther put his helmet on and they start to fight they exchanged blows and the fight begun while in Arthurs chambers arthur woke from the drugged sleep and heard the fighting he tried to get out but the door was locked uther got the upper hand knocking the helmet off the knight revealing the wraith true form I watched the crown and sensed nimue in the background before she vanished uther knocked the knight to the floor and was about to stab him when seven blast of shadow appeared and demons stepped out of them** "one of the demons said I'm gonna have to stop you their my king and sent uther flying with a wave of his hand" **the other guards drew their swords but the demon laughed and said I don't think so and jumped and grabbed Morgana another demon grabbed Gwen merlin said what do we do I stepped forward but one of the demons said I know your there ancient if you move they will die I sank back and said I've got a plan cover me merlin stood in front of me and I let my eyes glowed and a storm and several lightning bolts shot down from the sky and hot the demons turning them to dust I felt weak but supported myself** uther stood up and grabbed the sword the black knight struck uther but the blade hot caught in the shield uther ran the blade through the knight who screamed ad his body caught fire and the knight exploded into dust gauis looked shocked uther stood up and took off his helmet he dropped the sword and looked at merlin getting my strength back I stood up straight and we watched the king.

**Later gauis was checking uther over** "who said I thought you said a wraith couldn't be killed" "gauis replied it was a miracle is that a new sword sire uther replied it the best I've ever fought with gauis said can I take a look and picked up the sword uther said I was intrigued by those marks gauis said on one side it says tale me up and on the other cast me away uther said what does it mean gauis replied I don't know may **I ask who made it sire uther replied merlin gave it to me It was forged for arthur the doors opened and said prince came in gauis said I will redress your wound tomorrow uther said thank you gauis thank you for everything arthur said after gauis had left you had gauis drug me I was supposed you fight him uther replied no you weren't arthur began the knights code uther said be damned I thought you would die and that is a risk I will not take you are too precious to me you mean more to me than anything more than this **entire kingdom and certainly more than my own life arthur said I always thought that I was a big disappointment to you uther replied then that is my fault and not yours you are my only son and I wouldn't wish for another arthur said I heard you fought pretty well you should join us for training sort out your footwork uther said I will show you footwork but arthur was too quick and left uther laughed.

In gauis chambers I watched gauis stare at merlin who looked up gauis said you know why I'm looking at you merlin looked at me and said no gauis said the king told me you provided him with a sword today it must of been a very powerful blade to slay the dead did you enchant it merlin said no gauis said then who did he looked at me I said I smited the demons wasn't me gauis said oh well it saved the kings life I would of been very proud of you merlin said well gauis said oh well then smiled merlin laughed and I got up and left the chambers I returned home and fell asleep.

**Merlin was lying awake when kilgarah called to him merlin got up and headed down to the throne dungeons the dragon said so dies arthur live merlin replied yes the sword worked ad I promised the dragon said merlin said but the dragon looked at him as merlin said it wasn't arthur that wielded the sword it was uther the dragon roared as merlin said I tried but he just took it he's the king I couldn't stop him the dragon landed and said the sword was born of the old magic just like the weapon your ancient friend wields merlin replied I will bring it to you can destroy it the dragon said what is made cannot be un made merlin said then what do you want me to do the dragon said take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can find it merlin nodded and left.**

**At dawn I followed merlin who had the sword wrapped in a cloth we headed towards the lake of Avalon merlin said ready and threw the sward into the lake it sank to the bottom merlin looked at me and I said we might have need of it one day the two of us walked away.**

**After we left chaos appeared nimue standing next to him chaos said your plan failed as did my demons nimue said how are we supposed to beat him he's too strong chaos said we will find away and vanished nimue said maybe he was right but her eyes glazed over and she vanished following chaos.**

Next episode I meet merlin friends and family stay tuned sorry about any mistakes left in


	10. Chapter 10

**The Last Ancient Matteus Chapter 10 chaos strikes a blow.**

**We begin in a peaceful village children are playing and people are talking when several horses ride into the village the woman guard their children as the bandits go into a house and drag out a and push him to his knees they take the food** "the leader says where's the rest of it the farmer says I only kept back what we need to survive" the bandit said survive I'll be back in a week don't you dare disappoint me the woman ran over and said you can't take our food our children will starve I won't let you do this you're not taking any of it the bandit struck the woman one of the villagers shouted hunith but got an arrow in the back "the leader said I will be back in one week and he and his bandits rode away hunith watched after them".

**Outside the village chaos appeared he summoned his demon**s "he said find these bandits I wish to speak with their leader one of the demons said yes master and vanished" chaos laughed and said now we just wait this plan will not and he and the remaining demons vanished** I woke up in Camelot and said I won't let them get hurt.**

**Later I was with merlin helping him when I saw the woman from my vision merlin saw her and ran over and said mother** "the woman looked up and said merlin they embraced I felt sad and stood back and watched **merlin saw a bruise on her face and said what happened who did this to you.**

**Later in the throne room after arthur arranged an audience with the king hunith was knelt before the king she said the winters are harsh in ealdor and there are many children some of them just won't be strong enough to survive we barely have enough food as it is and if kanen takes our harvest our children want live to see another sunrise** **please we need your help** "uther said ealdor in cenreds Kingdom your safety his responsibility" "hunith said we've appealed to our king but he cares little for the outlying regions your our only hope" "uther thought for a moment then said I have the deepest sympathy for you and would see this barbarian wiped of the face of the earth" **hunith said you help us uther continued I wish I could arthur said surely we can spare a few men uther said resources are not the problem Morgana said then what is uther continued ealdor lies beyond the ridge of esceitir for an army of Camelot to enter would be an act on war I said to myself didn't stop you before merlin looked over and I** **realised that I had spoken telepathically** "I said back never mind mate hunith dropped to her knees and said I know you're a good king a caring man help us please" uther replied the accord we struck with centred is years in the making I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village I'm afraid Camelot cant help hunith started to sob till Morgana helped her leave the room.

**I watched invisible as arthur looked out over the city of Camelot merlin came up behind him arthur turned and said I'm sorry if it was up to me we be in our way there now merlin replied you did all you could thank you for getting an audience with the king** "arthur said I wish Camelot was able to hp people regardless of where they lived" "merlin said I'm going back to ealdor" **arthur said oh course merlin replied it been a honour serving you arthur replied you'll be coming back** "arthur replied you'll be coming back merlin replied she's my mother I've got to look after her before anyone else you understand" "arthur said I do the same then said well you've been terrible really the worst servant I've ever had" **merlin laughed and said thank you sire and started to leave when arthur said merlin good luck.**

**I returned home and got some stuff together my second sword I picked up the floor board and added one of my magic books to my bag I cast a spell so that of the guards searched they wouldn't find anything I threw my bag over my shoulder and left locking my house door.**

**In gauis chambers merlin was packing** "when Gwen said here and handed him a sword" merlin took it and Gwen said how does it feel merlin replied yh very sword **Gwen smiled and said I've packed some armour for** **you merlin replied I won't be able to carry all that Morgana appeared and said you won't have to were coming with you merlin said what do you mean Gwen said you're going to need all the help you can get I can mend armour and sharpen swords** "Morgana added and I know how to fight I came in behind Morgana and said don't think I will miss out on this" **merlin looked at me then said addressing Gwen and Morgana said but why would you help me Gwen said if it was the other way round you'd help us you already have you saved my life** Morgana added and you helped me with the druid boy we owe you both of us I said and your my friend merlin looked between the three of us.

**In gauis chambers I was helping merlin gauis said have you got the food I prepared for you merlin said yes gauis said be careful with the wine you know what your life one whiff of a barmaid and your singing like a sailor** "merlin replied I'll be fine I added I have his back gauis said are you sure you don't want an extra blanket it okay really" "gauis replied make sure you are do what it takes they embraced" **merlin picked up his stuff and left gauis said you two protect each other I said sure and followed merlin.**

**Later I was riding on slephiner following merlin and the others we stopped for the night and set up camp Morgana and Gwen went to sleep I lied down with my eyes open I felt tears in my eyes but pushed them aside I heard merlin and his mother hunith said they shouldn't be here especially the lady Morgana isn't she the king ward** "merlin replied not that you'd know it she's the only one I know who's not frightened of him" **hunith said your friend Matteus he's like you merlin said I met him and we've been great friends hunith said why does he seem so sad like he's lost something important merlin replied he has secrets not just magic he created a wall blocking out the hurt hunith continued it won't matter to kanen whatever the circumstance** "merlin replied I know but matt has my friend and as for the others I couldn't talk them out of coming he touched the bruise and said I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to you" "hunith replied promise me you will be careful no one can find out about you and got up and went to her sleeping bag" **I watched merlin who picked up a log and blew it and said draca and the image of a dragon appeared merlin smiled I closed my eyes as hunith watched her son.**

**During the night I had a vision I was back in the ancient world I remembered playing with my friends when it suddenly changed and chaos appeared and laughed and said your world is gone now prince and you will fail Camelot just like you failed your people and blasted** **I shot awake no one heard me and pulled myself out of my sleeping bag and sat on the log I took several deep breaths and my eyes stopped glowing I walked over to slephiner who sleeping and rested my head against his body I watched merlin who was still awake and turned over to get more comfortable when I heard something merlin looked over at me and said telepathically did you hear that I nodded and drew my sword merlin grabbed his and we got up we followed the source of the noise when a sword was pressed against merlins back and** "he said I'd ask you for money but I know you don't have any merlin said arthur and spun around arthur ducked and said put the sword down merlin you look ridiculous" **he said Matteus and tapped me on the shoulder the three of us were sat by the relit fire I used magic while no one was looking arthur looked at merlin how much further is it merlin said a couple of hours arthur then added h and how many men dies kanen have merlin replied I don't know maybe as many as 40** "arthur said you should get some rest we've got a long day tomorrow "merlin said thanks I know you didn't have to come" **arthur replied get some rest then got up to patrol I said there goes our plan to defeat these bandits with magic merlin nodded and said what you gonna do.**

**The next morning we rode towards ealdor which the bandits were ransacking searching for food kanen who was in front of Matthew said if your hiding anything from me one of the bandits noticed a farmer who was burying something the bandit knocked the farmer out the way and forced open the hole and found bags of food **"Matthew said please we need to eat kanen made a face of fake sympathy as Matthew continued and resow the fields for next year we only kept the bare minimum everything else you can take" **kanen said that seems fair and knocked him to the ground and was about to hit him with his axe when a knife flew into a board and arthur rode up he jumped off his horse and started fighting off a bandit me and merlin followed and kanen said kill them** **two bandits ran over and attacked I drew my sword and blocked and sent him flying with a blast of magic merlin wasn't so lucky he was backed against the wall he said hathien and the bandits arm caught fire he screamed and merlin Slashed him I noticed a guy in green watching merlin** "I said nice work and tapped him on the shoulder" **arthur took out another bandit but was nearly attacked from behind but Morgana blocked the attack and killed the bandit she said bring back memories of when I used to beat you kanen rode away but said you'll pay for this with you lives all of you.**

**Me and merlin sheathed our swords and merlin noticed will who said you still up to the same old magic tricks again I thought I told you we don't want your kind round here merlin said nice to see you too will and they embraced **"I watched then will said who your friend" **Matteus but call me matt will shook hands and said another magic user merlin nodded then will said to merlin how you been I heard your skiving for some prince merlin said no I wouldn't say I'm skivvy arthur said merlin gather the villages I need to talk to them who looked round and said in a minute just talking** "arthur replied now merlin there isn't much time merlin replied yes sire" merlin walked away while I watched then will said is he always a dick I looked around then said mostly.

Later "arthur said I know kanens kind he'll be back and when he is we must be ready for him so first we have prepare will stepped forward and said Is anyone wondering who this is**" arthur replied I'm prince arthur of Camelot will replied sarcastic really well I'm prince William of ealdor hunith said keep quiet he here to help us will replied he just sighed our death warrants hunith replied he saved Matthews life arthur said it's okay hunith it's his village what would you suggest will replied we can't fight against kanen he has too many men "**arthur replied so whats the alternative will replied we give him what he wants arthur replied and then what those of you who didn't starve to death will face him again next harvest and the harvest after that" **will said we'll manage we'll survive I looked away at this point arthur said the only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him will replied you just want the honour and glory of battle that's what drives men like you look if you want a fight then go home and risk the life's of your own people not ours will stormed off "**merlin said will and followed him hunith stepped forward and said ill follow you if I am to die then I want to go out fighting" **the rest of the village quickly agreed.**

**I stood outside will home and heard merlin enter will house and say he knows what he doing you've got to trust him then added look when I first met arthur I was exactly like you I hated him I thought he was pompous and arrogant will said nothing changed their merlin continued but in time I came to respect him for what he does what he stands for will said I know what he stands for Princes kings all men like him I said not all princes are like that merlin said will don't bring** **what happened to your father into this** "will seemed like he was crying said I'm not why are you defending him your just his servant" "merlin replied he also my friend will said really then he knows your secret then" **merlin didn't respond and will said face it merlin your living a lie just like you were here your arthur servant nothing more otherwise you'd tell him the truth will left and merlin was staring after him.**

**Merlin came out and I said you okay merlin nodded I said come on we've got time and whistled and slephiner appeared I said come on and jumped on his back merlin followed I made sure no one was around before letting slephiner speed off into the forest I jumped off and merlin followed merlin said why you bring me out here I said I can see your need to bask in magic I said when I was young I had to use magic because it a part of me have you ever felt that merlin said I have but with uther law** "I said I know but you need to let of some steam go on" merlin replied what if we get caught "I said slephiner the horse glowed and a blast of air shot over us I said even if people come out here they won't see magic" **merlin nodded and hid eyes glowed and we spent the next couple of hours letting off magical steam merlin eventually stopped completely exhausted and I sat down and said how you feel merlin said amazing I replied told you then looked up and said let's get back your mother will kill me if she can't find you come on slephiner walked over and merlin said how does he understand you I said telepathy** we both rode back to the village we jumped off his back and merlin said I assume you won't be sleeping I said ill try but probably not merlin nodded and went inside slephiner vanished and I sat against the wall away from the door.

**Still outside awake I focused my hearing and heard arthur say have you always slept on the floor merlin said yh merlin replied my bed in Camelot luxury by comparison arthur replied it must of been hard merlin said it like rock arthur** "said not the ground I meant for you it must of been difficult" **merlin said not really I don't know any different life so simple out here you grow what you need and everyone pitches in together as long as you've got food on the table and a riif on your head your happy arthur** "replied sounds nice merlin replied you'd hate it arthur said yh then added why you leave" **merlin replied I just didn't fit in anymore I wanted to find somewhere that I did arthur said any luck merlin replied I'm not sure yet arthur replied we start training the men tomorrow it going to be a long day get the candle merlin blew out the candle outside I closed my eyes when I sensed a presence but ignored it and went to sleep**.

**The next day I woke up and got dressed and went into merlin house I saw merlin dressing arthur I was about to speak when Morgana came into view and said still haven't learned to dress yourself arthur said you don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself no offense merlin who said none taken** "hunith said prince arthur you haven't finished your breakfast arthur said sorry Morgana said go on eat up looked at it then put it down" **Gwen ate hers then said it was lovely and she Morgana and arthur left** I stayed as "hunith said he must care for you a great deal" merlin replied arthur would do the same for any village that's just the way he is" **hunith said it more than that he here for you he likes you merlin replied that's because he doesn't know me if he did I'd probably be dead by now** "I said mate you know I wouldn't let that happen" **hunith said you don't really believe that do you merlin looked back but didn't say anything he left said did you mean what you said I nodded hunith thanked me then I left following merlin.**

**I caught up and we were heading towards the forest I said really you needed the axe we have magic merlin was about to answer when will said merlin where you going with that thing merlin replied we need wood will walked closer and said we both know you don't need an axe to fell a tree merlin said I remember the trouble it got me into I nearly flattened will replied well he deserved it stupid old croon merlin said he never did like me much anyway will said even less after that** **I walked away at this point but stood behind a tree** "as merlin said why you being like this will walked passed him and said you know why" **and sat down on the log merlin followed I watched from behind the tree to keep an eye on them will said why did you leave merlin replied it wasn't what I wanted my mother was worried when she found out yiu knew she was so angry I wouldn't of told anyone merlin said I know you wouldn't will said you'd be able to defeat kanen on your own wouldn't you** merlin nodded "will added then whats stopping you so what if arthur finds out" "merlin got up I came out from behind the tree as merlin said I don't expect you to understand will said try me merlin replied one day Arthur will be a great king but he needs my help and if anyone ever finds out about my powers id have to leave Camelot for good" **will replied your telling me that you'd rather keep your magic a secret for arthur sake than to protect your friends and family merlin looked at the village and said I can't use magic** but I stepped forward and said I can but first I need to know will have you **noticed anything strange a being wrapped in shadow will said no why then looked at merlin then back at me and said whats going on I looked at merlin and explained after the shock passed the three of us returned to the village.**

**At the village arthur stood before the men of the village and said I won't be able to teach you everything to know about fighting with a sword but you can learn the basics your stance is important how to parry and how to land a blow on my count they started practicing merlin walked past with wood in his hands and I stood with will who said whats the plan I said you'll know when the time comes** **arthur went close and said you may have to watch fir the faint so keep your legs moving and only stay in range long enough to land your blow while they fought Morgana and Gwen were sharpening weapons Morgana said there's no way they'll be able to hold kanen off Gwen replied men aren't the only ones who can fight Morgana smiled as they watched arthur bark orders arthur walked up and said Matthew I want you to organise sentry duty keep an I out for kanen and his men if there's any sign of an attack I want you to ride straight back here I don't want you fighting them on your own Matthew you walked off I watched him go.**

**Later I watched as arthur was getting some water when Morgana walked over and said looks like the battles fought and lost** "arthur said they'll shape up Gwen said they need to arthur continued how are we for weapons" **Morgana said there isn't much but we should be able to scrounge together what you need Gwen said it not the weapons that worry us it having enough people to use them we think the woman should be allowed to fight** "Morgana added you don't have enough men if they were trained soldiers you might stand a chance but there not" **arthur replied it's too dangerous arthur walked away and said you lot back on your feet**.

**That night I was asleep outside the house when I heard something I opened my eyes and sat up and focused my hearing and heard Gwen who said we don't stand a chance Morgana replied arthur can't see that he's too stubborn **"Gwen said why do you think he came here Morgana replied the same reason we did merlin" **arthur might pretend that he doesn't care but he wouldn't be here if he didn't** **merlin who was awake but trying not to show "**I said telepathically matt you listening to this I said yes go back to sleep we'll talk tomorrow" **merlin said okay and went back to sleep.**

**Outside the village Matthew was on patrol when he noticed someone inhuman he followed the demon and hid behind a tree and listened as the demon said master chaos turned round and said what is it the demon said I have found the leader of the bandits chaos replied and the demon said master he didn't agree to help us chaos was about to speak when he turned to where Matthew was hiding and said you dare spy on me mortal** **he came out** "chaos said ah your from the village then I want you to deliver a message to the one known as Matteus" **Matthew tried to run but got blasted by chaos who tied him to a horse and said remember the message and pushed the horse that ride off toward the village** "chaos said to the demon it time to send a message to these bandits that no one messes with chaos kill them starting with the bandit hiding over there and turned the bandit ran but the demon shot an energy ball which hit the bandit who fell to the floor dead" the other demons vanished.

**The next day I was with merlin Gwen Morgana and arthur and we were facing the villages arthur said we won't be able to defend ealdor with sword and sinew alone we going to need a plan we need to find a way to limit there mobility and draw them into a trap there was a scream everyone ran outside as a horse came into the village with Matthew on the back arthur said get him down from there two of the villages** **ran to the horse and untied him and lowed him to the ground** "arthur shook him and he woke up he said I have a message for Matteus"** I stepped forward and knelt down and he whispered I stood back up and arthur said what did he say "**I said the attacks coming" **arthur said get ready I looked at merlin and said we need to talk merlin and will looked at each other then we entered merlins house I shut the door and put up a spell ward so no one would hear us** "merlin said what did he say I said chaos wants to meet me alone" **merlin said you can't he too strong I said I have to do thus alone or he will have his forces burn this village to the ground will said what about the bandits** "I replied chaos tried to make a deal they refused his demons are probably killing them as we speak it won't be them who attack this village that why you must stay here do what you must" **I pulled down the spell and grabbed my bag and pulled out my second blade and grabbed my magic book I placed my hand on it and my eyes glowed and I learned a few protection spells I put the book back in my bag and closed it and said keep it safe when I return I want it back merlin nodded and will said good luck the three of us left the house and I whistled and slephiner rode up to me I jumped on and said protect the village make sure Matthew alright as I ride off merlin said come on will we have to get ready they both left.**

**Meanwhile at kanen camp they were preparing to march on the village to kill everyone when a voice said you were fools to reject my offer you could of lived but now you die kanen said where are you chaos you won't find out kanen said what do you mean chaos voice replied look around you my army is closing in on you kanen looked around and saw seventeen demons closing in on them he called his men who drew there swords and charged chaos who was standing just outside the village out of view laughed as he heard the screams of the bandits as they were torn limp from limp** "the demons blasted kanen and said our masters sends his regards mortal fool and they slashed his throat" **the demons roared and one of them said master it is done chaos turned round and saw a blur of white and said good march on ealdor and burn it to the ground the demon said yes master.**

I rode into the forest and saw chaos I jumped of slephiner and chaos said welcome ancient now are you prepared to die my eyes glowed and I said where are your demons chaos replied I don't need them I will kill you myself and without warning he blasted a black bolt of energy I flicked my hand and blocked the energy attack and threw a fire ball at chaos he blocked and said come on is this all your capable of then you won't last long feel this and shot a lightning bolt towards me.

**Meanwhile in the village merlin and will were talking will said are you sure he can handle chaos what if he fails merlin replied he an ancient he won't give up until his final breath lets go and remember tell no one about matt will said okay will left merlin saw arthur sitting outside his house and walked up to him and sat down arthur said where you been merlin said helping a friend** "arthur said why does your friend distrust merlin replied Williams father was killed fighting for king Cenred do he doesn't trust anybody of nobility" "arthur replied what if he's right I'm treating these men like soldiers and there not you've seen them fight they haven't got a clue" **you need to tell them to leave the village before kanen returns merlin replied no we're going to stay we're going to fight and we are going win to arthur said merlin it can't be done the odds are too great merlin said we're gonna make them regret they ever came to this village all you need to do is get them ready for battle and the rest will take care of itself "**arthur said how merlin said just believe in them because it you don't the battle will be lost before it has begun" **arthur nodded merlin got up to leave when suddenly a blast of fire engulfed sky arthur said whats going on merlin said nothing good as several hundred demons walked through the fire arthur said those aren't kanen men those are chaos's merlin nodded and said we need to fight** arthur nodded and ran ahead will saw the attack as did Gwen and Morgana who said this isn't good those are chaos's minions Gwen said what do we do Morgana we fight as best as we can.

**The demons made their way through ealdor burning the houses to the ground merlin who was with arthur but moved away said matt we need your help you need to come and made sure arthur wasn't looking and shot a fire ball into the air.**

**As the lightning shot towards me I drew my sword and the held the blade and the lighting was reflected chaos stepped back and drew his black sword and said remember when we fought in ancient times I nodded and said I beat you chaos roared and said this time shall be different and charged I barely blocked the blow and slashed back and we started exchanging blows chaps slashed me with his blade and said you're losing ancient like when I slaughtered your mother I still remember how she screamed as I tore her heart out of her chest** "I said shut up chaos laughed and said getting angry good now another" **ah the woman you loved I remember how ripped her head from shoulders with such fury and speed that she was still screaming after her head was removed** my eyes glowed a dangerous gold chaos laughed and said one more I think ah how could I forget your best friend who loved you like a brother I remember how he screamed as my sword pierced his flesh as he fought to defend your father who also begged for his life as I slashed open "I said that's enough my magic built up inside me my eyes flashed red and I screamed my rage pouring out of me chaos was thrown landing with a massive thud on the ground his blade hitting the floor.

**I walked over to him and held my sword just above his chest chaos said go on kill me but lose your friends my demons are burning the village to dust I shouted you killed everyone I cared about you will not be allowed to live I will send you to a hell beyond anything you can dream up and was about to stab down when I heard a scream I turned around and said Morgana and suddenly all my rage just vanished I said you're not worth ut chaos you are nothing and whistled slephiner came back I jumped on his back now calm and said lets go save them as we ride away chaos got to his feet and shouted you will regret not killing me when you had the chance as he faded into shadow I said slephiner we haven't got much time and we rode away from chaos and back towards the village**

**As we came into view of the village I saw the destruction I shouted telepathically merlin and jumped of slephiner and ran into the house merlin I shouted in my mind again no answer but then there was a groan and I walked over and Morgana said Matteus get this off me will you I lifted the beam and helped her up I said where everyone else Morgana said follow me I called to merlin and Morgana called to Gwen we found them both** "I helped merlin to his feet Morgana helped Gwen up and merlin said most of the villagers was in the hall" **I said what about the demons Gwen said that the strangest thing they had a chance bit suddenly they left there was a massive ball of light and they ran towards it I nodded and said lets hurry we opened the door yo the hall and we found the remaining villages trapped inside as the ceiling was crumbling I used magic secretly and we got everyone out** **merlin watched them leave then said he saw will and said where's my mother a voice came from behind us im here merlin saw his mother as she hobbled towards us merlin but then a blast of energy towards her merlin and everyone screamed as the energy slammed into hunith and she crumpled ti the ground me merlin and will ran over and merlin knelt by his mother and I followed the direction the blast came from and saw chaos he said in my mind** **I said you'd pay and vanished I looked down and merlin said mother wake up then turned you me and said do something please I said im sorry it too late there's nothing that can be done merlin said then whats the point of you his eyes were glowing gold will said merlin its not his fault you need to calm down and embraced his friend in a hug merlin cried as I shook ny head at arthur who said we need to put out the fires matt stay there I waited till arthur and the villagers and Morgana and Gwen who both had tears in their eyes left** "and said let's try I held my hand over hunith and said an enchantment bit nothing happened I said I'm sorry" merlin eyes returned to normal and me and will stayed and comforted our friend.

**By the time the sun had come up most the fires had been put out and the destroyed buildings cleaned up the entire village was gathered around a hunith which was wrapped in a sheet I stood with merlin and will as we listened to the villagers talk about hunith Matthew stepped forward and said hunith was a kind and caring person and a loving mother she will be missed merlin stepped forward and said goodbye mother as he lit the pyre we watched and everyone cried as the pyre burned** "will stepped forward and said merlin he turned will said its time for you to leave I watched Morgana and Gwen who were loading their stuff onto horses" **merlin embraced his friend one last time while I said to arthur go we'll catch up arthur nodded and looked at merlin before the three of them rode off merlin said why'd you do that I said a spell and flicked my wrist and the destroyed buildings repaired themselves "**merlin smiled and jumped on his horse will said thank you take care of my friend" **I shook will hand and said I will and jumped on slephiner who saved ny stuff from the destruction I merlin looked at the pyre of his mother before the two of us rode off** we rode until merlin got tired and we set up camp, I sat next to merlin and he looked at the fire then said Matteus when we find chaos I want to be the one to kill him I put my hand over merlins and said he will pay for this now get some sleep we've still got a day's ride ahead of us merlin nodded and set up a sleeping bag and fell asleep I watched him sleep had tears in my eyes.

**The next day when merlin was ready continued to ride we eventually caught up with arthur who was comforting his friend by telling him a list if chores merlin laughed and I smiled when Gwen rode up next to me as did Morgana and Gwen said how could we not off seen it I said no one could its terrible** "Morgana said we need to be there for merlin I said he knows your there him as am I" "Gwen arthur and gauis we will help him through this because grief is not something to go through alone" **they both nodded and we continued to ride we made it back to Camelot around midday the guards came to take arthur to his father Morgana and Gwen went to the castle slephiner said master** **and was gone and me and merlin went to gauis chambers gauis opened the door and said merlin seeing his face and my face he understood and embraced merlin as they both cried** **gauis for his niece and merlin for his mother** "I stayed silent as gauis let go off merlin who went up to his room" **I said I better go un pack gauis said I will take care of him I nodded and left the chambers.**

**I returned home and unpacked and put my magical Items back under the floor board and laid down on my bed and closed my eyes when I heard a voice calling me I got up and went into the castle turning invisible and entered the dungeons and entered the dragons cave** "kilgarah flew down and said ancient I was trying to call the young warlock he saw my face and said what happened" **I told him and kilgarah roared in pain for his kin I called him down and said it my fault the dragon said no you made the right choice if you had taken the chance to destroy chaos many more lives would of been lost** I said okay but merlin needs to rest grief is a hard process to deal with it like having your heart cut with a dagger kilgarah agreed and flew off I left the dragons cave and returned home.

**Meanwhile outside the city of Camelot in the forest chaos appeared his demons appearing with him chaos said today was a good day the ancient is angry and the child warlock mourns for his mother soon the time will be hand.**

.


	11. Chapter 11

The Last Ancient Matteus Chapter 11 chaos pisses everyone off.

**We begin as arthur merlin and me are hunting with the rest if the knights merlin still upset about his mother but arthur being a prat and made him come along so I came alon to make sure merlin doesn't blast arthur with magic arthur had located a target and he and the knights were closing in on it arthur signalled and two of the knights went moved ahead** "he said merlin came forward and arthur said I want you two to go in there and flush it out" "merlin replied but we don't know what it is it could be dangerous" "arthur said sarcastically let's hope so" **I followed him I drew my sword when I heard a rustle of leaves but then I felt a surge of magic I said merlin but merlin walked ahead when we came into clearing we saw a beautiful unicorn I sheathed my sword and merlin dropped the stick and we watched the unicorn while a crossbow was seen coming into view merlin heard the noise and** "said to the unicorn run there going to kill you please go" "I said telepathically go the unicorn didn't move" **and a second later a arrow was shot and hit the unicorn which screamed and fell down dead arthur came forward as merlin checked on the creature then got up and** "said what have you done" "arthur replied we were hunting dint be such a girl merlin" **he looked up I looked over and saw a man in white** "arthur said what are you looking at arthur turned round" **but the man had gone arthur was about turn back when chaos appeared** "he said ah the prince killing a unicorn you have no idea what you have done soon everything will be in place" arthur **and the two knights drew their swords but** "chaos said oh please and sent them flying back I just came to deliver a message to your servant how's your mother" **merlin got up** "I said merlin no and tried to stop him but he ran at chaos but chaos vanished" **I helped arthur and the knights up** "one of them said what was that about" **I walked over to merlin ignoring arthur and put my hand on his shoulder **"I said telepathically that was foolish" "arthur walked forward and said let's get back to Camelot and took the horn" "I said go ahead we'll catch up" **arthur and the knights left once they were out if earshot** "I said you okay merlin turned and nodded and the two of us made our way back to Camelot on slephiner".

**Later arthur entered the throne room merlin followed after calming down so uther didn't notice his anger I stood with gauis as** "arthur said father a unicorn horn to grace the walls of Camelot" "uther turned round and said magnificent the first one I've seen he turned and said gauis look at this" "gauis looked over and said its very impressive my lord" "uther said what is it" "gauis replied unicorn are rare and mystical creatures there is a legend that grave misfortune will come to anyone who slays one" "uther replied nonsense we will be the envy of every kingdom**" he tapped arthur on the shoulder me merlin and gauis exchanged a look**.

**The three of us left the castle** "merlin said I don't know how arthur could of taken any pleasure from killing the unicorn" "gauis replied arthur a hunter it in his blood where as the two of you are made of something entirely different" "merlin said it was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen I wish you'd been there" "gauis replied it must of been a real privilege alas there are not many unicorns left alive" "merlin said you try telling that to arthur" "gauis said I'd imagine that would be rather difficult" **gauis walked away I looked at merlin before following**.

**Merlin was in arthur chambers where arthur was eating** "he said my horse threw a shoe take it to the blacksmith" **make sure he does a good job oh and when you've done that he turned and saw merlin looking out the window you can polish my saddle merlin have you listened to a word I've said you had a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from the hunting trip don't tell me your still upset about the unicorn** "merlin said no I'm thinking about my mother" **arthur face settled and he got up when** "merlin said but as for the unicorn I don't think you should of killed it" "arthur sat on his bed and said oh really and whys that then" "merlin replied it was doing no harm what purpose did you serve by killing it" "arthur replied we were hunting that what you do you don't bring it home as a pet" **arthur looked at his shoe and** "said look at this" **merlin walked over and** "said what" "arthur said do you know what that is rat droppings my chambers are infested you need to spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time worrying about rats" **there was a knick at the door and a guard came in and** "said the king requests your presence as a matter of urgency" **arthur said find that rat before leaving**.

**Meanwhile arthur and uther were in a field of what looked like dead crops** "uther said every single ear has died" **uther got to his feet and** "continued we've received reports that it is the same throughout the kingdom" "arthur said I rode through this valley only yesterday the crop looked healthy enough then" "uther said it happened over night farmers are at a loss to explain it" "arthur said is it a disease of some kind" "uther replied perhaps I've asked the court physian to run some tests" **we must ration what food we have left they returned to Camelot**.

**I was with gauis and** "merlin and said any idea what caused the crops to die" "gauis replied I've yet to complete all the tests no disease I've heard off could spread through the entire kingdom in a single night" "merlin replied what could kill all the crops other than a disease" "gauis replied it not killing all the crops the trees and hedges in the crop field are un harmed but unfortunately you can't eat trees and hedges" "I said it only killing crops we can eat" "gauis replied it appears so" "merlin said it not a disease it must be magic" "gauis said we can't be sure of that perhaps there is something in this that can explain it" **I can't tell the king its caused by sorcery till I know for sure.**

**Later the people were lining up to receive food which was being rationed out arthur voice was heard** "he said the livestock is either dying or has been eaten food and water is very scarce and we're distributing rations but there very meagre" **he entered the grain storage and pulled the switch and some grain came out uther looked around and said this is all the grain we have** "arthur continued the people are growing scared there's been some looting" "uther replied we must maintain order panic will only make the situation worse" **unless you degree that looters will be executed and tonight Camelot will be under curfew** "arthur said ill see to it".

**I was with merlin when we saw Gwen going to fill up some water** "she said merlin he turned and Gwen said is it true what they are saying about the crops there all dead" "merlin replied afraid so we may gave to start tightening our belts" "Gwen replied I'm sure arthur will think of something" "I said right and if he doesn't we will" **we went round the corner and Gwen pumped but no water came out just sand she tried again "**then said matt merlin we came back and saw the sand".

**Later arthur uther were investigating the well uther closed his fist and the sand poured out** "he said sand and you say the well is full of it" "arthur said I've sent men down to the the underground resvoir there no trace of water to be found" "uther said first the crops and now this arthur added it's the same throughout the kingdom there precious little water anywhere" "uther said gauis can you offer any explanation" "gauis replied I can't find a scientific explanation sire I can only result that it the work of sorcery" "uther replied I believe your right it is the work of magic the kingdom is under attack.

**I was with merlin and had a bucket of sand we took it in turns to say a spell to try and turn it into water after the second spell gauis came in and merlin looked round and** "said hi I was" "gauis said I was hoping you were trying to turn it back into water I know I've cautioned against using magic but if ever there was a time to use your gifts" "merlin said we tried I picked up the spell book as merlin added if it is magic it more powerful than either us possess" "gauis looked at us while I continued to flip through the spell book".

**That night I was helping merlin while arthur said to the guards patrol the market and the lower town no one is to leave there homes dismissed the guards walked away arthur turned and saw merlin exciting the castle I saw this and quickly turned invisible** "merlin said to me show of" "arthur said merlin you know there's a curfew" "merlin replied yh I was in your chambers hunting for the rat" "arthur replied and did you find it merlin said no they do say rats are very intelligent" "arthur said more intelligent than you go home i would hate to have to lock up my own servant for breaking the curfew" **he turned round when he saw a man in white** "he said what that and ran in that direction" **I looked at merlin who could see under my spell and said come-on we ran after arthur into the dungeons** "arthur said you go that way and I'll go this way and we cut him off" **I ran with merlin but we didn't see him arthur signalled again and we ran but merlin bumped into arthur** "who said where is he I didn't see anyone no one passed me" "are you looking for me we turned to find him" "he said I am anhora keeper of the unicorns" "arthur said Camelot is under curfew what is your business here" anhora replied "I have come to deliver a message" arthur said "and who is this message for" "anhora said it is for you arthur pendragon" "arthur said is it you who's responsible for killing our crops and turning our water to sand" "anhora said it is you who did this" "arthur replied me you think I'd bring drought and famine on my own people" "anhora continued when you killed the unicorn you unleashed a curse fir this Camelot will suffer greatly" "arthur replied if you have put a curse on Camelot you will lift it or you will pay with your life**" anhora said this curse was not my doing arthur replied you will lift the curse or face execution anhora replied only you can do that you will be tested arthur said your under arrest and reached for him** **but anhora vanished and appeared behind him and said until you have proven yourself and made amends for killing the unicorn the curse will not be lifted if you fail any if these tests then Camelot will be damned.**

**The next day I was with merlin in gauis chambers we told gauis about what anhora said last night** "gauis said and you believe what this anhora said about the curse to be true" "merlin replied you said yourself that grave misfortune comes to any who slay a unicorn it makes sense" "gauis replied not much for breakfast I'm afraid we're down to our last scraps of food" "merlin replied where did you get the water to make the tea" "gauis replied lucky for both of us you forgot to empty your bath water last night" **merlin spit back the liquid** and "said you're making tea from my bath water" "gauis replied it's not too bad perhaps a little soapy" **merlin put the cup down and** "gauis said what does arthur think about the curse" "merlin replied he doesn't believe it is his fault he convinced anhora behind it" "gauis replied if you do not wish to drink bath water you better make sure he sees sense".

**Later in arthur chambers arthur was putting on one if his boots when he noticed a hole** "he said that damn rat it eaten through my boot" **merlin came over and "**said guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us" **arthur threw the boot at merlin** **and** "said get it mended find that rat" **merlin picked up his clothes and walked over to arthur closet and put it in and** "said have you given any thought to what anhora said last night" "arthur said he may of escaped last night but at least we now know who were looking for I promised my father I would find this anhora and deal with it" "merlin replied what if he was telling the truth about the curse" "arthur said you think I'm responsible bringing drought and famine on my own people" "merlin replied no not deliberately but when you killed the unicorn I saw anhora in the forest" **arthur looked up and** "said well why didn't you say anything" "merlin replied he was just there for a second then he was gone I thought I was seeing things" "arthur replied doesn't actually prove anything" "merlin replied doesn't it make you think he might be telling the truth" "arthur replied because he was stalking about in the forest makes me trust him even less" "merlin said why would anhora appear in Camelot then lie to you" "arthur replied we had him cornered he was trying to bluff his way out of it by blaming me" "merlin said arthur he could disappear into thin air he didn't have to talk his way out of anything" "arthur stood up and said my father has warned me about sorcerers like him they will not rest until the kingdom is destroyed" "merlin replied I believe he's telling the truth" "arthur replied then you're a fool you cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says you'll do well to remember that" **now I think I've figured out what anhora next move is and when he makes it well be ready for him.**

**Later I was watching for anhora invisibly when merlin fell asleep due to lack of water I saw arthur come in and wake him up and say oh don't worry about keeping watch merlin you just make yourself comfortable merlin woke arthur walked away but** "then said stop smacking your lips its annoying" "merlin replied I'm thirsty" "arthur replied we're all thirsty merlin" **he looked at where I was invisible and** "said telepathically he's so asking for it just a little drop" "I said he your destiny as long as he lives I dint think it matters how many times you trip him in the corridor" **merlin laughed silently he got up and looked down the corridor I stood by him invisibly arthur looked down his corridor and saw a light he turned and said to merlin someone coming they walked towards the light arthur drew his sword and merlin grabbed a scythe arthur held his sword towards the crouched figure and "**said show yourself before I run you threw" **the man turned and** "arthur said who are you" "the man replied my name is Evan my lord" "arthur continued I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves my father has ordered that looters be executed" "Evan replied please my lord I do not steal for myself I have three children they have not eaten for two days they are hungry" "arthur anger calmed and he said its the same for everyone" **Evan whimpered I know it is wrong to steal but I couldn't bare to see them starve** "arthur replied and could you bare for your children to see you be executed" **then added then you should go home if your caught stealing again I won't spare you** "the man said thank you my lord and put down the bag of grain and started to depart" "when arthur said wait and threw him the bag and said use it sparingly it might be the only food you and your family get for a while" "Evan replied you have shown yourself to be merciful and kind my lord this will bring its own reward" **the man left and the three of us watched after him.**

**Later Gwen watched as the guards chased after a looter she noticed a drip emerge from the water pump and went over she picked up the bucket and pulled on the pump and smiles when water came out in Arthurs chambers arthur drank a lot of water and put down the cup and** "said never knew water could taste so good" "merlin said my throat was so dry I thought I wouldn't be able to talk" "arthur replied well at least some good would of come from the drought then" "merlin sighed and said more and filled the cup" "arthur said sand gone waters returned to the well doesn't make any sense" **merlin rolled his eyes and turned away** "arthur said I suppose you have some explanation for this merlin let's hear it" "merlin turned and said anhora said you'd be tested and last night in the grain store you let the villager go and he said it would bring its own reward" "arthur replied he was being grateful as he should of been" "merlin continued maybe that was the first test you passed it so the curse has begun to lift perhaps this is your reward look I know you don't have to listen to me" "arthur said glad we agree on something" "merlin continued if your tested again you have the chance to end your people suffering I know you want that more than anything perhaps we should seek anhora out" "arthur said we can't negotiate with sorcerers my father would never hear of it" "merlin said then you shouldn't tell him" **arthur thought but then said I must go check on the guard see if you can find me some food and left the room** "merlin said find some food and looked at Arthurs boots where he saw the rat he said a spell and the rat died".

**Later I watched out of sight and saw arthur watching the people I saw Morgana come up next to him and say** "who are they" "arthur replied they come from the villages in search of food we don't have enough rations to feed those who are already here" "Morgana replied it's not your fault I'm sure your doing everything you can" "arthur said no I'm not and walked away" **Morgana watched after him when Gwen came up to her** "she said were you able to find some food" **Gwen moved her hand and revealed a basket full of food** "Morgana said where'd you get that" "Gwen replied I was able to smuggle it out of the palace kitchens" "Morgana's said share it amongst the children and old people make it go as far as you can" **Gwen walked off**.

**In arthur chambers merlin served arthur the stew arthur said cant eat lost my apatite merlin replied you have to eat something** "arthur said I can't not while my people are starving do you really believe I'm responsible for the curse" "merlin replied afraid so" "arthur continued we're going to the first first thing in the morning see if we can pick up anhora trail whatever it takes" "merlin said come you have to eat you won't be able to help anyone if your too weak to pass the test" **arthur took a bite and** "he said what meat is this" **merlin tried to suppress a laugh and** "said its pork" "arthur replied this is not pork it far too stringy what is it its rat isn't it" **merlin who was trying hard not to laugh nodded arthur stopped eating and took a sip of water and** "said look at me here I am stuffing my face with this stew and I forget your hungry too he got up and said come on you have to eat" **he pushed merlin into the seat and said eat merlin took a bite and arthur face contorted into to disgust merlin nearly choked** "arthur picked up the pot and said glad you like it because there plenty more" **there was a knock at the door and Morgana came in and said I hate to ask but I was wondering if you had any food merlin and arthur looked at each other.**

**The next day me merlin and arthur were in the forest I came along to help I was with merlin** "when he said I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for" **arthur who was just ahead** "said you're looking for footprints or broken branches anything that proves that someone passed here" **he stopped and** "said merlin Matteus he's here**" we started to follow arthur ran after anhora till he ran into Evan** "he said you you're a thief" "Evan replied wasn't that obvious when you caught me stealing your grain" **arthur while looking around the area for anhora** "said fortunately I have more important things to do" **he went to leave when** "Evan said you didn't really believe that story about my children did you" "arthur said what kind of man lies about starving children to save his own skin" "Evan said your people starve because you let thieves steal their grain that is why they doubt you" "arthur replied you do not speak for my people" **he started walking away again** "when Evan said your father would never have allowed himself to be fooled like that" **arthur turned back and** "said you hold your tongue or I will find time to teach you some manners" "Evan said your father would of had me executed but you didn't have the stomach for it did you arthur that why he doubt you will make a good king" "arthur replied you know nothing of what my father thinks" "Evan replied I bet he wishes he had another son one who was worthy of taking his place you shame him" **arthur turned round and** "said pick up your sword" **Evan grabbed his sword** **and** "said the king must fear the day you will take the throne" **they started to fight Evan got close** **and** "said he fears you do not have the strength to defeat his enemies" **they fought and exchanged blows Evan got the upper hand and knocked the sword from his grasp arthur blocked rolled out the way of a blow and recovered it** "Evan said the king must wander if you are even his son" **arthur growled and struck Evan who vanished he** **turned round to find anhora this is your** **doing** "anhora replied it was a test to see what was truly in your heart" "arthur said your tricks prove nothing" "anhora said why did you kill this man" "arthur replied he insulted my honour anhora replied you could of chosen to ignore his taunts what harm would they do" **arthur pointed his sword** **and** "said you will lift the curse sorcerer" "anhora replied it is not in my power" "arthur replied then you will die and lunged" **anhora vanished and reappeared killing me** **will not help you** arthur **struck again anhora vanished you have shown that you will kill a man to defend your pride you have failed the test for this Camelot will suffer Greatly arthur said my people have done nothing anhora replied your people suffering is not my doing it is yours before vanishing we finally found him.**

**We headed back to the city and arthur went to his father and** "said what is it whats wrong" "uther said our remaining supplies have rotted every last grain" **arthur looked at us** **we were in gauis chambers** "merlin said I know arthur stubborn and pig headed but he cares about his people more than he cares about himself he won't forgive himself for making his people suffer" "gauis said you must make sure he doesn't do anything rash" "merlin replied the mood he's in I don't know what he's going to do" **I felt something merlin turned** **and** "said what with you" "I replied worried the city weak worried what chaos might do" "gauis said ready and he and merlin picked up two dead Beatles" "gauis said they say they taste like chicken unless we're to starve we must hope there right" **they ate and** "merlin said this taste nothing like chicken" **in the throne room arthur turned as his father came in and** "said there are some supplies left in the palace stores we are distributing them to the people but there not enough to live on" "uther replied then you must stop distributing food to the people" "arthur replied they will starve" "uther said we must conserve the food we have for our army" "arthur said we cannot let our people go without food" "uther said we must defend the kingdom at all costs" "arthur started whats the point of defending the kingdom when the people starve to death" "uther replied what would you have me do" "arthur added ask the neibouring kingdoms for help they may be able to spare some food" "uther said out of the question as soon as they find out how weak we are our enemies will strike and besides I would rather starve than beg our enemies for help what of our kingdoms reputation have you no pride" "arthur looked up and said you cannot think of my pride when our people go hungry there all I can think of" "uther walked forward and said give the order to stop distributing food to the people is that understood" "arthur looked at his father then said why don't you give that order yourself" **and walked away** "uther said fine I will but if you had caught the sorcerer I wouldn't have to that is your responsibility" **one day you will understand what it takes to be king.**

**Later me merlin and arthur were watching the people of Camelot** "arthur said they don't even know there's worse to come" "merlin looked at him and said what do you mean" "arthur continued my father is going to stop distributing food to the people they are going to be left to starve, I had the chance to lift the curse and I failed them" "I said you weren't to know you were being tested" "arthur replied my people are starving Camelot is on the verge of collapse and its my fault" **arthur walked away me and merlin looked at each other.**

**Me and merlin went into the forest and** "I said what you gonna do" "merlin said anhora" **merlin looked around and** "said show yourself anhora**" he appeared and** "said you wanted to talk to me" "merlin said I wanted to ask your help, people are starving they will soon be dead" "anhora replied you must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffer" "merlin replied if it pains you then put an end to it**" I watched **"anhora said it is not in my power to lift the curse" "merlin replied then give arthur another chance he has accepted it as his responsibility, and he will prove himself worthy and will lift the curse if you give him one more chance" **I watched this play out when I felt a surge** "anhora said you have faith in arthur" "merlin replied I trust him with my life" "anhora said arthur must go to the labyrinth of gedref there he will face a final test" **he was about to say more when a voice cut across him and** "said well this is better than I could of hoped for" **and out of the shadows chaos appeared** **and** "said the ancient the warlock and the keeper all in one place" he **raised his hand and demons surrounded us anhora looked at chaos then at me and** "said it is true I heard talk among the druids but didn't believe it**" he bowed and said lord I turned to chaos and** "said I warn you now leave remember what happened last time" "merlin said a spell and a fire ball shot at chaos but it bounced off" **chaos laughed and** "said come on emrys kill me for what I did to your mother" **merlin got mad** "I said mate dint listen he trying to get to you" **merlin eyes were sad** "chaos said bored now and vanished" **the demons descended on us I drew my sword and slashed** "I said anhora merlin get out of here" "merlin said no I'm your friend and said a spell that hit the demon" **anhora threw a few spells and between the three of us we wiped out the demons I sheathed my blade and** "said you good" "merlin said what was that about" "I replied I think they were trying to kill anhora, I said if you die what happens to the curse I know it doesn't break but what happens" "anhora said the curse would become unbreakable" "I said you better get out of here but watch your back" "anhora said before vanishing remember the labyrinth" "merlin said lets go tell arthur" I stopped him and "said you okay you got angry" "merlin said he killed my mother" "I replied I know but don't let it turn into an obsession that's what I did chaos murdered my entire family" "merlin replied I will try and we returned to Camelot.

**Later after telling arthur what anhora said arthur donned his armour and started to leave** when "merlin said let me come with you don't know what kind of test you will face I may be able help" "arthur replied you're not coming I bought this curse and I will be the one to lift it or die trying" "merlin replied and how does you dying solve anything" "arthur said ill die knowing I did everything I could" "merlin said I'm coming with you" "arthur said merlin your too stay here and help the people as best you can is that understood" **arthur ride out of Camelot merlin was seen following him he saw the labyrinth and walked towards it.**

**In Camelot I was with gauis I knew where merlin had gone but I stayed in Camelot I ran into Gwen who was doing what she could to help the people I used magic secretly to try and help but they needed food I returned home after checking on gauis and sat on my bed I held my magic book and** "said I could conjure food but arthur needs this lesson" **I lied on my bed as soon as my eyes closed I was pulled into dream I was standing in a circle of seven people** "I said father mother" **they stepped forward** "I said I'm sorry for what happened" "my father said you have nothing to be sorry for" "my mother said you have made us so proud Matteus doing what you're doing you didn't fail the fault was ours, we should of been more prepared for the attack you must stop blaming yourself" "I said I can't because of me your dead" **my mother put a hand on my shoulder and** "said no you tried to protect us but were too late" **my father looked up and** "said you must go" **I nodded and the vision began to fade** "my mother said we love you Matteus never forget that let your friends know the truth" **I shot up in bed as my eyes glowed and I got up and** "said I am prince Matteus heir to the ancient throne chaos destroyer, I said merlin i'm coming to help and put my magic book away, and ran out of the city and whistled and humped on slephiner and, said our friends are in trouble to the labyrinth of gedref" **slephiner we rode off**.

**Meanwhile at the labyrinth arthur entered sword drawn and started to work his way around merlin entered and did the same arthur kept coming to dead ends and was getting frustrated merlin found anhora with his back turned** "he said you said arthur would face a test and here you are laying a trap for him" **anhora spun around** and "said the trap is not for arthur it is for you gehave bound vines wrapped around merlin who grunted in pain**" arthur continued working his way through the labyrinth he came round a corner and found an exit he walked towards it and came out onto like a bridge he walked forward and saw merlin sitting at a table he walked over.**

**Meanwhile riding on slephiner I finally made it to the labyrinth and jumped of slephiner and ran towards the labyrinth I was about to enter when an army of demons appeared chaos stepped out if shadow and** "said so sorry ancient but I can't let you stop my plan get him he turned and ran into the labyrinth" **I tried to follow but the demons blocked the entrance I drew my sword and charged.**

**Inside the labyrinth arthur sat down at the table and** "said I will take your test but not till he's released" "anhora replied merlin is part of the test if you refuse you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed" "he said I thought I told you to stay at home" **merlin didn't answer** **arthur looked up at anhora and** "said go on" "anhora said there are two goblets before you one contains a deadly poison the other a harmless liquid all the liquid from both goblets must be drank but each of you can only drink from a single goblet" "arthur said what kind of ridiculous test is this what does that prove" "anhora replied what it proves is for you to decide if you pass the test the curse will be lifted" **arthur looked unconvinced** "merlin said okay lets think about this what if I drink from my goblet first if that's not poison then I'll drink from yours" "arthur replied he said we can only drink from one goblet each, it's simple one of us has to die we just need a way of determining which one is the poison then ill drink it" "merlin replied no I will its important that you live your the future king I'm just a servant" "arthur replied you need to stop being a hero merlin it doesn't suit you" "merlin said I've got it you pour all the liquid into one goblet then we can be sure its poisoned then all the liquid can be drunk and it will be from a single goblet" "arthur replied you're a lot smarter than you look" "merlin replied is that actually a compliment" "arthur said look out" **merlin looked away and arthur poured the liquid into one goblet** "merlin said no I will drink it" "arthur replied I won't let you" "merlin replied you can't die it isn't your destiny listen to me" "arthur replied you know me I never listen to you" **he drank the goblet and fell to the floor merlin got up and ran over he shook him and** "said come on**" he looked at anhora and** "said please let me take his place.

**A laugh echoed through the labyrinth and a blast of energy shot towards merlin he ducked as chaos appeared and** "said well the young warlock and the keeper without the ancient you both die**" and drew his sword**.

**Outside I slashed at one of the demons and dusted another with a blast of fire the other demons roared and charged at me I blasted too more while slephiner kicked the last two I turned to finish them but they vanished one of them said your too late our master has prevailed I ran through labyrinth and shouted merlin.**

**As chaos came towards anhora merlin laughed chaos turned and** "said whats so funny you and your prince die next" **merlin got to his feet and** "said I don't think so what about you Matteus" **I entered the area and "**said I agree let's get him" "merlin said a spell" **and I shot it towards chaos who laughed and** "said you may of stopped me this time but you won't next time" **I yawned and** "said get a new line you've been using that one for two millennia" **chaos roared and vanished in shadow** **I walked over to arthur and** "said you okay" **merlin looked at anhora and** "said let me take his place" "anhora said no need he's not dead he's merely consumed a sleeping draft he will wake up shortly" "merlin said what" "anhora replied a unicorn is pure of heart if you kill one you must make amends by proving that you are pure of heart" "arthur chose to sacrifice his life to save yours he has proven what is truly in his heart, the curse will be lifted" **merlin looked at arthur and** "I said I will leave you now and teleported" "anhora said does he always do that" **merlin nodded then anhora vanished**.

**Later i was back in Camelot with gauis he noticed merlin and arthur and** "said there's good news the crops have grown once again they are bringing in the harvest" "merlin whispered you did it" **uther walked up to his son **"and said is this your doing is the sorcerer dead" "arthur replied he won't be troubling us any more" "uther replied good and tapped arthur on the shoulder, and said make sure the grain reserve is re stocked" **and walked away** "arthur said ill see to it but we've got something to do first" **they went into the forest and arthur wrapped the horn in a cloth and **"said I should never have ended your life I'm sorry" **merlin picked up a rock and they buried the horn I watched using my enhanced sight as merlin looked up and** "said arthur" **he looked up to and saw the unicorn anhora voice** "said when he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart the unicorn will live again" **merlin and arthur watched then returned to Camelot.**

**In the forest chaos watched them return with his two surviving demons** "he said I will not fail again they will all pay" and he and his demons vanished in shadow.

End of chapter stay tuned still trying give me a break


	12. Chapter 12

The Last Ancient Matteus Chapter 12

**We begin as tom the blacksmith pushes a cart then sneaks over to his house clothesline and pulls back the curtain and says boo** "then says did I surprise you" "Gwen replied you certainly did" "tom said I've got another surprise for you and hands over a button wrapped in cloth come on" **Gwen follows him and** "says it's lovely" "tom replied well in case you need a spare for this and reveals a beautiful dress" **Gwen takes it and says it beautiful** "tom replied you're a beautiful girl you deserve beautiful things" "Gwen said it must of been expensive" "tom replied oh very but we're on the up now" "Gwen said whats going on" "tom replied don't worry and walked away but said I won't be back for supper" **Gwen watched him suspiciously.**

**That night tom was in the forge pumping when he heard a noise he stopped and** "said hello" **then standing in a corner was a hooded man** "he said is it prepared" "tom said yes look" **the man came out of the shadow and pulled down his hood and looked at the lead he pulled out a stone** "tom said what that" "the man replied I'm not paying you to ask questions the lead please" "tom picked it up and poured the water out of it" **the man held the stone which glowed and in gauis merlin woke up sensing the magic the man started chanting** "tom said you didn't say anything about magic I don't want any trouble" **merlin sat up and got out of bed the man finished the spell and the lead turned into a gold bar** "tom said gold" "the man replied pure priceless gold" **tom cooled the forge and picked up the gold** "the man replied yours blacksmith if you keep your mouth shut" **at that second guards burst in the man ran but dropped the stone** "arthur said he must be caught" **then turned around and** "said to tom your under arrest and the guards dragged tom out" **after they left chaos appeared and** "said this could work to my advantage" **I woke up in bed and** "said not good.

**Merlin came downstairs and gauis looked up** "and said cant sleep" "merlin replied something woke me" "gauis said what" "merlin replied a feeling" "gauis replied what kind of feeling" "merlin said powerful magic here in Camelot**" I came into the chambers and **"said I felt it too" **then the door opened again and Gwen came in looking terrified **"merlin said Gwen whats wrong" "she replied my father's been arrested" "merlin replied arrested what for" "Gwen replied they say he was making weapons for a sorcerer there charging him with treason.

**In the throne room** "Morgana said treason" "uther replied yes Morgana the blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy" "Morgana replied enemy what enemy" "arthur said tauren leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to bring down the king" "Morgana said and where is this tauren now" "arthur replied he escaped" "so how can you be sure" "uther replied because arthur saw him with his own eyes**" Morgana continued well even if the man is who you say he is you can't sentence tom to death for just being seen with him** "uther replied we have reason to believe he was forging weapons for tauren" "Morgana said rubbish he would never do such a thing" "uther replied everyone has a price Morgana" **arthur put the gold on the table that he took from tom and** "said found this on the blacksmith" "Morgana said so he was paid so what he's a blacksmith he could of been paid for shoeing taurens horse" "uther said in gold" "Morgana said this is madness you condemn a man with no proof" "uther replied I have the proof" **she looked at arthur and** "said have you nothing to say" "arthur said the blacksmith committed a crime we don't know for certain he meant treason" "uther replied no nothing certain except one thing the law stands or this kingdom falls" "Morgana replied well the law must give him a fair trail" "uther replied he'll get a trail and he'll be found guilty because that's what he is" "Morgana replied if you execute Gwen's father I will never forgive you" **and she stormed out.**

**Arthur picked up a cup and "**said maybe we should" "uther cut him off and said tauren slept somewhere he fed somewhere find anyone who helped him in any way they must be punished the people must see that the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with" "arthur said yes father..

**Down in the dungeons Gwen visited her father while me merlin and gauis stood on the stairs leading out **"tom said I didn't know tauren was a sorcerer I meant no harm I swear" "Gwen replied why didn't you tell me what was going on" "tom replied I knew you wouldn't like it, but I didn't want to let an opportunity pass" "Gwen said you call this an opportunity" "tom replied no but I wanted to make a better life for us, I wanted to make you happy" " Gwen replied but I am happy I don't need anything else I happy just the way I am" "tom replied I've been a fool" "Gwen replied we will get you out of here I promise**" she came over to us and **"merlin said what did he say" "Gwen replied he said tauren came to the forge offered him a fortune for his help, not to make weapons for an experiment of some kind" "I said what kind of experiment" "Gwen replied he didn't say" but he used some kind of stone some kind of magic.

**In gauis chambers gauis came down from Merlin's room and** "said she's sleeping now" "merlin said I don't understand it what would a sorcerer want with tom" "gauis replied for his forge merlin it the best in the kingdom" "do you think he was lying that he was making weapons" "gauis replied no I don't when tom was arrested they found gold on him, and from what Gwen was saying tauren experiment bears all the hall marks of alchemy" "merlin said but alchemy impossible isn't it" "I replied to change the very essence of one thing to another has defeated all who have tried even me when I was younger" "gauis continued but if you use magic" "merlin replied you think that's what woke us" "gauis replied it is possible.

**Meanwhile Morgana went to Gwen's house and knocked when there was no answer she went ti the forge where she found the stone she picked it up and it glowed in merlin me and merlin looked at each other Morgana looked at the stone then took it to her chambers and hid the stone in her jewellery box me and merlin were watching Gwen when** "she said merlin" **he got up and** "said Morgana" **she looked at Gwen and** "said how is she" "merlin said she's fine" "Morgana said we should let her rest and left the room" **merlin followed and I pulled the door closed as merlin** "said have you spoken to uther I mean whatever tom was doing it wasn't plotting against the king" "Morgana replied I know that but uther only sees enemies" "merlin replied but tom is the gentle I've ever met" "Morgana said but he was seen with tauren that makes him an enemy**" she started walking away** "I said so there's little hope then" **Morgana turned back and **"said there's no hope none at all and walked out" **me and merlin looked at each other and turned back to Gwen Morgana entered Arthurs chambers and took one of his keys and entered the dungeons she went to toms cell tom walked up to the door** "Morgana said I bring you no relief tom I'm sorry I came to see if you were comfortable" "tom replied I know what uther thinks about sorcery, I'm a dead man aren't I" "Morgana replied I can't see the future only the present but you must know when to seize the moment and pressed the key into his hand and said good luck.

**In the square I was with merlin watching while guards led several people in chains** "merlin said there to be executed" "arthur said yes merlin" "who added by order of the king" "arthur replied they committed a very serious crime**" merlin was about to speak but I shook my head** "arthur said get on with what you're supposed to be doing" **merlin walked away I followed arthur watched us go.**

**At night a storm raged over Camelot tom was pretending to be asleep when a guard went upstairs tom got up and used the key to open the door he left when a guard came and saw the empty ** "and said sound the warning bell" **another guard started to lock the entrance to the dungeons when tom knocked him out and took his sword the bell started to ring in the throne room "**uther said he just proved his guilt you will kill him on sight" "arthur replied the trail" "uther said the trail is a formality now I want him dead and put an end to it" **tom was running through the dungeons and made his way to the stairs when he was surrounded he dropped the sword and** "said please" **one of the guards** "said kill him the swords ran him threw.

**The next day Gwen ran out of the castle up to the cart that held her father's body she watched the cart leave I excited my house and looked at the castle and saw Morgana watching Gwen I saw her face change to one of anger I focused my hearing as she entered uther's chambers and **"said you have blood on your hands uther pendragon blood that will never wash off" **uther stood up and** "said may I remind you that you are speaking to your king" "Morgana replied may I remind you that a king is wise and just, you were neither you rule only with the sword" "uther replied you know nothing of what it takes to be king the fate of Camelot rests in your hands, it's my responsibility to protect the people of this land from our enemies" "Morgana replied then the kingdom is doomed for one by one you make enemies of us all" "uther said you speak treason Morgana" "she replied only a madman sees the truth as treason" "uther said take care child or ill have you restrained" "Morgana said you just try" **she was thrown into a cell and chained to the wall** "uther said and you will remain here until you learn your lesson" "Morgana replied then release me cause I've learned it already that you care not for me or anyone but yourself, that your driven mad with power that you're a tyrant**" uther left the room and the guards locked the door.**

**I was with Gwen when merlin came into the room "he** said aright" "Gwen replied why did he try to escape his trail was this morning**" the door opened and arthur came in Gwen got up and** "said sire" "arthur said gwenviere I want you to know that your job is safe, and your home is yours for life, I guarantee you that I know that under the circumstances it not much but anything you want anything you need you just need to ask" arthur **started to leave but turned back and** "said I'm sorry" "Gwen replied thank you sire.

**That night I followed Gwen keeping her safe I watched as she went to grab her clothes when tauren grabbed her and put his hand to her mouth I watched from a corner angry** "he said I want the stone where is it" "Gwen replied I don't know what you're talking about I don't know anything" **tauren silenced her and "**said now you listen to me in two days time I will be at the darkling woods at dawn, you find the stone and bring it to me or you die do I make myself clear" **Gwen nodded and he let her go and ran off** **I ran to Gwen and** "said you okay" **she nodded and went home.**

**I entered gauis chambers as gauis who had a book open **"said come take a look at this" **me and merlin came over the mage stone** "I said wonder of the ancients lost for a thousand years or more" **merlin looked at me then at gauis and **"said what does it do" "gauis replied theoretically it can give the user the power of alchemy" "merlin said gold" "gauis said I believe it was the stone you both sensed on the night of toms arrest" "merlin said of course Gwen said tauren had some kind of stone" **down in the dungeons Morgana was still chained she looked up as the door opened and arthur came in** "she said you how proud you must be son of the mighty uther, you must look up to him" **arthur stayed silent** "she continued does kings little helper bring a message or have you just come to gloat" "arthur said guards" **they came into the room and released her** "arthur said your free to go then said Morgana I swore to him you'd never challenge his authority again, I swore you had learned your lesson tread carefully next time i may not be able to help you" "Morgana said thank you you're a better man than your father always were" **she entered her chambers and** "Gwen said my lady" "Morgana said I didn't expect to see you here" **she saw the bruises and** "said what happened" "Morgana replied nothing well nothing a hot bath can't fix, I spent the night in the dungeons" "Gwen said uther" "Morgana added he doesn't like to be challenged" **Morgana shut the door as **"Gwen said it wasn't about my father was it" "Morgana replied you have enough to deal with without worrying about such matters" "Gwen replied you shouldn't of done that not for my sake, if something happened to you I couldn't bear it" "Morgana said you need to go home Gwen I can manage get some rest please" "Gwen replied I'm fine my lady" "Morgana said I insist" **she walked over and **"said Gwen" "she said I can't go home" "Morgana replied it's understandable to feel so alone" "Gwen said tauren he attached me he threatened me he wants some kind of stone if I don't get the stone to him by dawn tomorrow he'll" **Morgana walked passed her** "Gwen said what are you going to do" "Morgana replied I'm going to send the guards it won't be you tauren meets it will be the knights of Camelot.

**Later I was at home lying on my bed when I felt the stones magic I got up in gauis chamber merlin did the same we followed her staying out if sight she led us out of the city and into the darkling woods we followed her using the trees as cover Morgana looked around when she was surrounded and had swords pointed at her** **tauren stepped forward** **and** "said where's your maid" "Morgana said I've come in her place" "tauren said kill her" **the guards were about to lunge when** "Morgana said wait I bought the stone" "tauren said and what else have you bought my lady the knights of Camelot" **me and merlin hid tauren pulled back his hood and** "said give me the stone" **Morgana handed it over** "tauren said you were foolish to come here I had no quarrel with your maid, but you my lady Morgana you are uther's ward" "Morgana said if you kill me you'll regret it, because I want uther dead too" **tauren laughed and "**said you an enemy of the king and I'm supposed to believe that**"** "Morgana replied why else would I be here" "tauren replied I can only guess at your motives my lady, you could be a spy for all I know" "Morgana said and this and showed her bruised wrists, is it proper for uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall" **tauren stepped back** "Morgana said the stone you took it to the forge why" "with it a man can alter the very essence of things turn a lump of lead into gold" "Morgana replied gold a good man died In your quest for riches tauren his daughter now an orphan" "tauren said I'm sorry for that but we did not want the gold to line our pockets" "Morgana said then for what" "tauren replied bribery is rife in Camelot and such an abundance of gold would buy us into the kings chambers, even to the king himself" " Morgana replied the guards may be fools tauren but the king is not to get to uther, you need someone close to him" "tauren replied and do you know of such a person" "Morgana said yh" **me and merlin looked at each other**.

**Later me and merlin were in gauis chambers gauis said pass the salt please without looking merlin passed him an apple gauis looked at it then** "said are you alright" "merlin replied yh just a few things on my mind that's all" "gauis replied anything you want to talk about" **merlin glanced at me then** "said I can't imagine you'd be interested" "gauis said as long as your sure" "merlin said I should be getting to work" **he stood up and walked put when** "gauis said merlin that's the broom cupboard" **merlin realised and went through the door I followed.**

**Outside** "I said you should of told him" "merlin replied I can't but I do know someone I can talk to" **we entered the dragons cave kilgarah looked up and** "said well young warlock ancient what have you come to ask of me" "merlin said the sorcerer tauren has plotted to kill the king, he's made an ally of Morgana I don't know what to do" "the dragon said do not worry Morgana is still connected to the ancient she will have a change of heart, but let uther die" "merlin replied I can't let him die" "the dragon said don't you both want uther dead, it is he who persecutes you and your kind, it is uther who murders the innocent" "I said but surely that doesn't make it right to kill him" "kilgarah said only if uther can magic return the the land, only if he dies will you be free merlin, his reign is at an end let Arthurs reign begin fulfil your destiny" **the dragon flew off** "merlin said wait where does it say my destiny includes murder" "kilgarah said free this land from tyranny merlin free us all" **merlin looked at me and we left**.

**In the throne room uther was eating when Morgana came in uther looked up and** "said I didn't expect to see you" "Morgana said I came to apologise my lord" "uther said good" "Morgana continued I though only for Gwen she suffers now and I know what she's going through" "uther said Morgana" "she replied I mean I know what it's like to lose a father" "uther replied that was a terrible day he was a great friend, I had no part in his death" "Morgana replied you sent him into battle you promised him reinforcements then gave him none you sent him to his death" "uther replied that is not true that was never my intention" "Morgana replied well it happened and it keeps on happening" "uther said Morgana" **she walked away. **

**Later I was with merlin thinking about what the dragon said we didn't speak gauis came in and sat down and **"merlin said do you think uther's a good king" "gauis said what, "merlin continued uther you think he's good for the kingdom" "gauis said yes I do in recent events you may find that hard to believe" "merlin replied hard no impossible oh yh**" gauis stared but** "merlin said everyone hates him" "gauis replied it is not uther job to be liked it is uther's job to protect the kingdom, most of his methods are right sometimes he goes too far" "merlin replied really like executing anyone who passes a sorcerer on the street" "gauis replied yes but despite his failings he has bought peace and prosperity to the kingdom" **merlin shouted but at what cost the life's of woman and children fathers and sons when will it end** "gauis replied it will end when arthur is king" "merlin replied then why not let that time be now why not let arthur be king" "gauis replied Arthurs not ready, the responsibility would be too much brave he might be but he lacks experience he lacks judgement" **he stood up** "and said is there something you wish to tell me" **merlin looked over at me and** "said I cant it's just your going to have to trust me gauis it something I've got to work out for myself" "gauis replied I do trust you both of you whatever it is I'm sure you'll make the right decision" **I looked at merlin.**

**Later I having left gauis chambers watched as Morgana and Gwen were walking through the square I looked up and saw uther watching after them he shut the window after a little while later Morgana was leaving her chambers she came down the stairs uther came round the corner and** "said Morgana I'm nor disturbing you I can't tell you how much it pains me to be at odds with you, I've been thinking about what you said and I realise I may of been insensitive I should of seen how your maid loss would affect, you that it would bring old memories to the light I'm sorry" "Morgana replied my lord it gladdens my heart to hear these words, I too wish to heal these wounds lets visit my father's grave together and put the past behind us shall we leave tomorrow at first light" "uther replied I will make arrangements" **Morgana smiled and walked away.**

**That night me and merlin watched as morgana excited the castle and spoke eith tauren** "she said uther has taken the bait we ride out tomorrow for the old cairn on the hill" "tauren said are you sure you want to go through with this" "Morgana replied more than ever I want uther dead, more than you more than anyone in this kingdom" "tauren said then the deed is as good as done" **Morgana walked away.**

**After she left tauren turned around and** "said did I do it right master" **chaos stepped out of the shadows his demons appearing around him **"chaos said yes you did but we will handle it from here" **he raised his hand the demons stepped and one of them slashed taurens throat tauren dropped to the floor dead the other bandits saw this and ran forward but were cut down by the demons** "chaos said you and pointed at one of the demons take his form**" the demon touched tauren body and he glowed and his body changed into taurens, chaos laughed** and "said good" **the demon disguised as tauren** "said what about the ancient master" "chaos said I will deal with him oh and take that stone" **tauren reached down into the other taurens pocket and took the mage stone and added it to his pocket** "chaos said we are ready" **and he and the demons vanished me and merlin pulled back and** "said what now" "I said we stop them" **merlin just stared at me.**

**The next day me and merlin were watching as the Morgana and uther and several guards riding out of the city we continued to watch when Gwen suddenly went passed the room but seeing us she came in merlin turned and "**said alright" "Gwen replied I was about to ask you two the same question" "merlin said we're fine" **Gwen continued looked out at Morgana who was riding slowly out of Camelot** "Morgana's been amazing these last few days" "merlin replied I think you've been amazing we both do after all you that's happened" "Gwen replied well it better than sitting in an empty house waiting for my father to walk through the door, the thing I find hardest to believe is that people will always think he was guilty because he tried to escape" "I replied we both know he was innocent" "Gwen continued I think he tried to escape because he knew whatever he said or did hell be killed, uther had already made up his mind that what you'd expect from someone like him" "merlin said we wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead" "Gwen said if he died id feel nothing at all" " merlin said could you if you had the power of life and death over uther would you kill him" "Gwen replied no of course not that would make me a killer that would make me as bad as him" "merlin said of course and ran off I followed" "Gwen said is everything all right" "merlin said yh fine just remembered I've got to do something**" we ran out.**

**We headed by merlins room and merlin grabbed the sidhe staff and we headed out meanwhile the king and Morgana rode through the forest the demon disguised as tauren watched from behind a tree eyes glowing black as he signalled and two of the demons moved into position Morgana got off her horse and** "said do you thing we can have some privacy" "uther said of course and said to the guards stay here were in no danger" **they walked towards the hill and started to climb.**

**Me and merlin ram through the forest we saw the horses and ran over to them and saw the guards that came with uther dead** "merlin said where are the bandits" **I was about to answer when a blast of black energy shot over our heads I spun round sword in hand and** "said I think there dead am I right chaos" **the shadows rippled and chaos appeared four demons following chaos laughed and** "said do the both of you come to stop my plan if so you die" " I said merlin go on ahead and protect the king Ill deal with him" "merlin said you sure" "I said go merlin left" and "I said so all this time you were behind everything, Gwen's father lost his life because of you" **chaos laughed** and "said yes so what now you die and clicked his fingers, and four more demons appeared" **chaos stood back and the demons charged at me.**

**Merlin saw the demons surround me but kept going he saw two of the demons and** "said a spell and a blast of energy shot at the demon which crumpled to the ground and turned to dust" **up ahead Morgana and uther reached the grave Morgana got to her knees and** "said father" **uther stuck his sword in the ground uther stepped next to Morgana and** "said your father was the bravest man I ever knew and he stood for everything this kingdom represents, truth justice honour a hundred times he saved my life on the battle field, his courage and honour were without equal, uther kissed the grave he continued when gorlois died i lost the truest friend I have ever knew he was as fearless in questioning my judgement as he was in defending my kingdom that the mark if a true friend".

**Back at the bottom of the hill I slashed at one of the demons and ran a second one through** "I said is this all you've got" **chaos stepped forward and was about to speak when we saw an explosion** "I said one of yours I assume" **chaos roared and** "said go the 6 demons ran towards merlin**" chaos drew his black blade and** "said if you want something done right you've got to do it yourself" **and charged**.

**Just up ahead merlin continued climbing the hill he blasted another two demons when he looked behind him and saw 6 more running towards him** "he said no wonder Matteus hates chaos so much" **he raised his staff and a blast of energy shot towards them it hit and exploded he saw two of the six fly threw the air before dying merlin prepared another spell**.

**At the grave Morgana responded to uther** "that's very kind my lord but I don't share these memories how could I was only child, all I knew was my father had left me" "uther replied when he died and I took you into my care you fought me from the beginning, you challenge as a friend must as your father did in his time" "Morgana replied and when I do you clap me in irons" "uther replied I know I'm not an easy man my temper blinds there are things I regret" "Morgana said Gwen's father" "uther replied yes" "Morgana continued are you saying you were wrong to have tom killed" "uther said yes" **the demon watched behind a tree.**

**Chaos sword came towards me I blocked the strike and sent him flying back with a flick of my wrist chaos hit a tree he got back up and roared** and "said now you will feel the power that the ancients were too chicken to wield, feel this" **he held his blade into the air and the sky darkened as lighting started to rumble.**

**Merlin blast the demons and they were wiped out he felt the magic and saw the sky darken he was about to run to my aid when he heard a tree branch snap he turned to see tauren "**he said ogkelig and a blast shot at him" **but the demon held up the stone which blocked the attack and sent it back merlin dropped to the floor.**

**Back at the grave** "uther said I will try to listen to you more and quarrel with you less" **he touched Morgana face** "you have been a blessing to me Morgana you are the daughter I never had your council is as valuable as is your friendship and your love, without you I cannot hope to be the king Camelot deserves" "Morgana said my lord" "uther continued please forgive me Morgana" **as he was saying this tauren came up behind them Morgana shouted no uther turned and blocked the strike they rolled around for a bit the demon got the upper hand and held the knife and** "said die uther pendragon" **merlin woke up and ran towards the scene but as tauren was about to lunge Morgana stabbed him he fell to the floor his body turning to dust Morgana embraced uther merlin watched through the bushes when an ear splitting roar shot through the air Morgana let go of uther and they both looked around.**

**As the lighting formed and shot down chaos laughed and** "said its over when he felt the death of his demon" **he roared and** "said next time I will not fail and folded into shadow" **I looked up and watched as the sky cleared and the storm vanished merlin appeared in front of me** **and helped me up I thanked him** "he said you were right Morgana changed her mind what happened" "Ill tell you later let's get back to Camelot" **as we entered gauis chambers I had told merlin everything including the bit about chaos's ability to shape shift merlin was to reply when "**gauis said is he dead" **merlin looked over and** "said what" "gauis continued I hear tauren tried to assassinate uther" "merlin replied that what we heard" "gauis said and Morgana saved him, how many men were there three four she must of shown enormous courage to of defended the king against that many, and can I assume you two had nothing to do with it" "merlin replied you know just background stuff" **merlin went to his room when** "gauis said merlin it wasn't a criticism it was a compliment" **merlin looked at me and the three of us laughed.**

**On an island surrounded in mist chaos reappeared** "nimue said failed again master" "chaos said yes but that will be the last time lets prep" **chaos walked away nimue eyes returned to normal fir a moment but then they went black nimue followed chaos.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Last Ancient Matteus Chapter 13 chaos escapes

**We begin on the island as chaos and nimue are putting the final stages of their plan into action** "chaos said good plan why didn't I think of it before" "nimue said master it's not a good idea to mess with the old religions sacred law" "chaos replied don't contradict me priestess you do what I say" "nimue said yes master but seemed unsure.

**In the forest arthur was hunting with the knights arthur heard something and said sphere merlin came forward dropping the sphere arthur picked it up and** "said do you have any natural talents" "merlin replied no not really just natural idiot" "arthur replied its naturally irritating" **a roar cut off merlin reply they drew their swords ready to fight when a white beast emerged they ran the beast chased them merlin fell over but I helped him up and we ran we got away and "**arthur said are we missing anyone" "merlin replied we're missing verdure a scream echoed through the woods" **me and arthur looked at merlin.**

**Later in the throne room **"gauis said the creature you described has all the characteristics of the questing beast" "arthur replied I thought that was a myth" "gauis continued according to the old books the questing beast appears during the tine of great upheaval" "uther said gauis that's an old wives tail" **next to merlin I tensed up** "arthur said look whatever it is its spreading panic people fear it will enter the city" "uther replied then we kill it arthur get the guard together you ride at dawn everyone left the room" **as gauis passed** "he said I beg you sire do not dismiss this the beast is an omen I've seen it come before on the knight your wife igrain passed away" "uther said I told you never to speak of that night again I have conquered the old region its warnings mean nothing to me arthur will destroy the beast and we will no longer suffer at its hand" **gauis bowed and left the room.**

**Later I was with merlin who was holding a sword** "gauis said this is no ordinary beast merlin" "who replied don't worry" "gauis said listen to me uther may not respect the old religion but it is real please" **merlin looked at me** "gauis continued to confront a beast such as this you must understand where it came from, at the very heart of the old religion lies the power of life and death itself the questing beast carries that power, one bite and you die and there is no cure" "I said mate he's right I should know I fought one 2000 years ago I lost a friend to it" **merlin nodded and walked upstairs to his room I turned to gauis and "I **said let me guess you're not telling him" **gauis nodded sacrifice** "I replied I know.

After **speaking with gauis I returned home and fell asleep in Morgana chambers she had a nightmare she saw arthur bitten by the beast the dragon breathing fire merlin screaming she woke up screaming she nearly hit Gwen when** "she said Morgana she eventually calmed down and stopped thrashing" **and** "Gwen said it was just a dream" "Morgana replied a most terrible dream.

**The next day arthur addressed the knights I watched with merlin** "arthur said you've seen the foe we face it's a creature of nightmare but you are the best knights in the realm we can and we will kill it, before it harms another citizen of our kingdom" **he raised his sword for the love of Camelot the knights repeated when Morgana tore out if the castle screaming she ran up to arthur and held him and** "said you can't go I've seen terrible things" **I stepped forward and** "merlin said she been having nightmares sire well get her to gauis" **Morgana shouted no I won't let you go** "arthur said get her inside we helped Morgana up the stairs" "merlin said it going to be alright my lady" **I looked at merlin who stepped back and** "I said Morgana trust me" **she looked at me for a moment then the guards came and escorted Morgana away** "I said come on" **we went to join arthur**.

**Later we were walking through the forest following the beast trail **"I said telepathically we need to plan" **merlin didn't respond we heard a roar followed by the stomping merlin and arthur walked towards it they entered a cave me merlin and arthur went one way arthur heard something we looked around when the beast roared we turned and the beast lunged arthur pushed merlin sway and the two of us slashed at the beast it reared back and lunged knocking arthur over I stepped back and the beast glared at me merlin climbed and waved the fire torch and said ah the beast loomed over arthur for a second then came over merlin scanned the area and saw the sword and raised his hand** "he said fleorge bregdan anwield gifeliwec the sword floated glowed and stabbed the beast who screeched and fell down dead" **merlin ran over to arthur and said it didn't bite you arthur someone help me.**

**The knights came and we took arthur body and headed back to Camelot as we left a demon who was hiding outside the cave its eyes glowed and** "said master the plan is ready in act your end" **on the island chaos laughed and** "said you ready" "nimue replied I still don't agree with your plan your messing with things you don't understand" **chaos turned on her** and "said I told you not to question my orders now do my will soon and prepare**" nimue walked away but felt chaos control dropping from her.**

**Back** **in Camelot we bough Arthurs body into gauis chambers gauis examined the wound and** "said he's been bitten" "merlin said I tried to save him" "gauis said you must tell the king" the **guards** **left** "merlin said there must be something you can do" "gauis replied I wish there was" "merlin said ill find a cure" **and ran off upstairs and came back down with his magic book **"gauis said the king will be here any moment" "merlin said he can't die Im destined to protect him he's my friend" "gauis said then save him" **merlin skimmed through the book and** "said several spells but nothing happened" **he tried again** "uther voice said where's my son" **merlin shut the book and** "said maybe the spells need time to take effect" "gauis replied the bite of the questing beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn" **uther came in and **"said arthur" **he came over to his son merlin shut the magic book with magic** "uther said please do something gauis who replied I wish I could but the remedy is beyond what I can achieve" "merlin said gauis will not let him die" "gauis said i will do everything In my power" "uther said I will bear him to his chambers" **and picked up Arthurs body and carried him out if the chamber**.

**As he carried arthur towards the castle he suddenly broke down the guards came and took Arthurs body me and merlin watched as gauis came to the kings aid I looked up and saw Morgana watching the king** "merlin said I've got to go" he ran off **I followed we entered the dragons cave kilgarah looked up and "**merlin said I've failed arthur I've failed in my destiny" **I stood back as** "kilgarah replied and yet you would not be here if that were true" "merlin replied he was bitten by the questing beast he's going to die" "the dragon said does he still breath" "merlin said only just" "the dragon continued then there is still time to heal him" "I've tried I cannot save him" "the dragon replied you do not know how to save him" "merlin replied but you can tell me Ill do anything" "kilgarah looked at me for a moment and continued the questing beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the old religion, you must use the same ancient magic to save him" "merlin replied but the old religion died out centuries ago" **the dragon flapped his wings and** "said the old religion is the magic if the earth itself it's the power that binds all things together it will last longer than the time of men, then said you must go to the place called the isle of the blessed there you will find the path to Arthur's salvation" "merlin said thank you**" and started to leave** **when the dragon** "said merlin the young pendragon must live no matter what the cost" **merlin walked away I went to follow when "**the dragon said you must protect her" **I nodded and followed merlin.**

**On the isle chaos laughed and** "said it is time" **back in Camelot merlin and me entered gauis chambers** "gauis said you must take this to arthur, to ease his passing" "merlin replied no we must save him, the beast comes from the old religion the cure must come from there as well" "gauis said no" "merlin continued the isle of the blessed you know it" "gauis replied it was said to be the focus of the old religion power" "merlin replied why did you keep this from me" "gauis replied because it was too dangerous" "merlin said I have to find it" "gauis said and once your there what will you ask" "for arthur to be saved" "gauis said the questing beast chose arthur that means the old religion has chosen his fate" "merlin said then I will convince them to change their minds" "gauis shouted it is not that simple the high priest have the power to mirror life itself but merlin they will demand a life in return please you must not do this" "merlin replied I'm sorry gauis but whatever the price may be I will pay it gladly" **merlin finished packing and left I said I will watch him and followed.**

**Later I was sitting on slephiner merlin was in a horse of his own gauis came over and** "said here you will need a map and I came to give you this my mother gave its a rabbit foot" "merlin replied to keep you safe" "gauis said it was said to protect you from evil spirits" "merlin said thank you you've got to keep arthur alive till we get back" **he jumped on his horse and we rode off gauis watched us go** **we rode through the fire while in Arthurs chambers arthur started thrashing uther came over and** "said sleep arthur.

**Me and merlin ride over the mountains hearing kilgarah say you must travel to the place that men call the isle of the blessed across the seas of meridor and the white mountains** **merlin looked at the map then looked up and saw the island surrounded in smoke and a what looked like a boat dock we ride towards it.**

**In Camelot gauis was watching arthur but beginning to fall asleep Gwen came in and** "said you should get some rest" "gauis said he can't be left alone" "Gwen said I will nurse him" **gauis got up and left the room Gwen pressed a damp cloth to his head and** "said you're not going to die arthur I'm telling you because I know one day you're going to be king, a greater king than your father will ever be, its what keeps me going you are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you arthur I can see a Camelot that is fair and just, I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign for the love of Camelot you have to live" Gwen took his hand.

**Outside the people held candles uther watched when gauis came up behind him and** "said is there anything I can get for you your majesty" "uther replied the people have begun to say goodbye" "gauis said he is not yet gone sire" "uther replied but he will not recover" "gauis replied not without a miracle" "uther replied I don't believe in miracles.

**we saw a boat we dismounted our horses and we climbed in the boat and** "merlin said a spell and the boat took us to the island" **we got off and walked onto the island we saw what looked like a table and walked over** "merlin said hello" "a voice said hello merlin and nimue stepped forward" "merlin said you" "nimue replied you know who I am" "merlin replied nimue you cant be who the dragon meant" **nimue smiled and **"said why is that" "I said you tried to kill merlin arthur and Morgana" **nimue looked at me** and "said before I understood merlin importance and as for Morgana that was chaos plan not mine" "merlin said and arthur" "nimue replied arthur was never destined to die at my hand" "merlin said do you know what I came to ask" "nimue said yes" "merlin replied and will you do it" "nimue said I do not have the power to mirror life itself and ask for nothing in return" "merlin said I know that a price will be asked" "nimue said to save a life there must be a death the balance of the world must be restored" "merlin said I willingly give my life for arthur" **I didn't speak as** "nimue said how brave you are merlin if only it were that simple once you enter into this bargain it cannot be undone" "merlin said whatever I have to do I will do his life is worth a hundred of mine" **nimue picked up a cup and** "said the cup of life blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers, said to contain the very secrets of life itself, if arthur drinks water from the cup he will live" **merlin stepped forward and took hold of the cup and** "nimue said tidrenis" **it started to rain** **merlin held the cup as it filled with water then filled a water flask as he took it from nimue** "she said I hope it pleases you" **merlin walked away I looked at nimue before following nimue watched after us chaos appeared** and "said you did well**" nimue didn't respond as chaos prepared his spell.**

**Me and merlin ride back to Camelot and got back to the city as night turned to day we entered gauis chambers and gauis looked round merlin handed gauis the flask and **"said we need to give this to arthur" **gauis looked at the water and** "said what is it" "merlin replied water drawn from the cup of life, if arthur drinks this he will recover please hurry" **gauis started to leave but turned and** "said what price did you agree to redeem his life who life did you forfeit" "merlin said we don't have time" "gauis said merlin" "who replied it alright everything going to be alright" **they entered Arthurs chambers and gauis opened the flask and poured the water into Arthurs mouth uther came in and **"said what are you doing physian what are you giving him" **gauis looked at merlin before** "saying it's a tincture made from the liverier plant an ancient remedy for poisonous bites" "uther said a cure" "gauis said yes" **and he finished emptying the water into arthur mouth** "uther said do you think it will have any effect" "gauis replied it's our last resort sire perhaps you should allow him to rest" "uther said I won't leave him the three of us left the room.

**On the island chaos eyes glowed and he chanted in ancient tongue the island glowed black and the spell ended with Morgana must die nimue looked on.**

**Gauis looked at us then left merlin looked at me and we were walking when Morgana pulled merlin into an alcove and** "said please you must both beware this is just the beginning" **merlin pulled away and I looked at her before following** **later gauis was pacing in Arthurs chambers watching uther who had his head down when arthur breathed and sat up he looked confused as **"uther said arthur" **gauis returned to his chambers where me and merlin were waiting and "**said the prince lives**" merlin breathed a sigh of relief then seeing mine and gauis faces stopped knowing he was going to die.**

**Back in Arthurs chambers** "uther said we thought we had lost you" "arthur replied don't worry father I'm not going to die, it feels like Theres someone watching over me keeping me from harm" "uther replied maybe your right in your long journey to become king you will need a guardian angel I shall inform the court that their prince lives" **uther left the room.**

**Gwen who came in with clean towels she put them down then saw arthur and** "said I knew you'd be alright" **she turned around and **"arthur said I can remember you talking to me" **Gwen didn't look round** "but said you can" "arthur said you stroked my forehead" "Gwen replied I was tending to your fever" "arthur said you never lost faith" "Gwen said I was just talking" "arthur replied tell me again what you said" "Gwen replied I don't remember" "arthur smiled and said yes you do" "no I don't Gwen said" "arthur replied come on something about the man I am inside" **Gwen turned and** "said no I never said that" "arthur said gwenviere" "who replied I have to get these washed sire" **and left the room arthur smiled**.

**A storm was in the sky we were in merlin room I was sitting on the floor head against the wall merlin held the rabbits foot in his hand in Morgana chambers she was sleeping when a lightning struck outside I still awake watched merlin who was lying down eyes open downstairs gauis turned in his sleep.**

**The next day I woke and looked at merlin who suddenly stirred and sat up** "he said I'm alive and ran downstairs he said gauis I'm alive" **gauis looked round and saw us both and** "said your alright" **we nodded and** "gauis said so who" **he was cut off when arthur came in and** "said gauis something Is wrong with Morgana" **we entered Morgana's chambers to find her lying on the bed uther was standing over her he turned round as gauis came In and** **gauis went over and checked on her** "uther said whats wrong with her" **gauis looked over at me temporary and** "said I'm not sure it seems her body has closed down gauis said I will find a cure I promise my lord" **and left the room merlin followed I tried to control my rage and left arthur watched me leave with suspicion.**

**We entered gauis chambers and gauis turned and** **said to merlin** "who did you meet on the isle of the blessed" "merlin replied nimue then added it is like you said she demanded a price but I bet my life not Morgana" "I said no he couldn't he wouldn't be so stupid**" merlin looked over and said what** **that supposed to mean** "I said the only explanation is that chaos has used his powers to mess with the gods of the old religion, and has forced them to take Morgana life for Arthurs" "gauis said that's impossible" "I replied not for him" **I ran out of the room down to the dragons cave merlin followed** "I said did you know what would happen" "kilgarah said no I felt him meddling it is only a matter of time" "merlin said there must be something" "the dragon replied i'm sorry there isn't" " merlin replied then your useless" "kilgarah said your destiny is to protect the young pendragon till he claims his crown and when he does magic will return to the land only then will I be free" **I was about to reply but** "merlin said so that's all you care about we thought you were our friend" "kilgarah replied i am more than that merlin I am your kin" "I said no my only family died two millennia ago" "merlin continued you will never be released for what you've done we'll make sure you never see the light" "the dragon roared and shot fire at us" I blocked it and "merlin said you won't see me again and left" **I followed kilgarah calmed down and said I'm sorry.**

**Later I entered Morgana's chambers merlin following to find gauis**" I said how is she" **gauis turned and** "said she's almost gone" "I said no choice I have to save her" "merlin said you can't" "I replied I care for her if the balance of the world needs a life nimue must take mine" **I stood over Morgana and** "said I will help you I promise I said I must return to the island" "gauis said Matteus you can't your gifts are needed" "I replied gauis I love her I won't let her die I haven't felt love for anyone since chaos killed my family, I will not fail her like I failed them" "merlin said no your needed to stop chaos I will offer my life your my friend" "gauis said you both can't do this" "merlin replied you have taught me so much taught me the purpose of my skills but most of all you have always taught me to do what is right" **I must say goodbye yo arthur and left the room I looked at Morgana and followed gauis watched**.

**On the island chaos laughed and** "said my plan is complete**" nimue came up behind him** **and** "said I won't let you get away with this" **chaos laughed and looked at her and** "said how do you plan on stopping me" "nimue said a spell" **but chaos blocked** **and** "said seems my spells broken you will obey" **and a black smoke enveloped nimue who stood up eyes glowing and** "said what is your will master" "chaos said just wait" **and he vanished**

**In Camelot merlin entered Arthurs chambers arthur looked up and** "said ah merlin" "who said how are you" "arthur said I'm fine thanks to gauis" "merlin said we need to talk" "arthur replied how many times have I told you merlin I tell you when we need to talk" "merlin replied not today" "arthur replied I sometimes wonder if you know who I am" "merlin replied I know who you ate you're a prat and a royal one" **arthur laughed and** "said are you ever going to change merlin" "who replied no you'll get bored, but promise me this if you get another servant don't get a boot licker" "arthur replied if this is you trying to leave your job" "merlin replied no I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die" "arthur said sometimes I think I know you merlin but other times" "merlin replied I know you you're a great warrior one day you will be a great king" "arthur said that's very kind of you" "but you must learn to listen as well as you fight" "arthur said any other pointers" "merlin replied no that's it just don't be a prat" **he left the room.**

**On the other side of the castle I entered Morgana chambers to find Gwen looking after Morgana **"I said how is she" **Gwen looked up and** "said not good she's almost gone" "I said you have a good heart Gwen don't ever lose that ill tend to her for a while" **Gwen got up and left** "I said a spell to ease pain and put my hand on her head I said you will be okay my lady I promise" **a laugh echoed through the room and chaos appeared and** "said well looks like you failed her just like you failed your last love and once you're dead I will kill everyone you tried to protect" "I said never" "chaos said see you soon**" and vanished in a flash of shadow "**I said goodbye to Morgana and left" **Gwen came back in I met up with merlin and** "said ready" **merlin nodded.**

**We went downstairs and merlin** "said gauis then found a letter he picked it up" **it read merlin Matteus as we read this gauis rode out of Camelot my life is already near to it end there had fir tge most part been very little meaning to it very little that will be remembered in contrast your lives are destined for greatness live by the tenants I've taught you and I believe In time you will become legends Matteus to have know you has been a privilege and to sacrifice myself for you is an honour you are and always will be the sons I've never had** **merlin looked at me and** "said no he ran out" **I followed as we got on horses I looked at the moon and watched as shadow blocked out the light I suddenly felt weak merlin rode off** "slephiner said master the eclipse" "I'm fine go" **and he rode off**.

**Meanwhile gauis got on the boat and got off at the island while merlin ride toward the island me behind him gauis stepped onto the island and nimue appeared and** "said I never thought I'd see you again" "gauis said my lady" "nimue said it been a long time since you called me that" "gauis continued I've come to ask for your help" "nimue said as you did once before for uther you did not like the outcome" "I offer you a chance to atone for the death of his wife" "nimue replied I have saved the life of her son" "gauis said and taken the life of his ward" "nimue said that's what he said" "gauis said chaos you mean he the reason" **nimue eyes suddenly glowed black but she gained control and** "said he's controlling me what do you ask" "gauis said Matteus tends to sacrifice his life for Morgana's I want you to take mine in his place" "nimue laughed and said with all my powers I could never of foreseen this gauis the hero, why should I grant you're wish you stood and watched as our friends burned in the great purge you are nothing but a traitor" **me and merlin got closer** "gauis said merlin is the one man who can bring magic back to the land at Arthurs side he can help forge a new kingdom a world of peace and beauty that we can only dream off and Matteus is an ancient he can destroy chaos" "nimue said and you are willing to give your life gauis for this future" "gauis replied for both of them I will give my life.

**Me and merlin got to the island but heard nimue chanting** "merlin said stop" **I followed behind him **"merlin said what have you done" "nimue replied Morgana is safe isn't that what you wanted" "merlin said have you killed him" "nimue said it was his wish**" merlin got angry and** "said I bid my life for Arthurs not Morgana not gauis" "nimue replied the old religion does not care who lives or who dies only that the balance of the world is restored, to save a life there has to be a death gauis knew this" "I said it is not the old religion that has done this it is you and your master" "nimue said come now we're too valuable to each other to be enemies" "merlin replied no we save nothing with you" "nimue replied with my help arthur will become king" "merlin said I will make arthur king but you will never see that day he said a spell and a blast of energy shot at nimue" **she held up her hand and absorbed the attack **"she said your childish tricks are useless against me merlin I am a priestess of the old religion" **forbernan and a fire ball appeared in her hand you two are a creature of the old religion you should join me "**merlin said you think I'd join forces with such selfish and cruel magic never" "nimue replied so be it acwele and shot the spell at him" **he rolled out the way nimue fired again the spell hit merlin who fell back nimue stood over him and** "said pity together we could of ruled the world" **she walked away merlin stood up and she turned back and "**merlin said you should not have killed my friend and a storm started a lightning bolt formed but before he could fire a black bolt of energy shot at him and knocked him to the floor" **I got up and** "said no" **as chaos appeared and** "said you fools now you all die**" and was about to blast when** "I said no" "chaos said you" "I said leave merlin alone" **and raised my hand and a bolt of lightning shot towards chaos but he blocked it and** "said feeling weak are we" **I drew my sword and charged we exchanged a few blows but chaos got the upper hand and knocked me to the floor** " he said I will deal with you later" **he walked over to merlin and** "said time to die emrys" "I said nimue telepathically I release you from his evil" **nimue eyes glowed black before returning to normal** "she said thank then said leave him alone**" chaos turned and said your free how** "then said ah" "nimue said I won't let you hurt them and blasted chaos" **who was thrown back he got up and roared demons appearing** "chaos said try this on for size" **the demons were about to attack when two lights shot from the sky and two sprits appeared chaos looked at them and** "said hello Mary" **I looked up and **"said mother" **she walked over to me and "said** Matteus" "I said eclipse" **she looked up and then at chaos** "what have you done" **chaos laughed and **"said blocked out the moon don't you ancients draw power from the moon" "Mary said oh really that's what you think and her eyes glowed and the shadow blocking the moon vanished" **I got to feet and **"said I feel better then ran over to merlin**" I healed him and he woke up** "he said gauis" **everyone looked at gauis body and chaos laughed and** "said it too late to save him now" "I said no it's not as I slashed at a demon who turned to dust, I said chaos you underestimate the power of a mother and son shall we show them" **my mother took my hand and** "I said an ancient spell and all the demons exploded" **chaos laughed and** "said still here" "I said not for long" **and prepared another blast** "but chaos said this is not the end" **and vanished merlin ran over to gauis I followed and merlin** "said can anything be done" "nimue said yes**" but I need to borrow a sword I threw mine over and** "said what are you gonna do" "nimue said tell gauis I'm sorry and drove the blade through her" **she fell to the floor and her body vanished **"I said a life for a life" "my mother said I'm proud of you" **merlin looked at his mother and "**said goodbye" "I said I'm sorry" "hunith replied it not your fault" **as they both vanished **"merlin said gauis" **there was nothing then suddenly due to my storm it started to rain gauis stirred and** "said merlin" "who said gauis your alive" "what happened" "I said nimue dead the balance of the world been restored" "gauis replied you amaze me you've mastered the power of life and death itself we'll make a great warlock of you yet" "merlin said so you believe me now" "gauis replied I might do if you could stop this blasted rain" **we laughed**.

**As we rode back into Camelot me and merlin helped gauis when Morgana came out of the castle and ran over to us **"I said your better" "Morgana said whatever you did thank you" "don't know what you're talking about" **Arthurs voice was heard and **"Morgana said he thinks I will get ill again**" she turned to walk away but whispered in my ear I heard before running into the castle **"merlin said what she say" "I said nothing" "then gauis said your both in need of a treat" **and we headed towards gauis chambers and went in.**

**In the forest chaos appeared** and "said I lost again no more next time my power will be absolute" **and roared the entire forest quaked with fear**.

Please review don't be mean still working on it


	14. Chapter 14

The Last Ancient Matteus Chapter 14 chaos makes his comeback

**We begin in the forest chaos appears he summons his demons that gather round him one of them "**said master what are our orders" "chaos said Camelot will be under attack later, I want you to scout the city but don't get caught and don't let the ancient find you, once you have the information return to me and we will attack" "the demons said yes master" **and vanished** "chaos said prepare for my return" **and vanished in shadow.**

**In Camelot some people were digging under the castle smashing in walls in the prince Chambers arthur was trying to sleep but the noise was bugging him** "he said merlin" **who came in and** "said are you deaf" "I wish" "arthur said I want you to go down there and tell them to stop" "merlin said but there working on the kings orders" "arthur said yes and your working under mine" **merlin left and ran into me** "I said cant sleep" **merlin nodded and** "said come on" **we entered the work area up ahead one of the man knocked a bit of wall away and saw a blue glow he waved over the others and they smashed the wall in revealing a tomb the guy went in and looked around and saw the tomb with a raven statue he noticed the blue stone and went to examine when he stepped on the floor it moved and he screamed and fell to the floor me and merlin heard the shout and all the workers ran we headed in and saw the guy kneeling merlin went over and tapped him on the shoulder and** "said hello he fell to the floor dead" **merlin stepped back and looked at me.**

**Later gauis was examining the dead man** "merlin said how you think he died" "gauis said I don't know" "merlin replied do you know who tomb it is" **gauis who looked at the glowing blue stone then at the raven** "said I'm not sure" **he stepped forward when he accidently triggered the trap merlin eyes glowed and a gold plate floated up and blocked the arrow** "gauis said you just saved my life thank you" **merlin let the plate fall and I pulled it toward me and put it down as the king came in arthur behind him uther saw the mass of gold and** "said wow" **then saw the dead man and** "said how did he die" "gauis replied he seems to have triggered a trap here" **he stepped around the floor **"uther said well there's plenty here people want to steal have them secure the tomb guarding it your responsibility" **arthur who replied yes father**

**In a tavern called the rising son two men were talking one of them** "said this jewel what size" **the other man made a gesture with his hands** "the man said oh that size, then said this tomb bet they got it well guarded haven't they" "the man said oh yes there is only one key as he said this" **in Camelot everyone left the tomb and a guard locked the door and gave arthur the key the** **man** "said who has the key" "the man replied I'm not telling you that" **the man pulled out a bag of coin and** "said here**" the man put the coin away and** "said the prince he keeps the key in his private chambers and there's only one person allowed in there his servant.

**Later arthur** "said come on merlin who helped the prince onto his horse but the saddle broke and arthur fell over" **I watched from slephiner when I noticed strange man he walked over and** "said do you want me to help do it properly sire" **he attached the saddle** "arthur said thank you" the man said cedric" "arthur said do you want to join us" "cedric said yes sire" "arthur said you could give merlin a kick up the back side" "cedric replied I wouldn't want to deprive you of the pleasure" **merlin came over to me and jumped on his horse which I was holding for him we watched as cedric followed behind us** "I said telepathically lets mess with him" "merlin replied right ahead of you" **and said a spell and cedric stumbled** "I said my turn" **and blasted a wave of fire towards cedric I stopped it and he looked around the two of us laughed**.

**We entered the forest and I jumped off slephiner merlin followed we followed arthur who held a sphere a roar emerged through the forest and a boar appeared arthur threw his sphere but it missed and arthur and the knight were knocked over merlin saw a sphere and signalled me I stood in front of him and "**merlin said fayo flago" **the sphere floated and flew into the boar who screeched and fell over dead cedric was watching me as I moved so merlin could see** "arthur said who threw that" **merlin didn't respond cedric coughed** "arthur said was it you" **cedric nodded** "arthur said you saved my life you must be rewarded" "cedric said there is one thing I want a position in the royal household" "arthur said then you have it" **and walked away cedric walked over and handed him the sphere and began to walk away** "but I said not likely" **and flicked my hand and cedric fell over the guards laughed merlin smiled thanks man we returned to Camelot.**

**We entered gauis chambers and gauis who was researching looked over and** "said whats wrong" "merlin replied I saved Arthurs life someone else got the credit just the usual" **l what are you doing "**gauis said I found this inscription on the sceptre" **merlin looked and** "said what language is that" "gauis replied I don't know sigan would of known many languages" "merlin said sigan" "gauis continued it his tomb" **merlin sat down I stood by him and **"merlin said who's he" "gauis said merlin sigan was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived, you didn't grow up in Camelot but for those of us that did corneilious sigan was a figure of nightmare" "merlin said why" "gauis continued sigan powers he could turn night into day turn the tides and legend has it his spells helped build Camelot itself" "what happened" "I said sigan grew too powerful and the king at that time had him executed" **gauis and merlin looked at me** "I said I was there" **merlin nodded then** "said if sigans dead why are you so worried" "sigan didn't want his wealth and power to die with him he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself" "merlin replied and you think he might of succeeded" "gauis said I hope not" **for both our sakes.**

**Gauis entered the throne room uther who was eating** "said gauis what can I do for you" "gauis replied to seal the tomb and all of its contents" "uther said what" "gauis said I believe the tomb to belong to corneilious sigan" "uther replied no wonder the riches are so great" "gauis replied sire you know the legend" "uther replied the tail of the arrogant sorcerer who met his end" **according to the story sigan cursed Camelot** "he said he'd one day return and raze Camelot to the ground" "uther said gauis you have been my ally against sorcery for a long time you should know not to give into these irrational fears" **he handed the ring back** "gauis said thank you sire and bowed" **and started to leave when** "uther said gauis do not spread fear among my people it's a foolish superstition nothing more" **gauis bowed and left the room.**

**Outside the castle stone gargoyles which looked scary in Morgana chambers she tossed and turned in bed and her eyes opened a little and she saw a raven flying towards her screeching she screams and sit up in bed** "she shouts Gwen who comes over and hugs her and says my lady there's nothing to worry about".

**The next day merlin entered Arthurs chambers where cedric was feeding a 3 course meal breakfast he saw merlin and** "said is that lunch" "merlin said no it breakfast" **he turned and put the plate down and** "said is there anything else you require" "arthur said no cedric got everything handled" "cedric said sire there is one thing I've forgotten to muck out your horses" "arthur said get on with it merlin" "cedric said let me get the door for you" **merlins** **eyes glowed no one saw and cedric fell over merlin said oh sorry and opened the door and left arthur said merlins never been like that before then pushed it aside. **

**I had finished delivering a potion for gauis when I bumped into merlin** "I said whats wrong" "merlin said cedric got to muck out the stables**" good luck merlin walked away I followed later I went Morgana chambers to find gauis and her talking gauis** "said what did you see" "Morgana said a raven" **gauis sounded surprised** "Morgana said what do you think it means, it's happening again isn't it" "gauis replied Morgana one raven doesn't mean your nightmares are returning, are you taking the sleeping draft I've prepared for you I will get Gwen to give you something stronger" **as he got up to leave** "Morgana said like a blow to the head i'm sure she wants to" **gauis left he looked at me I watched Morgana before following Morgana watched scared.**

**I left gauis and was walking through the town when I saw merlin clearing out the stables I looked around when I saw cedric drop something merlin smelled it and passed out I ran forward as cedric started to let the horses out I blasted him with a spell and moved his body and then moved merlins so he wouldn't be blamed I watched the horses run merlin woke up and** "said what happened" "I said look" **merlin saw the horses running around** "I said cedric and showed him" "merlin said cedric" "I said tried to sabotage you" **I saw arthur approaching and "**said cedric gonna get it" **merlin walked towards arthur who nudged cedric who woke up and** "said what happened" **arthur pointed at the horses running around merlin shook his head and **"said disappointing" "arthur said for once merlin I agree with you go get cleaned up" **cedric who tried to argue but walked away merlin** "said sire I need to go get cleaned up" "arthur said go do so and get back to my chambers" "merlin said yes sire" **and walked away I followed arthur watched after us.**

**We returned to gauis chambers laughing** "I said did you see the look on cedrics face" **gauis looked up and** "said what happened I said cedric tried to sabotage merlin, I gave him a taste of his own medicine**" merlin nodded then** "said I need to go get cleaned up and walked into his room" **I followed and merlin cleaned himself up gauis came in and helped merlin wiping the horse crap of his face** "merlin said I just want arthur to trust me to see me for who I really am" "I said mate I'm sure he will" **merlin looked at me and** "said when everything for him and he just thinks I'm an idiot you must want some recognition" "I said I do but I know I have to be patient" "gauis continued not everyone thinks you are an idiot because looking at you now" **gauis sat down and** "said now is not the time to be questioning these things merlin i believe you and arthur are destined for greatness is your calling to serve and protect him" "merlin replied its hard" "gauis said I know its hard but Camelot is in great danger I've translated the inscription he who breaks my heart completes my work" "merlin replied what does it mean" "I said remember the stone how it glowed" **merlin nodded "**gauis continued because it is not a stone it the soul of corneilious sigan" "merlin said you think he's alive" "I said his soul is but a soul needs a body so if the stone is removed from its setting then the heart is broken and the soul released" "gauis said yes that's right" **merlin looked at me**.

**At night arthur was getting ready for bed he opened his draw and put the keys in cedric watched and blew out the candle arthur got into bed and** "cedric said good night sire" **once arthur went to sleep cedric took the keys he made his way to the tomb and unlocked the door using the keys and taking a torch he went inside and looked around he laughed with glee as he picked up the jewels he started bagging them up he picked up a big green jewel then noticed the blue stone he dropped the jewel and taking a knife he cut the stone and pulled and it came out he held it when suddenly blue light emerged from the stone and into cedric who dropped the stone now completely white in merlin room I felt the surge of magic merlin woke up merlin put his hand on his head he looked over at me who was lying on the floor he sat up.**

**Later me merlin and gauis were in the tomb arthur was looking over the setting where the stone was he looked at merlin and said sound the warning bell gauis picked up the stone and** "said merlin whoever did this got more than they bargained for" "merlin replied I don't know how they got in the gates not even damaged" "gauis said they must of used the key" "I said Arthurs got the only key" "gauis said where does he keep it "merlin replied on his belt with the others" "I said and the only one ones allowed in his chambers are you and" **merlin finished cedric and ran out I went after him.**

**I followed and caught up as merlin was about to enter Arthurs chambers I sealed the door with a spell merlin turned and** "said what are you doing Arthurs in there with sigan" "I said I know but if you go in there now arthur will think your mad if you attack him" **merlin calmed down and** "said what do you have in mind I said we wait we walked away later cedric walked out onto a balcony he took a breath and said I have returned and said a spell and there were screeches as the gargoyles around the castle came to life they flew down on the unsuspecting citizens who ran around screaming.

**In the forest the demons chaos sent out** "said it done sigan has begun his attack" **chaos laughed** **and** "said let's begin ours" **he raised his hand and** "said come forth and another thousand demons appeared chaos said we march on Camelot I want 6 of you to find and kill the ancient the lady Morgana and the young warlock, the rest of you create chaos" "the demons said yes master" **and vanished **"chaos said time to see my old friend**" he began to walk forward**.

**In Camelot the gargoyle jumped down and attacked the citizens Gwen was leaving the castle when one of the creatures landed in front of her she screamed and ran into the castle the guards came forward to fight uther entered the throne room followed by arthur and several two guards **"uther says we don't even know what this creature is, where it came from" "arthur said there more than one father there's panic in the lower town people are fleeing the city" "uther said then you must hunt these creatures down and kill them" "arthur said yes sire" **and left the room the knights following him they passed the stairs that lead to Morgana chambers and opened the window door he looked out and saw the gargoyles attacking the citizens he watched as several demons appeared and started attacking** "arthur said go to the king tell him chaos is in the city" **the guards ran when there screams were heard he turned and saw chaos arthur drew his sword** "chaos said hello arthur pendragon prepare to die" **and shot a black ball of energy at him.**

**In gauis chambers I was with merlin when** "he said we need to go" **we ran out of the chambers and down the corridor arthur rolled out the way and** "chaos said you won't escape this time and prepared another blast" **I came in front of arthur sword drawn and** "said sire go protect your people" **arthur ran off merlin looked at me then** "said I'll go find gauis" **and walked away I turned to chaos and** "said ready for a rematch" **he roared and charged.**

**Outside sigan watched the destruction and his eyes glowed black in the throne room uther was sitting on the throne when the room started to shake gauis came in and** "uther said have you seen what is happening" "gauis replied it is as I warned you sire" "uther replied it cannot be sigan" "gauis said it is his revenge he has come back from the dead" "uther said then he will die again" **gauis continued you don't understand sire you cannot kill a man who has conquered mortality** "uther said don't tell me what I can and cannot do Camelot will not fall to a sorcerer while I'm king" **the room shook and one of the shields fell from the wall and turned to dust.**

**Outside arthur and the knights were fighting a gargoyle one if the knights threw a sphere but it bounced of the creature arthur drew his sword and slashed at the creature but it made difference the creature lunged and knocked the knights over they got back up** "arthur said regroup form a phalanx they charged".

**In the corridor I caught chaos blade with my own and we started exchanging blows I got the upper hand and knocked chaos to the floor he roared and** "said you will not win**" and flicked his hand and I went flying back chaos retrieved his sword and** "said time to find and kill sigan" **chaos walked away.**

**In the castle in the ward gauis was helping those injured in the attack** "he said need more bandages Gwen" **then he saw Morgana and** "said you shouldn't be doing this" "Morgana replied that's exactly what I should be doing" "gauis said you need rest Morgana" **who replied **"and I'm likely to get it while this is going on" **outside the knights continued to fight arthur was able to get a few slashes in but the creature knocked him to the floor a gargoyle flew down but arthur moved and the creature flew back up arthur saw Gwen and got to his feet and** "said gwenviere that thing could of killed you" **Gwen saw the creature dive for second strike and** "said and it still might**" she pushed arthur to the landing on top of him she quickly got off and helped him up and** "said sorry sire" "arthur said no my pleasure" **in the ward** "she said ill get you something to stop the bleeding" **she started to leave when arthur** "said gwenviere **she turned back and** he continued I wanted to say you always surprise me and thank you".

**Outside the creatures forced the knights and the people to run toward the castle sigan watched his work when a voice said nice work sigan turned and chaos stepped into view and said now to end you sigan laughed and** "said I am immortal, what can you do against me" **chaos laughed and** "said I am chaos the one who destroyed the ancient world you are nothing" **and he shot a spell at sigan who blocked and** "said let's take this down there" **and jumped over the balcony landing on his feet chaos followed.**

**In the corridor I woke up I got to my feet and retrieved my sword I headed towards the ward and entered I saw merlin who was looking for gauis in the crowd he turned** "and said you alright" "I said yh" and **walked over we looked over and saw arthur being treated by Morgana and Gwen uther walked over and said** "arthur" "who replied its nothing" "uther continued have we driven the creatures out" "arthur replied they have control of the lower town and Theres demons attacking and chaos is in the castle, the market has been all but destroyed" "uther said how many dead" "arthur replied too many to number" "uther said I'm sealing the citadel" **arthur looked at him and** "said you can't" "uther replied I don't have a choice, I have to protect the rest of the city if I don't we will all fall"** arthur got up and ssid "**there are people trapped on the drawbridge" "uther said its suicide, I forbid it" "arthur said it's my duty to Camelot and to myself" **arthur walked out merlin watched.**

**We both went downstairs and merlin said** gauis **who came over he saw me and** "said you okay" **I nodded merlin said** "I need to help arthur" "gauis said merlin sigans power is far beyond yours" "merlin said I don't have a choice" "gauis said but sigan is immortal and you are not, if you face him he will destroy you" "merlin said there must be a way" "gauis said Theres only one alive who is old enough to give you the answers we need, the great dragon**" merlins face dropped** "merlin said he cares for no one but himself" "gauis said for Arthurs sake you must go to him now" **merlin said fine and walked away I followed.**

**Outside arthur saw the bodies of knights and citizens arthur said check for survivors they started forward but were attacked me and merlin got into the dungeons and were about to enter the cave when three demons appeared they blasted us I sent one flying and** "said I will take these go" **merlin grabbed a torch and ran into the dragons cave "**he said hello please I need your help" **kilgarah flew down and** "said you told me I would not see you again" "merlin said I'm not here for myself I'm here fir arthur" "the dragon replied Arthurs path lies with yours you have shown that you don't walk in step with me" "merlin said you cannot want corneilious sigan to win your not evil at least sigan knows where his loyalty lies, you have shown that you do not" "merlin said so you will let Camelot fall, the dragon replied I did not say that, so you'll help me" "the dragon said to defeat sigan you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know, please I have to try" "the dragon replied very well but you must promise that one day you will free me" " merlin said if I release you what will you do" "the dragon said that is not your concern" "merlin said I don't trust you" "the dragon said never the less, you must promise or Camelot will" "fall merlin said I promise now please give me the spell" **the dragon said close your eyes and open your mind merlin did and the dragon breathed on him and blue light entered merlin who opened his eyes which flashed gold kilgarah said few men have ever been given such knowledge use it wisely** "merlin said I will" **and started to leave** "when kilgarah said you made a promise young warlock, and someday I shall keep you to it, then said tell Matteus he needs to stop chaos if he kills sigan your doomed" merlin **nodded and left outside I destroyed the lsst demon who said chaos will win Theres others attacking right now the demon exploded I turned and merlin** "said got the spell" "I said go demons are going to the ward I will take care of them save your destiny" **merlin nodded and ran off.**

**Outside arthur fights the gargoyles when one of the guards scream as he is carried away one of the guards says arthur who joins them and says regroup in the square one if the guards calls arthur who comes round** **the corner when a creature jumps in between them **"arthur says save yourselves that's an order" **the guards get inside and shut the door** "uther says where's arthur" **and pushes the guard against the wall and shouts you can't leave him out there he will be torn apart uther went to the door the guard** "said you can't go out there sire if you open that door you will die we will all die**" uther shouted as the room started to shake.**

"then a voice said you will die anyway" **as demons appeared in the room one of them grabbed Morgana and** "said as the guards came forward none of you move or she dies" "uther said stop" "gauis said what do you want**" the demon holding Morgana** "said chaos is battling the sorcerer who started this attack, as we speak once he kills him he will be more powerful than ever" **one of the knights tried move but the demon flicked his hand and he fell down dead the demon holding Morgana **"said try that again and she dies.

**Outside I heard this and ran into the room and turned invisible I stood behind the pillar I drew my sword and said change the sword glowed and turned into a silver bow I pointed it round the corner and notched an arrow it flew and hit one of the demons who fell to the floor before vanishing I shot seven more arrows in quick succession killing seven more of them the demon holding Morgana** "said whoever doing that stop" **I caught gauis eye when he looked up and he smiled I prepped another arrow and aimed it when Morgana kicked the demon and grabbing a sword from a nearby knight stabbed him** "he said you may of stopped us but chaos will still prevail" **and exploded I sped out the room Gwen looked up and then** "said Morgana you okay" "Morgana said I'm fine but whoever shot those arrows, was skilled no one that good" **I appeared next to gauis and became visible gauis** "said good work" **I nodded and said got to go help** **I stopped when I felt a surge and ran out of the room gauis said quietly merlin and came after me.**

**Outside merlin appeared and ran forward he saw arthur lying on the floor and a gargoyle flying towards him merlin said tospringe and the creature shattered he ran to arthur who was breathing he heard noises and saw sigan and chaos fighting I appeared next to merlin and said demons gone chaos and sigan stopped fighting and chaos said my demons you will pay he blasted me but I conjured a shield and the attack bounced off I said I will take chaos you take sigan merlin nodded and I ran at chaos sigan approached merlin and said who would of believed it you a sorcerer and a powerful one merlin **"said I won't let you hurt him" "sigan replied and you're going to stop me" "merlin said ill stop you" "sigan continued he does not deserve your loyalty, he treats you like a slave" "merlin replied that not true" **he cast you aside like a moment thought merlin said that doesn't matter sigan continued but it must hurt so very much to be so put upon so over looked when all the while you have such power merlin replied that the way it had ti be sigan said does it your young merlin look inside yourself you have yet to discover your true power I can help you think merlin to have the world appreciate your greatness to have arthur know you fir what you are** "merlin said that can never be" "sigan said it can if you join me, together we can rule over this land" **arthur will tremble at your voice he will kneel at your feet merlin thought about it then said I don't want that you'd rather be a servant merlin replied better to serve with a good man than rule with an evil one so be it if you will not join me I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my wil**l **he started convulsing and fell to the ground blue smoke came out of cedric mouth and travelled towards merlin who started chanting the smoke got into his mouth ad he finished merlin fell to the ground and started convulsing his eyes opened and a scream was heard as the gargoyles exploded.**

I slashed at chaos and we exchanged blows when he saw merlin fall to the ground he laughed and said looks like sigan will take your friend I flicked my hand and sent him flying back I ran over to merlin and checked on him he was breathing chaos got up and said I will see you again and vanished in a flash of shadow merlin stirred and I helped him up I said you okay merlin held the stone now blue I said spell worked merlin nodded gauis walked through the darkness when he saw us he said merlin we turned merlin held up the stone and smiled gauis came and embraced him and said well done my boys merlin said I did it.

**The stone was put back in the tomb and the walls it was sealed off in the throne room** "uther said we must learn our lessons from these terrible events gauis, they prove beyond reason that I was right magic is evil and our greatest threat, I have grown complacent gauis" " who replied I wouldn't say that sire" "uther continued we must assure that all sorcerers and there followers are eradicated from this kingdom" "gauis said of course sire" **and left the room**.

**Later I was with merlin we were talking about chaos** "merlin said that was close today he's getting stronger, we can't let him hurt anyone else" I replied i know mate we can work on it" **gauis came in** "and said you know you won't get any thanks merlin" "who replied I can wait for that just getting the thanks of you two is enough" **gauis put down a bowel of food and** "said its not much but you deserve something**" there was a knock on the door and arthur came in and** "said I'm here to see merlin I've not forgotten about your lazy ways, or the fact that you failed to muck out the stables but you were right about cedric" "merlin said does this mean that in this your admitting I was right" "arthur said no it just I've got knighthood to bestow tomorrow and no one to clean my armour" **he dropped the armour on the table merlin said all that arthur nodded and walked out I made sure he was gone and said magic merlin nodded gauis said what am I going to do with you two we laughed.**

**Out in the forest chaos appeared he said I need a plan this is getting completely annoying he shouted know this next time I will win and roared. **


	15. Chapter 15

The Last Ancient Matteus Chapter 15 chaos

**We begin in a castle by the sea inside a man with a crown on his head is looking at a tomb when the door opens and a guard comes in he says my lord he's here and another man comes in Odin says your myror rumour has it you the most feared assassin in all the known lands are you as ruthless as they say you are** "myror replied I have killed many people, my lord they are all the same to me" "Odin said your prepared to kill royalty" "myror replied my lord you would already be dead had someone placed a bounty on your head" **Odin signalled and the guards drew their swords but myror elbowed one of them and knocked them both to the floor holding a sword to his chest of the guard Odin through him the gold and** "said I want you to kill the one who murdered my son, I want you to kill arthur pendragon.

**Outside the castle chaos appeared having heard this and** "said its time for an attack of our own" **he clicked his fingers and 2 demons appeared** "chaos said I want you to kill two of the knights who are competing in the tournament, and get close and kill Morgana" "they said yes master" **and the demons vanished chaos laughed and** "said try stopping this plan ancient" **and folded into the shadow.**

**In Camelot I was with merlin at the training ground we were watching arthur charged at another knight he hit the knight with the lance which broke and the knight hit the floor merlin walked over and said that's got to hurt arthur took his helmet off and said that's the point merlin it's not a pillow fight pass me another lance will you merlin did so and walked over to me we watched as arthur charged at sir Leon a glare of sun light caused arthur to lift his lance but instead of striking Leon lifted his lance and rode on arthur threw down the lance and walked over and said why did you pull out I was wide open you could of unhorsed me Leon replied I was fearful that I might if injured you sire arthur said you had the advantage you can't afford to hesitate** "Leon said I wouldn't of done if I was facing a different opponent, you are the future king sire" "arthur said you jousted against me in the tournament last year are you saying you let me win" "Leon said no sire" "arthur said it doesn't matter who I am I do not except special treatment from you or any of you, is that understood" "merlin said I'm gonna get it in the neck for this" **and walked towards arthur I looked at the knights before I walked away and returned home I sat on my bed conjured my magic book I opened it and flicked through I put it back and pulled out another book this one with pictures of my friends from the ancient world I turned the page to the one that had a picture of the woman I loved I put my hand on the page and** "said I miss you so much" **I stopped and put the book away I got up and went to gauis chambers while he gave me some potions to deliver I left his chambers.**

**Later I was walking through the castle having finished delivering potions when I saw arthur enter his chambers I turned invisible and stood by the door as arthur came in saying how am I supposed to prove myself when my opponent aren't trying there hardest merlin picked up some of Arthurs armour** "and said I'm sure it not happening all the time" **arthur looked at him** "and said so it's happening some of the time" "merlin said no I'm certain it isn't" "arthur said now you're doing it your telling me what I want to hear" **arthur took of the rest of his armour "**merlin said yes then no what was the question" "arthur replied that proves it all my life I've been treated like I'm special, I just want to be treated like everyone else" **merlin who was gathering the armour** "said really" "arthur continued you have no idea how lucky you are merlin" "who replied well anytime you want to swap places let me know" "arthur said you know that's not a totally stupid idea" "merlin said you're the prince you can't change who you are" "arthur said yes I can.

**Later arthur reported to the king** "and said we've got reports of a creatures attacking people on the northern borders" "uther replied what sort of beast" "arthur said it is said to have the body of a lion the wings of an eagle and the face of a bear" **merlin smirked as arthur "**said I believe it to be conjured by sorcery" "uther said then we must destroy it" "arthur said I will leave tomorrow. "Uther said but you will miss the tournament" "arthur replied well as much as I would like to compete my duty to Camelot comes first" "uther said your right of course**" Arthur looked at merlin.**

**Later I found merlin in gauis chambers getting some peasant clothes for arthur he looked round **"and said you know**" I nodded then **"said I got some for him lets go he's probably getting inpatient" **merlin nodded and we headed out outside the city arthur jumped of a horse and** "said I'll be here in four days tell no one I've returned to Camelot" **the knight nodded and rode away taking the horse with him arthur turned when me and merlin came up he saw me and ** "said you know" I** nodded and "**said you have my silence**" I handed him the bag of clothes** "arthur said what took you so long" "merlin said gauis had me doing chores" **arthur took the clothes out of the bag and started to put them on and** "said whose clothes are these" "I said there mine" **arthur nodded** "merlin said are you sure this is a good idea" "arthur replied it seems pretending to be someone else is the only to prove myself, carry my bag will you"

"merlin said if you're going to pass as a peasant then shouldn't you carry your own bag" "arthur said your forgetting something no one will know it's my bag" **he pulled the hood of the cloak up and started to walk away we followed merlin** "said there must be easier ways, of proving yourself" "arthur said shut up merlin**" and we left two demons came out and said time to go and took human form and entered Camelot.**

**In the throne room a man** "said I was there myself sire" Odin has put a price on prince Arthurs head "uther said he wouldn't dare" the man continued he's blinded by grief my lord, the assassin myror has taken up the bounty" "uther said I've heard of this myror" "the man said I believe he is heading for Camelot as we speak, I bring you this information at great risk to myself**" uther threw him a bag of gold he backed out the room** "uther said double the guard I want this assassin intercepted before he reaches Camelot" **in the forest the knights ride through the forest myror held a crossbow and aimed when he saw the empty horse he pulled back.**

**In Camelot me and merlin followed by arthur headed to Gwen's house merlin came in and took the bag from his shoulder arthur came in followed by me I shut the door arthur looked around looking unimpressed Gwen said my lord arthur turned round and** "said gwenviere I'm grateful for you letting me stay in your home" "Gwen said I will get some food for you, then said quietly to merlin I can't believe you talked me into this" **she walked away arthur walked over to merlin and** "said you cant really expect me to stay here" "merlin said we need to keep you out of sight we can trust Gwen not to tell anyone your here" "merlin said what you really can't cope without your big bed and your soft pillows" **arthur walked past him and** "said how are the preparations coming along" "merlin said I found someone he a farmer from the outlying villages" "arthur said but does he look the part**" when he stood before us arthur said shame we can't use you Matteus I said the king seen my face arthur looked at the farmer and said this is going to take a while.**

**Meanwhile the two demons entered the arena and found two knights preparing for the tournament they killed them and hid the bodies and took their forms one of them said we just wait.**

**Back in Gwen's house merlin gave William a wash and me and arthur watched they eventually him into the vest merlin said from now on your sir William of daira they taught him to act like a knight he eventually got it down and merlin had to clean his armour after doing everything think merlin returned home I slid against the wall while merlin threw himself down on his bed** "I said long day**" he didn't respond when gauis walks past and** "says I see your resting then you have enough energy to clean my leech tank**" merlin groaned and looked over at me.**

**In Gwen's house arthur finished eating while Gwen cleaned up arthur** "said its been a long day" **and walked over to Gwen's bed and lied down Gwen got some covers and laid on the floor **"arthur said good night gwenviere" "who replied night my lord" **outside the city myror arrived in Camelot on a black horse he rode toward the city and jumped off his horse climbing the wall he entered the castle he was walking down a corridor when a guard walked past** "he said halt" **myror stopped and turned around the guard** "said what is your business here" "myror replied I came to seek an audience with prince arthur" "the guard said and you are" "my name is myror**" and grabbed the guard and broke his neck a guard was walking through the corridor myror grabbed him** "he said why are you here" "myror replied it seems your information was wrong, prince arthur is not among the party travelling to the northern borders" "the man said the prince left with them yesterday" "myror continued then they must of separated perhaps he has returned to Camelot" "the man replied no his return, would of been announced in court" "myror said It would seem our prince does not wish to be found.

**The next day me merlin and arthur made our way to the tournament grounds and entered the tent Gwen and Morgana watched as the knights rolled out in the tent arthur** "said now remember I'm competing in the tournament, but no one will know it's me all you have to do is acknowledge the crowd after the match, act like you belong there and people will think that you do" **uther stood up and** "said knights of the realm welcome to Camelot, you have trained for this day for many years**" uther started speaking about honour William looked unsteady on his horse and from the tent flaps merlin said well he hasn't fell of his horse arthur said well thats something uther continued you will put you honour and skill to the test today you will fight for glory and for honour this is the ultimate test of courage and will be the measure of you as men fir only the best of you will emerge as a worthy champion.**

**The first match began and arthur defeated his first opponent two more marches were shown while Gwen watched he defeated a third opponent and entered the tent he myror was watching from the crowd arthur entered the tent and** "said you must go acknowledge the crowd" "William said how do I do that" "arthur said you wave they cheer it not that difficult" "arthur said wow I do all the work someone else, gets the credit" "merlin said know the feeling" **arthur turned and** "said don't just stand there help me off with my armour" **and gave merlin some chores to do merlin took the armour the fat knight sat down and myror** "said have you discovered the location of prince arthur" "the man replied everyone thinks he has left for the northern borders, but I discovered that arthur servant remains in Camelot" "myror said who is this servant" **the man pointed and myror saw me and merlin he said why is he working for another knight.**

**I was in merlins room resting against the wall while waiting for merlin to finish his chores merlin entered gauis chambers and tried to stay out of sight by gauis caught him** "merlin said is this about the leech tank" "gauis replied how very perceptive of you merlin" "who said ill clean it tomorrow" "gauis said and will that be before or after you scrubbed the floors and done the laundry" **merlin was cleaning the floor while I watched merlin looked up and the laundry started washing and drying itself I used magic of my own to help him clean the floor in Gwen's house arthur and finished eating and took a drink Gwen** "said from what I hear the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William" **arthur snorted Gwen continued** "they think he very handsome" "arthur replied typical they wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked them round his head" "Gwen said why are you doing this" "arthur replied I fear people only respect me because of my title" "Gwen said I'm sure that not true of everyone" "arthur said would you tall me if it were" "no" "arthur continued when I'm competing as William my title doesn't matter, nobody gives me any special treatment so when I win if I win this tournament it will be because I deserve it not because I'm prince arthur**" he stood up and said I think ill take a bath "**Gwen said I haven't got a bath tub" "arthur replied then surely you can get a bowel" "Gwen said I'm sure I can manage a bowel" **and left she took a bucket and walked to the water pump when she bumped into me** "I said let me guess arthur" **Gwen nodded I helped her with the water and when she got back home I handed her the bucket she thanked me.**

**The next day merlin having passed out not finishing his chores he woke and looked up seeing gauis** "who said merlin on your feet arthur may be away but I'm not, and why is my leech tank still dirty, where you get the idea you could sit around all day doing nothing" "merlin said what do you think I sit around all day doing nothing" **he got to his feet** "I haven't had the chance to sit around all day doing nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot, I'm too busy running around after arthur do this merlin do that merlin, and when I'm not running around after arthur I'm doing chores for you, and if I'm not doing that I'm fulfilling my destiny do you know how many times I've saved Arthurs life, I've lost count do I get any thanks no, I've fought griffins witches bandits I have been punched poisoned pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am because if anyone finds out uther will have me executed, sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions I don't know which way to turn" **merlin stormed out gauis watched him go I met with him and said you okay merlin nodded and we talked.**

**Later me and merlin watched ad sir Aynor defeated his opponent merlin** "said he's advanced to the finals**" arthur prepared to face his opponent I watched and saw the man's eyes glow black** "I said shit" "merlin said whats wrong" "I said nothing it'll be fine" arthur **charged and knocked him off his horse gauis watched the man go down Gwen watched gauis sat next to her "**and said you're not impressed with this sir William of daira" "Gwen said no I think he an arrogant pig**" merlin came into the tent and** "said congratulations you are in the final" **William smiled as arthur came in and** "said go on your people await you, then said no one can say sir Leon let me win this time" "merlin said sounds like the crowd has really taken to William" **arthur drank some water and** "said that will change once I reveal my identity" "merlin said you really miss not getting the attention don't you" "arthur said just go water the horse" **in the tent of the defeated demon knight the other demon came in and** "said looks like you lost, yes we both did now we wait, I believe there's an assassin in Camelot we wait for him to make his move then we strike" **the demons laughed there true forms appearing for a moment**.

**Outside merlin was watering the horse while I spoke to it telepathically I saw myror come over and drew back myror **"said he's a fine horse" **merlin laughed** "myror continued I see your master has advanced to the final, he extremely skilled with a lance" "merlin said just one more match to go" "myror said tell me what is he like to work for" "merlin said well between you and me he a bit of a prat" **myror laughed and** "said so your no longer working for prince arthur" "merlin replied no well yes but not at the moment, Arthurs away" "myror said well I wish your master luck in the final" **merlin looked over at me**.

**In Gwen's house she was cleaning up when arthur came in and** "said gwenviere" "she said just a minute" **and covered the area on the floor where she was sleeping** "arthur said have you got a needle and thread my shirt needs mending" **Gwen thought when he came over **"he said is this where you sleep where's your bed" "Gwen said you're sleeping in it" "arthur said well why didn't you say anything" "Gwen replied how could I your prince arthur, and you didn't give me the chance you just assumed the bed was yours" "arthur said well how am I supposed to know if you don't say anything" "Gwen said you shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, your not a child" "arthur said is there anything else you wish to tell me, i'd like to hear it go on don't let me stop you" "Gwen said you have no idea do you about how rude and arrogant you can be this is my home and you are my guest in it, I know your used to more luxurious quarters but that no excuse for you to be so rude, you claim titles don't matter but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant saying it means nothing if your actions betray you, would it kill you today please and thank you once in a while my lord" "arthur said is there anything else you'd like to add" "Gwen replied no I think that's it" "arthur said your right you have invited me into your home, and I behaved appallingly" "Gwen said I didn't mean to make you feel bad" "arthur said oh really" "well perhaps a little" "arthur said there's no excuse, I must make amends tonight I will make dinner for you" "Gwen said really" "arthur said yes go for a walk do whatever girls do dinner will be ready when you return" "Gwen said a walk would be nice" **she left arthur looked at the chicken completely confused.**

**Outside me and merlin ran into Gwen merlin said where's arthur Gwen replied he cooking me dinner merlin looked at me then back at Gwen and said Arthurs cooking Gwen walked away in Gwen's house arthur was looking at the chicken completely confused me and merlin came in arthur looked round and** "said thank god you two are here" "merlin said Gwen says your cooking" "arthur said I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens" "merlin said so your not cooking" "arthur replied no but Gwen doesn't need to know that, as far as she is concerned dinner will be prepared and cooked by me" "merlin said you trying to impress her" "arthur replied don't be ridiculous" **merlin left I followed.**

**We headed to arthur chambers and merlin grabbed one of Arthurs shirts myror watched him behind the cupboard holding a knife merlin grabbed the shirt and we left none of us knew myror was following we got back to Gwen's house and arthur set out the dinners then** "said quick out the back way" **merlin went arthur threw the uncooked chicken and** "said do something with this will you" **merlin nodded and we left arthur** "said thank you" **arthur turned round as Gwen came in and arthur pulled out a chair myror pulled the curtains back and looked in seeing arthur he prepared a mini crossbow inside Gwen** "said this is delicious**" myror took aim at arthur he was about to fire when the guards came round the corner and saw him they gave chase but myror hid under the arch.**

**In gauis chambers merlin put down the chicken he got from arthur I helped when gauis came in **"merlin said dinners ready, what I said this morning" **gauis held up his hand** "it is I who should be apologising to you, I have failed to appreciate how heavy your burden must be" "merlin said I shouldn't have lost my temper with you" "gauis continued no wonder your upset now that Arthurs away you must take time to enjoy yourself" "merlin said but the leech tank" "don't worry about the leech tank all this talk of leeches will put us off our dinner" **gauis sat down and merlin did the same they were about to eat when sir Leon came in and said the king request your services.**

**We were looking over the body of the guard that myror killed earlier **"uther said can you determine a cause of death" "gauis said his neck been broken barely a mark on the flesh, whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing" "Leon said early this evening an intruder was spotted in the lower town" **me and merlin looked at each other** "Uther said then I fear it is true Odin has sent an assassin to kill arthur" "merlin said an assassin" "uther said have you heard any word from arthur since he left for the northern borders" "merlin said no nothing" **with the assassin in Camelot we should be thankful arthur isn't here search the town find him** "Leon said yes sire" **me and merlin looked at each other.**

**Outside Camelot the demons still disguised as knights rode into the forest chaos stepped out of shadow** "he said so you failed to get into the tournament final" **one of the demons** "said yes master" "chaos said well should of expected nothing more if you want a job done right you have to do it yourself" **he roared and the demons exploded he drained there powers his eyes glowed and he said now for Camelot and vanished.**

**In Camelot in Gwen's house they had finished eating arthur** "said so do I have any other habits you wish to tell me about" **Gwen shook her head and said no none arthur** "said there's something else isn't there" "Gwen said you snore" "arthur said I do not snore" "Gwen said yes you do first night you stayed here I thought a pig had broken in" "arthur said so now I'm a pig am I thank you gwenviere" **Gwen got up to clean the dishes when arthur** "said wait I'll do that" **and picked up the plates Gwen** "said where'd you get them plates" **arthur hesitated and** "said from the cupboard" **Gwen picked up a plate and** "said they have the royal seal there from the palace kitchens, I should know I've washed enough of them to know I take that where our food also came from" "arthur said look I can kill a chicken from a thousand paces just don't ask me to cook it, that's what servants are for then said I'm sorry that was **Gwen cut him off and** "said I'm not ashamed to be a servant, at least I'm not a liar" "we had a nice meal together why does it matter where it came from" "Gwen said I thought you had shown some humility, you'd done something kind for me, even though I'm just a servant a good king should respect his people no matter who they are" **Gwen tried to move but** "arthur said gwenviere I know I have much to learn there are some things I am terrible at cooking being one of them, but also saying something to someone I care about" **they were about to kiss when merlin came in and** "said there's an assassin in Camelot he's here to kill you.

**Later I was next to Gwen as merlin** "said the assassin killed a guard your father said Odin sent him" Gwen spoke "why would Odin want you dead" "arthur said because I killed his son, Odin son challenge me to a fight I had no quarrel with him I told him to withdraw but he felt he had to prove himself, I still see his face he looked so scared" **I drew back remembering when I wanted to prove myself merlin noticed and we shared a look **"Gwen said you cannot blame yourself" "I said yh no one but us knows where you are if the assassin can't find you he can't kill you" **arthur nodded and** "said can I continue to stay here ill sleep on the floor tonight" "Gwen said no take my bed you will need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow" " arthur replied I will not here off it night gwenviere"** who walked away merlin walked over to arthur and I watched from a distance and focused my hearing I listened arthur "**said go get my mattress from my room and bring it up here" "merlin said how am I supposed to carry a mattress on my own" "arthur replied I don't know strap it to your back" **merlin left I followed but went another direction I returned home and locked my door when I felt a surge of evil magic and** "said no he wouldn't would he**" I pushed it aside and entered my house I pulled my clothes off and slumped on my bed and fell asleep.**

**During the night I opened my eyes a little and they glowed and I was back in the ancient world I remember lying in bed with my girl then chaos appeared and laughed and** "said I see you have peaceful dreams ancient let's see how you like this" **and the image changed to destruction** "chaos said if you continue to stand in my way this will be the outcome" "I said never I will stop you, no world will suffer your evil" **chaos laughed and **"said we will see**" and vanishes I shot awake in bed I said not good.**

**The next day I had a wash and got dressed I grabbed my sword and strapped it to my side I opened my door and went to Gwen's house I focused my hearing and sight and saw arthur "who **said one more match and the tournament will be over" "Gwen said you can go back to prince arthur" **she handed him a scarf and** "said I was hoping you might wear it for luck" "arthur said thank you and took it from her" **then kissed her I smiled watching destiny play out they stopped and arthur said** "I better go" **and walked out I moved to avoid being seen I followed arthur not knowing that myror was too we met with merlin and merlin got arthur into his armour I entered the tent myror peaked through and saw arthur myror saw sir Aynor and snuck into his tent and snapped his neck in the tent merlin finished getting arthur ready and he put on his helmet.**

**In sir Aynor tent myror put on Aynor armour and added a blade to the end of his lance he tested it and smiled as he left the tent chaos watched and** "said when you return your mine" **arthur got into position and the match begun they charged towards each other and myror blade pierced Arthurs armour merlin saw the blade retract and we followed myror Gwen ran to Arthur **"who said his lance it pierced my armour" "Gwen said you're losing too much blood" "arthur said do what you can I have to be back on the field in five minutes or I forfeit the match" "Gwen said you can't possibly joust your too badly injured" "arthur said I have never withdrawn from a match I don't intend to start now" "Gwen said you'd risk your life to protect your pride, you have nothing to prove least of all to me" "arthur replied I have everything to prove to myself" **arthur put his helmet back on**.

**In Aynor tent myror was preparing to return to the field when chaos appeared myror turned and** "said who are you" **chaos stabbed myror who fell to the ground dead** "he said ill borrow that" and **put the armour on now to head out he picked up the lance and enchanted it and the blade glowed chaos laughed and excited the tent me and merlin entered and merlin saw Aynor body but "**I said mate" **he looked and saw myror merlin** "said then who jousting now" "I said one guess" "merlin said shit that's not good we have to go" **he ran out I followed arthur **"said you will have to pass me the lance" **Gwen did so while me and merlin ran** "I said Gwen where's arthur" "she said he's about to joust" "merlin said he jousting against chaos" **we ran arthur had trouble staying focused we watched as arthur and chaos charged towards each other arthur started to pass out as chaos let the blade come out he saw me and said too late to stop me now** "I said merlin together" **and we both said spells and chaos saddle broke and arthur struck him with the lance knocking him off the horse the king stood up and gauis looked at chaos me and merlin got to arthur as he staggered off the horse** "I said get him to the tent" **but suddenly chaos stood up and his helmet came off uther** "said guards" **but suddenly Morgana started choking uther** "said let her go" **chaos laughed as a storm started to form but I stood out of sight and blasted chaos who fell back he got up and said you will pay as he vanished I ran and entered the tent Gwen smiled.**

**In the tent arthur took his helmet off and **"said what happened" " I said you were jousting against the assassin, he killed sir Aynor and took his place then chaos killed him" "arthur said chaos" "I said he gone he vanished like the coward he is" "merlin said the people are waiting to greet their champion" "arthur said to William you must go and collect the trophy" "Gwen said I thought this was to be your moment of glory" "arthur said perhaps this is the time for humility" **arthur and Gwen watched each other while William claimed the trophy me and merlin saw gauis enter Aynor tent he pulled back the helmet revealing myror gauis said merlin who is this man where's sir Aynor merlin looked at me.**

**In the throne room arthur** "said we were attacked by the assassin as we returned to Camelot I was injured whilst killing him" "uther said Odin should be made to pay for his actions, we must strike back at him" "arthur said surely you feel for the loss of his son we should try to make peace with him" "uther said maybe your right, how was the rest of your trip" "arthur said great I learned a great deal" **he stared at Gwen I looked at merlin arthur "**said how was the tournament" "uther replied we have a new champion sir William of daira" "arthur said I'm sorry I missed all the excitement" **they left the room outside arthur saw Gwen and **"said what happened while I was staying with you my father would never approve" "Gwen replied you don't have to explain, maybe when your king things will be different" **uther called and arthur followed looking back at Gwen who watched him.**

**In gauis chambers merlin was cleaning the leech tank merlin **"said this is horrible this is disgusting" "I said mate you shouldn't lie to gauis**" who nodded and** "said merlin you've got something on your face" **merlin felt the leeches and tried to knock them off me and gauis laughed.**

**In the forest chaos appeared and roared and said it time to summon an old friend and slammed his hand into the ground come forth the first of my seven azazel the ground exploded a hand emerged.**

End of chapter find out more soon. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Last Ancient Matteus Chapter 16

**We begin in the forest as chaos is restoring his energy after summoning azazel who now knew everything azazel** "said master now that I'm back what is the plan" "chaos said I want you to take 20 demons with you to the forest of esceitir, I believe that our friend the ancient will be visiting the druids there soon, I want you to hide and wait for the right moment and attack, bring me both the druid boy mordred and if you can the lady Morgana alive" "azazel said yes master**" and he and 20 demons vanished chaos glowed and said let's see if you can stop us this time as chaos stepped into shadow.**

**In Camelot I was asleep when I felt a surge of dark power** **and** "said welcome back azazel" **I then felt another surge of magic and** "said it time" **in Morgana chambers she was sleeping tossing and turning she opened her eyes part way and they glowed gold and the candle lit up Gwen came in a few minutes later and saw the candle and blew it out and places it by the window Morgana stirs again and her eyes glow and she wakes up she looks at the candle which suddenly leaps out and the curtain catches on fire she screams causing the window to blow outwards.**

**Later uther gauis arthur and Gwen are looking at the damage done to Morgana chambers Gwen **said "I came in with some extra blankets there was a candle but I blew it out" "uther said are you sure" "Gwen said I blew it out" "arthur said Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years if she said she blew it out, I believe her" "uther said she could of been burnt alive" **lightning struck the castle roof last night that could of started the fire** "uther said maybe but I think someone could of started the fire on purpose" **merlin and Gwen looked at each other.**

**Outside uther and arthur were talking uther** "said how did they reach Morgana chambers unchallenged" "arthur said I don't know there are too many guards, then said what about chaos he showed he can disarm or even kill our guards" "uther said but how do we find him he hasn't been seen since the tournament" "arthur said but if he was behind this, it would make sense he tried to kill Morgana all last year**" uther nodded and** "said see what you can find out" **uther walked ahead arthur followed thinking then** "said to himself don't want to but I've got to ask" **he made his way to the royal library and went in.**

**Geoffrey who was looking at some records he looked up as arthur came in and** "said my lord what can I do for you" "arthur said I was wondering if there was any mention of chaos in the records" **Geoffrey stood up and** "said I have been checking the records but there has been no mention of chaos, but see this" **he opened the book arthur came round he saw a picture of me arthur was shocked that's impossible so when was that put there Geoffrey** "said I believe this picture was added over 2000 years ago" **arthur nearly fell over** "but said that explains it the wisdom and age in his eyes, the sadness what happened" " Geoffrey replied this" **he turned the page and it showed chaos Geoffrey** "said it seems chaos wiped out everyone in the ancient world, including the princes finance and his family he was believed to have perished to, but he seems to be here and he looks real" "arthur said magic" "Geoffrey said explains why he looks the same after 2000 years and the sadness in his eyes but I must implore, if any of this is true he isn't harming Camelot" "arthur said I agree I won't say anything to my father, and I trust he has Camelot best interest at heart, I never believed magic was evil but after mother it seems something in him snapped, I need to return to my chambers" "Geoffrey said I will make sure no one finds this" **and closed the book arthur left closing the door behind him.**

**Me and merlin were on our way to gauis chambers when we heard Morgana and gauis talking gauis** "said what I don't understand Morgana is how the fire started in the first place" "Morgana replied it happened so quickly it was terrifying" **gauis put a hand on her shoulder and** "said it over now you're safe with me" "Morgana said you're the only one I've told about my dreams I know I can trust you gauis, it was me I started the fire" "gauis said what did you knock a candle over" "Morgana replied no I just looked at it and the fire leapt higher" "gauis said it could of been a gust of wind" "Morgana said no it was me it was magic" "my child last might was an accident it had nothing to do with you I'm going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better" **outside ne and merlin looked at each other.**

**Later me and merlin were in gauis chambers talking merlin** "said I was helping clean up morganas chambers earlier" **gauis was preparing a potion** "said oh" "merlin continued the glass exploded outward if lightning struck the castle last night like arthur said, the glass would of fallen inside the window, it was magic we both know it was and more importantly so does she" **gauis turned and** "said Morgana knows nothing for sure" "merlin said which makes it even worse she isn't sure what happening to her and its tearing her apart"

"what would you have me do" "I said talk to her tell her there's nothing to be worried about, tell her powers are nothing to be afraid off" "gauis said I can't" "merlin said maybe I can talk to her" "gauis said no merlin you must never reveal your secret not to anyone" "I said I know what she going through" "gauis said this is a kingdom where magic is outlawed or have you both forgotten that"

"I said I know but even if uther does find out, I can get away there not a prison in Camelot that can hold me, I can't even die without uther bringing the wraith of the ancient lords, down on Camelot, but merlin gauis is right you shouldn't reveal your powers" **gauis nodded and** "said show off" "merlin spoke and what about the druids" "uther vowed to destroy them the druids can't help her, it will be suicide" "merlin said you need you be honest with her" "gauis said what makes you think you know better than me" "merlin replied I went through the same thing. I know exactly what she going through right now" "gauis said you cannot get involved in this please merlin stay out of it, Matteus I can't stop you but you must be careful**" I nodded and left the room merlin followed me he caught up with me as I jumped on slephiner and rode away he grabbed a horse from the stables and followed me.**

**He caught up and** "said why do you want to tell her so bad" **I summoned the magic shield to prevent us from being overheard** "I said she needs to know ,she is part of chaos doom its why he tried to kill her all last year, I have a friend in the druids I'm gonna tell her but first" I picked some flowers and jumped on slephiner "I said you coming" **merlin grabbed some flowers too and jumped ob behind me** "I said hold on" **as slephiner sped off he stopped close to Camelot and we jumped off and headed in we were almost at Morgana chambers when arthur came round the corner I grabbed merlin and turned us invisible arthur stopped as if sensing something but moved on once he was out of sight merlin** "said that was close" **I knocked at Morgana door and Gwen opened it** "merlin said how is she" "Gwen said I've never seen her like this" "I said I thought these might cheer her up" **Gwen took the flowers from us and said** "I'll be sure to tell her who there from" **Gwen shut the door** "I said you need to go to arthur" **now we just wait merlin nodded.**

**Me and merlin made our way to gauis chambers in Morgana chambers Gwen** "said I can stay if you want me too" "Morgana said no you've done enough thank you" **Gwen started to leave but Morgana said **"Gwen take the candle" **Gwen picked it up and left Morgana went to sleep her eyes opened and a flash of lightning scared her and her eyes glowed and the flower pot shattered in gauis chambers merlin was doing something when Morgana came in and** "said where's gauis please I need to speak with him" **merlin looked at me and said** "he talking with the king" "I said whats wrong" **Morgana looked at me but hesitated** "I said you can trust me Morgana you can" "Morgana said I'm scared Matteus I don't understand what going on I need, to know what's happening" "I said Morgana you know what it is" "Morgana said it is magic**" I nodded and took her hands and** "said Theres nothing to fear magic is feared because the king is a hypocrite, magic isn't evil I have it to" **I held open my hand and a ball of flame appeared Morgana stepped back but she was no longer worried she** "said you used magic to save me, first time he appeared" **I nodded and said** "I came here to stop chaos hurting anyone else" **she looked at merlin and said** "you knew" "merlin said Morgana me and Matteus are the same, and his eyes glowed and a unlit candle levitated" "I said Morgana I will tell you everything, but I need rest, I can help you" **Morgana suddenly hugged me then pulled back blushing and** "said thank you" **and left the chambers merlin** "said gauis is going to kill me" "I said I told her he can yell at me she deserved to know she seems at ease now, I need to go and see the dragon I need to find the druids" "merlin said I'm coming with you" **we both left the chambers**.

**We headed to the dungeons and entered the dragons cave kilgarah flew down and** "said I see you told her the truth, and you need to know where to find the druids" "I said so will you help" "the dragon replied of course and told me the location" "I said thank you" **me merlin shared a look with the dragon before following we went back to his room and merlin sat on his bed **"I said you have to free him don't you, and your not sure you can trust him**" merlin nodded I **"replied I'm sure the answer will come to you" **I closed my eyes but** "said go to sleep" "merlin said don't tell me what to do old man" **we laughed merlin got into bed and fell asleep I was pulled into the afterlife I was facing my finance** "I said I'm sorry" **she shushed me and said** "I know you missed me, but you need to move on you won't upset me" **I nodded and kissed her she vanished saying I will always love you Matteus I returned to my body and smiled in Morgana chambers she slept with no dreams.**

**The next day I woke up and returned home at super speed as not to wake merlin and got a fresh change of clothes and reattached my weapon to my belt and pulled my magic book and placed it into a bag I put a spell on the bag so no one would find the book I also put a sleeping bag and a change of clothes just in case I went to find Morgana in Morgana chambers Gwen woke Morgana who had slept better since I me and merlin revealed that we both had magic and she knew what was happening to her Morgana sat up and Gwen did her hair and helped her get dressed she dismissed Gwen who left she finished getting ready and joined the king for breakfast **"uther said Morgana whats the occasion" "Morgana said nothing my lord I just feel in a better mood, had a good night's sleep" **she ate her breakfast while talking with the king she left and I pulled her into an alcove **"I said my lady I know where the druids are, but you need to cone up with an excuse for uther so he doesn't think you've been kidnapped" **Morgana nodded and left the alcove I returned to gauis chambers to be met with gauis who** "said you told her didn't you" "I said gauis she deserved to know the truth so it will be less of a blow, when I tell her about chaos which will also involve telling her who I really am I hope she doesn't faint I mean my lady I'm over 2000 years old" **gauis laughed and** "merlin said it can't be too bad**" yh well you were born in this world I wasn't I turned when** "merlin said good luck" **I left the chambers.**

**I headed to the entrance of town and walked towards the stables and whistled slephiner appeared and said master I jumped on and we left the city I waited in the forest when Morgana ride up I said** "thanks for waiting what does uther think you're doing" "Morgana said I told him I wanted to go to visit my father's grave" "I said and he let you go on your own" **Morgana nodded and jumped of her horse and** "I said Morgana meet slephiner" **Morgana patted his head I said** "he likes you" **Morgana stroked his mane** and "I said we should get going, we need to get to the forest of esceitir and we've got a long ride, and the faster we get there the faster you can learn" "Morgana said lets race" **and jumped on a her horse and rode away I jumped on slephiner and said normal speed and rode after her.**

**As we rode away chaos stepped out of the shadows and** "said with him gone time to destroy Camelot" **he clicked his fingers and demons appeared around him chaos** "said surround Camelot and await my orders" **the demons vanished and chaos laughed and** "said have fun with your lady friend for when you return you will find the city in ruins

**In Camelot merlin was in Arthurs chambers gathering his washing when arthur came in still thinking about what Geoffrey told him about me and chaos merlin** "said arthur whats wrong" "arthur replied just a lot on my mind" "merlin said I'll leave you to it then" **and started to walk away** "arthur said Matteus he's your friend isn't he**" merlin turned back and** "said yes" "arthur continued do you believe him to be evil" "merlin replied no I don't" "arthur said thank you" merlin left.

He returned to gauis chambers and "said I've done all Arthurs chores is there anything you need me to do" **gauis looked round and** "said no" "merlin said I wonder how Matteus and Morgana doing, then said I just hope chaos doesn't attack because I may be destined to be this great warlock but what chaos can do" **gauis didn't look round but** "said I'm sure chaos wont risk it" **merlin nodded and went to his room.**

**Meanwhile me and Morgana finally made it to the forest of esceitir I told her to jump off her horse she did so and pulled up her hood we looked up as the sky was darkening I jumped of slephiner who followed us as we walked through the forest when there was a screeching sound and several scorpion like creatures surrounded us I blasted them and they flew back Morgana looked at me in aw** "I said Ill teach you later, run now" **we ran from the serkets when one appeared in front of us I was about to move my hand when it struck Morgana pushed me out the way and was stung by the creature I threw a fire ball at the creature which was consumed the other creatures backed away** "I said Morgana "**she looked at her wound and** "said what now" **I was about to answer when a serket appeared in front of us I was about to speak when I saw a shadow the serkets ran off Morgana looked at the shadow as it got closer before passing out the druid** "said hurry my lord" **I picked up Morgana body and followed. Outside in the forest Azazel stepped out from behind the tree and** "said its done surround the camp and we attack on my signal.

**Back in Camelot merlin was helping arthur whilst thinking about why arthur asked about me he pushed it aside and got on with his chores helping Gwen with tidying Morgana's chambers for her return in the throne uther was thinking about the fire in Morgana's chambers when gauis came in and** "said sire is there anything I can get you sire" **uther turned and **"said I feel like I'm missing something do you know why chaos attacks my ward" "gauis replied I'm afraid I do not" "uther said about Matteus do you know why seeing chaos effects him so badly, I mean he's just a boy yet his eyes they seem so old like he seen more than someone older than him" "gauis said I don't know my lord" **and bowed and left the room.**

**In the druid camp I was with Morgana who was starting to wake I looked up as the druid came in Morgana woke and said** "what going on" "the man said relax, you were stung by a Serket I came to help" "I said Morgana" **she turned to me and smiled and** "said fighting those serkets" "the man said very brave your friend, he stayed watching you all night**" Morgana took my hand and let go the man** "said Morgana" "who replied who told you my name" "I did the tent flapped open and mordred walked in" "Morgana said you" "Aglain said when the Serket attacked last night, mordred was able to sense your distress with his mind" "mordred said hello Morgana" **and Morgana looked at me then at Aglain** and "said how did you do that" "I said we don't always need words to talk with each other, I'll be back in a minute and got up and left" **mordred sat next to Morgana and** "said now I can take care of you like you did me" **Morgana smiled.**

**I exited the tent and explored the camp heading to the outskirts and** "said I last descendant of the ancient lords call upon there, power to ward this camp from the power of demons" **my eyes glowed and a gold veil shot across the camp a voice said** "nice work" **I turned to see Ceridian "**he said so demons won't be able to find us" "I said demons no but chaos maybe" **I looked over and saw Morgana and mordred talking** "I said does he know yet" "Ceridian replied I don't know how to tell him it shocked me finding, out my great grandfather was an ancient lord" "I replied at least you were born in this world I've got to tell Morgana, how old I truly am" "the man said I'm sure you will figure it out I will tell my son soon" **I nodded and he walked away I watched a little longer then went to find Morgana.**

**Back in Camelot merlin was in gauis chambers helping gauis who said **"merlin has Matteus told you everything" "merlin said yes he has how chaos murdered his family and the woman he loved, why do you ask" "gauis said it seems people have started to notice the age and wisdom in his eyes, and the anger that arise when chaos is around" "merlin said around Morgana he seems at ease maybe the druids can help him control his rage" gauis said I hope so.

**Outside in the forest chaos appeared and** "said telepathically time to attack strike hard" **he rode towards the city the guards "**said what is your business here" **chaos blasted them and they fell to the floor dead** "chaos said begin" **as explosions and fires started to engulf the city a guard saw chaos and said **"sound the warning bell" **and was able to ring the bell before a demon appeared and snapped his neck the warning bell sounded uther sat up from the throne and** "said whats happening" **arthur ran in and** "said father we've been attacked" "uther said by who" "arthur said chaos" "uther said get the guards together, one of you go get gauis and set up a hospital wing" **the guard nodded and ran off.**

**In the druid camp I caught up with Morgana and said** "how are you" "Morgana said I feel happy, I've never felt like this before" **she looked around and saw some of the druids shying away Aglain said** "some people are wary of you" "Morgana said you don't gave nothing to fear from me I don't share uther fear of magic" **I scowled Morgana looked at me and said** "whats wrong" "I'll tell you later" **Aglain looked at me but said nothing Aglain** "said you have questions" "Morgana said why can I see the future in my dreams, and why can I start fires with my mind" "Aglain said come with me" **we sat in the tent and** "Aglain continued people who are able to do this are a few and far between" "Morgana said I know it's magic" "I said Morgana I promised to teach you" **so my eyes glowed and a flame appeared in my hand** "I said focus reach down and feel the core of your magic" "then said Aglain you should step back" **he did so** "Morgana said a spell and a fire started to float around the room" **Morgana smiled and put the flame out then** "said who are you, I mean really I can see it in your eyes, the age the wisdom" "I said I'll show you it a spell I learned it how me and my friend share information, give me your hands" "Morgana said now what" "I said a spell and my eyes glowed" **and Morgana saw everything that happened the war the deaths of my family and friends I snapped back and backed away and** "said I'm sorry" **but Morgana grabbed my hand and** "said you have nothing to be sorry for chaos did this and you will teach me, and we will get him before he destroys Camelot" "I said well then we should" I** was cut off as an inhuman roar cut through the camp Aglain looked at the door and said **"what the hell is going on.

**Outside azazel** "said now is the time" **and touched the ward and **"said ancient magic" **and slammed his fist into the barrier and it exploded azazel** "said move in we want the druid boy and the lady Morgana alive everyone else you can kill" **the demons swarmed into the camp me and Morgana excited the tent and saw the as the demons appeared but didn't attack I watched as a demon in a black cloak walked into light and pulled down its hood to reveal a pair of glowing black eyes he tossed the rest of the cloak aside revealing his demonic form his flicked his claws out and roared I stepped forward and** "said you need to evacuate" "Aglain said why there just demons" "I said that is not just a demon, its azazel one of chaos demonic lords, I will fight him to give you time to escape" **Ceridian came over with mordred and said** "he's right he broke through the warding" "Aglain said okay go" **Morgana I looked at her she** "said in staying with you your not facing them alone**" at that moment azazel spoke** "Matteus come on out" "I said do it" **and walked forward.**

**I drew my sword and** "said hello azazel how was hell" "he spoke Matteus I've had many centuries to picture your demise, now to make it happen, but first demons attack" **the demons ran at the druids I saw Aglain begin to fight one and Ceridian took another azazel said let's do this and charged at me.**

**Back in Camelot merlin was in the temporary ward helping gauis with the injured which numbered in the hundreds he** "said gauis we need a plan" "gauis said can you reach matt telepathically" "merlin said ill try" **he closed his eyes and focused but nothing happened and** "said no can't get a signal, must be too far away" **at that second arthur came in wounded **"merlin said sire are you" **a laugh echoed as the door burst open and two demons walked in lets finish this prince arthur and blasted energy in the throne room uther heard the screams of his people and **"said there must be something, we can do" "sir Leon said sire there is nothing these demons are" **at that second the door was blasted open and chaos stepped in sir Leon drew his sword but chaos knocked him out and the other guards too chaos said** "uther pendragon the one who started the great purge, nothing before me" "uther said I've killed people like you shall be no different" **chaos laughed and** "said I'm not just a sorcerer, I am the embodiment of evil and I'm immortal, so take your best shot and anyway soon my demons will finish their work and when your ward returns from visiting her father's grave, she will die and I will raze Camelot to the ground" **he roared and in the hospital ward chaos image appeared the demons fighting arthur stopped and arthur turned towards it chaos** "said people of Camelot I've captured your king if any of you defy me he will die, if I sense that anyone especially you arthur he will die now I leave you to your fight" **the image vanished the demons rose but arthur stabbed both of them and they turned to dust then arthur collapsed from his injuries merlin** "said gauis" **the old man saw and ran to help and they got arthur onto the table so they could work on him** gauis said we need help now.

**Back in the druid camp me and azazel exchanged blows I got the upper hand and knocked him to the floor** "I said my lord did the time in the pit weaken you time to end this" **I was about to strike when Morgana screamed I turned and azazel took the upper hand and blasted me sending me flying back mordred saw and ran towards me** "I said no get out of here" "azazel said ah so your the druid boy, my master wants you both alive but you Matteus can die" and **shot a powerful spell towards us** "I said mordred run" **but Ceridian killed the demon he was fighting and blocked the spell azazel **"said pathetic and sped forward and before Ceridian could move, slashed his throat he fell to the ground" **mordred screamed and azazel was thrown back Morgana broke free of the demon she was fighting the demons stopped attacking and azazel who had just got up** "said get the boy" "I said no leave them" **and a lightning bolt shot from the sky and turned all the demons to dust azazel **"said I will get you next time" **and vanished I Aglain and the other druids saw Ceridian and came over I Aglain tried to pull mordred away but he wouldn't let go of his father I stepped forward and** "said mordred" **the boy turned and** "said we might be able to save him" **Ceridian coughed and said** "son" **mordred turned and Ceridian whispered before due to severity to his throat he died mordred said** "father" **then turned to me he said** "I'm ancient did you know" **I put my hand on his shoulder I** "said I knew but our last meeting was a little" "mordred finished hectic" **chaos was trying to kill me I** "said if I'd of known I would of tried to find you, but I didn't want to put you in danger guess that worked" **I helped mordred to his feet and **"said we need to clean up the camp**" Morgana stepped forward and** "said we should return" **she was cut off as slephiner appeared startling all the druids except for mordred and Aglain** "I said whats wrong" **slephiner glowed and we saw an image of Camelot under attack** "I said I need to help" "Aglain said I had a feeling you would be leaving, so I prepared this, and the horse Morgana left at the entrance to the forest appeared.

"I said we will return I know where the camp is, I promised to help you clean up" **mordred hugged Morgana and I knelt down and** "said if you ever need help take this" **and placed a golden amulet round his neck it will allow you to contact me wherever you are I hugged him and **"said I'll see you later" **and stood up but** "said I'm sorry about your father" "mordred replied it wasn't your fault"** I nodded and jumped on slephiner Morgana jumped on her horse and we rode away Aglain **"said come on let's get this camp clean" **mordred nodded.**

**We rode fast for as long as we could till we both stopped to water the horses and I taught Morgana a few more spells Morgana** "said Matteus why did you admit to me you had magic" "I said I couldn't stand to watch you suffer, Gwen told me about your nightmares, I was a lot younger than you when I discovered my powers, and they scared me like when you set the curtain alight" **Morgana nodded and** "said what was the ancient world like" "I said it was wonderful me and my friends would talk and play, and enjoy ourselves feeling the magic running through the earth, you know what happened" "Morgana replied how could you survive all that pain" "I said I've had centuries of practice, and when I met you all the grief and rage built up over 2000 years just evaporated" **without warning Morgana kissed me I was shocked but kissed back we both pulled away and** "I said that was lovely" "then said we should get back to Camelot before uther thinks you've been kidnapped" **Morgana smiled and jumped on her horse I jumped on slephiner and we rode.**

**In Camelot merlin and gauis were able to patch up arthur gauis** "said I've done all I can we just need to wait for him to get up" **merlin crossed his fingers while outside the knights were fighting as best they could against the demons but were no match and were defeated and taken to the dungeons in the throne room chaos** "said I've finally won" "a demon said master all the knights are in the dungeons" "chaos said good now to" **but before he could finish he sensed something and said telepathically company get ready.**

**Me and Morgana finally made it back to Camelot she was about to ride down but I stopped her "**and said we need to be careful look" **she looked and saw demons guarding the gate I jumped off slephiner and** "said do you know a secret way in" "Morgana said come on" **and she lead me to an old tunnel system Morgana flicked her hand and the grate opened Morgana** "said I'm getting it down" "I said we need to go" **we went through the grate and I closed it behind us and **"I said we need to get to the hospital ward" "Morgana said follow me" **I followed her avoiding any demons patrolling the halls we got to the door of the temporary ward Morgana tried to open it I** "said locked from the inside, let me see if I can get it open ,I said merlin telepathically it's us lets us in" **it took a minute but then I heard Matteus is it really you I** "said Morgana is with me let us in" **the door opened and we stepped inside gauis saw me and **"said you both okay" "Morgana said we're fine but what happened" "merlin said demons appeared out of nowhere, chaos has the king and all the knight are either dead or locked in the dungeons" **I saw arthur and** "said what happened to him" "merlin replied he was wounded can you do anything" **I walked over and** "said let me try" I **put my hand on his head and** "said a spell" **my eyes glowed and a light shot into arthur causing a massive amount of darkness, to pour out of him he gasped awake I backed away and gauis** "said sire are you okay" "arthur said fine but what about chaos" **he noticed me and Morgana and** "said where'd you come from" "Morgana said I got back from visiting my father grave, and found Camelot surrounded" "merlin said uther in the throne room with chaos and the knights, are in the dungeons ,heard one of the demons talking" **Gwen who was helping one of the patients came over and** "said your okay how" **arthur looked at me but I held his gaze then he looked away so we got 20 demons in Camelot and Theres only three of us with any fight in us** "I said how's this for a plan me and you can go to the throne room, and get your father while someone get into the dungeons and frees the knights" arthur **thought for a moment and** "said I like it" **me and arthur got up when the doors to the ward opened and 20 demons walked in one of them saw me and** "said your back" "I said change of plan I face these demons and clear a path and you go rescue your father" **arthur nodded and ran through the door the demons tried to give chase but** "I said oi you've got bigger problems than him" **the demons charged I ducked as one lunged at me and slashed turning him to dust Morgana blasted two of them with magic and merlin sent another two flying into my sword and dusting them Gwen kicked one of them and stabbed it with a fire torch** "I said why can't the knights, figure that fire" "Morgana said really fire that's how you kill them" "I said yes but that won't work on chaos or azazel" **merlin looked confused I gave him the tell you later look and slashed at another demon wiping out three more I can you clear up here I'm gonna make sure arthur isn't killed by chaos** "Morgana said ill go free the knights**" and the two of us ran out the room but separated Morgana went toward the dungeons while I went towards the throne room.**

**Meanwhile arthur made it to the throne room with the demons distracted fighting us he kicked the door open and said father uther started to speak but then said behind you arthur turned just in time and blocked the strike chaos laughed and "**said this should be fun and slashed.

**I ran down the corridor towards the throne room whilst arthur and chaos fought with there being no sight of a winner when chaos** "said I won't be defeated" **and sent arthur flying with a flick of his hand arthur flew back and hit the wall and passed out chaos laughed and** "said time to end this" **and slashed but the doors opened and** "I said oi" **chaos turned round and said** "ah Matteus the one who caused me so many problems, now is my chance to end your interference in my plans once and for all" **he turned and struck.**

**Morgana made her way down to the dungeons and took cover when she saw a demon pass she saw sir Leon in the cell Morgana came up behind the demon and stabbed it turning it to dust she took the keys and unlocked the cells sir Leon** "said my lady where's the king" "Morgana replied he's safe" **Arthur gone to him but the others demons Leon **"said lets do this" **and he and the knights and he and the Knights excited the cell and retrieved their weapons and headed back to the ward.**

**In the throne room I blocked the blow from chaos and knowing uther was behind me couldn't use magic so I struck back and me and arthur we started exchanging blows I slashed and chaos fell to his knees I held my sword to his neck **"I said any last words before**" chaos roared and** "said never" **and sent me flying back I hit the wall but stayed conscious chaos laughed and** "said now where was I ah I remember" **he was about to blast the king when the throne room doors opened and sir Leon and several knights cane in and** "said sire are you"** chaos laughed **"and said you may of won this time but next time I will win" **and vanished in shadow Leon **"said do you want us to go after him" "uther said no point" **arthur woke up and** "said father" "uther said you're alive" **arthur saw me and** "said you okay" "I said I'm fine sire" **I got to my feet and** "uther said have you cleared out the remaining demons" "Leon said yes sire and we can begin funerals for those of us killed" **uther nodded and the knights left I followed to go and help gauis arthur watched me uther** "said what was that about" **arthur didn't answer.**

**I made it back to my house and exhausted beyond belief I fell asleep on my bed while outside the people begun clearing up their homes and in the castle the knights were doing the same Morgana wanted to come check on me but uther wanted her safe despite her claims that chaos wouldn't return but she returned to het chambers and Gwen helped her she took a rest which was dream free now she knew everything about her magic but she still had the occasional nightmare but she slept soundly.**

**A couple of hours later I woke back up and headed to gauis chambers on the way I saw that the city had been repaired I entered gauis chambers and merlin** "said your okay" "I said I'm fine ,I just felt exhausted nothing to worry about" "merlin said what happened with the druids" **I sat down and told them everything merlin** "said so chaos summoned azazel to fight for him"** I nodded and gauis **"said well you both need to protect each other and Morgana, and make sure uther doesn't discover the truth about her powers" "I said you have nothing to worry about.

**In the forest chaos appeared azazel walked out of shadow and** "said I'm sorry master I failed you" "chaos said yes you did, but you have a chance to redeem yourself, now sneak into the druid camp and bring mordred to me" "azazel said yes master, and vanished" **in the druid camp the druids had repaired the camp quickly from the attack with magic and mordred was asleep in the tent after burying his father he was woken by a gust of wind azazel appeared mordred tried to scream but azazel knocked him out and restrained him he took him before chaos and** **chaos laughed and** "said take him to the cells" **as azazel took the boy into the cave and threw him in the cell and shut the door after he turned to chaos** **and** "said whats the plan now master" "chaos said the boy will have his uses soon" **they both laughed and left the cave in Camelot I lied awake in my bed and felt a sense of dread.**

End of chapter stay tuned


	17. Chapter 17

The last ancient Matteus Chapter 17 chaos meets Lancelot

**We begin in Camelot as Gwen and Morgana are sitting on horses I'm standing with arthur merlin walks past but says where are they going** "arthur says Morgana on a pilgrimage to her father's grave" **they ride out arthur watches them go before taking the shield from merlin I watched Morgana and **"said telepathically good luck as they rode through the forest" "Morgana said you look troubled" "Gwen who replied I'm fine my lady" "Morgana said your very secretive these days, I'm beginning to think there's a man involved" **Gwen laughed and** "said where do I get the chance to meet any decent men, you on the other hand" **Morgana blushed they continued riding while being watched when suddenly bandits charged down the hill and attacked the knights began to fight but lost Morgana and Gwen ran up the hill when they were stopped Morgana faced them and** "said I'm the kings ward hell have your heads if any harm comes to me" **she sent out a telepathically call to me as well the man removed his balaclava and** "said I have no intention of harming you my lady well not yet" **your much valuable to me alive.**

**Watching from afar were chaos and Azazel chaos said follows this man and speak with their leader azazel said master and vanished into shadow chaos laughed.**

**In Camelot I heard Morgana's call and ride out on slephiner I made it into the forest and found the site where the battle had taken place I dismounted slephiner and** "said stay close" **and grabbed the note I dropped it and let my eyes glow and looked around and** "said telepathically Morgana where are you" **there was no reply so** "I said let's try this" **and placed my hand on one of dead guards my eyes glowed and I saw the attack watched Morgana and Gwen run when they were taken I stopped the vision and followed the trail they went in I walked in the direction slephiner following me.**

**In the bandits camp Morgana and Gwen were in the tent Morgana** "said you're ready" **Gwen nodded as the man who took them came in Morgana** "said I demand to know where your taking us" "the man said that's not your concern, we've got a long ride ahead of us, you should get some rest" **Morgana followed him out of the tent and said** "I wish to bathe" "the man said smugly you wish to bathe" **the other bandits laughed Morgana** "said you may be accustomed to smelling like pigs but I am not.

**I heard the laughter and hid in the bushes and watched in Camelot arthur reported to his father Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot** "uther said send guards to the outlying villages, I want her found" "arthur said ill dispatch them immediately" **and left merlin followed him Morgana took her cloak the man** "said you might find the water a little icy" "Morgana said I'm sure ill manage" **the man was holding Gwen Morgana** "said if you were any kind of gentleman you give me some privacy" "the man replied well unfortunately, for you I'm no gentleman so get on with it" **Morgana started to undress the man watched with a smile** "Morgana said you could at least turn your back" "the man said what, so you can make a run for it you think I'm stupid" "Morgana said I think your very stupid" **as Gwen grabbed his sword and threw it to Morgana and who punched the man before grabbing the sword and killing the other bandit they ran as the bandit gave chase when Gwen slipped Morgana ran to her and** "said come on get your arm on my shoulder" "Gwen said we'll never out run them you must go get help" "she said take this" **Gwen held the sword and got behind a tree and as a bandit came into view slashed Morgana heard the scream and turned back I came out of hiding and said** "my lady" "Morgana said Matteus we need to get Gwen" "I said we will but we need to make sure they don't catch you come on" **we ran.**

**Arthur arrived at the site of the battle and** "said see if there are any survivors" **merlin climbed off his horse arthur looked Mercian craftsmanship merlin noticed the note and** "said arthur" **he grabbed the note and** "said it's a ransom they've taken Morgana hostage" **they followed the tracks me and Morgana continued to run when arthur found us arthur said** "Matteus" then **Morgana stepped out arthur** "said where's gwenviere" **Morgana didn't answer merlin looked at us.**

**At the bandit camp the man shouted** "how could you of let her escape, you bought me the servant she's useless to us" **he looked at Gwen and said** "here put them on" "Gwen said what you gonna do with me" "the man said Hengest has never met the lady Morgana he doesn't know what she looks like for all he knows you could be uther pendragons ward" "Gwen said I will not impersonate my mistress" **the man drew a sword and said then you will die where you stand.**

**Back at Camelot uther stood up as Morgana came in and said thank god I couldn't bear the fought if anything happened to you Morgana **"said the bandits still have Gwen" "arthur said I believe they were Mercian we've received reports that Hengest has crossed the border" "uther said Hengest" "you must send a rescue party" "uther said if Hengest is holding her it would take an entire army to rescue her" "Morgana said we can't abandon her" "uther said how many men do you want me to sacrifice to save a servant" "as many as it takes Gwen gave herself up so I might escape" "uther said then she will be honoured" "I don't want her honoured I want her rescued, she is more than just my maid she's my friend" "uther said a servant is of no use to these bandits, I fear your maid is dead already" "Morgana said no we cannot give up on her" **she looked at arthur and said I'm begging you have to do something arthur said I'm afraid my father's right Morgana shouted how can you say that how can you live with yourselves.**

**Me and gauis stepped forward and escorted her from the room outside** "I said I've got this" "I said hold on" **and teleported to Morgana chambers** "I said you need to calm down" "Morgana said I can't we can't leave Gwen" "I said I'm not going to I will get her back I promise" **Morgana hugged me I left her chambers Gwen dressed as Morgana and the bandit arrived at their location where as he dragged Gwen she saw bandits gambling and fighting she was taken before Hengest** "who said Kendrick I assumed you had failed me" "Kendrick said may I introduce the lady Morgana" **Hengest stood in front of Gwen and bowed sickeningly oh you're as beautiful as they say Gwen did her best Morgana impression and** "said I demand you release me at once" "Hengest said why of course as soon as uther pays for your safe return but until then you will be my guest" "Gwen replied I'm not your guest I'm your prisoner" "Hengest said well if that's what you want bring her to the dungeon" **the man took her.**

**Arthur was in his chambers packing when Morgana came in and** "said how can you be so heartless" **Gwen's been more than a friend to all of us and you leave her to the mercy of those animals **"arthur said Morgana" "she said because you think of no one but yourself" "arthur said Morgana" "who continued I thought you were many things arthur pendragon but heartless" "arthur said Morgana if you please stop shouting at me for one second, you might notice that I'm packing" "Morgana said you're going after Gwen" "arthur said I couldn't disagree with my father in public" **arthur started to leave when Morgana** "said arthur bring her home" **Morgana left and saw me** "I said they were some colourful insults" "she said you're going to" **I nodded and** "said ill follow them" **Morgana smiled and I walked away I returned home and got my stuff together and put my bag on my back.**

**I entered gauis chambers merlin came down and** "said you coming" "I said I go ahead probably meet with you later**" I started to leave when gauis came in and** "said you two are going after Gwen" "merlin said if your thinking of trying to stop us" "gauis said no just both of you be careful do Whatever it takes, just make sure you both come back" "I said I've got his back" **gauis embraced merlin then me and we headed out.**

**Later arthur peaked round the corner and saw two guards arthur said** "ill fetch the horses you distract the guards" **arthur ran off** "I said ready" **merlin nodded and merlin** "said a spell and a barrel rolled towards the guards" **I ran forward and threw a spell at the wall behind the guards they went running towards it arthur came back and said** "good work" **I nodded and he brought the horses** "he said where's yours" **I whistled and slephiner rode into view arthur** "said your gonna have to teach me that" "I said maybe and climbed on slephiner" **merlin and arthur climbed on their horses and we rode off.**

**In Hengest castle the bandits were laughing and cheering eating like pigs Gwen watched looking bored Hengest** "said silence and the room went silent" **Kendrick glared at Gwen** "Hengest said our royal guest has the lady Morgana has grown bored and needs some entertaining" **the bandits laughed as in the battle cage a fat man came forward and started gloating** "Hengest said bring on the challenger" **Lancelot stepped forward and Gwen watched him Lancelot noticed her** "Hengest said only one of you will emerge from the cage alive do you accept the challenge" **Lancelot bowed and they started to fight they exchanged a few blows Lancelot eventually knocked him to the floor he held his sword ready to strike but stopped he backed away and left the cage and stood before Hengest who threw him the bag of gold** "he said what is your name" "my name is Lancelot" "Hengest replied you have proved yourself to be a skilful warrior, I believe you may of even impressed our royal guest the lady Morgana" **he bowed and said** "my lady" **Hengest laughed and** "said the next time you fight don't expect any mercy**" release the wildren inside the cage a gate opened and the wildren came out and ate the fat man Gwen and Lancelot looked away in disgust.**

**Me arthur and merlin were riding arthur was ahead of us** "I said merlin you look like you're about to pass out" **merlin fell of his horse arthur stopped and** "said what are you doing merlin" "who said I must of fallen asleep I'm exhausted" **arthur opened his water flask and poured it on merlin who** "said thank you I feel better now" "arthur said gwenviere life is in danger we don't have time to waist.

**Outside Hengest castle azazel appeared he summoned his own demons and** "said take disguise and let's do this, he holds the lady Morgana then we strike and take her from him" **inside Gwen was in her cell when Lancelot said** "Gwen" **she went over to the cell window and** "said Lancelot who replied I could not believe it was you" "Lancelot said why does Hengest think you are lady Morgana" "Gwen replied he believes he is holding lady Morgana to ransom, when he receives no ransom, he will realise the truth and he will kill me" "Lancelot said I will not allow that to happen, what are you doing here are you one of Hengest men" "Lancelot said no" "what became of you after you left" "Lancelot said there are few opportunities for men like me , so I've been earning a living the only way I know how with a sword in my hand, it seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengest" "Gwen replied I don't believe that of you were so full of hope" "Lancelot said I was wrong the world isn't like that" "Gwen replied I still see the hope in you I do not accept that it is gone" **Lancelot smiled and took her hand and said** "I've thought of you often have you missed me at all!=" **there was a sound and Gwen said someone coming Lancelot said no matter what it takes I will find a way to get you out of here I will.**

**At the camp I was awake after a troubling vision and arthur said** "you okay" **I nodded he went over to merlin and dumped water over him merlin wake up and said** "how long was I out" "arthur said long enough" "merlin said did you get some rest" "arthur replied couldn't sleep neither could your friend" **arthur was preparing his horse merlin sat up and** "said I've never seen you like this about anyone, Gwen you really care about her" "arthur said what I care about is not wasting anymore time, let's get going" **and jumped on his horse merlin came over to his horse and** "said what did you see" "I said memories of my friends and family it nothing" **merlin jumped on his horse and I jumped on slephiner and we rode away.**

**In Hengest castle Gwen stood up as he came and** "he said I have not yet received word from uther, that he intends to pay your ransom, I was informed that the king cares deeply for his ward, are you not surprised that he intends to leave you here to die" "Gwen said how can I know what the king feels when I am locked in your stinking cell" "Hengest said if I do not hear from uther by dawn tomorrow, this stinking cell will be the last place you ever see" **he walked out laughing Gwen was getting scared.**

**We jumped of our horses at the foot of the white mountains and arthur took out a map I looked over it** "arthur said the ransom was to be delivered here, to the veil of danarae, so if there holding Gwen anywhere it would have to be there, we can save a day's riding by cutting through the caves of andor" "merlin said I'm not going to like this am I whats in the caves" "I said there swarming with wildren basically giant baby rats" "merlin said baby rats" "arthur added they feast in human flesh" **arthur went over to some berries** "merlin said what are you doing" "I said wildren are completely blind, they hunt by their sense of smell Gaia berries will mask our scent, if you cover yourself with them you should be able to pass through unnoticed" **merlin took the Gaia berries and applied them to his face and **"said oh that smells disgusting" "arthur said perhaps you would rather be eaten alive" "merlin said pass me some more will you" **arthur entered the caves me and merlin followed we walked through the caves merlin jumped and **"said I just stood on something" "arthur said that was my foot" **we heard screeching and ducked down as two wildren came into the tunnels arthur said whatever happens keep completely still the wildrens sniffed merlin before backing away we continued moving.**

**Back in the castle Lancelot approached the hole that could see into Gwen cell** "she said Lancelot" "who said I was terrified I would find your cell empty" "Gwen said there's been no word from uther, I fear Hengest is growing suspicious" "Lancelot said you must keep up the pretence" "what about you" "lance replied I have nothing to live for of all my words for all that I believe, I have come to nothing" "Gwen said no you are all that is right with the world" "lance replied I had no idea you felt that way" "Gwen replied I didn't know I could feel this way about someone" "lance said then you have given me a reason to live" **they held hands the door was heard** "Lancelot said be ready I will come for you before nightfall.

**Me merlin and arthur excited the cave and they went to the stream to wash the Gaia berries of their faces I splashed some water to wake me up more** "arthur said Gaia berries work who knew" "merlin said you didn't know, that they worked" "arthur said no not for sure" "merlin said why didn't you say anything, oh whats that wildren eating oh it just merlin, you trying to get us both killed" "arthur said I'm sorry I shouldn't of risked your life like that" "merlin replied well they do say love can make you do some crazy things. "arthur said love don't know what you mean" "merlin said why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen it so obvious a blind man can see it is it really so hard to admit that you like her, just say it" "arthur replied I can't how can I admit that I think about her all the time, that I care about her more than anyone, how can I admit that I don't know what I will do if anything were to happen to her" "why can't you" "arthur replied cause nothing can ever happen between us, to admit my feelings knowing that hurts too much" "merlin said who's to say nothing can happen"

"Arthur continued my father won't let me rescue a servant, do you honestly thing he would let me marry one. "merlin said you want to marry Gwen" "arthur said no I don't know it's all talk and that's all it will ever be" "merlin replied when your king you can change that, you can't expect her to wait for me" "I said if she feels as you do she'll wait for you" **I felt tears in my eyes and turned away** "arthur said we don't even know if she still alive" "merlin said she is" "arthur said come on we've got a long trek ahead of us" **he started walking but** "said merlin if you tell anyone about this I will make your life a living hell" "merlin said more than you already do" "merlin said we could talk about your feelings while we walk" **he smiled at me.**

**In Hengest castle Gwen was pushed into the throne room ** "Hengest said Morgana I keep asking myself why uther does not pay the ransom, he a rich man why would he leave his ward to suffer a slow and terrible death" **he grabbed her and** "said it must be very upsetting to know, that uther doesn't care about you it seems like no one in the world cares for you" "Gwen said I don't know why he doesn't pay please I don't know" "Hengest said take her to her cell and bring Kendrick to me, maybe he can shed some light on why the lady Morgana has the hands of a serving girl" **Gwen was thrown back into the cell she started to cry wrapping herself in Morgana cloak the guards were sitting by a fire while from above he lowed a drop of sleeping draft into their soup in Hengest room Kendrick was thrown into a cell** "he said Hengest wait, please we had the lady Morgana but she escaped" "Hengest said then who exactly do I have on my dungeon" "Kendrick replied lady Morgana's maid" "Hengest said thank you for being so honest" **release the wildren he left the wildren tore him apart.**

**Later Lancelot took the cell keys from the out cold guards and opened the door to Gwen's cell "**he said we haven't a moment to lose**" as they were running one of the guards woke Hengest entered and saw the cell open he **"said find her bring her to me alive**" Lancelot got Gwen into the tunnel and said** "follow this tunnel it will take you out beyond the castle, I will buy you as much time as I can" "Gwen said I won't leave you here to die" "Lancelot said I would die for you one hundred times over, you must live or everything that I am is nothing" **they kissed before** "Gwen said as long as I live my feelings for you will never fade" **she ran Lancelot turned and started to fight he took down two guards a third one tan at him armed with a sword and torch he killed the guard and took the torch and swung it at the next group of guards as Gwen ran she heard a scream and was grabbed from behind as the guards took her azazel appeared and** "said the chance to strike is now" **Lancelot was tied up in the wildren cage** "he said you can do what you will with me but you will do no harm to gwenviere" **Hengest laughed and** "said is that her name a serving girl" **at that second Gwen was bought in Hengest** "said you though she escaped now you will both die" **he was about to speak when azazel stepped out of the shadow** **and** "said I won't let you kill them they are my masters to defeat" **Hengest laughed and said** "who's your master a pathetic king" **azazel laughed and** "said no I came here to bargain with you for Morgana, only to discover you didn't have Morgana so now I will kill you all" "Hengest said release the" "azazel said I've already taken care of your pets" "Hengest said kill him" **he lunged at azazel but he vanished and **"said you think I came alone" **he clicked his fingers and an army of demons appeared Gwen** "said no" "Lancelot said what are they" "Gwen said demons" "azazel said now you die" **and his demobs attacked Hengest ran at azazel but azazel in blinding speed slashed his throat he fell to the floor dead he watched as the demons tore the bandits apart azazel blasted a bandit who came at him they killed everyone in the castle on five minutes azazel heard something and** "said we about to have company" **the old kind prepare for ambush.**

**Outside me merlin and arthur watched the castle from the bushes we saw two guards outside they were dead but arthur didn't see that he** "said we will have to scale the wall" "merlin said there must be an easier way" "arthur said maybe you could walk up to the front door and ask them to hand over Gwen" **I sensed something merlin** "said whats wrong" "I said nothing" **we were climbing the wall I was ahead of them when arthur** "said hurry up merlin" "who replied this isn't as easy as it looks" **arthur started climbing faster merlin said oh now you're just showing off we made it up and climbed through the window arthur pulled out the map and** "said if there holding Gwen anywhere its likely to be the dungeons**" we came forward when two bodies fell round the corner arthur** "said what the hell happened, these have been ripped apart" **I saw the bodies and** "said he's here and ran forward" "arthur said Matteus wait" **I made it to the fighting arena when arthur grabbed me and said **"what are you doing" "I said does the way those guards were killed remind you of anything" "arthur said no" "I said look around you, where are the other guards, there should be more right look" **arthur saw more bodies and said** "they were killed by demons" **then he looked into the room I was about to enter and saw Gwen and ran In before I could stop him me and merlin followed.**

**As we entered Gwen looked up and said** "arthur run you need to run" **a voice rung out across the room well I was sensed we'd have some guests but this he appeared arthur drew his sword** **but** "azazel said please" **and flicked his hand sending him flying back me and merlin ran over and arthur said** **who I stood and** "said oh yes introduction, arthur merlin meet azazel chaos's demonic lord, I then said arthur get them out of here I will hold him" **azazel laughed and** "said better hurry" **because mimicking Hengest release the wildren the grate behind Gwen and Lancelot opened and a wildren walked out I saw arthur run and jump over the cage and cut Lancelot and Gwen free and past Lancelot a sword **"he said what are you doing here" "Lancelot who replied same as you" "I said merlin go" **he nodded and jumped into the cage azazel said no but I slashed at him we started to fight arthur took Gwen into the tunnel merlin**" said Matteus come on" **I sent azazel flying and jumped into the cage and followed them through the grate azazel got back up and jumped into the cage to get us but merlin** "said a spell and the grate slammed shut" "lance said I see your still up to your tricks merlin" "I said probably best you don't tell anyone about that" **we caught up with arthur who was opening the grate that lead beyond the castle walls lance took her hand as he got the grate off he saw we escaped out of the castle azazel killed the wildren **"then said I need to report to master" **and vanished.**

**Outside we ran from the castle later we were sitting around a fire arthur looked at Gwen lance looked around and said** "I'm surprised you'd undertake such a rescue mission with just the three of you" "arthur replied father would not risk the lives of his knights to save a servant" "lance replied yet you disobeyed him and came anyway" "arthur said truth is I only came because Morgana begged me" **Gwen looked up disbelieving** "Gwen said I think ill get some rest" "arthur said we should all get some rest" "Lancelot said ill stand guard for a while" "merlin said Ill just sit here then" "I said I don't sleep so you won't be alone" "merlin said what happened in there, why did azazel effect you" "I said azazel was the one who told chaos where to find my finance and the reason she was killed, when I killed him I felt better but now he back and he only the first there are others to come, speak with Lancelot I will stay and keep watch" **merlin nodded and got up.**

**Lance was standing guard when merlin came up** "lance said is it true arthur only came to rescue Gwen, because Morgana begged him" **merlin didn't answer lance** "said he has feelings for her doesn't he" "merlin replied do you have feelings for Gwen" "lance replied my feelings do not matter I will not come between them, tell Gwen she has changed me forever but some things can never be" **that night Lancelot left.**

**The next morning I stomped out the fire Gwen woke up and** "said where's Lancelot" "merlin said he's gone, but he wanted you to know you've changed him forever, but some things aren't meant to be" **Gwen smiled sadly we made our way back to Camelot I let merlin ride slephiner and I followed we made it back to Camelot Morgana was watching as we returned when arthur** "said Morgana got a surprise for you" **and stepped aside Morgana** "said Gwen" **and they embraced Gwen looked at arthur who smiled and walked away as he left the palace merlin** "said look at the Brightside you've still got me" "arthur said is that supposed to make me feel better" "merlin said I thought it might" "arthur said you really are a complete idiot aren't you merlin" **I watched from the entrance of the castle**.

**In the forest away from Camelot Lancelot walked through the forest thinking about Gwen he heard something and hid in the bushes he saw azazel and was shocked when he saw chaos appear chaos said** "it appears you failed me, did I not warn you of what would happen if you failed me again" "azazel said master please wait" "chaos said be silent" and **threw a dark ball at azazel but stopped the attack and** "said I will give you one last chance, we are being watched hello Lancelot" **who tried to run but was blasted azazel grabbed him and said what should we do with him master chaos said put him in the cell with the druid boy azazel said yes master and vanished chaos laughed and said the time is coming.**

End of chapter


	18. Chapter 18

The last ancient Matteus Chapter 18 part 1

**We begin in a dark cave as a man is creating a potion he finishes and walks over to a pungent pit and** "says mistress the potion is prepared" the **troll took the potion and her appearance changed to that of beautiful woman** "she said then soon Camelot, and all its riches will belong to me" outside **the cave chaos appeared azazel standing next to him he said** "master whats the plan" "chaos said we wait let's see where this troll plan goes if we see a chance" "azazel said I will disguise myself and do it" "chaos said do so I will await your contact" **and chaos vanished azazel took a form and vanished and entered Camelot.**

**Later troll now in human form and the man arrived in at Camelot the woman pulled back her hood and smiled I woke up and got dressed and excited my house and saw merlin and gauis walking through the town** "gauis said merlin keep up we've got a busy day ahead" "merlin said it's a busy day, you and arthur work me to the bone" "gauis said do stop moaning at least the works interesting" "merlin replied gauis we're collecting pots we do the same thing every week at the same time and nothing interesting ever happens" **a man grabbed merlins arm merlin turned and the man** "said please we seek uther pendragon where can he be found" "merlin said I don't" "the man said please we must see the king and he must see this" **and showed a seal of nobility gauis saw it and "**said this is the seal of the house of trigor, where did you get this" "the man replied it does not belong to me" "it belongs to me" **a woman stepped forward gauis bowed and nudged merlin who also bowed.**

**I followed as gauis lead them to the throne room uther looked up and **"said lady catrina is that you" catrina "said I can barely believe it myself" "uther said we have heard tidings that the house of trigor had fallen to invaders" "catrina replied all that you have heard is true my lord" "uther said what of your father the king" "gone my lord the enemy attacked without warning, we were outnumbered 5 to 1, he could not endure, I would never of survived if it weren't for my faithful servant Jonas, he got me out of the city before it fell, but I did survive and we have made it this far" **she suddenly fell I watched this occur when I felt a surge of immense evil I looked around the room but saw nothing of interest uther caught catrina** "who said forgive me my lord, I fear my trails have taken their tolls" "uther replied you have suffered so much" **I felt tears in my eyes knowing I had suffered more than she could have possibly imagined Morgana looked over at me realising I had projected my thoughts I stopped and returned her look** "uther continued it will be an honour to help you in any way I can" "catrina said a bed for the night will be helpful" "uther said of course**" I will make arrangements.**

**Later I was in the castle delivering some potions for gauis I saw merlin helping the lady catrina and focused my hearing and heard catrina say thank you whats your name merlin catrina "**said then thank you merlin" **who turned and left after he did I focused my sight and saw Jonas close the door and catrina face contorted and she** "said well I can't stay here it's too clean" "Jonas replied I will find you somewhere more suitable my mistress" the **troll breathed on some food which turned rotten she ate it I pulled my sight back and nearly threw up I finished my work and returned to gauis chambers when Morgana pulled me into an alcove and we kissed **"she said I've missed this" **I pulled back and** "said we must be careful if uther were to discover this he'll kill me" "Morgana said don't worry just kiss me" **I did so then** "said I will see you later" **and returned to gauis chambers.**

**Later in the throne room uther had prepared a banquet of food and catrina** "said well this is wonderful" **but wasn't eating uther said** "this is a honour the houses of trigor and pendragon have been friends for many years" "catrina said my father always spoke highly of you" "uther said and I will remember him always" "arthur said I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet him" "catrina said I'm sorry to but the house of trigor is no more" "uther said no it will always live on in you" "catrina said I wish that were true my lord, but I'm afraid I've changed much since those days" **arthur watched uther and catrina look at each other and faked a yawn and** "said I'm sorry long day of training, and said I think I will retire" **and got up and left **"uther said arthur" "Morgana said I think I will retire as well my lord" **she got up and left uther** "said do you want me to bring you something else, you've barely touched your food" "catrina said I'm sorry my lord but I find that I have little apatite since that day" "uther said I should of been there for you" "catrina said but your helping me now with your kindness and your companionship, she said I must also bid you good night my lord" **she left the room smiling.**

**I entered gauis chambers and merlin** "said you been having some fun" "I said shut up do you want the whole castle to hear" "merlin said sorry" **gauis who was preparing a potion merlin said** "there's something really different about the lady catrina, I mean most of uther's guests treat me like dirt, but she was really nice" **gauis didn't turn but** "said even as a child she was always kind" "merlin said you knew her" "gauis said yes but it was a long time ago, she was only a child I doubt she will remember me" **he finished preparing the potion and** "said now merlin I've got a job for you, I need you to take this to the lady catrina" **what is it gauis replied she will know what it is merlin left.**

**After the door closed I said** "some kind of test right" **gauis nodded and** "said wait and see" I **sat down and we waited meanwhile azazel who was in disguise and using the blackest magic to stop me from finding him he watched the lady catrina and figured out quickly what I knew already but merlin and gauis had yet to figure out that she was a troll he left the city and once he was out of sight dropped the disguise and said** "human filth" **he walked into the forest and called chaos who stepped out of shadow azazel bowed and said **"master" **he told chaos everything chaos laughed and said **"foolish king and uther has no idea" **azazel shook his head chaos laughed again and said **"return keep an eye on her, but don't strike let her succeed in her plan, then we strike" "azazel said yes master" **and vanished chaos **said "this should be fun" **and stepped back into shadow and vanished.**

**Back in the castle merlin went to the lady catrina chambers and tried to give her the potion but she didn't know so he left and returned to gauis and** "said she didn't want it" "gauis said interesting" "merlin said if you say so" "gauis said when the lady catrina was a child, I diagnosed her with an incurable bone disease, that restricted her movement would cause her a lot of pain, especially after a long days ride" "merlin said she walks as you or I" "gauis replied I've noticed that why I gave you the potion it is the only thing that would give her any comfort, so I'm starting to wander if the lady catrina is really the lady catrina at all" **merlin looked at me I **"said no it not him I would feel the dark magic emanating from her if chaos was her**" merlin nodded.**

**Later uther had the guards prepare a ride catrina** "said what a lovely idea this is" "uther said yes a ride before breakfast, always gives me a healthy appetite, I've had the kitchens prepare us something special" **catrina looked disgusted at the food and** "said how kind of you" **merlin watched them leave and entered the lady catrinas chambers he looked at the bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in Jonas came up behind him and** "said master merlin" "who said I came to change the sheets" "Jonas said of course don't let me stop you" **merlin did so and took the basket as he left he saw a flash of green and thought he saw a tail he left the room.**

**Later he entered gauis chambers gauis walked over and** "said what did you find" "merlin said there was something strange there was this smell, and it looked like her bed hadn't been slept in, and Jonas as I was leaving I was sure that he had a tail, I only saw it for a moment I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me" "I said we both believe you" "gauis said we will need to keep an eye on her a very close eye.

**Meanwhile catrina and uther were sitting by a lake catrina said** "how wonderful it is to be here with you uther, how terrible it is to find yourself so completely alone" "uther replied when igrain died, I thought I'd never recover" **he looked away from catrina who took the chance to throw the food into the canal uther looked back catrina** "said but you have Morgana and arthur surely they are a comfort to you, it must be hard to be a king and father both, and have to shoulder all that responsibility by yourself, but I assure you that you will not remain alone forever, we will find love anew to share the burden of this life" "uther said I'm sure we will.

**Later they arrived back in Camelot laughing arthur said** "look at that" "merlin said don't you find it odd, how close they become" "arthur replied Theres nothing odd about it my father's a rich and powerful man" "merlin said Matteus are you" "I said yes let's see what happens" **later uther was walking through the castle when gauis walked over and said good evening sire you seem in high sprits uther said** "I am" "gauis continued the lady catrina she has struck accord with you" **catrina is a remarkable woman** "gauis replied of course sire, if you might remember I treated her as a child, such bravery in the face of her condition" "uther said condition, what are you talking about" "gauis replied oh I'm sorry sire I thought you knew, I diagnosed catrina with an incurable bone disease" "uther replied well you were wrong there's nothing, the matter with her now**" he started to walk away gauis said** "it has been a miraculous recovery if I do say so myself" **uther turned and said** "I'm sorry gauis what exactly are you suggesting" "gauis replied nothing sire it just a little strange" "uther said as far as I see the only thing strange, is how you won't admit you were wrong" "gauis replied this is not about me, it is about the lady catrina" "uther replied the lady catrina is our honest guest and you will treat her with the respect she deserves.

**Later uther was with catrina who** "said my lord whats on your mind my lord" "uther said no it nothing" "catrina said speak my lord" "uther said is it true that as a child you suffered from an illness" "catrina said who told you that" "gauis the court physian he said he treated you for it" "catrina said yes my lord what he says is true, but as you can see I suffer no more" "and for that I imagine you must be eternally grateful, after all gauis thought your condition was incurable" "catrina replied well fortunately for us physians, are often mistaken even your famous gauis" "uther replied it is strange for such a serious illness to cure itself almost a miracle" "catrina replied I can neither explain it nor deny it my lord, but miracles do happen for after all was it not s miracle that brought us together again, and my good fortune continues for you are brave and compassionate, and you are very handsome" **they almost kissed but uther pulled back catrina left and knocked over a table of food.**

**Merlin saw her leave and followed then went into Arthurs chambers and picks up a mirror and adjusted it so he could see into catrinas chambers he eventually locked onto catrina and saw a screeching face he watched horrified when arthur who had woke up said** "merlin" **who was able to talk his way out and left the room following catrina who was now in troll form he followed until he found its nest he entered immediately covering his nose and mouth after the smell from the rotting food hit him he looked into the room and saw the troll it farted it farted and he covered his mouth and backed away as he left he didn't see Jonas watching him.**

**Later merlin came into gauis chambers and told us what he saw gauis replied** "what you saw was seldom trolls despise all living people, they prefer to stay in the darkness and filth of their nest" and "Jonas is he" "gauis replied I don't know what kind of creature he is, but trolls are dangerous they lust after wealth and power" "I said uther wealth and power" **gauis stood up and said we've reached the point of no return merlin said** "you're going to tell uther his new lady friends, a troll" "gauis replied that's exactly what I'm going to do" **he left** "I said I have a very bad feeling about this" "merlin said me to" **we looked at each other not speaking outside the door azazel having heard this said time to warn chaos.**

**He appeared in the forest chaos stepping out of the shadows azazel told him everything he overheard chaos** "said then let's do this I'm going to go and see for myself, I need you to prepare Lancelot for the next stage, of my plan take him to the veil of danarae, it's my palace" "azazel said yes master" **and vanished chaos said** "time to make my entrance" **and walked towards Camelot.**

**In the corridor uther was watching catrina through the window gauis approached from behind and** said sire **uther didn't turn and** "said yes gauis" "who replied I have served you for many years, and I like to think that in my humble capacity, I have advised you to the best of my ability" "uther said yes I think you have" "gauis said so I must advise you that the lady catrina is not all, that she seems to be" **uther turned and said **"oh then what is she then" "gauis said I believe her to be a troll sire" "uther said what" "gauis replied some trolls have the power to take any shape, they please this one has taken the shape of what pleases you, the creature has you in its power, think her entire family, is wiped out but she escapes, she has an incurable disease which makes a miraculous recovery" "uther said that is nothing but idle gossip" "gauis continued and is it gossip that she doesn't eat her food, of course not she feast of rotten fruit like any other troll" "uther said enough this attack, is unwarranted" "gauis said sire her servant isn't human he has a tail" "I said enough" "gauis said sire please I just advise you not to do anything rash" "uther said I think you should hold your tongue, before I do something rash" **gauis bowed and backed away.**

**Catrina entered her chambers Jonas** "said did you sleep well" **she grunted** "Jonas said we have a problem" **last night you were followed catrina said** "who" "Jonas said it was the boy merlin, should I have him disposed of" "catrina said no that might arouse suspicion, but it is time uther bent to my wishes, and he will because there is more than one way to enchant a man" **she laughed gauis returned and looked at us and said** "none of you say anything" "merlin said I wasn't going to, you were going to say, I told you so" "merlin said okay I was but I won't now" **gauis sat down and** "said uther didn't take to it well" "merlin said see I told you" **I looked at him he stopped gauis continued** "uther not stupid he will think about what I said I'm sure he will.

**In catrina chambers she held an object and was chanting she poured a green liquid onto it and it glowed they laughed in the throne room she said** "isn't it perfect you and me together" "uther replied not all people see it that way" "catrina said well there will always be those, who resist change" "uther said perhaps you should visit your cousins for a while, so people think that we are not rushing into anything" "catrina said you would let yourself be bullied by some petty, minded fools" **she stopped and** "said your right my lord, but before I go I want you to take this it belonged to my father" "uther said I couldn't" **she cut him off my lord** "I want you to have it" **she placed it round his neck and said** "perhaps it will remind you of me, and the times we've spent together, for am I not beautiful" "uther said you are beautiful" **catrina spoke her words of control and the amulet glowed catrina said** "then let us seal it with a kiss" **they kissed her hand turned troll like.**

**The next day she was in her nest eating horse shit Jonas **"said good morning mistress" "she replied it is indeed Jonas" "who said the king was perceptive to your advancements then" "she said yes after all how could he resist such beauty" "Jonas said then the enchantment holds then" **the troll laughed and** "said he is a puppet in my hands" **Jonas looked away when she ate the dung.**

**Gauis entered the throne room uther** "said ah gauis Ill have you know that none of your worries, have any proof to them what so ever, I do hope in time you will begin to see catrina for what she really is, I've asked her to extend her stay here indefinitely" **gauis was about to speak** "uther said I consider the matter closed and I hope you do me the courtesy of doing the same" **gauis bowed and left the room he came into his chambers and** "said it's no good merlin I can tell him she's a troll, till I'm blue in the face, it doesn't make any difference all he sees is a beautiful woman" "merlin said yh with the body of a tree trunk" "gauis said we only know that, because you saw her in the troll form, we must open uther's eyes make him see her for what she really is" **I got up as merlin said** "using magic" "gauis said it's the only way to reveal a her true form" "merlin said one problem, I know nothing about troll magic" **he looked at me **"I said me either trolls were never a threat, to the ancients because we never gave them the chance, we killed them before they could enact their plans" "gauis said then we better get reading" **and grabbed several books on troll magic.**

**Outside uther and catrina were looking out over the city catrina** "said how wonderful it must be to, have all this at your command" "uther said it can be a burden sometimes**" catrina turned **"and said then share your burden my lord" "uther said there's nothing I would like more" "catrina said don't you think my lord, it would be a good idea to send a message to those who doubts us, to show all of Camelot the strength of our love, I was thinking of something traditional and permanent" **uther smiled.**

**We spent the night reading through the books me and merlin remained awake while gauis fell asleep on the table** "I said I remember having to do this, when I was being taught control" **merlin turned the page of the book he was reading and said** "I found something he laid the book down, causing gauis to wake merlin said here the spell of revelation under this power may true form be revealed" **gauis looked at the page and** "said but this only applies to inanimate objects not living things" "merlin said well the principle the same, we don't have a choice" "gauis said your right but merlin you must choose your moment carefully, trolls are vicious creatures" "I said when you need it I've got your back" "merlin said thanks Matteus" **I nodded there was a knock on the door and a guard came in and** "said the king demands your presence.

**We stood in the throne room when the doors opened and uther came in catrina holding his arm **"uther said thank you all for coming though, we live in dark times, I bring you light and love, I've called you to say that the houses of trigor and pendragon will be united in the closest bond of love, I am to marry lady catrina of trigor I am to marry her tomorrow" **we clapped gauis looked at merlin who went behind a pillar I stood in front blocking him from sight** "uther continued this union will herald a new dawn for the kingdom, uther continued speaking while" **merlin started chanting I watched catrina and saw as the spell started to take effect but it looked like she was fighting Morgana noticed and looked over and** "said telepathically what going on" "I said later trust us" "merlin continued" **Jonas saw it this time and looked over I blocked his sight, but he saw merlin chanting merlin tried once more ending the spell I saw catrina face bubble but then it stopped uther finished speaking and lead catrina from the room.**

**She and Jonas entered the chambers and he shut the door and she reverted to troll posture and **"said what happened**" Jonas got the potion and said** "sorry mistress I was not prepared" **she drank the potion Jonas** "said it was the boy merlin it seems he has magic" "catrina said then it is weak at best I resisted him easily enough" "Jonas said but there's no telling what he could do next he could ruin everything" "catrina said that cannot happen" **I think it's time we set a trap in gauis chambers merlin said** "I'm sorry I tried" "I said it not your fault" "merlin continued the spell of revelation is powerful magic" **but she could feel it I could tell she could gauis said "**her magic must be powerful indeed to be able to resist you" **merlin started to leave gauis said** "where you going" "merlin replied to see arthur he's our best chance" **he left.**

**Arthur was getting dressed in his best clothes when merlin came in arthur looked up and said **"yes" "merlin said arthur I'm going to tell you something, it's not going to be easy, it concerns the lady catrina" "arthur said you're not using my chambers to spy on her again" "merlin replied oh no really, I saw everything I needed to see, arthur she's a troll" **arthur laughed and said** "she's not that bad" "merlin said I'm serious she's an actual troll" "arthur said merlin I know what you're trying to do your a good friend, but it not about whether I like her or not it's about what makes my father happy, and when they announced the wedding today, I realised she does just that she makes him happy" "merlin said well he won't be happy, when he realises his wives a fruit munching monster" "arthur said that's enough she's the future queen of Camelot and you have to get used to i,t whether you like it or not" **merlin left.**

**He** **was walking away from Arthurs chambers when he heard crying he followed it and found Jonas who was obviously faking it he said** "whats wrong with you" **Jonas came out and said** "I'm a slave a prisoner" "merlin said what are you talking about" "Jonas said my mistress is not as she seems, but you know as much, go on she is a cruel and wicked creature, she keeps me in chains she hurts me her magic, I can't escape it she twists my mind as she is twisting the mind of your king" "merlin said why are you telling me this" "Jonas said I can help you in the castle where she sleeps she keeps her potions there, she must take them every night to transform her from beast to beauty, if you were to take these from her she would remain as a beast your king would not be so keen I think" "merlin said tell me Jonas why should I believe any of this" "Jonas replied you must do as you see fit merlin, but if my mistress is not stopped by morning she will be queen" **merlin walked away from behind a pillar chaos using the shadows to conceal himself **"said the time is coming.

**Merlin with a torch in hand entered the trolls nest he looked around avoiding the dung and looked around he entered another room when a voice said** "you won't find anything in there" **he turned coming face to face with the troll who said** "you may possess some magic wretch but you are no match for me" s**he moved her hands and the ceiling came down trapping merlin who was knocked out in gauis chambers I waited for merlin to return gauis was getting a little worried and went to check his room but found nothing he came back to me **"I said ill find him go to the wedding no one must suspect" **gauis nodded and left I turned invisible and left the room.**

**In the troll cave merlin woke up and saw the position he was stuck in he looked at the collapsed entrance he tried to shift the rubble and started chanting continuing all night but it doing nothing invisible I ran through the castle looking for merlin I passed catrina chambers and heard** "her say Jonas have I ever looked more revolting" **Jonas shook his head and catrina took the potion and drank it I heard the commotion as people entered the throne room** "I said there one place left" **and ran out of the castle I turned visible and found the entrance to the trolls nest and entered.**

**In the throne room arthur and uther entered and uther took his position merlin tried again making no difference catrina entered the throne room and stood by uther** "I said merlin where are you" **after entering the troll nest** "merlin said move, and said a spell blowing open the wall, merlin said we have to stop the wedding" "I said lets go" **in the throne room Geoffrey** "said my lord ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate by the ancient laws of hand fasting, the union of uther pendragon and lady catrina of trigor" **gauis looked round me and merlin ran through the halls he knocked into someone but continued running I followed Geoffrey said** "is it your wish uther to become one with this woman" "uther said it is" "he said catrina is it you wish to become one with this man" "catrina said it is" "Geoffrey said do any say no" **gauis looked at the door again.**

**Outside me and merlin made it to the throne room I ducked out of sight as Jonas said** "master merlin are you lost" "merlin said get out of my way" "Jonas said the kings wedding is by invitation only" **merlin tried to get passed but Jonas** "said I'm sorry but you're not invited" **and threw him across the room in the throne room Geoffrey said** "with this garment I bind your hand, and your heart together" **Jonas threw merlin again saying leave my mistress alone merlin hit the wall inside uther **"said I uther pendragon king of Camelot will not seek to change thee in any way, I shall respect thee as I respect myself.

**Outside merlin got up and said a spell and sent Jonas flying back causing a jar to fall on his head knocking him out I came from around the corner and we went towards the throne room when a laugh echoed through the castle and chaos appeared** "he said hello Matteus mighty emrys" "merlin said a spell" "but chaos said please" **and sent us flying back I used myself as a shield to protect merlin chaos laughed and said** "always so protective but no matter I don't need you yet time to offer my congratulations" **in the throne room Geoffrey finished the ceremony and said** "I now pronounce thee husband and wife" everyone **clapped when the throne room door was blown open and chaos came in uther and catrina kissed then catrina said who are you.**

To be continued

End of chapter


	19. Chapter 19

The last ancient Matteus Chapter 19 part 2

**Chaos looked up at catrina and** "said in his most sarcastic voice we haven't met I'm chaos the eternal" "uther said guards" **but chaos froze all the guards in the room and** "said no need for trivialities I just came to offer my congratulations, to you and your wife" "catrina said I am the new queen" **chaos laughed and** "said not for long my lady, I also came" **he was cut off as one of the guards broke free of the spell and threw himself at chaos but chaos grabbed him and** "said this is what happens to those, who cross me" **and slashed his throat the guard dropped to the floor chaos** "said my work is done here" **he left through the destroyed door everyone watched the king.**

**Outside I woke up and merlin** "said your okay" "I said I'm fine" "chaos said you won't be for long, I have a challenge for you come to the veil of danarae, or the one known as Lancelot will die" "merlin said what have you" **chaos started choking him** "I said let him go" **chaos released him and he dropped to the floor chaos laughed and said** "good I await your arrival" **and vanished I said** "you okay" "merlin said fine" **but nice guy we watched as the people left the throne room gauis saw us and came over and** "said we need to talk" **me and merlin followed Morgana saw and said** "what going on" **and told Gwen she had something to do and took off after us.**

**We entered gauis chambers and he told us what chaos said in the throne room and merlin told him about the challenge and Lancelot merlin** "said you can't go it a trap" "I said I know but do you want Lancelot to die, chaos will not hesitate to kill him you know that" "merlin said then I'm coming with you" "I said no you need to stay here and deal with" Morgana **came in and** "said what going on" **we told her and she said** "I'm coming with you, and don't even try to stop me" "I said okay but merlin you need to stay here, and expose catrina for the troll that she is" **I promise Lancelot will not come to harm** "I then said then lets go then" **we left gauis chambers gauis closed the door and** "said we need to do something about catrina" **merlin nodded.**

**Me and Morgana got to the stables and I summoned slephiner she jumped on her own horse and we rode out of Camelot into the forest in an undisclosed location Lancelot woke up he looked around and realised he was in a cell and chained to the wall a voice** "said so your finally awake" **azazel walked towards the cell bars he** "said my master wishes to see you" "Lancelot replied I want nothing from your master" **azazel opened the cell door and pulled him off the chains and restrained Lancelot and said** "you don't have a choice" **he led him passed another cell Lancelot was able to see a boy who was chained to the wall with a piece of cloth tied round his mouth azazel saw and** "said the boy a special case come on" **he held Lancelot and teleported to the veil of danarae and dropped him to his knees Chaos stood up and** "said welcome Lancelot your part will become clear soon.

**Back in Camelot catrina wad in her chambers brushing her hair Jonas was doing her nails and **"said you look fowl" **she grunted Jonas continued** "does the enchantment hold" "catrina replied it works a treat uther is like a puppet on a string" "Jonas said what about the boy merlin, he knows your secret" "catrina said leave him to me" **they laughed but stopped when uther came in Jonas bowed and left the room uther said** "darling we are alone at last" **and started to kiss her catrina said** "I'm sorry my lord" "uther said what is it" "catrina said it not you I want this, more than anything when I was forced to flee my home, the one thing I was able to take with me was my family seal, it is the last surviving link to my father, and now it's gone stolen from my chambers" "uther said who could of done such a thing" "catrina said oh no I don't want to cause any trouble, not on the day that should be filled with such love" "uther said catrina who took your seal" "catrina said it was merlin Arthurs servant" **uther said merlin.**

**Later the guards were searching the castle grounds for merlin arthur** "said check the kitchens and the gate, on the south side of town" **gauis was in his chambers making a potion when sir Leon came in and said** "where's merlin" "gauis said same place he is every day working for arthur" **sir Leon checked the upstairs room and said** "we've come to arrest him by order of the king" **arthur entered his chambers where merlin was changing the bed he looked over and** "arthur said you need to get out of here, I've been ordered to arrest you, catrinas accused you of stealing her seal" "merlin said she's lying she's a troll" "arthur said I don't care go" **merlin ran into the servants entrance arthur shut the door merlin ducked when he saw guards coming he waited until they passed and returned to gauis chambers and said** "I hope Matteus is having as much fun.

**Meanwhile me and Morgana made it towards the tunnels of andor Morgana** "said I'm not going in there the tunnels are infested with wildren" "I said I know so to save going over the, mountains we're going to teleport, I said do you trust me" **Morgana rode closer to me and said** "of course" "good" **I held out my hand she took it and I changed my eyes glowed and we vanished appearing outside the veil of danarae in the bushes Morgana jumped of her horse and **"said I like that" **I jumped of slephiner who vanished and we peered through the bushes seeing demons on guard outside the castle Morgana** "said what do we do now" "I said I trigger the trap as it set for me, you find another way in" "i said how are you at climbing" **Morgana looked at the high window and said **"I can do it you taught me to levitate" "I said wait for my signal, Ill grab there attention" **and was about to move when Morgana stopped me and we kissed she stepped back and said **"be careful" "I said I always am.

**I made my way towards the front door and** "said I'm here to see your master" "the demons said we don't think so" **they charged at me** "I said please" **and flicked my hand and the demons exploded I blasted the door open and Morgana saw this and levitated off the ground and entered the window I went through the door in the castle throne room chaos was sitting on the throne when he felt my presence and said** "azazel prepare the ambush" "azazel said yes master" **and chaos summoned other demons and they vanished into shadow chaos laughed before sitting back on the thrown he looked at the wildren cage which he destroyed so the wildren couldn't disrupt his plans and** "said Lancelot looks like your friend is here**" Lancelot held the cage bars and **"said no" **chaos laughed.**

**Back in Camelot arthur stood before his father and said** "I fear he may of given us the slip" "catrina said your pretty quick to give up the chase" "arthur said maybe but I'm sure my quarry, is long gone because despite appearances, merlin is not stupid he must of figured out we were looking for him and left" "catrina said outwitting your army in the process, I thought your men aspired to the same standards that my father instilled in you" "uther said when I lead the army they did" "we don't even know that he still in Camelot and shouldn't we be focusing, on what chaos said when he appeared" "uther said I've heard enough of your excuses we both have I want the boy found" **arthur bowed and left catrina smiled evilly.**

**Arthur was in his chambers and was thinking "**he said where's Matteus when you need him" **then he remembered what chaos said and no he wouldn't if he did then why he** "said I don't care what my father thinks**" he headed to the royal library he entered and closed the door Geoffrey looked up and said sire** "arthur said can I look at the information on the prince" "Geoffrey said of course sire, but no one else must see it" "arthur said of course" **Geoffrey unlocked the draw and pulled out the records** "he said I will leave you to your task and walked away" **arthur sat down and opened the records he turned to the page on me and then the page on chaos **"he said this doesn't help there must be something" "there is**" he looked around and** "said who said that" "I did" **he turned and saw a beautiful woman standing behind him he said** "who are you" "I am was Matteus finance" "arthur said but chaos killed you" "she said yes he did but I've guided Matteus because after I died he went crazy with rage, I've been watching him from beyond he's no danger but chaos can still wind him up after centuries if he there now I worry for his safety" "arthur said there's something else isn't there" "she said there is one thing that he wanted kept secret, that when I died I was pregnant with his child, then said I need to know I can trust you" "arthur said of course I swear on my honour never to reveal this information, until the time is right when I can tell him" "she said thank you arthur pendragon" **she vanished arthur closed the book and got up and left Geoffrey took the record and locked it away.**

**In her nest catrina was eating dung she said** "my plan to undermine arthur is under way soon uther will detest the sight of his own son" **she smelled something and** "said what is that" "Jonas said a treat fresh from the stables" **and poured a pile of horse dung in front of her catrina** "said oh Jonas you do know how to treat a lady" **she ate the dung Jonas looked away outside Camelot the guards found a trail which lead to a piece of green cloth which was sitting by a fire they returned to Camelot Gwen saw and walked over to gauis and** "said they've found merlin trail they think he heading for the white mountains" "gauis said don't worry I'm sure he can out run them" "Gwen said but what if he can't" "gauis said try not to worry" **gauis walked away and entered his chambers and opened a pot and merlin came out and** "said that was comfortable" "gauis said necessary evil I'm afraid they found the trail we left" **merlin nodded and said** "have you heard anything from Matteus" "gauis said no nothing as off yet**" merlin nodded and started to leave when gauis said** "be careful every guard in Camelot is searching for you" "merlin said don't worry I always am" **he left the room.**

**Back at the veil of danarae I made my way towards the throne room I realised I was walking into a trap but kept going I entered the throne room saw Lancelot in the cage he suddenly** "said it a trap" **but was too late as I was surrounded by demons azazel stood by his master chaos said** "well that was easy kill him" **the demons swarmed and attacked** "I said you know what I'm capable of" **and my eyes glowed and shot a blast of energy it hit one of the demons and dusted him two of them charged at me but I vanished and drew my sword and stabbed them both I felt pain and turned to see that one of the demons clawed me I blasted him and he exploded I slashed my sword and killed the last three** "chaos said get in there" **azazel ran at me and we started to fight.**

**Morgana after entering the window made her way to the throne room she peaked looked down over a balcony and saw me kill the demons she looked around and saw Lancelot and using a spell I taught her turned invisible and jumped down she went over to the cage I blocked as azazel clawed me azazel stepped back and** "said let's do this" **and one of his hands morphed into a blade we exchanged blows I sensed Morgana behind me and she opened the cage I won the fight sending azazel flying back I ran over and untied Lancelot who** "said thank you" "I said we need to leave" **we made it to the door of the throne room Morgana and Lancelot got out but before I could follow the door slammed shut** "I said go I will follow you" **Morgana nodded and she and Lancelot ran off chaos looked at azazel and said** "can't you do anything right, I suppose if you want something done right you have to do it yourself" **he drew his black blade and jumped of the throne I blocked the strike and we started to fight**

**Outside Morgana and Lancelot got out if the castle Lancelot said we can't just leave him Morgana said we need to wait he will escape in time.**

**Back in Camelot merlin followed catrina to her chambers and watched through a vent hole catrina started to change Jonas said** "it is time mistress you must take the potion" "catrina said I hate being like this skin this face, I just want to claw it off" "Jonas said but think of the money and the power, soon it will be all yours" **catrina drank the potion merlin watched as the troll skin on her arm vanished merlin hid as catrina came out.**

**Later in the throne room arthur stood before his father and catrina uther said** "there's is something we would like to discuss, for too long the people have had it easy, they grown fat of our indulgence of them" "arthur said I don't know what you mean" "uther said we give them food and clothes, they give us very little in return" "arthur said some of our people are poor they only get by and what they can grow" "catrina said that is what they would have us believe" "uther said I'm going to impose a new tax, the people must pay for the services that Camelot provide" "arthur said you can't the majority can barely get by as it is" "uther said those who don't pay will be arrested and publicly flogged" "arthur replied we lived this way for years you've never suggested anything like this before" "catrina said maybe not to you but the king confided in me that he has been considering this for some time" **the pendant glowed and uther** "said yes I have get to it**" arthur bowed and left.**

**Later merlin watched to make sure Jonas was asleep then entered the chambers and sneaking past Jonas opened the cupboard and swiped the potion he returned to gauis chambers and showed him the potion and** "said I saw her drink from this and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared" "gauis said must be powerful magic, to physically change her like that" "merlin said could you make a potion that looks and tastes like this one" "gauis said yes but without the troll magic it won't have the same effect" "merlin said exactly if I can replace this potion with one that isn't magical" "gauis said ah she'll keep taking it but it will no longer work" "and she'll turn into a troll can you do it" "gauis said yes it must be replaced by morning or Jonas will notice" "gauis said then we've got a long night ahead.

**Catrina entered her chambers when uther appeared and said** "my lady" "catrina said my liege" **uther held up a bouquet of flowers and said** "I picked these from the royal gardens" "catrina said in an obvious fake tone ah how wonderful but not as lovely as you" _catrina sneezed and_ "said I don't think I can keep this up any longer, the lie I beginning to wonder if you are really the man I thought you were the man, I fell in love with the man I married firm strong in both mind and body" **uther held her and said** "I am all of those things" "catrina said I worry for Camelot, arthur has not taken after his father he is too weak to make the decision" "uther said then its lucky I'm in fine health, but what if some tragedy was to be fall you" " uther said let me worry about arthur" "catrina replied I can't your love for him has made you blind to his faults" "uther said I treat arthur as the rest of my men, if he aspires he is rewarded if he fails he is punished" "catrina said then as long as your sure" "uther said let me take your mind of this, I promise our first night together husband and wife will be one to remember" **he was about to kiss her when catrina breathed on him and he passed out catrina walked passed him assuming troll posture she farted.**

**Later merlin came down and saw gauis had nearly finished preparing the potion** "he said what in it" "gauis replied nothing too exciting, rats guts toad paste take two toads grind them" "merlin said I don't want to know the details" h**orse dung sheep's eyeball honscum three wolf spiders and what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain** "merlin said sounds delicious" "gauis said good because you're going to taste it" **merlin stepped back and said no way** "gauis said just a small amount, it has to taste the same as the original" "merlin said okay" **and took a bit of the potion on his finger he put it in his mouth and said** "eh I can't believe you let me put that in my mouth**" gauis closed the vial and** "said now the original" "merlin said no not again" "but gauis said only a little**" merlin did it again and nearly threw up gauis** "said does it taste the same" "merlin said yes its horrible" **gauis closed the vial and said** "let us hope she thinks so to" **merlin took the vial and entered catrina chambers and put the vial in the cupboard he was about to close it when he heard something and was forced to hide in her closet Jonas came in and sat down he nearly saw the cupboard but merlin closed the cupboard Jonas heard it click shut and looked at it but saw nothing of interest he went back to eating.**

**Arthur was walking through the town when he saw a guard beating an old man he walked over and **"said what are you doing" "the guard said he's refusing to pay the kings tax sire" "the man said I can't afford it I given everything I can" "the guard said that's not enough" **arthur looked at the money and said** "let this man go and return the money to all people" "the guards said yes sir" **arthur walked away Gwen was watching smiling.**

**He stood before his father and uther said you** "deliberately disobeyed me" "arthur said the people cannot pay your tax" "catrina said and you would take them at their word" "arthur said it what I see every day they give you your loyalty, do not damage that by making unreasonable demands" "catrina said is it so unreasonable for a king to expect his people to obey him" "arthur said they will starve" **the pendant glowed and uther** "said nonsense they've grown to soft remember these are your subjects, not your friends" "why can't they be both there as much out servant as we are there's ,without the people there is no Camelot" "uther said you will take the men down into the town and collect the payments I demand" "arthur said I will not" "get out of my sight" **arthur left uther said** "how can he do this to me my own son, after all the sacrifices I've made for him" **catrina massaged his shoulders and said** "your stressed" "uther replied is it any surprise the disloyalty he shows me" **catrina moved he hands uther cried out she said** "I'm sorry did that hurt" "uther said of course not your hands are surprisingly strong for one so delicate" "arthur carries a heavy burden it cannot be easy to hold that much responsibility at such a tender age" "uther said that's the way it must be after all I cannot rule Camelot alone" "catrina said you do not have to you married me remember" "uther said how could I forget" **he** **went to kiss her catrina pulled back and** "said I can't with arthur letting you down the way he has how will you cope, after all like you said you can't rule Camelot alone" "uther said I have you by my side" "catrina said you do my lord but while I am your queen, I have no power the people wouldn't respect me like they do arthur, I'm not heir to the throne" "uther said would it make you feel better if you were" "catrina said oh it would it would" "uther said then you shall be" **catrina smiled then breathed on uther knocking him out she left the throne room .**

**She entered her chambers and said it time for my potion Jonas grabbed it and **"said d0o your plans progress" "catrina said yes and not a moment too soon" **she smelled something and walked over to the cupboard where merlin was hiding but only looked at her reflection she said** "mind you that crown would look rather fetching on my head, that gold and all them jewels" **she turned away and drank the potion she turned to Jonas and** "said would you like to accompany your queen" **they left merlin came out of the cupboard smiling.**

**Arthur was in his chambers thinking when there was a knock on the door** "he said come in" **Gwen entered and said** "I saw what you did earlier, the people owe you a debt of gratitude" "arthur said the people owe me nothing my father still going to impose the tax" "Gwen said will he not be persuaded" "arthur replied not by me he can't stand the sight of me" "Gwen said not true" "arthur replied you should of seen the way he spoke to me" "Gwen said I'm sure he was angry, but your still his son everyone appreciates what you did, they know you tried and the wont forget what you did for them" "arthur said maybe there right one day I will be the king of Camelot, I cannot be a friend as well as there ruler" "Gwen said that's not true and you will prove it when you become king, you have a kind heart don't ever change not for anyone**" the door opened and sir Leon came in and** "said the king wants to see you.

**Arthur entered the throne room to see everyone gathered around arthur **"said father" "uther replied I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title these are dark times I cannot have you undermine my authority" "arthur said you've always welcomed my council in the past" "uther said you stood against me for all the people to see" "arthur said I'm sorry any future grievances, I have will be held in private" "uther said it's too late for that you are to be disinherited, with immediate effect, you are no longer crown prince of Camelot" "gauis said sire arthur is your son your natural heir" "arthur said gauis, and said you've always taught me to be true to myself, and that all I've ever tried to be someone you would be proud to call your son" "uther said my decision is final" **arthur left uther said** "queen catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne, the ceremony will begin forth width" **Leon and the others clapped reluctantly.**

**Back in the veil of danarae me and chaos exchanged blows we were matching each other blow for blow chaos laughed when he saw me losing focus and** "said you're losing ancient it's a side effect of being human, where as I can keep this up forever" "I said I don't care what happens to me but I will stop you won't hurt anyone else" **I slashed but chaos blocked and we exchanged blows again but this time chaos got the upper hand and knocked me to the floor chaos aimed a strike but I vanished chaos** "said next time you will die, and said azazel get up" "the demon lord said yes master" **and stood.**

**I appeared outside and Morgana and Lancelot saw and ran over she said** "you okay" "I said I'm fine you okay" "lance said I'm fine" "I said good then added how did he get you anyway" **Lancelot thought for a moment then said** "after I left you I overheard chaos talking and went to investigate, he then said as I was being dragged out of the cell, I noticed a boy" **Morgana looked at me and I said** "was he by any chance wearing a green cloak" "lance said yes" "I said do you know where this cell was" "lance said I'm sorry after we left it vanished" "I said okay thanks for telling us, I said we should get back Gwen probably noticed your missing" "Morgana said don't worry I gave the week off" "lance said thank you for the rescue, I will be more careful, then said tell merlin I said hi" "I said will do but we need to get back we've got a troll to deal with" **I whistled and jumped on slephiner Morgana grabbed her gorse which was tied outside the castle we rode off lance watched us go before leaving the area himself.**

**In the castle chaos sat on his throne and Azazel** "said I'm sorry master" "chaos said it matters soon my plan will be put in place, and another demon lord will join us**" chaos laughed.**

**Back in Camelot gauis was sitting in his chambers thinking about what uther said merlin came in and said** "we've done it catrina drank the fake potion" **he saw gauis face and** "said whats wrong" "gauis replied uther has disinherited arthur made catrina his heir" "merlin said so if he dies she will rule Camelot" **in the throne room Geoffrey said** "we are gathered here to bear to the naming of queen catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot" **merlin watched from the balcony are you willing to take the oath catrina said I am do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot to up hold the laws and customs of the land catrina said** "I will but started scratching" "Geoffrey said will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments" "catrina said still scratching**, I will you to the upmost of your power catrina looked at her arm which was becoming troll like Jonas saw and starting panicking catrina cut Geoffrey of saying yes Geoffrey said** "I'm sorry you must let me finish the wording must be exactly right" **arthur looked up at this it must be binding catrina said** "then get on with it then I mean really where did you dig up this old croan from" "uther said she's right get on with it" **Geoffrey continued catrina nodding till the potion started to wear off she eventually just said shut up and give me the crown catrina grabbed it and ran from the room uther followed she ran being followed by uther and the guards she made it to the door leading out of the throne room nit merlin closed the door with magic uther said what the matter catrina** "said I don't know what came over me" **she tried to leave but merlin locked the door catrina continued pushing at the door arthur stepped forward to help but saw her troll hand and stepped back catrina started to scream and fart her true form revealing itself the pendant around uther neck glowed and he smiled arthur** "said you're a troll" "uther said how dare you speak of her that way**" merlin watched arthur** "said what is wrong with you look at the state of her" **catrina turned and ripped the door of its hinges and ran off uther picked up the crown and her shoes and followed but said** "insult my wife again and you will be sorry.

**Uther entered catrina chambers and put down the crown and said** "are you okay I don't know what came over arthur" "catrina said he's just taking it hard he will get used to having a step mother around" "uther said how could he compare such beauty with a troll" "catrina said I don't know I washed my face and everything" uther **kissed the troll and pushed it onto the bed.**

**The next day uther turned around in the throne room to see gauis and the council of lords uther** "said I wasn't aware of a meeting with the council what is it" "gauis said I'm afraid it your wife sire" "uther said go on" "gauis replied it rather a delicate matter sire" "uther said gauis you have been my loyal friend for years, you can speak as you will" "gauis said I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice. sire but we wanted to make sure you do realise your wife is a troll sire" "uther said I beg your pardon" "gauis said at least that's the way she looks to us, what with the warts and the nose" "Leon added and the smell" "uther said smell what smell" "gauis said she also has what appears to be a set of fangs, well more like tusks, not that we're saying that's a bad thing, I just thought I needed to tell you in case it slipped you by" "uther said the next person who insults queen catrina, will be charged with treason and be beheaded according to the laws of the land.

**Later merlin was sitting in gauis chambers flipping through his magic book looking for a spell I **"said what been going on" "merlin said Matteus" **me and Morgana, teleported in** "merlin said hi thanks for the heart jolt" **I tapped him on the shoulder and said just** "trying to keep you on your toes" "Morgana said how's it going with catrina" **merlin was about to speak when the door opened and gauis came in and said "**uther enchanted he said where you two come from then saw me and said you okay**"** "I said I'm" **but before I could finish I slumped to the floor **"Morgana said Matteus" "gauis said get him on the bed" **merlin and Morgana picked me up and they placed me on the bed gauis** "said get his shirt off" **Morgana lifted my arms and merlin pulled my shirt off gauis saw the wound and said **"what happened" "Morgana said he fought chaos while I got Lancelot out, I didn't see what happened, he just appeared next to us looks like chaos cut him" "gauis said if it a wound from chaos then I don't" **a voice said **"I can help they looked and saw a woman" "merlin said its you his ex finance" "she said yes it me I saw him wounded and came to help" **I will help him and flicked her hand over my stomach and the black blood poured out of the wound which then sealed up Morgana** "said thank you" **the woman replied** "no need he will need rest he exhausted his magic, and he doesn't sleep much vision of the night I died" "Morgana said he shared his memories" "my ex replied not all he can control that memory sharing, and there is one thing that he has yet to tell you, before I died I was pregnant with his child" "gauis said he was to be a father" "my ex said the wedding was bought forward after we announced the pregnancy, but chaos attacked and he killed me after wards, Matteus almost went mad to avenge my death he hunted down and killed everyone of chaos's demons using dark magic, I stopped him before he went too far, and lost himself but he has blamed himself, for every one of chaos crimes, why do you think he goes out of his way to protect you putting himself in the firing line" **merlin nodded and said** "can we help him" "my ex said yes it took centuries, but I helped him push aside his grief, but chaos reminds him off his failings, and it angers him, you've seen it how his eyes light up like the sun, when he sees chaos" **merlin nodded my ex** "said and as for helping him your already doing it, just be there for him to help him along" **she vanished merlin said** "my lady you should get back to your chambers, I will let you know when he wakes" **Morgana nodded and left the room merlin went back to his magic book then remembered and **"said you said uther enchanted" **gauis nodded and said** "there will be nothing in your magic book troll magic, are too strong" "merlin said then what can we do" "gauis said you must talk to the dragon" **merlin sighed but nodded and got up to leave when gauis said** "and be careful dragons and trolls have been allies in the past.

**Merlin made his way to the dragons cave in the throne room the troll was eating dung while uther watched he said** "is everything to your satisfaction" "catrina said no this thing got to go for a start it too hard, to clean not my taste at all" "uther said what would you like, instead" "catrina said I was walking through the ground, when I saw that your stables had just been mucked out and I would be a shame, to waste all that lovely dung" **in the cave kilgarah was in hysterics merlin said** "this isn't funny" **the dragon laughed and said** "oh it is imagine uther marrying a troll was it a very public affair" "merlin said public enough" **the dragon laughed** "merlin said don't laugh if she can't be stopped, arthur won't become king Albion will never be born" "the dragon said you are right of course" "merlin replied how can we break the enchantment" "kilgarah replied these are not trifling tricks, merlin troll magic is very powerful there has to be away" "kilgarah said the only way to break the enchantment is to have uther cry teats of true remorse" "how do we make him do that" "the dragon said that I cannot answer, uther heart is as cold as stone he's never been sorry for anything" "merlin said thanks I think" **he started to leave but kilgarah said** "young warlock it was some time ago that you promised to set me free the help I give is not unconditional.

**In the council meeting the knights were with the king while the troll was sitting on a pile of horse dung laughing sir Leon looked away looking revolted the troll picked some dung and handed it to the king then said** "tell them about our plan beloved" "uther said we are introducing more taxes" "Leon said sire we can't the people have given all they can" "uther said you told me that before, but our coffer Is full" **the troll farted and uther laughed but sire your people are already going hungry uther replied are you questioning my orders Leon said it's just that if we take more they will starve uther said** "who are you to say what is best for my people, you will collect more taxes or lose your head" **Jonas laughed and the troll said** "lose your head" "uther said I understand Bayard of Mercia wishes to visit, to honour our marriage" "catrina said oh yes tell him to bring lots of gold" "Leon replied I think maybe it might be wise to, politely decline his offer of a visit" "uther said whatever for" **Leon looked at catrina and said** "I still don't think we can trust Bayard" "uther replied nonsense make arrangements for his visit.

**In gauis chambers merlin paced and said** "the dragon said he has to cry tears of true remorse" **gauis was about to answer when I gasped awake and sat up merlin said** "your awake fought you were out cold" **I pulled my shirt on and said** "I was for the last half hour or so I heal fast, I heard what you said" "merlin said then what do you think we should do" "I said well if uther's hearts closed, I do know one person he cares for his son" "gauis said then we have no choice uther must see his son die.

**Later arthur got into bed when merlin who was hiding under the bed said** "arthur" **who immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword he said** "who's there" "the voice said merlin" **and he came out from under the bed arthur put his sword down and said "**your back" **I entered the room and said **"he never left but no he hasn't been hiding under your bed" **merlin got out from under the bed and said** "so your step mother is a troll then" **arthur sat down and** ** picked up his sword and said** "if you say I told you so" "merlin replied I wasn't going to I wouldn't but its true if you had listened to me in the first place" **I nudged him and "**said stop I then said we found out your fathers enchanted, now we found a way to break the spell but we need you" "arthur said I'm listening" **merlin told him.**

**Later arthur was pacing he said so your big plan is to kill me merlin **"said no well yes only briefly, gauis has made a potion that put you into a sort of death like state" "I said nothing to worry about it will only bring you to the brink of death" "arthur said I feel much better" "merlin said while tidying up we don't have a choice, we need to make your father cry" "arthur replied he doesn't care about me anymore" "nonsense that's catrinas influence I've known your father a long time and there's nothing, he care about more than you, then said its perfectly safe a single drop of the antidote, will reverse the effects immediately" "arthur said antidote you didn't say anything about an antidote" "merlin said I thought it wasn't important" "gauis said the potion will lower your heart rate, and breathing for all intensive purposes you will be dead" "and the antidote will reverse the effects" "if it is administered in time**" arthur looked at merlin and said** "you said it wasn't important" **merlin was still tidying up but said** "I guess it is" "gauis said merlin will have the antidote, once I have administered the potion, he will have half an hour to get it to you" "arthur said don't be late" "am I ever" "gauis said are you sure you want to go through with this" **arthur took the potion and said** "it the only way, to save Camelot" **he drank the potion he slumped forward we caught him and laid him on the floor "**gauis said time to break the bad news to uther" **gauis left.**

**Me and merlin stood in the corridor merlin held the potion when I felt something and said** "give me the potion" "merlin said why" **then stepped forward and I pulled him back as a plant pot shattered merlin said** "Jonas**" I nodded it would of hit you causing you to drop the potion **"merlin said well he failed" **I nodded and** "said now we wait.

**Uther pushed open the door and went over to his son and started crying gauis left** "he said my boy pushed you away" **catrina entered as uther was cradling arthur and tried to pull him away saying come away there's nothing you can do for him now catrina started chanting uther looked at her and said **"catrina" **the enchantment breaking** "uther said what trickery is this" **catrina growled as merlin and me came in catrina** "said how I've suffered these last weeks, allowing you to touch me, having to share a bed with you" "uther said its repulsive" "uther said I know the feeling" "uther said guards seize it" **the guards attacked while merlin opened the potion vial and poured a drop into Arthurs mouth the guards were outmatched when arthur got up and attacked she grabbed him and** "said is that any way to treat your dear old step mother" **she threw him across the room uther swung for her but catrina blocked and knocked him over Jonas came in to kill arthur but arthur blocked and stabbed Jonas merlin tripped over the troll and arthur dealt a killing blow the troll farted before dying I covered my mouth and nose.**

**Later arthur and uther were eating in silence uther coughed and** "said I would like to thank you for exposing this attack on our kingdom, once again magic was used to strike at the heart of Camelot" "arthur said you mean your heart, how many nights did you spend with a troll" "uther said obviously I was under its spell I did many things I regret" **arthur coughed and said father**" I really don't want to know the details" **then laughed he left the room and saw merlin and me and said merlin** "I want you to know I never doubted you" "merlin said really" "arthur said okay maybe I did, but you've got a suspicious, look about you like you've got something to hide" "merlin said I'm an open book" "arthur said I don't believe that for a second**" however I do know that without your help id still have a troll for a step mother merlin nodded then we walked past arthur who walked the other direction.**

**Back in the veil of danarae chaos sat on the throne and** "said its time for a new plan make sure to keep Matteus from finding the boy until then" "azazel said the cells are enchanted they move" "chaos said I know that, but you have failed me, you need to earn my trust" "azazel said yes master" **and vanished chaos sat back on the throne.**


	20. Chapter 20

The last ancient Matteus Chapter 20

**We begin in the forest as I'm teaching Morgana a new spell she tried it but failed and** "I said not to worry it sometimes took me days to learn a new spell, I said watch me" "I said the spell and a ball of fire shot out of my hand and into the sky" "Morgana said the spell and threw the ball" "I said well done" **Morgana nodded then noticed in the a white horse rising above the smoke I dropped the spell shield and we ran over and saw a woman run up to merlin and say did you see it the smoke was alive its magic we must tell the king she ran off me and Morgana ran over to merlin and **"said we're in trouble she didn't see you use the magic" "merlin said no" "I said let's get back" **the three of us returned to Camelot Morgana's separated from us to avoid suspicion.**

**Later I was in the throne room listening as the woman gave her report to the king uther **"said it was sorcery you saw you sure" "the woman said yes sire and I swear this before my king" "arthur said perhaps your eyes deceived you" "the woman said the smoke was alive I feared for my life" **I looked at merlin and Morgana and the three of us shared a look uther** "said it cannot continue" "arthur said I will hunt down those responsible, they will not escape unpunished" "uther said no stronger methods, are required" **he looked to one of his guards and said** "send for the witch finder" **gauis stepped forward as merlin and Morgana looked scared I looked in different gauis** "said sire is that necessary" "uther said gauis the witch finder is a true friend to us his help will be invaluable" **make arrangements.**

**Gauis pushed merlin and me into his chambers and said **"to merlin what were you thinking your magic is a secret to be guarded with your life, or have you forgotten" "merlin said it was just a little fun" "gauis replied never the less it was magic and it was seen" "merlin said your right" "gauis said you must hide the book anything that connects you to sorcery in any way" **merlin went upstairs and did so I after he left** "I said you know this witch finder don't you" **gauis nodded merlin came back down gauis said** "the man that uther has sent for I know him his name is aredian" "merlin said but I'm not a witch look no dress or anything" "I said not the time" **merlin nodded and gauis** "said you two must keep each other safe" "I said gauis if aredian so much as touches merlin or even Morgana I will send him to the shadow world" **merlin nodded and said** "you should hide your magic related" "I said I have, no one can find my magic books unless they know I have magic" "merlin said good on you.

**During the knight a horse rode into the city with carriage a cage sat in the carriage the horse rode into the main square and a man walked forward and said** "I'm expected" in **Morgana chambers she looked out the window at the carriage Gwen came next to her and **"said is that him" "Morgana said yes, then added whats that cage for" **Morgana looked at it and said** "I don't even want to think about it" **she backed away from the window when aredian looked up at the window.**

**Uther entered the throne room arthur said** "so where he been all this time" "uther replied in foreign lands wherever the pursuit of sorcery, takes him" "he does all this in your name" "uther replied the witch finder serves no one, he is a law unto himself" "a voice said can you smell it uther" **who turned as aredian stepped into the room** "continued can you smell it it's all around us the fowl stench of sorcery, it affects your great city like a plaque, it seeks out the young and the old the fair and the fowl of heart alike, you have grown lazy uther you have grown idle, your once noble Camelot is rotten to the core, you stand on the brink of dark oblivion" "arthur said I am at your disposal aredian my knights will aid you in any way they can" "aredian said you must be arthur, but I will have no need of you or your knights, the subtle craft of sorcery can only be fought by subtle means" "uther said we are grateful for your help" "aredian said a man cannot survive on gratitude, you must put food in his belly" "uther said we will pay your price aredian whatever it may be" **aredian started to leave but arthur said** "aredian when do you begin" "aredian replied I've already begun" **and left arthur said I will be back later.**

**He headed to the royal library and entered arthur **"said sire I know what you came to ask and I already hidden it" "arthur said good I don't want him finding that" "Geoffrey said probably not ideal, but you must return to your father so aredian doesn't suspect" "arthur said I know it just that I have a feeling aredian uses torture" **he left the room**.

**The next day I was with gauis and merlin in the town when aredian** "said gauis isn't it I never forget a face" "nor I aredian" "who replied a physian now I hear always did have a taste for knowledge" "scientific knowledge" "of course" **then looked at me and merlin gauis** "said my assistants merlin and Matteus your investigation prove fruitful aredian now if you don't mind we have work, to be getting on with" **we started to walk away when aredian** "said merlin**" he turned around and aredian said** "I have a few questions I would like you to answer please come to my chambers in an hour.

**About an hour later merlin was sat in aredians chambers aredian** "said you are aware that magic has been practiced, just outside of Camelot" "merlin said yes" "aredian said do you also know this woman has named you as a witness" "merlin said but I wasn't a witness I didn't see what she saw" "aredian said oh that doesn't make sense how can one person see something, and the other not" "merlin replied I can't explain" "aredian said I'm at a loss to explain it myself unless of course it was you who cast the magic" "merlin said no" "can you prove that" **merlin shook his head merlin got up and left.**

**In the throne room aredian had gathered several witnesses who were obviously drugged I watched as **"he said speak" "the woman said I was drawing water sir when I saw faces screaming in the water" **aredian went to the next woman who** "said there was a goblin dancing on the coals dancing in the flames it spoke sire my heart near stopped in fear of it sire" "aredian said as you can see sire the incident in the woods, is only the first" he **went to the third woman** "who said there was a sorcerer in the square and there were creatures, jumping right out of his mouth" "what manner of creature" "the woman replied toads big slimy toads as big as your fist" "aredian said the sorcerer laughs in your face, as you have heard my lord even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot, but luckily for you I have exhausted all of my resources to bring this threat to the light" "uther said the sorcerer you've found him" **I looked towards Morgana aredian said** "I have my lord and I regret to say that they stand in this very room" "I said telepathically Morgana breathe" **when I saw the fear cross her face aredian said** "my methods are infallible my findings incontestable, the facts point to one person and one person alone" **he turned and pointed as he said** "the boy merlin" "arthur said merlin you have got to be kidding me" "aredian said the tools of magic cannot be hidden from me I assure you that a search of the boys chambers, will deliver all you need" "uther said merlin" "who replied I have nothing to hide from him" "uther said guards restrain the boy let the search begin.

**I followed merlin to the dungeons and stood by his cell invisible and** "said you okay" **merlin who was sat against the wall said** "I'm fine" **in gauis chambers the guards were searching as they knocked over tables breaking stools they eventually located an obviously fake magical amulet the guard picked it up and aredian** "said an amulet of enchantment were you aware your assistant, kept instruments of sorcery" **he started to leave when gauis said** "I can be sure that the amulet does not belong to merlin it belongs to me.

**Arthur entered merlins cell and a guard took him from the dungeons as we left we saw gauis being taken by two guards he** "said say nothing do nothing promise me" **we returned to gauis chambers and I became visible and we looked at the destruction merlin looked at me and said "**we need to clean" "I said okay**" we started tidying up in the throne room aredian was dining with uther** "said gauis has served me well for 20 years, without his knowledge and wisdom I would not be sitting here today" "aredian said you have great trust in him sire, considering he used to practice sorcery" "arthur said gauis you must be mistaken" "uther said no arthur he right I'm well aware if his past but I believe him to have turned his back on sorcery" "until now" "uther said we can't be sure of that this amulet you found might just be a mistake" "arthur said but we must give him the benefit of the doubt surely" "aredian said why then added there's a sure way to establish his guilt" "uther said I know your methods are effective aredian but gauis is an old man he could not survive such treatment" "aredian said it the only way to rid your mind of guilt, then said I've heard talk among the people of this chaos what do you know sire" "uther said nothing much only that he seems to want my ward dead and has destroyed countless numbers of my knights" "arthur said I spoke to the court genealogist but he knew nothing, there was no mention" **aredian looked at arthur for a moment but then got up and left** "arthur said excuse me father" **and left as well.**

**Aredian entered gauis cell and threw a bucket of water on him** "gauis said what time is it" aredian said time for you to confess" the **guards dragged gauis from the cell he was in aredians chambers** "he said that amulet was a relic of the past a keep sake, I shouldn't of kept it I'm extremely sorry for it" "aredian said that's a good start, but not nearly enough guards" **they took him from the room and threw him back in the cell the interrogation went on for a while with aredian saying you are an enemy of this kingdom your an enemy of your king gauis** "said no my conscience is clear, id like a drink of water please" "aredian replied and you shall have one after you've confessed" "then I shall die of thirst" **aredian who shrugged gauis was shown being dragged back and forth me and merlin watched as the dragged gauis back to his cell and we went to the** **dragon** **kilgarah looked up and said** "what is it young warlock you look so pale" "merlin said I did a stupid thing and now gauis is going to die" "the dragon said gauis means nothing to me" "merlin said but he means a great deal to me" **a witch finder has come he's accused gauis of sorcery but I'm the sorcerer I'm going to confess **"I said no merlin" "the dragon said then your stupidity continues" "I won't sacrifice a friend to save myself" "bravery spoken but gauis is already doomed if you confess the witch finder will just burn you both"

"merlin said but it's my fault don't you understand" "the dragon said I do but if you were to die you would endanger all those who rely on you" "I said merlin he's right" "merlin said there must be something, I'm the most powerful sorcerer in Camelot and Matteus is an ancient prince" "kilgarah said I see you are both distressed by this but I can't help you because I don't know how" "I can't just stand by and watch gauis die I can't" "the dragon said I'm sorry" **and flew away merlin suddenly got angry and his eyes glowed **"I said merlin we will find a way you need to calm down" **merlin eyes stopped and we left the cave in the dungeons aredian** "said to gauis you're a traitor your an imposter, sorcery is your only master" "gauis said I serve only my king" "in what way you've lied to him you've broken his laws you've betrayed his trust" "gauis replied I saved his life I've treated his ward I've protected his only son" "aredian said you've treated his ward the lady Morgana among others" "aredian said for what malady does she receive this treatment" "gauis replied she suffers from bad dreams" "aredian said I see" "gauis said and as a physian it is my job to do so" "aredian said you seemed awfully quick to change the subject" **perhaps I should question her.**

**Me an merlin saw Morgana being taken to aredians chambers Morgana went in and sat down aredian said "**there's no need to be frightened, I just have a few questions you have received treatment for nightmares, and it was gauis the court physian who gave these potions" "Morgana said yes" **aredian nodded and said **"thank you" **she got up to leave as she left he said** "you don't happen to know what was in these potions" "Morgana said no" **and she left he went to gauis cell and said** "are you prepared to confess" "gauis said I would rather die first" "aredian said good then die you shall but not alone, I'm pleased to say you shall have company merlin and the lady Morgana are to join you in the flames, unless" **gauis was taken into the throne room and aredian said confess gauis said after some prodding I'm am a sorcerer sire I am the sorcerer who conjured the smoke I am guilty of practicing magic in Camelot the goblin and I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth uther stood up and said gauis you have betrayed me you have betrayed the kingdom but most importantly you have betrayed yourself I have no choice but to sentence you to death aredian** "said the sorcerer will be purged of his magic by fire, he shall be burnt at the stake at noon tomorrow, bear witness and heed this warning**" the guards took gauis from the room I saw merlin face and** "said wait but he said you're a liar" **I grabbed merlin and** "said I've got this**" then arthur got up and helped me and we got him out of the room arthur held him and said **"I know your upset I know your angry don't worry I'm not throwing you in jail I'm breaking the law" **the door to gauis cell opened and merlin embraced gauis then I did merlin** "said I'm sorry there was nothing we could do uther wouldn't allow anyone to see you, I can't believe he would do this" "gauis replied he had no choice once aredian had found the amulet" "merlin said I didn't know you had such a thing" "gauis said it isn't mine I thought it was yours I tried to protect you" "merlin said it isn't mine" "I said no the only magical artefact is this" **and indicated my chain merlin said "**it must be aredian he must of planted it if I can prove it your saved" **gauis grabbed his hand and** "said no if you get too close to aredian he will trap you and without ever meaning too you will incriminate yourself, you must let this go" "merlin said I must let you go**" gauis nodded and said** "to do otherwise would be suicide" **me and merlin had tears in our eyes we left.**

**Later we watched as the pyre was bring built merlin** "said there must be something we can do" "I replied I'm sorry there's nothing even if we kill aredian gauis will be blamed" **merlin nodded sadly but** "said can we leave the city I need to" "I said come on" **and grabbed his arm and teleported to the forest I pulled up the magic shield and merlin eyes glowed and he roared his magic pouring out of him he stopped and said **"thank you now to free gauis" **I nodded and we teleported back to Camelot making sure not to be seen we returned to gauis chambers.**

**Out in the forest chaos watched merlin brake down and said** "is the army ready" "azazel said it is master" "chaos said good we attack at dawn tomorrow, and show this fake excuse for a witch finder what true magic can do.

**in the dungeons aredian entered gauis cell and said** "how are you now that your ordeal is over" "gauis said your concern is touching but can you please get out of my sight" "aredian said of course just thought you would want to know the news, my investigations have begun" "gauis said what investigation you've already extracted my confession" "aredian said yes just leaves merlin and the lady Morgana" "gauis said we struck a bargain" **aredian laughed and** "said I don't bargain with sorcerers" **and left laughing.**

**Later Morgana was watching the pyre being built from her chambers when he appeared and she turned Gwen entered and said** "merlin he won't stop" "I said I'll take care of him" **merlin called after me but I ignored him Gwen said** "I'm worried she's close to breaking point" "merlin said that's what he does he breaks you down then you confess whether your guilty or not, aredian planted that amulet, gauis was set up" "Gwen said but why would he do that" "aredian is paid to catch sorcerers maybe he doesn't care if someone is guilty or not, maybe he gets his evidence by lying by planting evidence, just as long as he gets his confession he gets his money" "Gwen said that would work if he's faking the evidence but how do we prove it" "merlin said get some.

**I made my way to Morgana chambers and turned invisible and focused my hearing and heard aredian ask her what was in the potions I heard enough and blew open the door and sent him flying he hit the wall and was knocked out I became visible and embraced Morgana who was terrified **"I said I'm sorry he's not dead, but I have a plan" **Morgana stepped back and **"said trust me" **I approached aredian and said** "when you wake you will remember none of this you, will admit that you planted the amulet, in gauis chambers and that you were responsible for chaos attacking the city, and that you concealed the evidence in your chambers, you will remember this and tell the king tomorrow after stopping the execution" **my eyes glowed and I stepped back and** "Morgana said what do I tell the guards when they see him" "I said don't worry the spell I used will wear off in an hour, ill move him to his chambers" "but what about the noise" "I said just tell them that he was being rough with you, and you pushed him and he fell over the table" **I kissed her and stepped back and she thanked me I left the room.**

**Meanwhile merlin entered aredians chambers and looked around for evidence he checked everywhere when he found a locked cupboard he said tospringe the door clicked open and he found a flower he grabbed one then hearing a noise he hid under the bed aredian came and sensing something he looked around but checked the wrong hiding place he left merlin returned to gauis chambers and looked through gauis books** "Gwen said this is hopeless we don't even know if this flower means anything" "merlin said no but it our best shot" **he found the book and read about the flower belladonna most of it was for herb making but he **"said listen to this under certain conditions the tincture of belladonna can cause hallucinations, the witnesses it wasn't magic they were seeing it was visions" "Gwen said it makes sense if he's faking the evidence but how do we prove it" "merlin said I'm not sure he's too clever to off given them it directly the witnesses, they must have gotten it from someone else" **I entered and said they were all women merlin said** "that doesn't help us" "Gwen said yes it does whats the one thing only women buy things to make them look beautiful" **they ran to the house of the man who sells eye drops and after some coaching he agrees to tell the king that he received the belladonna from aredian they got back to gauis chambers and merlin got all the proof together and said** "that it we've got everything we need" "Gwen said but have we got enough because even with a witness it still just our word against aredians" "merlin said we don't have a choice Gwen, by dawn tomorrow gauis will be dead" "Gwen said merlin, we have one shot at this we need to give uther something, he cannot deny something not even aredian can talk his way out off" **merlin snuck into his room and panted some fake amulets in the cupboard then stood over him and said a spell that will give him a very funny surprise merlin left the room in his cell gauis started to wake Gwen saw the sun and** "said come on merlin come on they collected gauis**" merlin returned to gauis chambers and said "**it's done everything in place" "Gwen said it's too late gauis has already left the dungeons" "merlin said then we have to delay the execution, I will speak to arthur" "Gwen said no leave arthur to me" **and left merlin was about to follow when I felt a surge and said** "we've got trouble chaos related" "merlin said go" "I said oh and I've enchanted aredian, he won't be able to talk his way out of anything" "merlin said you legend**" and we took off after Gwen.**

**The cage holding gauis was pushed through the town the people watched him the carriage stopped at the pyre and the cage was opened and gauis was dragged to the pyre arthur** "said show some respect" **aredian was about to push gauis into the pyre when chaos roared everyone looked around and saw chaos and an army of demons** "he said not now" "chaos said attack" the **demons charged and the people ran I jumped onto a house roof and started shooting the demons with my bow uther tried to maintain order but the demons were killing I loosed an arrow which azazel blocked and said** "telepathically nice try but not good enough" **and shot a blast of energy I jumped off the roof as it hit the place where I was standing chaos** "said enough and he and his demons vanished" **everyone calmed down Gwen got to arthur and told him about the evidence and he stopped the execution and we reported to the king who looked over the evidence and heard the statement if the apothecary owner but was disbelieving when my spell triggered and aredian admitted everything shocking the king but making me Morgana and merlin smile after searching his chambers the guards found the cupboard full of amulet aredian said** "those aren't mine" **and pointed at merlin and** "said that boy is trying" **he started to cough and a toad jumped out of his mouth uther said** "sorcerer" **and he and the guards drew their swords aredian grabbed Morgana uther said** "you're not helping yourself, aredian you won't leave here alive" "aredian said I will if you value the life of your ward" **I saw Morgana eyes flash and the handle of aredians sword burned and he dropped it but fell backwards out the window hitting the ground merlin took a deep breath.**

**In gauis chambers he was cleaning up when the king came in gauis looked up uther said **"gauis glad I found you here" "gauis said me two, I fought I wouldn't of seen these chamber again" "uther said if anything was damaged in the search I will be only too glad" "gauis said very kind of you my lord" "aredian I can still scarcely believe he was a sorcerer" **gauis looked around and** "said me either my lord, was there some reason you wish to see me" "uther said yes I wanted to say I'm sorry you suffered at his hands" "gauis replied but I did not suffer at his hands I suffered at yours, he worked for you my lord" "but I was deceived" "gauis said you were deceived long before aredian, for you deceive yourself, you see foes where there are friends you see sorcerers where there are but servants, I am not the first to be wrongly accused in your war on magic, and not all have been as lucky as I" "uther said I assure you gauis, I will insure that nothing happens like this again" "gauis said I hope that's true for all our sakes, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do" "uther said of course**" and left gauis turned away.**

**Later I was with gauis and merlin in the chambers we were eating gauis said** "what I don't know is how you knew he concealed, the evidence in his chambers" **and he looked at me how according to the king he confessed to everything I didn't reply but merlin said** "I can't explain" "gauis said and the toad" "merlin said that I can't explain" "gauis replied I can barely explain it myself unless of course, you put it there" "merlin said okay gauis I promise never to save your life again" "gauis said promise" **then the three of us laughed I felt something merlin said** "whats wrong" **I got up and said** "nothing and left" **I returned home when I heard a voice say the time is coming closer you must be prepared and I said I will and sat on my bed and lied down.**

**Inside the veil of danarae chaos was sitting on a throne azazel said** "master what was that attack about" "chaos said it was to check Camelot's, defences" "azazel said whats the next plan my master" "chaos said we wait soon we will meet someone who will help us willingly and she won't even know she's doing it" **he laughed and then said** "where's the boy" "azazel said the cells are protected no one will find the boy, till we want him to be found" "chaos said good work.

End of chapter next time we meet Morgana half sister.


	21. Chapter 21

The last ancient Matteus Chapter 21

**We begin in a mysterious cave where a woman is chanting she finishes and the crystal she is watching changes to a view of Camelot and we see arthur the woman says arthur pendragon a great destiny awaits you the battle for your soul is about to begin outside the cave chaos and azazel appear chaos** "said move" as **the woman emerged and rode away on a horse chaos** "said now we wait but stay out of sight" **until she returns.**

**In Camelot arthur is standing next to uther as he stepped forward and "s**aid arise sir Vidor knight of Camelot arise sir karadoc knight of Camelot, you have been awarded a sacred honour you are sworn to live by the knights code" **outside a knight walked forward two guards tried to stop him but they were killed the knight made it way cutting knights down he kept killing eventually she made her way into the throne room all the knights drew their swords the knight threw down a gauntlet arthur picked it up and** "said I accept your challenge if I am to face you in combat, at least do me the courtesy of revealing your identify" the **knight pulled off the helmet and said **"my name is morgause**" I watched her then saw Morgana look at her.**

**Later Geoffrey was with uther in the throne room he said** "I have searched the records going back over 400 hundreds years, there is nothing to say a woman cannot issue a challenge" "uther said there must be some way to put a stop to this" "Geoffrey said according to the knights rules it appears her challenge is perfectly valid" "arthur said it seems there is nothing we can do" "uther said we don't know anything about this woman I will not let you face her in combat" "arthur replied I accepted her challenge, if I refuse it will be seen as an act of cowardess" "uther said she killed five guards, do not underestimate her" "arthur said I have no choice I must face her tomorrow.

**Morgause was training outside while I watched so she couldn't see me Morgana was watching her from her chambers Gwen walked past and** "said who is she why would she challenge arthur, it seems no one ever heard of her" "Morgana said it feels like I've met her somewhere before" "Gwen said where could you know her from" "Morgana replied I don't know.

**I knocked and entered arthur chambers and stood by merlin who was fixing the straps on arthur armour he looked up and "s**aid do you know why she challenged you" "arthur said I'm the kings son perhaps she fought she could prove herself" "I said but you don't want to fight her, but you have no choice" "arthur said if I don't fight her I'm a coward, if I kill her what am I" **he saw merlin face and said** "what is it" "merlin said you've never faced a woman in combat before if you hesitate, she could use that to her advantage" "arthur said you think she's going to beat me" "I said no he's not saying that just that you should be cautious, cause it seems she's pretty handy with a sword" "arthur said I know, then said to merlin I need you to take a message to morgause for me, if I was to do it could be shown as cowardess, I need you to persuade her to withdraw from the fight" **merlin nodded and left I followed.**

**Merlin entered morgause chambers I followed merlin suddenly found a sword pressed to his throat she saw me and pulled her sword away she said** "Matteus" "I said hello morgause its been a long time" "she said you haven't aged at all what" "I said ill explain later, merlin is Arthurs servant and brings a message" "merlin said he wants to ask you to withdraw he doesn't want to fight you" **morgause looked at me and said** "if arthur doesn't want to fight me then perhaps he should withdraw" "merlin said no he wouldn't do that" "morgause said then that something we both share" "merlin said arthur has no quarrel with you" "morgause said my reasons are not your concern" "merlin said don't put arthur in a position where he forced to kill you" "morgause replied who to say arthur life wont rest in my hand"

"I said she's right you should go" **merlin nodded and left I started to follow when morgause said** "it nice to see you again" "I said I wanted to warn you to watch your back not from arthur our old foe has risen" "morgause said chaos he back, is he what happened to nimue" "I said he was controlling her she killed herself to break free I'm sorry" "morgause said thank you for the warning**" I nodded and left the room.**

**In the arena morgause stood before the king while merlin helped get arthur ready he said** "you gave her the chance to withdraw, whatever happens you are not to blame" **he gave arthur his helmet and he stepped forward uther said** "the fight is by the knights rules and to the death" **arthur stepped close and said** "I offer you one more chance to withdraw, I suggest you take it" **morgause didn't respond they started to fight arthur got the lead early on and was able to wound her and knock the sword from her hand he stepped back and morgause retrieved her sword the exchanged blows again when morgause got the upper hand and knocked him to the floor she held her sword to his throat and said** "I will spare your life, if you make one promise, you will come to me in three days time and take the challenge I set for you do you agree to the terms" "arthur said I do" **she helped him up and said** "see you then" **and walked away arthur sheathed his sword.**

**Later I watched as morgause was checked on by gauis after her fight he said** "the wound will heal it barely pierced the skin, then said you look familiar have you visited Camelot before" "morgause replied I was here many years ago, I doubt you would remember me" **gauis saw me looking at her and said** "do you two" "I said I was in Camelot, a few years ago on a demon hunt, outside the city, she helped me fight them" "gauis said oh" "morgause said thank you for your help" **and left gauis looked at me I said** "you knew her, didn't you I noticed you looking at her amulet" "gauis said it was from the great house of gorlois, which makes her, I finished Morgana's twin sister" **gauis nodded and said** "uther wouldn't want her to know but I think you should tell her" "I said I think I will.

**In Arthurs chambers Arthur was sulking at being beaten by a girl merlin was trying hard not to laugh Arthur said** "I've never been so humiliated in all my life" **and started making up excuses of why she won.**

**Later morgause was in her chambers clearing up when Morgana came in and** "said thought I should introduce myself I'm the lady Morgana" "morgause said I know who you are, you look tired" "I haven't been sleeping too well" "morgause said of course" "I remember myself what a troubled night can be" "Morgana said have we met before" "morgause said no I don't believe so, then said this is a healing bracelet, it was given to me by my mother, you should try it I have a feeling it will help you" "Morgana said I can't" **and turned to leave when morgause** "said I hope you will remember me fondly" **Morgana left.**

**During the night Morgana was sleeping but she kept tossing and turning morgause stood at the end of the bed and said a spell then put the healing bracelet down and left the room Morgana stopped tossing**

**I watched as morgause prepared her horse to leave when she saw arthur and said** "he's a lovely horse, remember to come to me In three days" "arthur said how will I know how to find you" "morgause said you will know the path to take when the time comes" **I watched as her eyes glowed as she put a spell on the horse morgause jumped on hers and said** "I owe you for allowing me to retrieve my sword" I'm starting wish that I hadn't" "morgause said it was very honourable you inherited that trait from your mother" "arthur said you knew her" "morgause said I knew her very well" **and rode away**.

**Later he entered the throne room behind uther who said** "what manner of challenge" "she didn't say but I gave my word that I would go to her" "uther said you fool you have no idea what she will ask you to do" "arthur said she also said that she knew my mother" "uther said and morgause told you this, she's lying playing on your feelings for your mother to get you to go to her" "arthur said I made a deal and I have to honour it" "uther replied you're not going" "I want to hear what she knows about my mother" "uther replied she knows nothing, I believe her to be an enchantress how else could she of beaten you" "arthur said I didn't believe she was using magic" "uther said and you would know for certain if she were but you not leaving the castle tonight" "arthur said you can't stop me" **and stormed out uther said "**guard" **one of them came in and uther said put a guard on uther chambers he is not to leave the guard bowed and left.**

**later I was doing some chores for gauis I finished them and was returning to gauis chambers when I saw merlin enter Arthurs chambers passing the guards .he put down the armour he was carrying and said** "why are the guards outside" "arthur said my father has confined me to my chambers and, prevented me from taking morgause's challenge" "merlin said well maybe it for the best you don't know what she might of asked you to do" "arthur said I made a promise" "merlin said let me guess you're going anyway" "arthur said you're not as dumb as you look, oh and tell Matteus to help with the preparations" "merlin said both telepathically and normally I think he already knows" "I said back oi" **merlin started to leave arthur said **"find a way to get me out of here**" merlin nodded**.

**In the corridor merlin met up with me and **"I said how do you plan to get him out of there, because jumping from the window probably isn't the best option unless your me" **merlin nodded and said** "I've got a plan" **we entered gauis chambers** "I said telepathically" "I said ill go get my stuff, meet you at Arthurs chambers" **merlin nodded I left the chambers and returned home I grabbed my bag and my second sword and left.**

**Meanwhile in gauis chambers merlin entered gauis chambers and saw a rope so he moved over so he was behind it and said a** **spell causing the rope to wind itself up his trouser leg and wrap around his chest he grunted as it did so gauis looked over but merlin shrugged after he was done he met up with me on the way we entered Arthurs chambers merlin** "said I've got the supplies" **and put them down arthur looked at merlin and** **said** "is it my imagination or are you getting fat" merlin **lifted up his shirt and showed the rope I locked eyes with him arthur smiled.**

**We held the rope and arthur took one end and opened the window and** "said you sure you can keep hold of it" "I said yh got it" **arthur started climbing down I held the rope using my magical strength I heard the thunk and arthur knew arthur was down** "I said now you" merlin **climbed down the rope and I heard him drop he said telepathically down I tied the rope to a pillar and slid down the rope but jumped off halfway down and landed on my feet we ran to the stables and jumped on our horses I jumped on slephiner who appeared and we rode off.**

**We rode till we got to a crossroads **"merlin said which way followed by do you even know where you're going" "arthur said it this way" **but when he tried to ride the horse suddenly turned morgause spell taking effect arthur said** "she told me that I will find my way" "merlin said so now the horse knows where we're going great" "he said spell quietly to me" I **nodded we followed after arthur back in Camelot gauis entered merlin room just to find it empty he went to my house but couldn't find me either uther entered arthur chambers and found them empty he got angry and said** "you've been guarding an empty room, send riders to the outlying villages, I want my son found" "the guards said yes sire**" and left uther said** "do you have any Idea what morgause could want with arthur" "gauis said I'm afraid I don't.

**We were riding through the forest in silence I was thinking about chaos and worried about failing merlin broke the silence by saying what if morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do arthur said** "if it was going to be easy, it wouldn't be a challenge" "I said nothing to worry about really the only thing that is impossible, is bringing someone back from the dead as long as she doesn't ask him to do that should be okay" **arthur lets hurry up we in Odin territory we could be attacked at any moment **"I said you shouldn't say" **I was cut off as a whistling sound and a crossbow bolt shot towards slephiner but bounced off as several soldiers came into view me and arthur jumped off our horses and fought them off I slashed one with my sword and dispatched another merlin who was knocked off his horse by the bolt that missed slephiner looked up and saw a man aiming a crossbow he said a spell and the tower he was standing on fell over I dispatched another soldier and arthur took out the last and sheathed his sword I helped merlin up and said** "you good" **he nodded and then said** "we should go back the woods could be crawling with odins men" "arthur said you can go back, if you want I won't stop you" "merlin said you don't know anything about morgause, and we don't even know where we're going we're following a horse" "arthur said morgause, said she knew my mother.

**Back in Camelot Gwen was trying to wake Morgana who since being given the healing bracelet was fast asleep Gwen said Morgana wake up she did so and said** "I was fast asleep" "it nearly midday" "Morgana replied I can't remember when I slept so well" "Gwen said let's get you dressed, ill get you some clothes" **she left and Morgana saw the healing bracelet at the end of the bed later on gauis came in and **"said my lady I bought you your sleeping draft" "Morgana said thank you but I don't need it, I've had the best night sleep I can remember, I only wish I could of thanked morgause for her gift" **she told me it would help me sleep she was right then said** "I feel as though I know morgause" "gauis said yes you do but I'm not the person to tell you, ask Matteus when he returns" "Morgana said where is he anyway" "gauis said I'm not sure but he should be back soon.

**Meanwhile we made a fire and merlin said** "what was your mother like" "arthur said I don't remember she died before I even opened my eyes" "can't you ask your father" "arthur replied I've tried but it brings up old memories, but I sometimes feel this feeling like a memory" "merlin said that's the same my father I never knew him, and my mother never spoke of him but sometimes get this feeling like a vague memory" **I was about to get up when arthur said "**Matteus wait what about your parents you never said" **I sat back down and said **"my parents are both dead killed by chaos**" I saw arthur eyes and said** "I know you know who I am" **arthur nodded and said** "I know you have magic, and that your were the ancient prince, I also know" **he turned to merlin that you two have magic then said** "you both have nothing to fear from me, I'm not the same as my father" "merlin said how" "arthur said I'm not as inobservant as you say I am" "I said let me guess, Geoffrey you went to see if there was any info on chaos and you found a picture of me" **arthur nodded and said** "I know neither of you are a threat, but I want to know what was the ancient worked like the file was very in detailed, like someone tried to destroy it" "I said sorry about that we had to stop chaos getting hold of any of the ancient knowledge" "arthur said what was the ancient world like" "I said I will tell you but we don't have much time, I imagine your father has discovered your missing and has" "arthur finished sent a search party" **we should get going we packed up and rode off.**

**We eventually reached a lake overlooking a huge landscape arthur said** "where now" **suddenly his horse started riding into the lake merlin said** "I think you're going to get wet" **slephiner rode into the water and merlin pushed his horse we ride through a magical barrier and onto land we were in front of a large castle arthur said** "wow" "I said well your father was right morgause is a sorcerer" "arthur said when we fought was she" "I said no she wasn't using magic but she was gorlois daughter" "arthur said really that makes her, Morgana half sister" "morgause was taken out of Camelot after she was born, uther believes she was dead gauis entrusted her to the high priestesses of the old religion her magic will be powerful, not my level but still be careful**" arthur nodded and we trotted towards the castle then dismounted and walked towards the castle and entered he saw an axe by a chopping block merlin** "said what do we do" "I said wait" **morgause stepped into view and said** "you're a man of your word" **she glanced at me arthur saw the look and said you two **"I said tell you later" **arthur nodded and said **"what is the challenge, you want me to take" "morgause said put your head on the block" **merlin looked about to speak but I said** "trust me" **arthur placed his head on the block morgause picked up the axe and raised it and bought it down but then laid it against the block she said** "you have shown you are a man of your word" **I will give you a gift tell me what it is that your heart most desires arthur said **"you said you knew my mother, tell me all that you know about her" "morgause said perhaps you would like to see her" "arthur said I would like that more than anything" **they walked into the cave I started to follow when I felt something and said **"he can't be here can he" **I stood at the entrance of the cave and said show yourself there was no response so I walked in.**

**As we followed morgause who was preparing the spell merlin said** "are you sure you want to do this" "arthur said if you were given the chance would you not want to meet your father or even see your mother again" **merlin didn't answer arthur said** "and besides my fathers wrong I know now that not all magic is evil, it like my sword It can be used for good or for ill" "I said you finally understand" **merlin smiled morgause finished preparing the spell and said** "close your eyes" **arthur did so morgause chanted and a wind blew past me and merlin and I felt the gap in the veil widen then a woman's voice said** "arthur" **who opened his eyes and saw a woman in a white dress my son they embraced igrain said** "I haven't seen you since you were a tiny baby, I remember your eyes you were staring up at me those moments, I spent with you were the happiest I've ever felt" "arthur said I'm sorry it was my birth that caused you to die" "igrain replied no it is not your fault, it is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened"

"why should my father feel guilty" "igrain said it is better left in the past" "arthur said please you can't leave me with more questions, your father needed an heir without a son the pendragon dynasty would not continue, but I could not conceive your father became desperate, he went to the high priestess nimue and asked for her help in conceiving a child, you were born of magic" "arthur said no that hypocrite all those people he's executed" "igrain said I'm sorry I was told by a friend that using magic, to conceive a child would have dangerous consequences" "who was this friend" "igrain replied his name was Matteus" **arthur looked over at me Igrain finished to create a life there has to be a death the balance of the world needed to be restored it makes you no less my son nor me any less proud of you she vanished arthur "said** wait bring her back" "morgause said I'm sorry once the doorway, is closed it is closed forever" "I said arthur it not his fault, he dismissed nimues claims" **arthur didn't respond and left merlin said ill check on him and walked out I turned to morgause and said** "you know he's going to kill his father now right, I know uther deserves it for what he's done" "morgause said I know but it too late" "I said I can still stop it, I'm sorry I know you want uther dead just like I want chaos dead, but you need to exercise patience" "morgause said I will try" **I left the cave.**

**Outside I realised merlin and arthur had left and was about to whistle for slephiner when a booming voice said** "hello Matteus" as **chaos azazel and over 100 demons appeared chaos moved his hand his demons charged** "I said not likely this time I will not hold back, I floated in the air, and said feel the full wraith of a prince" **I held my sword into the air and a bolt of lightning forked down from the sky and lit up my sword with electric blue light I landed on the ground and slashed my sword most of the demons were dusted on contact the others looked at chaos but vanished azazel said** "cowards let's see what you got" "chaos said wait this time the two of us together" **they charged I held my glowing blue sword ready.**

**Meanwhile Arthur and merlin were on their way back to Camelot merlin said** "arthur you know you don't want to do this" **arthur was about to speak when an explosion of light emerged from where they were merlin said** "Matteus" "arthur said we need to get back to Camelot, I need to speak with my father, I'm sure he can handle himself" "merlin said you're not going to do anything, rash are you" **arthur didn't respond but rode father merlin looked back nut then rode after arthur.**

**Back in morgause castle I ducked as azazel clawed at me and struck back with a blast of lightning sending azazel flying backwards into the wall chaos laughed and** "said you really think beating him stops me" **and without warning he flicked his hand sending me flying back chaos laughed and said** "this ends here feel my full power" **he raised his hand and the sky darkened as a lightning bolt tore from the sky slamming into me but I teleported and appeared behind him I said** "you really think that would work" "chaos said no but this will" **and ran at me and stabbed me I fell back chaos said** "goodbye Matteus**" and was about to finish the job when morgause hearing the noise excited the cave and blasted chaos who flew back azazel got up and** "said leave my master alone" **chaos stood up and said** "let's get out of here" they **both vanished morgause ran over to me where I was passing out she said** "Ill heal you as much as I can" "I said no need" **and lifted up my shirt and morgause watched as the wounds closed up she touched where the wound was and **"said how" "I said ancient remember we heal fast, I'm sure you've experienced that considering who your mother was" morgause **looked confused and** "I said sorry didn't tell you your mother was descended from one of the ancient lords" **I got up and "I** said but that is a story for another time, you will find out more soon it probably best not coming from me. I said I need to go**" and whistled slephiner appeared I jumped on and said** "you need to be careful. Chaos knows your here now, I would ward you but my powers are weakened" "morgause said get going. I'm a high priestess I will defend myself go" **I kicked slephiner and we rode away morgause watched before heading back into her cave.**

**In the meantime merlin and arthur made it back to Camelot and dismounted arthur ran into the castle gauis saw merlin and said** "I'm glad to see your safe" **merlin walked out of sight gauis followed and merlin said **"arthur was born of magic uther used magic all those people he's executed, he's as guilty as they are, arthur knows by the way what me and Matteus are capable of" "gauis said and he won't tell uther" "merlin replied no but he might kill uther he knows, now that he was born of magic" "gauis said you better go then" **merlin nodded and ran off arthur headed towards the council chambers he burst in where uther and sir Leon were looking over something he looked up and said arthur who said** "I know what you did to my mother" "uther said guard the door no one is to enter" **Leon left the room uther stood up and said** "what are you talking about" "arthur said you were so desperate for an heir you were prepared to use magic, my mother is dead because of your selfish and arrogance you are nothing but a cold blooded tyrant who kills those with magic, just to ease your guilt" "uther said that not true, but morgause would have you believe that" "arthur said no" **and threw the gauntlet at his feet and said** "pick it up" "uther said I will not fight you" "arthur replied if you choose not to defend yourself, I will strike you down" "uther said you are my son, you would not harm an unarmed man" **arthur struck uther blocked and they started to fight.**

**I rode on slephiner as fast as I could because even though healed I was still magically exhausted slephiner slowed down and said** "in my mind master, you okay" "I said I'm fine just weak" **slephiner rode faster when a blast of energy shot towards us I said** "slephiner keep moving" **as I saw chaos chasing us on a black horse he laughed and said** "you have a friend meet mine" **as he threw a black bolt of energy at me which bounced off slephiner and flew back at him chaos laughed as the blast stopped midair he "said** your horse can't be hit with my power, but the same cannot be said about you" **as he turned the blast round and shot it at me I conjured a shield and the attack slammed against it chaos laughed and said** "I have more power than you can imagine" **as he threw another bolt at me which shattered my shield and sent me flying of slephiner I moved in midair and pushed with my feet to remain on ground I drew my sword and said **"you want a rematch or what" **chaos jumped off his black horse and charged our blades met and we both surged back I said** "it seems this fight is going nowhere" **where's azazel chaos said** "I don't need him he just my servant, I am strong you defeat you but it can wait, I've waited centuries for my revenge, I can wait a little longer, I have big plans soon to come to fruition you will find out very soon but until I leave you with this comforting thought, don't trust those around you" **he vanished I thought for a moment before I jumped on slephiner and said** "let's go" **we rode off.**

**Back in Camelot uther and arthur continued to a fight while merlin ran through the castle to find him he eventually focusing his hearing which I taught him located them and ran towards the sound only to find Leon guarding the door he tried but Leon said "**the king has said that no one is to enter" **inside the fight reached a standstill and arthur disarmed his father and backed him against the throne room preparing to strike.**

**I rode into Camelot and felt this and said telepathically** "arthur you don't want to do this" **merlin tried to get in again** **when Leon stopped him** "they're going to kill each other" **Leon moved aside and merlin went in and said "**arthur I know you don't want to do this" "I said arthur if you do this you will never forgive yourself" "merlin said put the sword down" "arthur said after everything, my mother said do you think he deserves to live, he executes those who use magic and he has used it himself" **he pointed his sword at uther and said** "you have caused suffering and pain I will put an end to that" **I was about to speak when merlin said morgause** "was lying that was not your mother you saw that was an illusion, everything she said to you those were morgause's words, this has been her plan all along, to turn you against your father and if you kill him the Kingdom will be destroyed this is what she wants" "please listen to him" "arthur said swear to me you were not responsible for my mother's death give me your word" "uther said I loved your mother there isn't a day gone by that, I wish she was still alive, I couldn't of ever done anything to hurt her" arthur **dropped his sword and embraced his father.**

**Later I headed to arthur chambers and we were watching him as he was looking out the window arthur said** "I'm indebted to both of you that must of been hard to say, but I know now that if I had killed my father I would never have forgiven myself, and I give you my word that when I take the throne your people will be free" **but now he turned and said Matteus you owe me an explanation what was the ancient world like I said** "I can show you through my memories" **give me your hands arthur looked at merlin who** "said trust him" "I said this might hurt a little" **but are you willing arthur nodded and I took his hands and mu eyes glowed and arthur saw the ancient world full of tranquil beauty then the memory changed and arthur saw the destruction chaos snd his armies caused he saw me standing holding the woman I loved in my arms I pulled away and said **"sorry" "arthur said it not your fault" **how could you have survived that** "I said lets just I did nothing good" "arthur said your past doesn't matter I've met your finance, she sounded like a wonderful woman" "I said she was, but I leave you too it I got something **I need to do" I left.**

**I walked down the corridor and said telepathically Morgana are you in your chambers she replied yes **"I said is Gwen with you" "no I gave her the day off" "I have something to tell you I'll be along in a minute" **I made sure no one was around and teleported Morgana jumped when I appeared but said **"are you okay" I **sat on her bed and she sat next to me and I said** "about morgause there's a reason why you feel like you know her you have the same mother, she your half sister" "Morgana said really thank you for telling me but why would" "I said uther believed that if you knew your loyalty, would be divided" "Morgana said I'm with you to the end" **we kissed I pulled back and said** "are you ok" "Morgana replied I should be asking you that question, what happened to you I felt your pain" "I said chaos but I'm fine now" **I hugged her and then said** "I must be going" **I vanished.**

**As I was on my way to gauis chambers I saw the king enter the chambers I and focused my hearing and heard uther say **"I would like to thank you for being an ally in the fight against magic, and how sorcery would try to corrupt his son, before saying that if merlin spoke to anyone about it that he would lose his head" **uther left I stayed out of sight and after he passed I entered merlin turned to me with a shocked expression on his face and I was about to speak when gauis came in and said** "was that uther, I just saw leaving" "merlin said yh he wanted to thank me for being a valiant ally in the fight against magic" "gauis said how you were able to keep that head on your shoulders, is a mystery your life, would of been far easier and safer if you had let him die" "merlin said maybe, but arthur would never of been able to forgive himself, if he went through with it" "gauis said well I'm proud of you" "merlin said arthur thanking me uther grateful and your proud" **he sat down and out his feet on the table I've never been this popular I said** "mate something tells me it won't last" "merlin said just let me enjoy the moment" **the three of us laughed.**

**Back in the cave morgause saw arthur and uther on good terms but said** "you better know what you're doing" **chaos appeared and said** "hello morgause" who **was about to attack when chaos said** "I wouldn't you hurt me your sister will pay the price" **morgause stepped back and said **"what do you want" "chaos said I will need your help soon, and if you do it and whatever else I ask" "morgause said reluctantly, I agree" "chaos said good I will come to you when the time comes**" and vanished.**

End of chapter


	22. Chapter 22

The last ancient Matteus Chapter 22

**We begin in the veil of danarae as chaos reappears from speaking with morgause azazel said "**master" "chaos said the pieces of my plan are falling, into place, soon it will be time to act but let's make sure Camelot doesn't get too comfortable, launch an attack kill a few citizens but don't draw the ancient attention, just kill and report back to me" "azazel said yes master**" and vanished chaos laughed.**

**In Camelot I watched from out if sight a cage came into the city inside was a girl in tattered rags I said** "damn bounty hunters, I said better find merlin" **I listened when I heard gauis checking on a patient before he and merlin left I ran over gauis **"said Matteus why are you" "I said I don't sleep" **merlin noticed the girl and said what** "gauis said she's fallen prey to a bounty hunter, uther offers a reward for anyone with magic" **merlin scowled but we continued walking but I noticed a shared look between the two we returned to gauis chambers I dossed off against the wall of merlins room.**

**during the night I opened my eyes and saw merlin sit up I said** "you going to help her then we do It together" we **snuck out of gauis chambers I kept an eye out for guards while merlin checked the rising son to make sure the bounty hunter was in there once confirming this he opened the door of the cage with magic he walked towards the girl and said** "I'm here to help you and unlocked her shackles, and said come on" **I saw the door to the tavern opening and turned and said** "hate to interrupt but run" **merlin pulled Freya along and they got to the ally and** "I said a spell to create a smoke screen, as the bounty hunter came out of the tavern and saw the empty cage" **unable to find us he left.**

**We took Freya beneath the castle and merlin lowed her to the floor then said here and took of his jacket and said** "you might be cold" **he put it on her and said ill** "try and bring you some food" **as merlin started to walk towards the exit when the girl said** "why did you both help me" "merlin said just, it could of been me in that cage**" she looked around scared and said** "no one will be able to find you down here, I'm merlin" "the girl said Freya, you'll be safe here" "Freya said thank you merlin" **we left I said** "see you tomorrow" **I need sleep merlin** "said me too**" I returned home and he went back to gauis chambers I got home and passed out.**

**The next day I woke up and had a wash and got dressed and entered gauis chambers and saw merlin looking around for some food he was able to find some bread and cheese and snuck into arthur chambers and swapped his breakfast for the food he found he tried to leave but arthur woke up and demanded he drew him a bath merlin poured the water and while arthur was undressed behind the screen he used magic to warm the water arthur stepped in but he made it too hot arthur yelled at him so he added cold water.**

**Later I was standing in the council chambers invisible listening to conversation between gauis and the king when the door opened and the bounty hunter and a guard came in he bowed uther looked up and said halig** "I assume you bring me gifts" "halig said indeed my lord a druid girl, but she escaped" "uther said and you think she was aided by someone in Camelot" "halig said I do my lord, I'm sure a sorcerer was involved in the escape I was blinded by a smoke screen but before that, I saw two people" "uther said well we'll soon find out the guards, will aid you in the search" " halig said you need to warn them sire I heard the girl dangerous, they say she's cursed that even the druids couldn't help her, they cast her out of their camp" "gauis said that's strange the druids, have taken an oath to help all those in need" "uther said what could of made them do such a thing" **gauis looked at halig and said** "I dread to think" **uther said begin the search.**

**I left the room phasing through the wall and became visible I excited the castle and sae as everyone in the lower town was checked over by halig merlin was bought forward and halig let him go merlin left in a hurry I noticed halig watching him I took off after him I caught up and he turned I said** "you okay mate" **merlin nodded and we entered the under area of the castle where merlin was hiding the girl I slowly followed behind merlin said** "I bought you some food" **she woke up and jumped when she saw him but she calmed down when she saw who it was I watched them both and knew I was intruding and backed away merlin said** "you don't have to be scared, having magic is nothing to be afraid off, it just who you are" "Freya said I wish I was like everyone else but I'm cursed" **I got the feeling she wasn't talking about magic merlin said** "I have to go someone might notice, I'm missing but I'll come back, I promise and ill bring more food" **he left I watched Freya and let my eyes flash and I knew what halig said **was **true but I won't let her get hurt I left.**

**I followed merlin and we entered gauis chambers gauis was waiting for us I left him to it as he said** "do you know anything about the girl, she escaped last night the guards are hunting her" "merlin said why can't they just leave her alone" "gauis said did you help her escape" **merlin shook his head and said** "you told me not to get involved so I didn't" "gauis said good because when halig finds out who helped her I wouldn't want to be in their shoes" **merlin entered his room I followed and closed the door I said **"you know he probably knows your lying" "merlin said I can't" "I said you care for her don't you I see it in your eyes**" merlin didn't answer and left the room to tend to arthur.**

**He was in arthur chambers while I stood outside to keep an eye on merlin in case arthur was unreasonable he put the breakfast plate down and arthur started to eat merlin used magic to swipe his food and put it in the water jug he was able to avoid arthur questions he was walking down the corridor when he was grabbed by guards who took him to the dungeons I saw this and followed I saw the guards take him into a cell where halig was waiting the guards left while he took the jug and tipped it up exposing the food he stole from arthur he said** "just the princes leftovers" "halig said does he know you Steal his food" "merlin said it's for my dinner" "halig said I'm looking for the druid girl have you seen her**" merlin didn't answer so he pushed him against the wall and said** "do you have any Idea how much money she's worth to me" "I said merlin" **and flicked my hand and threw halig against the wall knocking him out I said** "we should" **arthur came in behind us and said** "what happened" "I said halig was hurting merlin" "arthur said I will deal with him, get out of here" **merlin grabbed the jug and picked up the food and we left arthur tapped the bounty hunter who woke up arthur said** "why are you lying down your supposed to be looking for the druid girl, not lecturing my servant who was working for me so why would he know where this girl is" "halig said sorry sire, I didn't realise" **arthur left him to it halig** **said** "that boy is hiding something and I'm going to discover what" **he took off after merlin.**

**I left him to it and he took the food he took from arthur down to the druid girl and said** "here its food fit for a prince, try it**" Freya who looked strange due to it being close to midnight which I knew about but didn't tell merlin till I could figure out how to cure her I returned home and warded my house so I couldn't be disturbed I opened the floor boards and took out all my magic books and started looking through them to find the spell I was looking for I focused my hearing and heard Freya say** "I usually scare people away" " merlin said you don't look scary to me, then said how did you end up in that cage" "Freya said you can't always trust people" **merlin nodded then said** "what was your home like" "Freya said it was wonderful there was a lake, in the winter the wind would whip the eater up into waves would crash down and take away, all the houses flowers and night it was like heaven" "merlin said what happened" "Freya said my family is gone dead and I've been alone ever since" "merlin said you're not on your own anymore, I'm going to look after you I promise, I've never known anyone like you he took her hands, but then said I have to go but I will be back you know that right" **he started to leave but Freya said** "merlin I've never known anyone like you either" **she smiled merlin left I had finished looking through one of the books and began on another I said** "this is going to be a long night.

**During the night the bell signifying midnight rung Freya looked scared there was a couple walking in the streets when there was a roar and they were attacked the next day gauis was looking over the bodies of them gauis noticed that it must of been the work of a beast and uther being who he is instantly said** "it was a magical beast" **gauis was looking at a book and studied a page on a human who could turn beast like at midnight in my house I continued to search through my ancient books to find a cure for Freya already knowing about the bodies.**

**Meanwhile merlin went down to her with some bread and strawberries he said** "sorry I'm late again**" Freya was wrapped in his coat scared of what she did last night she said** "why are you doing this helping me I'm different" "merlin said magic isn't something to be afraid off" **and put his hands together and conjured a strawberry and made the food when he heard a noise and looked round and saw as halig entered the hideout merlin pulled Freya out of sight and held onto her as she started shaking and said** "I can't go back I don't want to go back in that cage" **she cried merlin held her and said** "Freya look at me I'm going to look after you" "Freya said people are usually scared of me" "merlin said there's nothing to be scared off" **and they kissed in my home I felt it happen and smiled but continued reading but was cut off when there was a flash of light and my ex finance appeared she said** "do you always work this hard" **she put her hands on my shoulders and said** "yh when I want to help" "she said you want to help the druid girl, I've been watching you from the other side, she's cursed by the heinous curse" "I said I know that amara, why do you think I'm searching through these books looking for a cure" "amara said that easy to cure, though call upon your ancient powers to destroy the curse inside her, but there will be a side affect she will become like I was" "I said you mean a lunar warrior, can you still shift up there I was wondering" "she said I can but don't really need to it peaceful" "I said wish I could see it but I have the disadvantage of being alive" "she said don't scowl but your needed" "I said I know I was only playing thanks for the information" "amara said just an excuse to see you again" **I stood up and put my arms round her and we kissed before she vanished I closed the books and put them back under the floor boards and put the board back I said **"now I can sleep" **and lay down on the bed and shut my eyes.**

**The next day I woke up and got dressed after having a wash I headed out for a ride on slephiner to release some magical tension then returned to the castle jumping off my horse who vanished I went to gauis chambers to see if he had anything for me to do he didn't merlin came down a few seconds later humming I saw what gauis was looking at and tensed this unnoticed by them merlin said** "I'm going out in a cheery mood" "gauis said when will you be back" "merlin said late" **and left I left to gauis looked at his books.**

**Merlin headed to the druid girl and said **"sorry couldn't help it" "Freya said you need to be careful" "merlin said I'm tired of being careful I'm tired of being careful, I'm tired of all of it I'm going to get you out of here out of Camelot" "Freya said how, I'll get you some clothes disguise you**" he saw her face and said** "whats wrong" "Freya said it's just I'm going to miss you" "merlin said no cause I'm going to come with you" "Freya said no you have a life here merlin, my life I have to keep running always looking over my shoulder, people chasing me" "merlin said then we will go where no one knows us, where we can be safe, you haven't given me your answer" "Freya said I would like that more than anything" **merlin smiled and said** "we will go somewhere with mountains, a few fields wild flowers and a lake" **Freya smiled and merlin got up and left.**

**I having returned home after I left gauis was looking through one of my magic books practising some shielding spells when there was a knock on the door I opened it and merlin stepped in I said** "I know what you're planning guess this is goodbye" **I hugged him and said** "I know you need a dress for Freya I can get one for you, I'll be back in a moment take a seat" **merlin nodded I headed to Morgana's chambers I used my sight to see through the door I saw the chamber empty I entered and grabbed a purple dress and conjured a note saying borrowing this not for me explain later I heard a sound and turned invisible as and left seeing Gwen enter the room I returned to my house and gave merlin the dress who said** "thanks man if arthur had caught me with that he would of insulted me" "I said well I didn't get caught" **merlin took the dress and he left returning to Freya I put my magic book away and followed.**

**That night the bell sounded and two guards were patrolling when a beast roared and they were attacked by the beast but which lunged at them but a blast shot at the beast causing it to flee Azazel and a few demons appeared and slashed the guards throats.**

**The next day I watched from a distance as gauis arthur and uther were looking over the bodies of the guards I felt the darkness hit me but pushed it aside arthur said** "these guards died different almost like it not the same beast" "gauis said were there any tracks" "arthur said human footprints, are over there but nowhere near the bodies" "uther said gauis do you know anything about this you usually have suspicious, about these things" "gauis said no sire I have no idea, he said I have something to do sire just give me time" **he walked away uther said** "be fast physian time is the one thing we don't have.

**Merlin entered the druid girl hiding place and said** "believe me it was not easy to get this" **he showed her the dress I said telepathically** "oi you didn't get it, I did and it was very easy" **merlin ignored my voice Freya took the dress and said** "it's beautiful" **she held it up merlin said** "you look like a princess" **she handed it back and said** "I can't take this" "merlin said whats wrong" "Freya said I can't" "merlin said we can leave when it gets dark, and we will be together" "Freya said we will need supplies food water**" merlin smiling said** "ill try to find horses blankets" "Freya said go on then" **merlin kissed her and left.**

**After he had gone Freya said** "goodbye merlin" **I watched invisible as Freya was about to get up and leave but I said** "wait" **and dropped my cloak Freya moved away but I said** "trust me I'm a friend of merlin, I know what you are cursed to become, but I can help, I have a cure" "Freya said there is no cure" "I said not for anyone born in this world, but where I came from there is please" **Freya sat down and allowed me to come closer I stepped forward and said took one of her hands and said a spell my eyes lit up gold and a golden light I said** "I last descendant of the ancient lords and ancient prince call upon all of our power, to remove the heinous curse from this girl" **the light settled over Freya who eyes changed colour but then returned to normal Freya said its gone I feel then said thank you I said you're welcome Freya you won't turn at midnight but there may be a side effect have you ever heard of the lunar warriors Freya face turned shocked and said** "I remember being told about them by my mother when I was younger, she said she was one but what does it mean" "I said I can't explain but I know someone who can" **there was a flash of light and amara appeared I said** "Freya this is my finance amara" "she said Matteus is this" "I said yes she wants to know what" **she nodded and went over to Freya and started to speak I said** "I'll go tell merlin then we need to get you out of here" "Freya said go" **I left the hideout and headed to gauis chambers.**

**I pushed the door opened and merlin who was packing looked up and I said **"there's something you need to know" **I was about to speak when gauis came in and told merlin of the beast attacks and that Freya was the beast merlin **"I said wait she's not anymore, I cured her" "gauis said how" "I said I used my ancient magic to break the curse, she not a threat" "merlin said thank you" "I said there is a way you don't have to leave, what about ealdor, you could take her there then you could come up with something to tell arthur then you could see her, we just have to deal with halig, I can do that she's with my ex finance sprit right now, turned out she descended from the lunar warriors, basically people who had the ability to shape shift into a wolf, but had complete control I met amara, when I was fighting a demon in the ancient world basically, she showed up to help me and saved my life, after I got distracted, but I'm getting off the point, we need to get her out of Camelot" "merlin said how" "I said ill bring slephiner in and you can take him, and Freya to ealdor, ill deal with halig" "merlin said no after what he did to her, I want his blood" "I said look you're not a killer, you only kill when you have to trust me when you kill someone it damages your soul, I won't let that happen to you, let's just get her out of here first then, we can work put a plan" **merlin agreed I said** "you wait just outside the gate with two horses, if you can get them I will bring her to you

**Meanwhile amara told Freya about the lunar warriors Freya was happy to learn to learn the truth about her family Freya said** "what are we able to do" "amara said watch this" **she ran forward and changed forms becoming a wolf and jumping landing next to Freya in human form Freya said** "wow" **I entered the room and said** "me and amara won a great many battles, my magic her speed and shape changing, it was how we met, I got attacked by a demon knocked over, she jumped the demon in wolf form killed it but if I recall you didn't have much control, and" "amara said okay I said I'm sorry over 2000 years ago" " I said I know just poking fun what you gonna do, levitate a table at me**" amara laughed I said** "Freya its time to get you out of here, you ready" **Freya stood up and said** "come on" "amara said I better go, but I'll be back it seems because I was with Matteus I like any ancient can cross between the realms**" she vanished I said** "you ready Freya" **she took my hand and I pulled my hood up and we ran.**

**We made it out from under the castle when a guard saw Freya I pulled her through Camelot streets when we ran into a dead end the guards surrounded us I kept held of Freya's hand as she said **"please let me go" **halig came forward and said** "no one escapes me" **I saw arthur and said telepathically sorry about this mate and threw my hand into the air and the wind picked up and blew all the guards over we went to run past them but halig grabbed Freya I said** "no" **and flicked my free hand sending him flying back he hit the wall a little hard and broke his neck I bent down in front of arthur and said** "sorry" **and then me and Freya took off arthur knew it was me but to keep up appearances said **"get after them" **we made it to the stables where slephiner appeared I helped Freya up and we rode away.**

**As we came up to the gate slephiner slowed down and Freya jumped off merlin who had tied two horses to trees said **"Freya you okay" "Freya said yh the curse is finally gone" **merlin nodded and said** "what we spoke about you were right, I have a life here so that's why going to take you to my home village of ealdor" "Freya said okay, lets go" **he helped her onto their horses and merlin said** "thank you" **I nodded as he and Freya rode away I sat on slephiner and said amara thank you then took off after merlin.**

**In Camelot uther upon realising that the druid girl had escaped and the bounty hunter was dead told arthur to give up the search arthur was fine with that as he knew it was me but he was confused halig had said the girl was cursed to turn at midnight but when she was cornered and the bell rang she didn't turn he went to gauis chambers and entered nearly starling gauis who turned round and said **"sire arthur" "said have you seen Matteus, then said I know everything" **gauis nodded and said** "he left to help the druid girl, escape" "arthur said halig said the girl was cursed" "gauis said she was, but Matteus found a cure" "arthur said do you know where he took her" "gauis said I don't" "arthur said well when he gets back, can you tell not to hit me so hard next time" "gauis said of course Sire" **arthur left**.

**I rode on slephiner and eventually caught up with merlin who had set up camp at the same place as when we were heading to ealdor before I sat down on a log watching merlin and Freya who were talking I watched their happiness and it reminded me of amara and when I spent time with morgause then even Morgana I turned away a couple of hours later I was still awake when Freya said** "why don't you sleep" "I said I have visions of the future they affect me, but I'm fine you should sleep and I can if you want teach you how to change" "Freya said id like that" **and returned to Where she was lying fell asleep. **

**I looked up at the sky and said** "please give me a break" **and closed my eyes as soon as I fell to sleep I was back in the ancient world I remember a battle against one of chaos servants I stood with amara who was in wolf form on my left while on my right sitting on a horse was my best friend he held a sword glowing with flaming light** "I said you two ready, and the three of us charged" **the image flickered again this time It was me on my horse and my mate and the army of the ancients against another army of demons In my dream I remembered this and had tears in my eyes our army charged the vision changed again I was running through the city streets looking for amara I entered my house and found her body missing her head I held her body and chaos was heard laughing In the memory I screamed and shot awake my eyes glowing a harsh gold I looked over at merlin and Freya and said** "few didn't wake them" **I summoned a rain cloud and wet my hands and wiped my face I drew my sword and held it.**

**The next day I couldn't get to sleep again so I was slashing my sword practicing my skills I stopped and started juggling a fire ball when I heard merlin awake I said** "nice sleep" **merlin nodded and shook Freya who woke up buy didn't jump or shy away she hugged merlin and she smiled merlin said** "come on were not far" "I said go ahead mate I clear up here" **merlin nodded and he and Freya gathered up their stuff and put it on their horses I stomped out the fire and gathered my bag and jumped on slephiner and the three of us rode off.**

**We made it to ealdor within the hour riding into the village I covered my face with my hood still blaming myself for the destruction chaos caused here last time even merlin recalled and I saw anger behind his eyes he dismounted and helped Freya down before we could move merlins friend will came running and embraced his friend he came over and embraced me as well he noticed Freya and merlin introduced Freya then** "said can I still use my" **will understood and said** "go**" merlin grabbed his stuff and entered his house from Freya followed I will said** "what been happening" "I said not my place to say ask merlin" **will nodded and went after merlin I followed and entered the house closing the door.**

**After a couple of hours we had helped Freya unpack merlin didn't knowing he would have to return to Camelot but spent time with Freya will and I left when we saw this leaving them to it I spoke to a few of the villagers and realised that none of them blamed me for what the demons did some also admitted that while kanen was a cruel man that he didn't deserve to be torn apart I left them alone when I returned to merlin house I didn't go in realising that merlin and Freya wanted to be alone I left them to it.**

**A couple hours later me merlin will and Freya were in the forest merlin and will stood back I stood to the side and said you ready Freya she nodded I said** "go" **she ran and her eyes glowed as her body shifted and she became a wolf she howled I felt amara who had her hand on my shoulder but hadn't appeared smile Freya in wolf form ran back towards us jumped and became human again landing on her feet merlin stepped forward and hugged her he let go Freya said** "turning to me what's next, because amara told me you taught her magic" "I said I did but I'll leave that to merlin, the only thing I can teach you is that you don't need to shift completely" "Freya said you mean" **she stepped away from merlin and changed her eyes glowing her claws emerged I said** "good soon you will be able to do that at will, without having to think, I remember amara, she charged at a demon in complete wolf form killed him then shifted to half way and clawed two more" **Freya nodded and turned back to human I said** "ill" **I was cut off as my barrier exploded and azazel and an army of demons appeared azazel said** "hello Matteus" **I drew my sword and said** "where's chaos he wouldn't let you handle a job like this, on your own your two stupid" **azazel roared and his claws grew into blades he charged slashing at me I blocked and his two blades slammed into mine I said can you three merlin threw a fire ball at one of the demons dusting him will who had an enchanted sword courtesy of me slashed at the demons as they surrounded them Freya trans formed into wolf form and jumped at the demons her claws piercing them I fought azazel and caught his claw blades and flicked my free hand and stabbed him he the force sent him flying back he landed and** **I said** "any last words before**" azazel laughed as he stood up the wound closing up Freya stayed in wolf firm and jumped to stand beside merlin and will stood by me azazel laughed and "s**aid none of you have any idea what going to happen and its going to happen soon, but until then" **he bowed I bid you farewell as the shadow closed around him and he vanished I sheathed my sword and Freya said** "so that was azazel" "I said yes now you know everything, I then said we should get some sleep its getting dark"** we returned to ealdor I watched them leave and whistled slephiner rode up I said** "you okay" "the horse said I'm fine master" **I moved before he attacked I stroked his mane I said **"**good and he vanished I walked back to ealdor I watched as merlin took Freya into his house I said** "don't be too noisy" merlin **glared at me but laughed I took up guard duty and lied against the wall I heard merlin say goodnight to Freya then I closed my eyes.**

End of chapter see you next time.


	23. Chapter 23

The last ancient Matteus Chapter 23

**We begin in ealdor as me and merlin are sparring in the forest merlin shot a flame ball at me but I vanished and appeared behind him I tapped his shoulder he turned and I sent him flying with a flick of my hand I held out my hand and said** "you're getting better you just need to learn to match my speed, because you've seen how demons move you need to be quick, and agile" **merlin took my hand and stood up merlin said** "thanks for helping me, and what you've been doing for Freya" "I said no need but are you ready, we need to get back, Arthurs probably woken up and doesn't know how to get dressed without his servant" **we laughed as I pulled down the shield and merlin stroked slephiner and said **"let's get back" **we walked back to the village and entered Freya said** "how'd training" "he beat me" "I said I went easy your just soft and slow" "merlin said me slow I'm younger than you your the old one here" "I said hey I'm not old I'm just powerful" **he laughed and threw my bag I caught it and said** "cheers" he nodded **and kissed Freya we excited the house Freya followed us as we both jumped on our horses and rode away Freya smiled before going back inside the house.**

**We rode without rest but paused when we saw Camelot and saw the other kings riding in the direction of Camelot I said** "we need to get back best not to get caught in the crowd" **we rode around and entered the city the other way round merlin put his horse in the stable and grabbed his bag I put mine on my shoulder I said **"meet you in gauis chambers" **merlin nodded and I sped off.**

**A couple of minutes later after I unpacked had a wash and got a fresh change of clothes I entered gauis chambers gauis and merlin were talking when I came in gauis said **"how's Freya" "merlin said she's great and the curse is gone, I've been watching her and she only goes wolf form now" "gauis said glad she's safe" "I said what does uther think happened" **gauis looked over and said** "that a sorcerer was aiding her in her escape, but believes her to have died" "I said thanks gauis" "who said to merlin shouldn't you be getting to arthur the five kings are here to sign a peace treaty" "merlin said I'm going" **and left gauis said** "Matteus can you deliver these for me" "I said sure and left.

**I easily delivered all the potions and was heading back to gauis when I heard talking I focused my hearing and heard king alined and his servant talking alined** "said our plans are falling into place, I need war" **the servant trickler said** "master am I to assume the lady Vivian is a part of the plan, she is very beautiful" "I wouldn't let her father hear you say that, he'd have your head, I need you to enchant arthur, and make him fall in love" "trickler said of course master" **I backed away as they excited the chamber and continued moving I passed Arthurs chambers and entered after knocking arthur merlin was dressing arthur and they exchanged small talk before arthur left saying he had to put Vivian into her room I went with him.**

**I watched as arthur showed Vivian the room and said** "that Gwen would tend to her" **arthur came outside Gwen following and arthur said** "wow**" he looked at me and Gwen and said I **"really used to be like that**" I nodded Gwen said** "but your better now" "arthur said well good luck with that one" **Gwen smiled and I watched them look at each other before arthur left I was walking down the corridor when Morgana pulled me into an alcove and** "said you" **and showed me the note I said** "oh let's talk in your chambers" **and took her arm and teleported us I told Morgana everything and her face softened and said so** "merlin in love" "I said well Freya beautiful but not like you" Morgana **smiled and we kissed then I heard something and pulled away and vanished as a servant came in and said** "my lady I'm here to help you get ready for the feast.

**Later at the feast arthur and uther watched as the five kings came in and they sat at down alined said** "my lord I present to you entertainment" I **watched as trickler alined servant breathed fire I sensed the magic but it was weak then trickler used a trick with a little butterfly and was able to snip a loch of her hair he walked away as he passed I said** "love magic" **that night while arthur was asleep alined and trickler used a spell and put the loch of Vivian's hair and a personal effect under Arthurs pillow while he slept he dripped potion onto Arthurs eye and said a spell arthur stirred but fell to sleep alined** "sleep well prince arthur for when you wake your thoughts will be off, nothing but Vivian" **trickler laughed and said sweet dreams.**

**The next day I woke up and got dressed and headed out I went to gauis chambers and was given a some deliveries to make I did them after leaving the last house I had one to take to Morgana well not really but gauis kept up the sleeping drafts so uther didn't notice the healing bracelet as I was heading there I passed Arthurs chambers and heard through magic that he wanted merlin to help him make a declaration of love I knew he had been enchanted having heard king alined talking but I didn't tell merlin who thought Gwen was the one he was talking about I said** "this won't end well" **I continued on to Morgana's chambers she let me in and I lied on her bed and she lent her head against my chest.**

**Meanwhile merlin thinking it was Gwen arthur was talking about put the flowers in Gwen's house he returned to arthur who quickly getting angry yelled at merlin who left thinking something was wrong but left to fix the mistake I left Morgana chambers after telling her that I suspected that one of the kings was up to something but telling her not to say anything till I knew for sure Morgana told me to keep her informed I promised as I closed the door behind me.**

**Meanwhile arthur with some flowers in one hand and chicken in the other knocked on lady Vivian's door and tried to flirt with her but she slammed the door in his face arthur kept trying till eventually inside she said** "go away" **merlin who was behind him said** "sire I don't think she interested" **arthur turned and stormed arthur merlin followed him trickler was seen hiding like a coward he returned to his master room I turned visible and having heard the exchange took of after him I got to the king chambers and using magic I heard alined say every girl in the kingdom is attracted to this boy I'm even attracted to him myself then said** "you make this work or you will lose your head I need war" he **sat down trickler** "said of course master.

**During the night while merlin was getting arthur ready for bed arthur was talking about feeling like a fool for trying to ask out the lady Vivian merlin said** "well I think there are a few obstacles in the way of you having, a successful relationship with the lady Vivian, her blood thirsty father for one" "might it not be appropriate to go back to your old love" "arthur said what are you talking about I don't have a old love" **then he felt under his pillow and found the enchanted bracelet with the loch of Vivian's hair he said **"you really need to start paying attention to the details" **merlin took the items.**

**In gauis chambers he was looking over them he said arthur is enchanted merlin said** "I should of known he was using magic no one, can make butterflies appear out of thin air" "gauis said trickler" **then merlin said** "arthur was trying to make a pass at lady Vivian" "gauis said well an advance by arthur, would be a sure fire way of scarpering the peace talks, maybe alined wants war, I added without creating it himself it the type of cowardly act you'd expect from him cowardly but clever" "merlin said we need to find a way, of turning arthur to normal before it's too late" "I said ill check my records" **and left merlin went upstairs to begin scouring through his spell book.**

**In Arthurs chambers trickler came in and took a loch of Arthurs hair and then entered Vivian's chambers and using Arthurs hair he cast the same love spell on Vivian then left in my house I was looking through my magic books but I realised pretty quickly that my people had never dealt with anything I said rubbing my eyes this isn't very helpful I put the books back and said** "let's go see how merlins doing" **I pulled up my hood as I left and entered gauis chambers.**

**I went upstairs to merlin room where he was looking through his book he looked up and I said** "I had no luck, how bout you" "merlin said there are over 636 love spells in this book and over 150 of them involve a lock of hair" **gauis appeared in the doorway and said** "is there no way to narrow them down a bit" "merlin said I have look" **gauis came over and merlin** **said** "if I choose this one and its, wrong arthur will end up as a toad, and if I use this one and it wrong Vivian will lose all her hair" "I said Olaf wouldn't declare war for that but she would" **merlin sighed and looked back at the book.**

**The next day as Gwen was on her way to Vivian chambers when trickler appeared and knocked Gwen over with a spell trickler said** "oh" and **took the breakfast to Vivian who was enchanted and was all happy trickler told her to tell him the truth by making up some fony jester secret thing Vivian told him that her heart belongs to arthur and trickler told her to go for it she left the room.**

**In the council chambers uther who was drinking banged the table and said** "this Is a glorious day, for the five kingdoms" **as they looked over the peace treaty a servant came over and whispered something in his ear uther looked up alined said** "is something wrong" **uther who shook his head said** "**no** Arthurs just running late" "alined said as is the lady Vivian.

**In Arthurs room merlin was tidying up the room when there was a knock on the door he opened it discovering an undressed Vivian he let her in trickler saw Vivian go in and smiled and went to go get king Olaf a servant whispered to Olaf in the council chambers and Olaf called two guards and stormed off in Arthurs chambers merlin left with no choice put Vivian to sleep when he peaked outside and saw arthur coming one way and king Olaf coming the other merlin was able to get Vivian into the closet as arthur came in and was about to go get undressed when Olaf burst in and said** "where is my daughter" **arthur looked confused as Olaf said trickler** "has informed that you have the lady Vivian in your room" "arthur said I dint know what you're talking, about but then said if only that were true" "Olaf said what" **merlin was able to save arthur from olafs wrath and he searched the room merlin stood in front of the closet where Vivian was and trickler noticed so he quickly said a spell sealing the door Olaf didn't find anything and got angry at trickler for making a fool out of him he said I'm sorry to disturb you arthur and as he left he said** "to one of the guards check on the lady Vivian and remain outside her room" "arthur said after he left if only the lady Vivian were in my room, how wonderful that would be, he went behind the screen" **merlin took Vivian's body and using the servant passage he put her body onto her bed he left quickly.**

**After leaving gauis chambers I went into the castle and with my enhanced hearing heard trickler say it that meddlesome merlin he onto us there was nothing I could do please master say you forgive your boy alined said **"you have a matter of hours before the peace treaty is signed" "trickler said the enchantment is holding my lord eventually, they will be drawn together" **alined grabbed trickler throat and said** "for the sake of your head I hope that is the truth" "trickler said of course master.

**I ran back to gauis chambers and entered telling merlin what I overhead merlin said** "well I think I've found the right spell" "I said oh you're not going to turn arthur, into a hunchback or horny eyed toad" "merlin said no ill save that for when he annoys me" "I said we should get going" **we ran out in Arthurs chambers he found a note that was from Gwen but he assumed it was from Vivian he left his chambers and grade over there but veered away when he saw the guards outside her room he went outside and climbed the wall outside her room and entered through the window he stroked Vivian's hair she woke up and they started kissing.**

**In the throne room everyone was gathered for the signing uther was getting agitated waiting for arthur after a guard whispered that they couldn't find arthur me and merlin ran checking arthur chambers then Vivian's when we found them merlin said his spell but it made no difference he kept trying when uther Olaf and alined came in Olaf said** "I knew it" "uther said arthur" "merlin said I don't believe it" "Olaf said unhand my daughter" **and threw down his glove and said **"so you said if you ever truly offended my honour, you said you would pay the price" **arthur stood up still holding Vivian and said **"how have I offended your honour, surely not with my love alone" "Olaf said what do you know of love your taking advantage, of an innocent girl" **Arthur picked up the gauntlet and said** "I love your daughter and I will fight you" **uther looked angry at arthur me and merlin glanced at each other.**

**Gwen who was waiting for Arthur was sitting at the table in her house she sat sadly.**

**The next day in Arthurs chambers uther said** "I've tried to talk him out of the challenge, but Olaf won't rescind he believes his honour has been tainted" "arthur said you didn't have to do that father" "uther said you do realise that your actions threaten the peace talks, and may yet bring war to Camelot" "arthur said I am happy to fight for what I believe in" **uther turned to merlin and said** "whats happened to him**" merlin shrugged arthur said** "lady Vivian nothing more and who could wish for more" **uther got aggravated and stormed off.**

**Later I was with merlin who said** "I don't understand trickler magic is strong but surely it can't be stronger than mine" "I said mate love potions are tricky" **merlin looked up at gauis and said** "you need to go to uther its a fight to the death" "I said he can't, if uther learned that one of the kings was using magic, there would definitely be a war, we need a way to unenchant arthur and fast" **I left the room leaving merlin to think I went stood by the wall and focused my hearing and heard Morgana and Gwen talking I felt bad for Gwen knowing what happened Morgana said** "arthur was caught in lady Vivian's chambers and king Olaf has demanded recompense" **Gwen just nodded and collected the washing she left Morgana approached the window and saw me and said** "telepathically I'm alone" **I appeared next to her she said** "what up with Gwen" "I said not sure but I know whats wrong with arthur, he enchanted king alined jester is a sorcerer" "Morgana said makes sense the thing with the butterflies" "I said we can't seem to find away to break the spell, I've checked the ancient books but couldn't find anything, it seems because in the ancient world demons were the evil force, so we didn't need love enchantments" **Morgana nodded then said** "in these books is there anything about my mother's ancestors" "I said perhaps I can show you a little later providing we are not at war" **I saw merlin and said "**I should go" **and vanished Morgana said** "show off" **I appeared and ran over to merlin and said** "any luck" "merlin said no" **as we entered the arena and joined the crowd uther said** "welcome people to the tourney, there will be free rounds staff mace and sword, the fight will be by the knights rules and to the death, do you both accept the terms" **Arthur who kept looking at Vivian and was obviously completely distracted nodded alined said** "we win either way whatever happens in this fight, whoever wins there will be war" "uther said let the fight begin.

**Arthur and Olaf fought but it was like he wasn't arthur he knocked Olaf over with his quarter staff but was distracted and Olaf knocked him over and started pummelling him he lost the first fight of the round after getting caught gauis looked him over and said** "one of your ribs is broken sire" **arthur who was besotted said** "nothing can hurt me today that thanks power of love I'm invincible, love really can conquer all" **gauis stepped over to us and said this can't go on arthur is completely besotted merlin said** "I don't know what to do" "gauis said then find someone who does.

**We headed to the dragons cave and told kilgarah everything he said **"this is magic indeed" "merlin said everything I've tried has failed" "the dragon said from what you told me the spell has captured his heart" "and his heart is controlling his brain I added" **the dragon continued it** "will take more than just words to break this enchantment, the solution lies in a force that is older than time, that has troubled the minds of many love, you must find the woman that arthur truly loves, one kiss from her will break the enchantment, and he will desire Vivian no more" "merlin said great thanks" **we left I said **"you go to Gwen I will return to gauis" **merlin nodded and we separated in the tent gauis** "said are you sure your well enough to carry on" "arthur said as long as I have Vivian to gaze at, I can conquer the world, besides the mace is my speciality.

**In the arena he again due to being distracted was beaten merlin entered Gwen's house and Gwen who was still upset looked up merlin said** "arthur needs your help" "Gwen said I doubt arthur needs me" "merlin said he enchanted" "with lady Vivian I can see that" "merlin said no literally enchanted with magic, potions love juice none of his feelings for Vivian are real, but if you don't break the spell, he will be, trust your feelings, and your heart" "Gwen said I'm never trusting my feelings again" "merlin said arthur does love you, trust your heart, you know that's the truth" **merlin left Gwen he joined me at the arena and we watched as Olaf got the upper hand and knocked arthur to the floor and was about to strike at his head when the gong sounded for the end of round Olaf walked away angry.**

**Gwen made her way to the tent passing gauis who was on the way out she entered and arthur said **"gwenviere finally come to wish me luck, I don't think I need it anymore" "Gwen said no I have not come to wish you luck" "arthur said that's very rude" "Gwen said allow me to make amends" **and kissed him breaking the enchantment arthur now back to normal said** "what happening" "Gwen said you're in a fight your losing, just live for me arthur that's all I ask of you" **as merlin helped arthur with his armour arthur said** "merlin Matteus if anything should happen to me, then look after gwenviere, the world may think she is just a servant, dependable but she's not to me" **merlin passed his helmet and arthur went into battle the fight began and arthur and Olaf exchanged blows arthur was no longer distracted and defeated Olaf knocking him to the floor knocking his helmet off but instead of striking he slammed his sword into ground and said** "this is no way to achieve peace" **and helped Olaf up and they grasped hands the crowd clapped alined looked at trickler pissed off.**

**Later Gwen returned home finding a rose sitting on her table she picked it up and arthur said **"thought it best I deliver it myself, this time I'm sorry for what I put you through" "Gwen said you have nothing to apologise, I too have caused my fair share of hurt" "arthur said you must realise that my feelings for Vivian were not real, I've never loved another" "Gwen said one day you will, one day you will be a great king and, I cannot be your queen" "arthur said who's to say that it the way things are I know, but there still time for things to change" "Gwen said well until then" **she bowed my lord arthur left her house.**

**Olaf and uther were walking down the corridor Olaf said** "your boy has a very wise head on his shoulders, no doubt he gets that from you" "uther said I hope these events won't harm our peace treaty" "Olaf said no I think Vivian, was as much to blame as arthur, I will take her away from temptation she's too young to encounter such thing, and yes we go in peace" **they shook hands I watched from a distance as trickler was cuffed to alineds horse he said** "this is more than you deserve boy, you will run all the way home" "trickler said but that's not possible master" "make it possible" "uther said you seem angry alined" "arthur said anyone would think you didn't want peace" "alined said in a clearly sarcastic tone why of course peace love it" "uther said you may return any time, you wish to view the treaty" **Vivian who was clearly still enchanted said** "can we return to" "uther said you're always welcome" a**rthur waved but looked scared I came over and after uther left say her heart will go on arthur looked at me and mouthed shut up merlin said** "might interfere with you one true love, you kissed her Gwen in the tent" "arthur said merlin" **what happened in the tent either of you speak of it again and I'll kill you.**

**Outside of Camelot chaos and azazel watched as the kings left chaos** "said looks like the pathetic king, failed in his mission at least it wasn't a failure on my part, chaos said bring the boy it time for my plan to advance" **azazel laughed as he faded into shadow chaos looked towards Camelot and said** "try stopping this plan ancient.

End of chapter see you next time.


	24. Chapter 24

The last ancient Matteus Chapter 24 chaos ambush

**We begin as chaos waits in the forest he secures the area with dark magic to stop anyone from over hearing azazel appears holding mordred who was tied up and took the gag out of his mouth and pushes the boy to his knees in front of chaos looms over the boy and says I have a job for you boy mordred looked up eyes filled with terror chaos says your terrified good cause I want you to break into the vaults of Camelot and fetch something for me it's a powerful crystal mordred said** "why should I do anything to help you after your servant killed my father" **azazel struck the boy and said** "you will show my master decency" "chaos said it fine you do this job I will make your death a quick one" **azazel cut the ropes on the boy who said** "ill do it" **but then a blast exploded as several bandits attacked one of them a man saw mordred and said** "boy run" **mordred ran away from chaos who roared and started blasting cutting the bandits down chaos said** "you dare interfere now you die" "the man said a spell" **but chaos blocked and azazel ran at him and slashed his throat chaos aimed a blast of black energy that killed the remaining bandits azazel said** "now what master" "chaos said go after the boy but, use his form" **azazel nodded and left chaos said** "once you have the crystal bring the boy to me alive in the valley of chemray" "azazel said yes master" **and vanished.**

**Mordred ran and got as far away from chaos as he could he felt the sedatives wearing off and felt his magic returning to him he looked around when he was grabbed he turned when he recognised the man who said** "are you okay" "mordred said I have to get to Camelot I have someone who can help" "alvar said of course" **but turned away as his eyes glowed black he said** "come on ill get you there" **he started to walk mordred followed he knew that this man was azazel he could sense the darkness coming off him in waves he held the golden amulet I gave him and whispered hoping I could hear him he followed.**

**They got to the city and mordred saw the guards on the gate azazel scowled and his eyes glowed mordred took the chance and blasted azazel with magic sending him flying back he ran as azazel started to recover the guards saw azazel and let the boy inside the city and fought azazel they didn't last long but it gave mordred time to escape he ran to my house and sensing the disturbance opened the door mordred still weak and exhausted from running collapsed I caught him and put the boy onto my bed I made sure he was comfortable and said** "I'm sorry I should of realised something was wrong" **I sat by the bed and reached out telepathically and said** "merlin Morgana I know your sleeping but I need you to come we've got a problem" there **was a sleepy reply from merlin who said** "I'm coming" **Morgana who woke up** "said coming.

**A few moments later there was a knock on the door I opened it finding merlin and Morgana I let them in and they both held shocked they saw mordred lying in my bed Morgana went over to him and said **"what happened" "I said not sure well we both know he was kidnapped, I felt azazel presence earlier he might still be here, but I'm not sure" "Morgana said why didn't he try to contact us you gave him that amulet" "I said yes but I believe while he was held he was drugged look" **Morgana saw the marks on his wrists and got angry I said** "he fine when he wakes he can tell us. you should get back to sleep, I've warded the house from demons, if azazel is still in the city he won't find the boy here" **Morgana kissed mordred on the forehead and she and merlin left I sat down next to mordred and held to his hand.**

**Outside azazel searched for the boy but realised pretty quickly that I was thwarting him he said **"just have to wait foolish ancient don't want to cause a scene, but I know you can hear me the boy will be mine" **in my house my eyes opened glowing and I said** "bring it on.

**The next day I woke up sitting on my chair by the bed mordred stirred and his eyes opened and he was scared I took hand and said hey mordred looked up then without warning wrapped his arms around I pulled him into the hug and sat down on the bed I said** "your safe now" **as mordred cried into my chest eventually the boy calmed down and I said** "what happened" the **boy pulled away and said** "he got me he's forced me to do something for him he wants, me to steal some crystal, from the vaults" **I held his hand mordred continued and** "if I don't do it he kills" "I said okay your staying here" **mordred stood up and said** "no I'm coming" "I said we can't risk it, what if people here recognise you, and look we need to get you cleaned up first" "mordred said fine" **I started cleaning the wounds on his wrists and legs I said** "how they get you anyway" "mordred answered telepathically, I was asleep when azazel got me I didn't have time to contact, you I tried but he was too quick, from there I was kept drugged so I couldn't use magic to escape, I was only able" **I stopped him realising that he was getting upset I said** "I know the rest" "mordred said so whats our plan" **I was about to speak when there was a knock on the door I got up and opened merlin and Morgana came in I said** "how'd you sleep" **they both said** "fine**" mordred saw Morgana and they embraced mordred said** "something telepathically to merlin which un settled him.

**In the next hour mordred told Morgana and merlin everything he told me Morgana said looking at me so we get this crystal and keep it away from chaos I said** "we can't because" "mordred finished I need to do it" "I said okay ill get the crystal, I have the advantage even uther who took it from the isle of the blessed, doesn't know what it does, clearly chaos wants to use it power to ambush us" "merlin said so what" **he stopped and said** "no" "I said afraid so we don't have a choice the crystal is an artefact of the old religion, only he can tell you more**" we left** "Morgana said will you be alright on your own, I'm going to do something, she left" "mordred said not good.

**We went to gauis chambers and gauis who figured out what was happening told us a little about the crystal of nethid how the sorcerers of the past said** "it held the secret of time itself, but couldn't tell us anymore told us to speak with the dragon, which merlin dreaded" **we entered the dragons cave he said** "I need your help" "kilgarah said I'm sure you do young warlock but will you honour your promise" "merlin said I will when Camelot is safe" "kilgarah said very well, what have you come to ask" "I said what is the crystal of nethid" "kilgarah said to those who know how to use it, the crystal has great power, and can show you what has been what is, and what will be" "merlin said you mean it can show you the future" "the dragon said among other things yes, but why do you ask this" "I said chaos wants the crystal but I know he can't use it as he's not human, but can the druid boy" "kilgarah said I believe the boy does have the power to wield the crystal, but you must not let him get hold of it" "I said I won't" **me and merlin left once out of ear shot merlin said** "we can't let mordred get the crystal to chaos" "I said but what can we do" **I thought.**

**Meanwhile Morgana after leaving my house made her way into the castle she knew arthur had the vault key as she entered the castle azazel wrapped in his black cloak** "said get on with it" **Morgana enterer the dungeons and using a simple spell opened the door to the vault and took the crystal she left but forgot to close the door she returned to my house and opened the door when a blast of shadow hit her in the back and she was knocked out cold azazel picked up the bag with the crystal in it and** "said thank you now for the boy" **he walked in mordred jumped out of bed and tried to run but azazel blasted him putting the boy under he put the boy over his shoulder and vanished in shadow.**

**Me and merlin made it out of the dungeons when we heard the warning bell and saw arthur who said** "both of you follow me, we followed him down to the vaults, looking over the spot where the crystal was" I **looked at merlin uther came in and said** "the crystal been stolen" "arthur said I've got the only key and all my keys are accounted for" uther **looked at the door and said** "magic must of been used" **arthur looked at us we both shook our heads arthur said** "where you get it" "uther said when I attacked the isle of the blessed, 100 sorcerers lost their lives trying to protect it, whatever it does it was important to them" "uther said find it" **after he left arthur said** "whats been going on" **I told him arthur looked disturbed but surely chaos couldn't wield I said** "no he couldn't but remember the druid boy who escaped, he could wield it, I said I think I know who took the crystal" **I ran out of the vaults arthur and merlin followed.**

**I made my way out of the castle I stopped when I saw the door to my house open arthur and merlin caught up and I said** "no I pushed open the door, and found Morgana out cold" **arthur picked her up and laid her on my bed I said** "she just unconscious she'll wake but looks like the crystal, and the boy are gone, I said I'll try to find them" "arthur said go, let me know what you find" **I ran out of my house and towards the stables and jumped on slephiner who appeared in them we shot off.**

**Meanwhile azazel appeared in the valley of chemray where chaos was waiting he said** "master" **chaos turned and said** "well done guess you're not completely useless, after all" "azazel said they will come for him" "chaos said set an ambush, when he wakes I will get him to use the crystal to see where they are going to come from" **azazel nodded as he summoned several 100 demons and told them to spread out but make sure to leave an opening to draw them in.**

**I rode until I made it to the valley but sensed massive demonic activity I ride to the top of a hill and focused my sight my eyes glowed and I watched as chaos in the valley shook mordred who tried to run but chaos said** "you're not going anywhere" **and unveiled the crystal he said** "do it" **with some reluctance mordred held the crystal and his eyes glowed and the crystal showed me arthur merlin and the knights closing in the vision ended chaos took the crystal and laughed and said** "good work you will die, after you've watched me butcher your friends" **mordred got to his feet but chaos flicked his hand lifting mordred into the air and slamming him to the ground with enough to knock him out chaos laughed and flicked his hand mordred was tied up azazel appeared and said **"master the preparations are done" "chaos said good work time to get into our positions, leave the boy where they can find him" **azazel moved mordred so he could be seen as bait.**

**I watched and turned and rode back to Camelot as fast as slephiner could move I rode through the city gates and jumped of slephiner who walked into the stables and vanished I pushed my way into gauis chambers where I found Morgana fully recovered merlin was in the room as well he said any luck "**I said I found him but chaos has an ambush planned"** merlin said** "so what do we do" "I said turning to gauis, isn't there some way you could tell uther, you know where the crystal is, without mentioning names" **gauis thought for a moment and said** "yes I can think of something to say" **I nodded.**

**Later me gauis and merlin were stood before the king who said** "you know the whereabouts of the crystal how" "gauis said in my capacity as a physian I pick up on certain rumours, sire last night I was treating one such man, who said that he has seen that the crystal in the hands of chaos" "uther said how the vault is guarded" "gauis said it just what he told me he saw" "uther said what is the name of this person" "gauis said I'm afraid for their safety, I cannot say sire he told me chaos threatened his family, if he spoke of it" **arthur looked over at me uther said** "where was this seen" "gauis said in the valley of chemray sire" "uther said prepare the guard you ride as soon as able" "arthur said of course sire.

**A few minutes later I was with merlin and Morgana in Arthurs chambers arthur said** "can you lead us to the crystal" "I said I can but I know it a trap I just can't tell your knights that" "arthur said no" "but I said wait I can go ahead of you and send instructions, through you and merlin telepathically" "arthur said I'm okay with that I can give you five minutes" "I said thanks**" and left the room Morgana said** "wait you must get there before he gets to chaos, because chaos will wind him up" **merlin said** "I can help with that, we'd better get going" **arthur nodded**.

**I ran out of the castle and into the stables riding out on slephiner arthur prepared the guards when he saw a blur of white he said** "to merlin who was next to him ready" **merlin nodded as he connected with my mind and they set out following me I rode on slephiner making my way to the valley of chemray I dismounted and walked forward when merlin said** "leave a trail" "I said will do" **and touched the ground which made my foot prints I got in position at the top of the hill and held my bow ready and aimed a shot.**

**Arthur followed merlins instructions and he arrived at the valley of chemray merlin followed the footprint I created they walked forward into the heart of the valley when demons surrounded the knights from all sides chaos and azazel appeared chaos said **"well isn't this a treat you all fell into my trap, guess the crystal showed the truth" **he looked over to where mordred had woken up and said** "this is where you see your friends die" **chaos raised his hand and said **"crush them" **the demons closed in arthur and the knights drew their swords and began to fight**.

**Chaos watched the fight from a distance and looked at the hill and said** "azazel we have a pest lets" "I said not likely**" and shot two arrows which chaos swatted out of midair he said** "is that all you've got" "I said no" **and the arrows exploded causing a smoke screen I took the chance and jumped into the valley and ran over to mordred and slashed the ropes and helped him up I said **"get out of here" "mordred said okay" **when the smoke cleared and a blast of black energy towards us I blocked the attack with my blade chaos and azazel stepped out from the smoke chaos said** "now you pay your friends and you" **they charged I said** "mordred move" **the boy obeyed and hid out of sight while I took on chaos and azazel I said** "merlin how u doing" "he said not now Matteus" **I continued to fight chaos but and was able to knock azazel out of the battle my blade clashed against chaos's I said** "you'd think you'd have more powerful servants where are the others" "chaos said oh don't worry you will see them again soon**" and slashed with such fury that my sword clanged to the ground chaos said** "now you" **he was cut as a sword appeared at his neck he said **"prince arthur you survived doesn't matter, my plans are already in place" **he dropped the bag with the crystal and said** "take it" **and he and azazel vanished the remaining demons vanished as well arthur picked up the bag with the crystal then helped me up and said** "you okay" "I said fine" "arthur said where's the boy " I said he's fine ill get him back to the druids, you return to Camelot" "arthur said will do" **and he walked back towards his men I said** "I know you want to look into the crystal but be careful" "merlin said sure" **and followed arthur I watched them leave and said** "you can come out" **mordred stepped out and I took his hand I said** "you okay" "mordred said I'm fine" "I said do you know where your people are" "mordred said I think I'm surprised they haven't been looking for me" "we have" **mordred looked round and saw isdere who said** "my lord" **I let go of mordred who walked over to the druid I said** "don't worry we will meet again" **and vanished isdere held the boy and said** "come on lets go" **and they walked away.**

**Meanwhile arthur had decided to stop for the knight so they could rest he sat by merlin who was watching the crystal he said** "can you feel its power" "merlin said I can it tempting me it's hard to resist" **but you should get some sleep arthur nodded and got in a sleeping bag after he and the knights were asleep I appeared in the camp merlin said** "I've got to do it" **I nodded merlin took out the crystal and held it an image appeared showing kilgarah attacking Camelot merlin dropped the crystal in shock I left him watching the crystal and vanished I rode on slephiner back to Camelot and went home and slept.**

**The next day I woke up and got dressed after having a wash I met up with merlin as he and arthur returned arthur took the crystal and uther was thrilled and the crystal was returned to the vaults I waited in gauis chambers for merlin who came in that night we were eating merlin said** "the crystal it carries a terrible power" "gauis said yes but it locked away now it can do no more harm, unless the damage is already done" "merlin said I looked into it and saw a terrible future" "gauis said but it was only one possible, future nothing can truly predict the future not even the crystal, it is you that shapes the future both of you" "I said he's right" **merlin left the table.**

**That night I returned home and fell asleep in the dragons cave kilgarah reared his head and said** "merlin I'm waiting merlin you gave your word, now set me free merlin" **who stirred covering his ears kilgarah shouted merlin.**

**In the valley of chemray chaos reappeared with Azazel chaos said** "the ambush may of failed but no matter, summon the priestess to the veil of danarae" "azazel said I will fetch her my lord" **and he folded into the night chaos said **"it begins" **and vanished in black shadow.**

End of chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

The last ancient Matteus Chapter 25 chaos plan

**We begin in the fortress of irdsholas where there are seven desecrated knights morgause into the room where there was an unlit fire morgause remembered when chaos told her to conjure the knights she said a spell and the knights came to life chaos appeared and said** "you have done well now, there is one more thing we need from you, we want you to call your sister from Camelot" "morgause said if I do this you have to promise not to hurt her" "chaos said I promise" **morgause left chaos looked at the knights and said** "you will do my command now and the knights, bowed" "chaos said azazel" **who appeared next to him and said** "master you don't intend to keep that promise, do you" "chaos said no of course not, its all part of my plan, lets go to Camelot, just first" **he turned to the knights and said** "you wait here and make prepare to ambush, when the pathetic king sends his knights to investigate this" **he pointed at the fire the knights bowed and got into position chaos vanished azazel followed.**

**In Camelot I woke up and had a wash and got dressed I strapped my sword to my belt and pulled my cloak around me I left my house and headed to gauis chambers where merlin was eating breakfast he looked up when I came in and said** "how you doing" "I said fine" **I sat down and said** "I heard what the dragon said, to you last night**" merlin didn't respond just ate his breakfast gauis was making a potion when a guard came in and said** "the king requests your services in the throne room.

**The** **three of us entered the throne room where there was a man talking to uther who looked up then said** "what is it you wish to tell me" " the man said a few days past, my lord we were camped beneath the walls of irdsholas good pasture is hard to find this time of year, while we were there we saw smoke rising from the citadel, and well something that looked like a black figure" "uther said did you go inside" "the man said no one has stepped over that threshold, in over 300 years, you must know of the legends" "gauis said when the fires of irdsholas, burn the knights of medir will ride again" "uther said see to it that this man is fed and has somewhere to sleep for the night" **the guards took the man from the room uther said** "take a ride out there" "arthur said will do father" **he looked over at me and merlin.**

**In gauis chambers I came in having got my bag merlin said** "why is uther so worried" "gauis said because the knights of medir are a force to be reckoned with" "merlin said you believe the story as well" "I said mate it's no story three hundred years ago, seven of Camelot knights succumbed to a sorceress call, one by one they fell to her power, under her command they became a brutal force that rode through the land, slaughtering anyone who got in there way it, was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the knights of medir finally grew still, I said if what Joseph said is true and chaos did wake them, we're all in trouble**" merlin gulped and gauis said** "how do you know that story" "I said I kind of knew the sorcerer who commanded them" **never** **mind we should get going merlin nodded.**

**Me arthur and merlin rode out followed by a patrol of knights in Morgana entered her chambers Gwen wasn't there and she found a note from morgause she said** "my sister wants to see me" **she closed the window and walked on I was riding next to arthur who said** "is there any truth to this story of gauis" "I said I'm not sure people used to think chaos was just a story, but you've seen what he's done" **arthur nodded but merlin said **"I only hope that all they are" **we continued riding.**

**That night Morgana snuck out of the castle and into the forest she looked around when morgause appeared and said** "sister" **Morgana turned and they embraced then morgause said** "I'm sorry sister I had no choice" before **Morgana could ask a blast of black energy slammed into Morgana who slumped to the ground morgause said** **as chaos appeared** "what you do that for" "chaos said never mind just enchant her" "morgause said fine" and **knelt down by Morgana and said forgive me sister and said her spell and Morgana woke up in Camelot Gwen came in and **s**aid** "did you sleep well, my lady" **she yawned Morgana said** "better than you by the looks of it" "Gwen said sorry" **but yawned again.**

**In the kings chambers uther was also feeling unwell he said **"I have court business to attend to" **he tried to get up but gauis said** "you must stay in bed sire, you have a fever" **uther fell asleep gauis left and sir Leon followed gauis said** "when did he fall ill" "Leon said early this morning, it not something to worry about is it" "gauis said I don't believe, so he just needs rest it will soon pass be sure to let me know if there's any change.

**We** **rode out of the forest and towards the fortress of irdsholas we dismounted and crossed over the thresh hold I immediately felt the presence of chaos dark magic merlin looked at me and said** "you too" **I nodded we entered the castle itself and saw the smoke arthur said** "looks like part of Joseph story was right, maybe just travellers just passing through" **merlin looked around as seven knights entered the room behind us we started to fight but the knights quickly got the advantage and killed all the knights I blasted them with magic but it made no difference arthur swung his sword with enough force to knock the knight over he said** "come on let's get out of here" **we backed away towards the entrance while I knocked the knights over by throwing fire we but the knights caught up merlin pulled arthur and I collapsed the entrance I helped arthur and merlin up and arthur said** "we need to return to Camelot gather reinforcements" **I whistled and slephiner appeared I jumped on arthur** **said** "you'll have to teach me that**" arthur and merlin walked over to their horses and we rode off.**

**We rode back to the city and dismounted we immediately saw some guards on the floor arthur went over and checked them I said** "this is the work of magic I can feel it" "arthur said there not dead" **we walked towards the castle finding more guards and people a horse carriage rode over and the man was unconscious but the horse wasn't I said** "I'll go get gauis and ran into the castle" **I called arthur and merlin and they ran in finding more bodies arthur said** "we need to find my father, we ran into the throne room, finding nothing**" they entered gauis chambers and found him asleep we entered Morgana's chambers and found Gwen arthur picked her up and put her on Morgana bed.**

**We looked around when I saw the curtain rustling I walked over and pulled the curtain back finding Morgana terrified I stepped back and said** "it's okay it us" **Morgana calmed down and said** "I'm sorry I didn't know it was you" "arthur said have you seen my father" "Morgana said no" "I said look doesn't matter now we need to find your father" "arthur said you said you sensed magic" "I said I can feel it, but it not coming from any of us" "arthur said Morgana too**" I saw Morgana face and said "oh** he knows but he hasn't turned us into uther yet" "arthur said and I'm not going to, I know the reason behind my mother's death and magic is not to blame" "Morgana said that's true I heard you nearly, killed your father" "I said I don't think we should be talking about that, lets find him first" **we entered uther chambers and found uther asleep on the chair I said** "we just need away to wake them" "arthur said are you sure you can't remember anything" "Morgana said no" "I said look we will figure something out we can't fight amongst ourselves, I said look you two go and check the city for intruders I will try to track the source of the magic, and protect your father" **arthur nodded and he and merlin left I sat down and let my eyes glow Morgana held a sword and watched the king**

**Outside the city the seven knights dismounted and bowed chaos and azazel smiled while morgause was worried in Camelot merlin got his magic book and tried several spells to wake gauis the first made him sit up with q goofy smile he tried again the spell knocking him over the third tine spilled water on his face making no difference arthur ran in and said merlin come quickly they ran to the castle ramparts and saw 9 figures in the distance merlin said** "according to the legend there were only seven knights of medir" "arthur said then the three extra riders, are chaos azazel and morgause" **merlin nodded arthur said** "the city defenceless" **we have to get back to my father.**

**They ran back into the room I stood up and said** "chaos is here" merlin **nodded and arthur said** "this is the first place they will check can you" **I waved my hand and uther's body levitated off the ground I said **"where we going" "arthur said can you keep that up" **Morgana stepped forward and said ill help and the spell held I said** "hurry" **we ran down the corridor uther's body floating ahead of us arthur opened the door to the servants quarters I floated the body onto the bed arthur said** "thanks carrying him. would of been**" he suddenly felt weak arthur said** "you feeling the same" **merlin nodded then looked at me and said** "your fine" "I said I've grown immune to sleeping enchantments, over the centuries" "arthur said well we need to keep my father safe" "I said why don't we disguise him as a servant or a woman" "arthur said as funny as that would be best not" "merlin said ill go get some clothes" "I'll go with you" **we ran out avoiding the knight by running into someone chambers after the knight left we made our way to the dragons cave merlin said** "what going on, why is everyone asleep" the **dragon snored merlin said** "I need your help what am I going to do" "I said don't pretend I know your listening to us" **the dragon stirred and said** "I don't need to listen to you merlin, you always say the same thing help me, and yet you give nothing in return, now you pay for your actions, Camelot's end is nigh and there's nothing either of you can do about it" "merlin said I know I promised to free you" **kilgarah laughed and said **"I no longer trust your promises" "I said then trust mine, chaos is in the city now, and with no one awake he will destroy us, do you think he will free you, more like he will drain your power and kill me" "kilgarah said okay I will help it's one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep, but the power to hold the spell is another matter" "I said I knew it Morgana is the vessel, and the only way to break the spell, is to kill her" "kilgarah said I'm afraid so" "merlin said that cant be, killing her, there must be another option" "kilgarah said I'm afraid young warlock, there isn't you must do this or Camelot will fall and arthur will die, and chaos will corrupt, the world from here to Matteus time" "I said not important" **we left the dragon cave.**

**We were running back when arthur grabbed merlin and said** "what took you so long" "merlin said I didn't know uther size" **he looked round and saw as chaos came round the corner the knights following arthur said** "I'll go find somewhere safe to move to**" merlin nodded and we ran into the chambers I said** "there here there in the castle, arthur gone to find somewhere safe, to move to" "Morgana said you know something, don't you" **I grabbed Morgana hands while merlin started to pick up uther I said** "you have to trust me" "Morgana said you're a good friend" **arthur came in so I let go of Morgana he said** "we need to move my father, before chaos and morgause get here" "Morgana said my sister" "I said she not here by choice, chaos has threatened her**" come on I levitated his body into the servants quarter and put him on the bed arthur said** "we should be safe for a little while" "I said we can't just leave uther here if chaos sees him, we have to destroy the source of the magic" **I looked at Morgana but said** "I don't know what it is" "merlin said remember when we got back here was a cart" "I said ill go look if I get caught by chaos, I can give you time" "merlin said you're not going alone" "I said fine

**We ran out the room when we ran smack bang into a knight I sent it flying with magic but it quickly started recovering we entered the room I said** "we won't make it to the cart not with uther" "arthur said that's why I made this were gonna pull him" **the knights knocked down the door and me and arthur fought the knight arthur said** "get the king out of here" **merlin and Morgana ran from the room when Morgana fell over merlin said** "I'm sorry Matteus" **and started moving but the other knight didn't strike and turned on merlin who ran but wasn't fast enough while dragging uther I struck the knight and arthur kicked it sending it flying down the stairs arthur pulled Morgana and we got to the throne room.**

**Arthur said help me I said** "no need" **and flicked my hand the board sliding between the doors merlin and arthur stood against it I stood next to Morgana arthur said** "were still getting sick" "merlin said we need to destroy the source of the magic" "I said no there's another way" "merlin said if we don't" **arthur cut in and said** "what do you two know I thought we agreed no more secrets" "I said the spell needs a vessel that why it hasn't broke yet" "Morgana said it's me isn't it" **I nodded and said** "you can't" "arthur said he's right were not going to kill you, our only chance is to escape Camelot" **I was about to reply when the door was smashed open chaos said **"it's too late now to end the spell myself" "morgause said we had a deal" **chaos laughed and said **"deal rescinded" **and he sent morgause flying Morgana said** "sister but chaos ran at her and stabbed her" **Morgana fell to the floor me and arthur ran at chaos but azazel blasted us sending us back he did the sane to merlin he went to grab Morgana body but morgause shouted you will not touch her eyes glowed a bright gold and she threw a ball of fire at chaos who blocked and grabbed Morgana and said** "stop or she dies" morgause **related and chaos saw the king who was starting to stir said it time to take my leave morgause knelt by Morgana chaos laughed as the shadow folded around him said** "you failed see you again" **as he morgause Morgana and azazel vanished uther looked shocked and looked at arthur.**

**Later I was slashing at a sword dummy to channel my anger merlin came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder and said** "it's not your fault" "I said your right" **and was able to calm down, and dropped my sword merlin passed me a towel and dried the sweat on my head I said** "where's arthur" "merlin said meeting with his father" "I said good" **merlin looked at the dummy and said **"you're not supposed to shred the thing" "I said you try being angry, then you will understand" **I flicked my hand and the dummy repaired itself I picked up my sword and sheathed it and said let's get out of here the two of left and returned to gauis chambers**

**Meanwhile arthur thinking about the rage he saw in my eyes after Morgana was taken he decided to ask me later if he got the chance he entered his father's chambers where uther hadn't moved since Morgana was taken he said** "father" "uther said you must not let chaos get away with this" "arthur said I won't father we will find her" **uther said** "thank you son" **arthur left.**

**In gauis chambers we were eating merlin said "I** feel responsible for what happened" "gauis said its none of your faults" "merlin said could you find her" "I said no wherever chaos has taken her, will be protected against my sensing the only way would be to have help from the other side" "merlin said morgause" "I said she didn't want this, I will have to wait to contact her, maybe arthur will get lucky and discover her by accident" **merlin nodded then said** "I need to do something" **and left gauis said** "where's he going" "I said not important" **merlin went into his room the dragons voice was heard you must steal a sword from the knights of medir there swords were forged in the old religion join its power to your own and you will have the power to break the chain with which uther pendragon keeps me prisoner merlin entered the dragons cave merlin said** "where will you go" "kilgarah said I am the last of my kind, there is but one road I can take" **merlin made his way down the stairs at the side of the cavern he stood before the chain and said** "before I do this you must promise not to harm Camelot" "the dragon said I think there have been enough bargains, don't you" "merlin said his spell" **and swung chopping the chain kilgarah roared as he flew out of the castle in gauis chambers we both felt the shift and said he did it.**

**In the veil of danarae chaos azazel Morgana and morgause appeared chaos said** "I've done it now for my plan to begin" **morgause healed Morgana chaos said** "azazel lock her up" **azazel touched Morgana's body and vanished morgause said** "where are you taking her" "chaos said that will be revealed, only if you do exactly as I say, you can leave Morgana with us, I won't hurt her not as long as you remain loyal to me" "morgause said I agree" and **vanished chaos laughed.**

End of chapter


	26. Chapter 26

The last ancient Matteus Chapter 26

**We begin three nights have passed since the great dragon escaped from the dungeons he immediately began attacking the city the knights were trying to stop him in the temporary ward Gwen was helping gauis with the wounded and said I don't think the people can suffer another night of this I said** "we must have faith in arthur" "Gwen said I do but even he has little chance" **on the battlements arthur was getting into position merlin said** "I'm sorry you have to do this" "arthur said why your not to blame" **merlin didn't answer arthur aimed his crossbow at the dragon who flew towards them he** "said take aim fire" **they all shot at the creature but it made no difference the dragon roared and blew fire causing arthur to duck for cover as the fire shot over the battlements.**

**In the temporary ward Gwen said** "we need more clean water" "gauis said its too dangerous to go out there" **Gwen ran out I followed and watched as Gwen started to fill the bucket with water arthur who was in the square saw and looked and saw the dragon he ran towards Gwen and pushed her to the floor the dragons flew over slashing at arthur who got hurt hr helped Gwen and they ran towards the castle I saw merlin and ran over merlin saw the dragon and said** "a spell and a sphere glowed blue and shot at the dragon" **but bounced off kilgarah said** "don't even imagine your pathetic magic can harm me" **he shot fire at us I conjured a shield and we ran merlin said** "as the dragon flew into the sky why are you doing this your killing innocent people.

**We entered the ward I saw Gwen and arthur having a moment gauis came over and said **"are you two alright" "merlin said it's no good my magic it won't work" "gauis said merlin dragons aren't monsters, they are creatures of wonder and of magic, you must realise that they are immune to your powers" **in the throne room arthur gave the report of the deaths and the missing people uther said** "have you any idea how the beast escaped" "arthur said I don't" "uther said there must be some way to rid ourselves, of this aberration" **he looked over at gauis who said** "we need a dragon lord sire" "uther said you know that's not an option" "gauis said but what if there was one dragon lord left alive, I'm not sure, but I think his name was balinor, and it may just be rumour, but the last place he was seen was in the bordered town if enged but that was many years ago" "arthur said if this man exists, it is our duty to find him" **uther after some reluctance agreed arthur said** "I will send word, when I've found him" **he walked out.**

**Later I was with in gauis chambers I made sure we were alone and said your thinking about telling him aren't you gauis said** "I am" "I said I'm sure" **merlin came in so we stopped merlin started packing for the journey merlin said** "who were the dragon lords" "gauis said there were once men who could speak to the dragons, tame them" "merlin said what happened" "I said uther believed the art of the dragon lord was too close, to magic, so he had them all rounded up and slaughtered" "merlin said but one survived" "gauis said I helped him escape" "merlin said gauis" "who said merlin you've never heard the name balinor, your mother never mentioned him" **merlin looked confused gauis said** "she took him in" "she stood out against uther she was brave" "gauis said when uther found out where balinor was he sent knights to ealdor to hunt him down, he was forced to flee" "merlin said why did my mother never tell me anything of this" "gauis said I promised her I would never speak to you of these things, I've always treated you as my son, but that's not what you are, the man you are going to look for is your father" "merlin said my father why did no one ever tell me" "gauis said I wanted to but your mother feared it would be too dangerous" **merlin looked at me and said did you know I said** "mate I wanted to tell you, but what would you of done" **merlin stormed out I followed returning home to get my bag I caught up with merlin and said** "I'm sorry mate" "merlin said I understand why gauis didn't tell me, but your my friend" **I nodded I whistled and slephiner rode up to ne I jumped on arthur rode up and merlin said** "your dressed" "arthur said yes we should go" "merlin said your wounded" "arthur said just a scratch we rode off.

**We rode through the forest but stopped just before we passed over the border arthur said** "this is it one more step and we're in cenreds Kingdom, this balinor better be worth it" **I saw merlin face we rode forward crossing over the border it was nightfall by the time we reached enged it was raining we dismounted I stayed outside while arthur and merlin went in I focused my hearing and heard arthur ask for a room and the if anyone had heard of the location of balinor which no one knew I sat outside their room and said telepathically** "your worried about meeting your father aren't you" "merlin said yes, and I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot" "arthur said why did Matteus not come in with us" "I said in his mind I have visions dint want to accidentally, hurt you" "arthur said its Morgana isn't it you still blame yourself" **I didn't answer arthur said** "if anyone to blame its chaos" "I said fine you should sleep" **arthur fell asleep.**

**In Camelot the knights fought against the dragon blocking it flame attack with their shields uther watched from his chambers as the dragon flew into the sky but stared at uther who was terrified during the night I was dosing off when I heard arthur draw his sword he geld it to a man's throat who had tried to steal arthur held his sword and said** "you know the punishment for theft" "the man said please" **I appeared in the room and stepped forward arthur said** "tell me where to find balinor" "the man said in a cave in the forest of merendra at the foot of a mountain, but don't get your hopes up balinor hates everyone and everything he won't welcome you" **the man ran off.**

**We travelled towards the location the man told us about merlin heard arthur grunting and checked his wound when arthur passed out merlin checked the wound and saw it was bleeding I said** "go find help" **merlin nodded and ran off I checked Arthurs wound merlin entered balinor cave when he was grabbed merlin said** "I need your help my friend he's hurt" "balinor said angrily what are you waiting for fetch him" **I stepped into the cave and passed arthur to merlin then left the cave merlin thanked me balinor helped arthur using a spell and said** "he just needs rest by morning"** later balinor and merlin were eating merlin spoke telepathically to me who was sitting outside the cave balinor said** "what are you doing here" "merlin said I'm looking for someone, I was told that he lives here about, a man named balinor" "who replied who are you" "merlin" "and him and your friend outside" "he said the one outside is my friend Matteus, and pointing at arthur he's my master Lancelot he's a knight" "balinor said his name is arthur pendragon, were in cenreds Kingdom he's asking for trouble, what do you want from me" "merlin said the great dragon is attacking Camelot" "balinor said his name is kilgarah and he does what he does, for vengeance, this is off uther's making" "merlin said but he killing innocent people women and children" "balinor said uther pursued me hunted me like an animal" "merlin said I know" "balinor said uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot, said he wanted to make peace, but he lied to me he betrayed me you want me to protect this man, he killed everyone off my kind, I alone escaped, to a place called ealdor there was a woman there I was happy, ealdor is beyond uther realm but even there he pursued me, he sent knights to kill me, and I was forced to flee to abandon the woman I loved, so I understand how kilgarah feels, he lost everyone of his kind everyone of his kin you want to know how that feels" "I said I do" **balinor said look around boy let uther die and Camelot fall merlin tried one last thing you want everyone in Camelot to die balinor said** "why should I care" "merlin said what if one of them was your son" "balinor said I don't have a son" "if I told you" **arthur stirred.**

**Outside I sat next to merlin I said** "he not what you were expecting" "merlin said what he told me is that why you weren't surprised by the dragons attack" "I said he was locked up for 20 years he lost everyone of his kin" "merlin said I know but attacking innocent people" "I said when chaos killed amara, I lost it I couldn't tell innocent people from demons back then but I was able to contain that rage" **merlin was about to reply when arthur came out of the cave and said** "I feel great what the hell did you give me" "I said it was all thanks to balinor" "arthur said we found him" "merlin said he won't help you won't convince him" "arthur said does he know whats at stake, what sort of man is he" "merlin replied I don't know, I thought he would of been different" "arthur said ill speak to him.

**In Camelot the people were putting out the fires from the last attack Gwen was watching from the battlements when gauis came up next to her and said** "are you missing Morgana, you don't have to worry, I'm sure wherever chaos took her she will be alright, she's strong" "Gwen said and arthur" "gauis said you care a great deal about him, don't worry I won't tell anyone" "Gwen said I know it can never be" "gauis said the world is a strange place gwenviere, never underestimate the power of love, I've seen it change many things" **Gwen looked over at the city .**

**Back at balinors cave arthur walked towards balinor I said** "you sure it the best idea to let the son of the man, he hates try to convince him to help" "merlin said it might be funny" **arthur came back and said** "he'll change his mind" "merlin said he told you that" "arthur said give him a minute" **balinor walked over and said** "see you then" "arthur said and that's your final decision" "he said I won't help uther" "arthur said then the people of Camelot are dammed, have you no conscious, I know my father a tyrant but" "balinor said ask that question of your father" "merlin said and you are no better than him" "arthur said don't bother" **and started to leave merlin turned on balinor and said** "you are no better than uther, gauis told me of the honour of dragon lords, but I guess he was mistaken" "balinor said gauis he's a good man" "merlin said I hoped you would be more like him, If I told you" **arthur called and we both walked away merlin saying there's no point the two of us followed arthur.**

**We were in the forest arthur said** "what did my father do to make balinor so bitter" **I looked at merlin and said** "you try being hunted for having a gift, your mother's death snapped whatever your father calls a heart" **arthur nodded I said** "I understand how he feels, but I don't take my troubles out on people, just demons" "merlin said what can you do" I** was about to speak when I heard a branch snap arthur jumped to his feet drawing his sword I let my hand glow with fire merlin stood up and looked round when balinor came up behind him and said** "careful boy this is dangerous territory, you will need an extra pair of hands" "arthur said and will you return to Camelot with us" "balinor said you were right merlin, there are those in Camelot that I owe my life to" "arthur said I don't believe the dragon needs to be killed, I know now that magic can't be evil after all my two friends have it" **balinor looked at ne and merlin and said** "and you're not dead" "I said uther doesn't know" "balinor said I don't seek reward just to do what is right" "arthur said great. get some firewood ill patrol the area.

**Later I gathered firewood merlin said** "this woods too wet" "balinor said don't worry I'm sure we can find away to get it lit**" merlin smirked then said** "when you healed arthur, I heard you mumble some words" "balinor said the old religion can teach us many things, but it's not something you can learn, you either have it or you don't, my father knew that and his father before" "merlin said were they also dragon lords" "balinor said we need some kindling" "merlin said earlier you spoke of ealdor, you took refuge with a woman" "balinor said that was a long time ago" "merlin said it just I grew up there I knew the woman" "hunith she's still alive" "merlin said she was my mother before she died" "balinor said she married, that's good" "merlin replied she never married, I'm your son" **balinor walked over with a pile of kindling and said** "I don't know what it means to have a son" "or I a father" **I left them alone.**

**Later at the campfire I was sitting manipulating the fire with my kind I focused my hearing and heard balinor ask how did hunith die merlin said** "she was killed by chaos" "balinor said that who your friend is, I felt his magic and his grief, I understand how he feels" "merlin said why did you never return" "balinor said I thought you would have a better life without me" "merlin said we could of come with you" "balinor said what kind of life would we have had" "merlin said we would of been happy" **then asked how did you become a dragon lord balinor said** "it is an ancient gift that can be taught, and the knowledge is passed from father to son, and now I can teach you merlin" "who said id like that then said when we're finished in Camelot, I can take you to ealdor you can pay your respects to my mother" "balinor said I would like that, but get some rest" **he stood up and walked away said** "good night merlin" "who said smiling goodnight father.

**I sat by the fire when amara appeared next to me she touched my hand and said** "I heard what happened to Morgana" "I said can you track her" "amara said I'm sorry but chaos's magic is powerful, he's blocking my abilities, but morgause will help you find her just give it time" "I said thanks you always knew how to stop me, like when you stopped me killing chaos in ancient times, what was it you said" "amara replied that if you did this you would never be the same" "I said I understand now that drawing power from the dark vault, was never a good idea, it's just our child" "amara said I understand, you would of made a great father, I've seen you around the druid boy, how you care for him" "I said I know the boy reminds me of what I was like when I was younger, before chaos rise" "amara said I will leave you now" she k**issed me and vanished I heard a voice behind me I looked to see balinor he approached and said** "that was the woman you loved" "I said that was amara, I remember when we met all those centuries ago, I was hunting a demon, she saved me" "balinor said she was a lunar warrior right had the ability to change into a wolf" "I said she did" "balinor said merlin told me how hunith died but" "I said I'll show you" **and my eyes glowed and I showed balinor the battle in ealdor how hunith was blasted in the back and how the magic was beyond my ability to heal balinor said** "thank you" "I said good thing I was going to warn you in case chaos came after you" **balinor nodded and then he got up and walked away I stared at the fire as my eyes became their usual blue.**

**The next day I woke after falling asleep due to magical exhaustion I sat up when I heard something I shook arthur awake who woke merlin up covering his mouth and "**said cenreds men**" as they attacked I drew my sword and me and arthur fought them off merlin blasted them with magic and threw balinor a sword and we defeated them arthur "**said that"** he was cut off as a booming laugh echoed through the forest as azazel stepped out of the shadow the shadow wrapping around him like a cloak he laughed and said** "this is a real treat I get to kill you, while my master deals with his plans" **I stepped forward and said** "come on you really think that, every time we've fought, I've won" **azazel laughed and said **"is that so" **his hand glowed with black energy as his claws grew into blades he charged at me his demons attacked my friends my sword clashed with azazel and we exchanged blows I got the upper hand and knocked azazel to the floor I stood over him but before I could speak he vanished in a flash of shadow the other demons vanished as well I helped arthur who** "said what was that about" **he looked at me I said** "how should I know he works for chaos" "arthur said understandable, we should get back to Camelot**" we climbed on our horses and rode off.**

**We got back to Camelot when balinor said** "stop" **arthur stopped his horse and said why** "balinor said tell your father, that I will summon the dragon into the forest, me and your father have history" "arthur said okay ill go, and tell him" **arthur rode towards the city balinor said** "I should get started" **and roared to the sky a few minutes later kilgarah flew down and said **"why have you summoned me dragon lord" "balinor said I need you to stop, your attack on Camelot, I don't wish to command you, your killing innocent people" "kilgarah said I am the last of my kind, I cannot be blamed" "balinor said I understand" "kilgarah said thank you for helping me understand, what you have shown merlin, is what you will be I'm sure our paths will cross again" **the dragon flew away balinor looked at merlin arthur returned after seeing the dragon fly away and said** "my father thanks you for your help" **he left but called me over and said** "what is up with merlin" "I said cant you tell" **arthur looked between merlin and balinor and figured it out he left I said **"are we going to ealdor or not" "merlin said first I need to see gauis.

**I stood outside Camelot waiting for merlin who took his father with him he entered gauis chambers the old man saw balinor and was surprised they caught up then the three of us set out riding towards ealdor we made it there in under a day and I left merlin and balinor alone to have some father son bonding time while I trained Freya we stayed in ealdor for a few days when a black cloud emerged over ealdor I drew my sword as did balinor and will Freya went wolf and merlin held a ball of fire chaos image appeared promising us death the cloud vanished and we stayed the night in ealdor.**

**Meanwhile in the cells which location was constantly moving Morgana awoke she remembered her injury she tried to use magic but wasn't strong enough chaos appeared at the cell door azazel with chaos** **said** "soon my lady you will be a part of my plan" "Morgana said I will never help you" "chaos said we don't need you too, as its time to welcome three more of my demonic servants" **his eyes glowed and from the floor three demons appeared wrapped in shadow chaos laughed and said** "my plan begins.

End of chapter next time we find out what this plan of chaos is see you then.


	27. Chapter 27

The last ancient Matteus Chapter 27 the plan unfolds

**We begin where we left off Morgana looks out of the cage as the three demons chaos summoned solidify chaos laughed and said** "the lady Morgana may I introduce you to another, three of my servants, Lilith Lucifer and finally Abadon" **the three demons stepped forward revealing their forms Morgana gasped chaos laughed and said** "let's leave Morgana here time to put my plan into action" **the four of them disappeared.**

**In ealdor me and merlin were sparring he shot a fire ball at me I blocked it using a shield I said **"getting better mate match my speed" **merlin eyes glowed and I blocked but merlin took advantage and teleported appearing behind me and sent me flying with a flick of his hand I turned mid flight and said** "is that all you've got" **as a I shot a bolt of lightning at merlin who eyes glowed and he jumped drawing his sword I had been teaching him how to handle a sword because arthur teasing about him not knowing how to fight with a sword and merlin wanted to learn to channel magic through weapons like I did I drew mine and we charged our blades connected but I still had greater skill and knocked him to the floor but before I could celebrate merlin used his free hand which I was unprepared for and was knocked to the floor I recovered and sheathed my sword and walked over to merlin and helped him up I said** "getting good draw" "merlin said thanks" **I passed him a towel and took one myself I said** "how's your dragon lord training been going" "merlin said my father taught me a lot about the old religion, and how to summon dragons" "I said have you tested it yet" "merlin said no I haven't fought about it seeing what kilgarah did to Camelot, still worries me" "I said you ready to return" "merlin said let's eat first the prat can wait" **I pulled down the shield and we walked back to the village.**

**We entered merlins house where balinor was staying he had stayed in ealdor to be there for his don and when he found out about Freya he was glad me and merlin came in and Freya ran over and hugged merlin then they kissed balinor said how** "was training" "I said draw, he learning he may be able to tackle a demon on his own" "merlin said is there any need we haven't heard from chaos in about a year, in the letters gauis has been sending me, he hasn't attacked Camelot either" "I said I know but if chaos, hasn't been attacking he's got a plan in the works, in the ancient world he once didn't attack for over 9 years and the ancients got sloppy" **merlin nodded then said** "let's not think about it, all we can do is prepare, and you have visions so" "I said remember they only show images" **I took a bite out of the food and added and **"besides chaos blocks my sensing otherwise, I would have found Morgana already**" merlin nodded and we finished eating and the two of us got packed and I jumped on slephiner and we rode off after merlin said goodbye to his father and Freya.**

**As we left ealdor chaos azazel Abadon Lilith and Lucifer appeared chaos pointed at the retreating shadow of my horse chaos said **"you've seen our enemy now, Lilith I have a job for you, how are your shape shifting abilities coming along" **Lilith bowed and her form flickered and turned into Morgana she said** "I assume you were referring to this form" **chaos laughed and said** "yes that's right, so you know what to do" "Lilith said of course master" **and Lilith vanished in a flash of black lighting azazel said** "master what can the rest of us do" "chaos said I don't want Matteus to know about the rest of you, but azazel you can be ready for our plan to ambush Matteus" "azazel said of course master" **and he vanished he said** "Lucifer Abadon I want you to help when azazel, outmatched" "the demons said yes master" **and both vanished chaos said **"try to stop this plan ancient" **as he folded into the shadows.**

**Meanwhile me and merlin made it back to Camelot we rode into the city seeing arthur ready to set out he saw us and said** "we gonna go look for Morgana, and well I need you with us" "I said sure just let me go drop my stuff" **I ran home while merlin went and put his stuff back in his room I dropped my stuff off and ran out I found arthur merlin came as well we jumped on our horses and we rode out we made our way through the forest when we saw a mass of dead Camelot knights arthur said** "must of been bandits" **he looked at me and said** "telepathically which I had taught him is it" "I said I'm not sure, it feels magical, but I'm not sure" **we walked towards rode towards the bodies when several bandits jumped us we I jumped off my horse and drew my sword I slashed at the bandit cutting him down I saw merlin fight one with the sword I gave him he knocked the bandit over and stabbed him arthur and the knights took out the other bandits when one tried to sneak up behind arthur but merlin knocked over the tree and the bandit was crushed arthur said** "thanks" **I sheathed my sword when we heard something and Morgana stumbled into view arthur sheathed his sword and said** "Morgana" **she fell to the floor out cold arthur picked up her body as he carried the body past me I felt a surge of darkness but pushed it aside and we rode back to Camelot.**

**Once back I was waiting with merlin while gauis was in Morgana chambers looking over her while she pretended to be scared he said** "you need to rest" **he got up and left the room Gwen watched as Morgana fell asleep outside uther said **"how is she" "gauis said there no physical damage, but she needs rest" "I know you want to see her" "uther said I can wait thank you" **gauis returned to his chambers as he came in I said** "how is she" "gauis said she's sleeping but, she seems fine" **I nodded merlin** "said did she say anything, she was taken by chaos" "gauis said let's just see what tomorrow brings" **merlin went to his room I said** "I only hope there's nothing wrong with her" **I left gauis chambers and returned home and went to sleep**.

**The next day I woke up and had a wash and got dressed an went to gauis chambers when I opened the door I realised merlin wasn't awake until gauis came in and said** "arthur wants to see you in Morgana's chambers" "I said thanks ill leave you to get merlin up" **I headed out I was standing outside listening to arthur and Morgana talk merlin came up behind me and we went in Morgana said** "I don't remember much, but chaos had me moved about a week ago, he handed me off to some bandits, something disturbed them, I think it was the patrol, but then I saw them slaughtered all of them" "arthur said get some rest" **and got up and left the room padding me and merlin we were about to follow when Morgana said** "Matteus I need to speak with you alone" **merlin nodded and left I stepped in and said** "my lady or should I say Lilith, been a long time my lady" **Morgana eyes glowed black and she laughed and said** "chaos told me you would know, but I must warn, you if you even thing about telling anyone, well in this form I will reveal your secrets to the king, sorcerer, warlock, and prince of the ancient world, I'm sure uther will be very interested to know this information, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut okay" **her eyes returned to normal and she said** "if you could leave my chambers now" **I bowed and said** "my lady" **and left the room.**

As I returned to gauis chambers I thought about what Lilith said when I passed Arthurs chambers and saw merlin cleaning using magic I opened the door and merlin looked up and said what did Morgana want with you I said not important merlin nodded I left him too it as I stepped out of the room arthur pulled me aside and said what happened earlier are you teaching merlin how to fight with a sword I said yh I'm helping him channel magic through objects arthur nodded then said why did Morgana want to see you earlier I said it's not important don't worry I'm not in a relationship I know the king would kill me arthur said okay I will leave you then I walked away.

**In Morgana's chambers Lilith got out of bed and Gwen helped her get dressed she entered the throne room uther and sir Leon were talking when uther saw her and said** "enough leave me" **Leon left and uther embraced Morgana he said** "I'm so glad your okay, I fought please take a seat" "Morgana said please sitting is all I've done all year" "uther said okay I will see you later" **as Morgana left she held a tissue with uther's tears on it and smiled as her eyes glowed black that night wearing a blue dress she snuck out of the city and rode her horse to a cave she walked towards it and two blood guards who were guarding morgause reluctantly bowed to her chaos who was with morgause said how did it go Morgana said** "he thinks I'm really her he laps up my lies, like the dog that he is" "chaos said and the ancient" "Morgana said taken care off he won't trouble us, soon he will realise exactly how much" "chaos said have you got it" **she handed over the tissue and gave it to morgause who dropped it in the caldron then dropped a root in there Lilith felt the magic chaos said** "the mandrake root only those with magic, can hear its cries, but to those without magic, it pierces the very recesses of the soul, twisting the unconscious into the very image of fear and dread, uther will find his Kingdom means nothing when he has lost his mind" **morgause finished her spell and handed her the root chaos said** "keep up the good work" **Lilith took the root and left the cave.**

**The next day the root was seen under uther bed uther said** "how is Morgana" "gauis said she has made a full recovery my lord" "uther said she was always like that as a child, so strong and brave, she inherited much from her father, I trust she will be able to attend the feast" "gauis said I don't see why not" "uther said thank you" **gauis who bowed and left the room.**

**Later I sat next to merlin who was cleaning arthur armour while watching arthur fight with a sword while blindfolded merlin looked at me and said **"he thinks he so impressive" **arthur heard this and started to fight like merlin before I trained him merlin tripped him with magic and he was hit with the butt of a sword and fell face first into the mud he looked at merlin and groaned at the feast that night I was in the doorway me and Lilith were exchanging glares while she was also watching uther who said** "I haven't felt like this in a long time" "arthur said what drunk" "uther said drunk with happiness what a great pleasure it gives me to be reunited with my ward" **he embraced Morgana who glared at me merlin noticed and looked at me I shrugged.**

**Later uther after leaving the room to get some air was stumbling due to being drunk he heard something and said** "arthur" **he sat down on the well when a hand came up from the well he looked and saw igrain who said** "please" **uther screamed and started rocking back and forth the guards found him he was bought into his room and put on the bed outside gauis said** "he should be fine" "arthur said gauis he was found on the floor crying, what aren't you telling me" "gauis said when I found him he was murmuring, he mentioned your mother" "arthur said he never talks about her" "gauis continued he said he saw her in the well" "arthur said did the guards see him in this state" "gauis said your overreacting sire we can say he was ill, but now he's better" **arthur walked away.**

**In the cave Morgana/Lilith said** "master already the rumours have spread, and a Kingdom without a king is right for the picking, soon all of Camelot will believe that their king has gone mad" "chaos said then you**" he pointed to morgause go to cenred tomorrow I know he only wishes to please you and its time he knew of my existence Lilith said** "let's give Camelot a taste of demon power" **morgause handed the new mandrake root over after it screamed in the cauldron Lilith said** "thank you" **as she vanished chaos said** "you have done well keep this up and I might release your sister" **morgause nodded and said** "let's get ready to ride, but said silently he will stop you.

**Lilith got back to Camelot and realised there were guards everywhere so she went round and started going over the battlements when she was caught the guard said** "ady Morgana what are you doing out**" Morgana came up with an excuse and the guard seemed to buy it when he saw the black blood dripping from the mandrake root she had hidden the guard tried to inspect the would but she stabbed him and his body fell over the battlements she walked past him and entered her chambers and quickly undress dismissing Gwen who came in seeing the light Lilith let her eyes glow as she took her demonic appearance before changing back.**

**In the morning chaos on his black horse with morgause and her blood guards rode towards cenreds castle they dismounted and walked inside once in cenreds throne room cenred turned round and faced morgause and said **"to what do I owe the pleasure" "morgause said you won't meet at the border then we must come to you" **chaos pulled down his cloak and cenred said** "I see you've made a new friend" "chaos said morgause works for me I see that I, find you hiding in your chambers when you should of met us at the border, perhaps you've lost your nerve perhaps your a coward" **the guards attacked chaos sent them flying with less than a fought cenred said **"enough I know what you can do I heard of what you did in ealdor" "chaos said you'd be wise not to underestimate me" "morgause said we come to talk about our old friend uther pendragon" "cenred said I heard the news, he finally lost his mind" "chaos said the Kingdom is weak and is right for the taking" "cenred said that doesn't change the fact that the citadel is impregnable" "chaos said one of my demons is in the court she will remain loyal" "cenred said an assault on Camelot cannot be undertaken lightly" "chaos said I can summon an army of thousands to aid the battle" "cenred said I will think on it" **chaos left the room cenred said** "he vicious why do you" "morgause said he has my sister" "cenred said but surely you can stand against him" "morgause said I don't wish to try, he can end me with less than a fought but, said you must be careful if he turns on you" "cenred said thank you for your time**" he kissed her hand morgause left.**

**In Camelot I was in the throne room arthur said we've got reports that mercenaries are flooding into cenreds Kingdom uther was listening when he looked up and stood up and shouted pointing at a spot that was empty I used my powers to see through the kings eyes and saw a boy dripping wet I withdrew as he said get out of here I will have you hanged the guards restrained uther and took him from the ring I saw the look on Morgana face.**

**Outside merlin said** "there's got to be some explanation, it doesn't sound like a break down" "gauis said during the purge uther drowned many who were suspected off sorcery, and some god help them were children, killed for the magic they were born with" **me and merlin locked eyes gauis continued** "maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him whatever it is we can no longer hide this, a kings hold over his people is fragile, if they begin to lose faith in him I fear for Camelot**" the warning bell rang and we ran towards it.**

**We stood looking at the body of the guard Morgana killed gauis said **"get this man to my chambers" **he picked up a strange looking blade he said** "I must talk to arthur immediately" **later in the throne room gauis showed arthur the blade and said **"he must of been attacked at some point during the night this sign is of the bloodgard, warrior priest sworn to protect high priestess of the old religion" **arthur shared a look with me and merlin then said** "but I thought they were wiped out during the purge" "gauis said not all of them" "arthur said so you believe there's is a traitor in Camelot" "gauis said the sentry should be able to tell us soon enough" "arthur said he still alive" **I watched Lilith face.**

**Lilith made her way into gauis chambers and saw the guard who was recovering her eyes glowed and she held her hand and the man stopped breathing she left the room and hid seeing us enter I looked around sensing something but ignored it I followed merlin in who looked at the guard and said "gauis" who checked the body I said** "I thought you said he was recovering" "gauis said strange I could of sworn, he was" **I stayed with gauis helping while merlin went to check on the king he left a potion on the table by the bed when he heard dripping and looked under the bed and saw the mandrake root he heard someone come in and hid under the bed when a hand reached down and pulled the root and quickly left the room merlin saw it was Morgana and took off after her he followed her out of the city she walked into the clearing** "and said master" "chaos said how goes the plan" "Lilith said when cenred and your demons march on Camelot, they will find a Kingdom without a leader" "chaos said then the news is good" "Lilith said the warlock, merlin suspects me, and the ancient knows who I am" "chaos said have they told arthur" **merlin who was hiding got closer Lilith continued no but he will but it's not a problem because he's already here merlin stood up Morgana said** "did you really think I was a fool**" merlin tried to run but chaos blasted him and he fell to the floor unconscious chaos said **"return to play your part, I will deal with the boy.

**In Camelot I was standing invisible watching arthur when gauis came in and said** "how are you sire" "arthur said I'm not the one who's sick" "gauis said it must hurt you to see your father this way" "arthur said he always been so strong, even after everything he's done to those, like merlin and Matteus, he built this kingdom from the ground up to see him like this now" "gauis said I'm sure in time he will recover, but we need to make plans sire, we think you should assume control" "arthur said that is ridiculous" "gauis said Camelot needs a leader it is your birthright, you must fulfil your role as reagent, this is not just me talking members of the court have spoken" "arthur said so now you've taken to whispering behind my father's back, what treason is, I'm not going to usurp my father I swore loyalty to my father and as long as there is breath in his body" "gauis said then that is your choice" **he bowed and left arthur said** "Matteus I know you're in here, you can" **I became visible I said** "sorry for eavesdropping" "arthur said it fine what do you think" "I said I'm not sure all I know is that while your father like this, the city is weak without a leader, but I believe you should do what you think is right not what people tell you is right, listen to your heart arthur**" who told you that I said** "amara before she died" **ill leave you sire and bowed and left.**

**In the morning merlin recovered to discover he was in chains two blood guards pulled him to his knees he looked around when he saw chaos and morgause chaos said **"you were a fool to come out here alone merlin, because now your trapped and soon Camelot will fall, tell me why do you help them, why do you trust Matteus after he lied to you" "merlin said you pushed him over the edge, you killed his entire family and destroyed his happiness" **chaos laughed and said** "your right" **he heard screeching and said** "I leave this to you morgause" **and vanished merlin said** "I know you don't want this" **morgause bent down and whispered in his ear before tightening the chains with a spell as morgause walked away she said telepathically remember the message.**

**Back in Camelot I was in gauis chambers gauis said** "merlin" a**nd went upstairs and saw his room was empty he came back down shocked in the forest merlin tried several spells to break the chains but was unsuccessful and he heard a branch breaking and looked around for threats in Camelot me and gauis entered Morgana's chambers where Gwen was and gauis said** "have you seen merlin, he didn't come home last night**" Morgana came in and said** "what's the problem" "I said merlin he didn't come home last night I added telepathically, you wouldn't know anything about that would you" "Morgana said I haven't seen him but if I hear anything, I'll let you know" **we left as I followed gauis Lilith said telepathically good luck trying to find him.**

**After we returned to gauis chambers I said** "I know where he is ill go get him, you just have to trust me" **I ran out heading towards the stables I jumped on slephiner who appeared and rode off as we entered the forest I started calling for him when a blast of energy shot towards slephiner It bounced off but azazel stepped out of the shadows and said **"I won't let you interfere in our masters plan now you die, and shot a bolt of energy towards me" **I jumped off slephiner and held up my hand and blocked the attack I said** "still up to the same tricks this time, I won't hold back feel the power of the storm" **I pointed my hand into the air and lightning shot down and shot towards azazel it hit and the blast threw him back I drew my sword and walked over I said** "time to end you this time completely" **I was about to strike when a blast of darkness shot at me and I was thrown back two demons appeared wrapped in shadow azazel got up and said** "what are you doing here" the **shadows were dispelled and two demons one looked massive with claws and the other was like a angel but with black wings I held my sword and said** "so your back Abadon and Lucifer" the **demons growled azazel said **"let's see what you can do against the three of us" "I said lets and charged.

**In another part of the forest merlin was still trying to break the chains but they just glowed and got tighter merlin grunted and he heard the sound again and saw as several serkets came into view merlin sent several flying back he was about to say another spell when a serket stung him he screeched and sent the creature flying he started to feel weak but roared and called kilgarah I charged and struck and we started a three way fight but** "I said is this all you've got" Lucifer **wings glowed and he winded me with them sending me flying back I hit the floor Abadon said** "our master was misinformed your nothing lets finish this" **they glowed and shot energy attacks towards me I conjured up a shield but the blast was too strong when a roar echoed through the forest and kilgarah flew down and said** "duck"** I rolled out the way as he shot fire azazel said** "we leave now" **and they vanished I said** "thanks but shouldn't you save merlin" "kilgarah said get on" **I climbed on his back and we flew towards the clearing seeing merlin surrounded by serkets kilgarah said** "hold on" **I did so and kilgarah flew down and set fire to the serkets forcing the others to back off he grabbed merlin who had passed out due to the poison coursing through his veins with his paws and flew away.**

**In the cave morgause and chaos watched as cenreds army made their way towards Camelot chaos said** "good soon the time will be at hand" **in Camelot arthur sat by his father's bed Morgana came in and sat by him he took her hand arthur said **"I need him to get better" **Morgana eyes glowed black and she smiled evilly.**

To be continued end of chapter


	28. Chapter 28

The last ancient Matteus Chapter 28.

**We begin in a cave as I wake up I got to my feet I saw kilgarah staring at me he said** "glad you woke you looked pretty bad" "I said how's merlin" **who at that second woke he tried to move but kilgarah said** "the serkets poison is strong, I've given you an enchantment to help you heal, bit it will take time" "merlin said why didn't you tell me that it wasn't Morgana" "I said I couldn't in Morgana form she could out us both to uther, in a heartbeat but I was always going to tell you" "merlin said then where's the real Morgana" "I said I'm not sure the place is warded by ancient magic, which even I cannot see through, I've tried that's why I've had morgause get close to chaos, to try and find her" "merlin said guess that makes sense" "I said now you should rest" **merlin closed his eyes and slept.**

**In Camelot Morgana snuck through the castle with the mandrake root in hand she stopped when she saw guards she took some parchment and lit it below the room causing smoke to rise the guards upstairs saw the smoke and all of them ran to investigate Morgana entered uther's room and pulled the mandrake root causing uther to scream she smiled before putting the root back under the bed.**

**In the cave merlin woke fully recovered and said** "you shouldn't of let me slept so long" "I said we had no choice the serkets venom was too strong, even for your great powers" "merlin said I have to get back to Camelot its in danger" "kilgarah said it is but it also more than an three days away walking" "merlin said I have no intention of walking" "I said ill meet you there" **and vanished I appeared in the clearing outside Camelot and a few minutes later I heard merlin whooping I said **"telepathically having fun are we" **kilgarah landed merlin jumped off and said** "thank you I won't forget this" "kilgarah said you both must be careful, the battle for Camelot has begun.

**We entered gauis chambers and merlin said** "you need to wake up" "gauis said merlin what happened" "I said we don't have time to explain, Morgana is a demon in disguise she's the reason, uther having visions trust me, there's something we need to show you" **we entered the kings chambers and found uther cowering in the corner he grabbed gauis and saw as igrain and several was dripping wet and screaming me and merlin watched when merlin grabbed the mandrake root and tossed it into the fire it screamed we covered our ears we helped gauis get the king into his bed and gauis said** "it was an enchantment sire drink this" **uther sipped the potion and fell to sleep in gauis chambers merlin said** "uther needs to know" "I said you want to tell uther that his ward is a demon" "gauis said I agree with Matteus we can't not without having to answer some very aqward questions" "I said we need to find the real Morgana, and ill deal with Lilith, but you must never tell anyone else" **merlin nodded gauis said** "the roots gone it can do no more harm" "I said maybe but with chaos, there is always more to the plan, I'm sure of it.

**Later after merlin woke arthur up the three of us were walking through the city I noticed Lilith watching us she saw merlin Gwen came over and said **"my lady" **Morgana turned and decided to check uther's room she looked under the bed finding the root gone gauis said** "have you lost something my lady" **Morgana made up some false excuse and gauis said** "he's doing much better he was enchanted" **Morgana smirked falsely and left later I was walking down the corridor when she pulled me into the alcove she said** "I don't know how you managed to escape, but if any of you breathe a word, I will make sure uther knows the truth about both of you" **her eyes glowed black I** **said** "bring it whats to stop me killing you right here, causing your spell to break" **Lilith laughed and said** "go ahead she released me and stormed away.

**Outside the city cenreds army was getting closer to Camelot Leon and several knights were watching before they rode back to Camelot in the throne room Leon said** "I estimate they will reach the city within two days, they march under cenreds banner he has an army of 20000 maybe more" "gauis said I believe word of the kings illness may of spread beyond our borders, cenred has perceived an opportunity" "Leon said we must find some way to appease him" "arthur said my father would never bow to our enemies get the city ready for a siege, we cannot show weakness, and give the people in the villages sanctuary behind the city walls" **Leon bowed and he and the knights left the room.**

**In the corridor I was with merlin and arthur said** "is there anything you two can do" "I said I'm a good shot I can stand out of sight and pick off targets" "merlin said I will be at your side protecting you from the shadows" **outside the city chaos morgause and her bloodgard met with cenred he said** "my army will be at the city by nightfall does that please you" "chaos said I will see what you have to deliver, before I offer my congratulations" **cenred looked at morgause then said** "we shall see" **cenred rode off chaos said** "appear azazel abadon and Lucifer appeared" "chaos said are the armies ready" "azazel said yes master, we are prepared in case cenred fails, we are also are implanting several demons within his ranks" "chaos said good now we wait.

**In Camelot arthur was thinking about the siege when Gwen came in she said** "I'm sorry" "arthur said no come in" "Gwen said how is your father" "arthur said I wish he was here" "Gwen said you should have more faith in yourself" "what are the people saying" "Gwen said they are glad you've taken charge" "arthur said I've committed them to a siege there will be casualties" "Gwen said I believe and trust in you arthur more than uther, more than any other man just do what you think is right" **arthur took her hands Gwen said** "I must go sire" "arthur said there's no need to call me that" **Gwen turned back and said** "there is every need sire.

**Morgana walked into the forest and chaos appeared she said** "master where have you been" "chaos said what is wrong" "Lilith said its merlin he destroyed the mandrake root your spell has been broken" "chaos said it matters little, the root has done its work, and cenreds army is less than a day from here" "Lilith said its time then" "chaos said it is but there's one thing I need you to do" **morgause stepped forward and said this is** "the rowan staff it grows at the heart of the isle of the blessed" **Lilith took it and said** "its time only the high priestesses and their bloodgard have ever lied eyes on it" "chaos said go.

**In the city arthur said** "how long will the supplies last" "Leon said it depends how many losses we sustain" **they walked past the assembled army of Camelot merlin helped arthur into his armour I said** "I forgot what an impending battle feels like" **we exchanged some conversation about hope arthur headed out I said** "stay with him I will get in position" **I made my way to the battlements so I could see where the army would enter from arthur made his way through the tunnels to the head of the army and said** "for the love of Camelot" **cenred rode next to chaos and said fire** "the catapults" **the fire shot over the walls and the explosion woke the king who came to join them the fight began I started picking off the soldiers with arrows I aimed a arrow and was about to fire when I saw the king push to the front of the line I used telepathically to hear merlin enter the temporary ward merlin said **"gauis you need to keep an eye on her" looking **at Lilith who was helping Gwen merlin returned to help arthur.**

**Outside the soldiers started climbing the battlements chaos and cenred smiled I keep shooting arrows when I saw the king and arthur fighting side by side arthur said** "father your not well" "uther said this is my Kingdom" **and got an arrow in the knee arthur** "said pull back" **as the enemy got the upper hand I jumped over the battlements and merlin came next to me I said** "ready we said a spell and a fire blocked the path so the knights could retreat.

**Inside Morgana waited till gauis was distracted and ran to her chambers she grabbed the staff and hid as gauis came in she headed down to the crypts I came forward with merlin uther said** "you must get back to the battle, were losing the lower town" "arthur said its already lost, but the citadel is safe for now" **we got uther inside cenred said** "the lower town is ours" "chaos said that will hardly fill the pages of history, what of the citadel" "cenred said time to deliver your end**" inside gauis told us that Morgana had disappeared in the crypts Morgana held the staff and slammed it into the ground me and merlin entered Morgana's chambers when we felt the power chaos felt it cenred said** "enough games what happened to your demon" "chaos said have patience, cenred no army can fight on two fronts, not even the knights of Camelot**" Lilith watched as the staff glowed and touched the graves releasing an army of skeletons me and merlin excited the castle arthur said ** "where have you two been" "I said sire**" arthur looked round and saw the skeleton making its way towards us arthur fought it but it made no difference I was attacked by one and blasted them with magic we got into the castle arthur said** "you need to warn gauis, tell him to seal off the hospital" **we ran into the ward uther said** "I cannot watch my Kingdom fall" "I said gauis you need to seal off the hospital Lilith has summoned an army of the dead, I'm going to stop her" **I ran off merlin followed we made our way to the crypts outside the knights were doing well when they saw the army of dead skeletons they started to fight on two fronts.**

**We entered the crypts Lilith turned around and said** "you should leave now" "I said merlin I will distract her, you destroy the staff ready**" Lilith laughed and said** "you really think you can defeat me, you haven't even seen my true power yet" **she glowed as she took her true form her black blade appearing in her hand she charged we started exchanging blows she said** "been a long time, Matteus like when I fought your finance" "I said be silent witch you have no right to speak her name" **I slashed she blocked the attack and said** "getting angry good" **her eyes glowed black and she slashed catching my chest sending pain spiralling through my body she knocked the sword out of my hand and knocked me to the floor she said** "now to" **she turned to merlin but I said** "no" **and sent her flying into the wall with enough force to knock her out I said **"now" **merlin said a spell and slashed breaking the staff I felt the magic merlin said** "you okay" **he helped me up I watched the wounds heal and said** "I'm fine" "cenred said looks like your demon failed, and called his army off" **chaos roared but vanished into the night morgause said **"nice job" **before she teleported.**

**As me and merlin left the crypt we didn't see Lilith stand up and retake Morgana's form she said** "time for my next act" **in the throne room the next day uther now fully recovered said** "we have earned a great victory today, but we did not win alone even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in Camelot, that nearly cost us the battle, but we have one person to thank the lady Morgana**" she stepped forward merlin nudged me and said** "she recovers fast" "I said demon remember" "uther continued for it was she who entered the vault, found the magical artefact, and destroyed it we must stand vigilant, against the dark forces of magic, and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again" **Morgana glared at us both.**

**In gauis chambers I said** "you know this isn't over right, chaos never gives up he will try again, and we both seen how the knights of Camelot get slaughtered by chaos demons, and as for his lieutenants there are more of them now you've net Lilith, there also abadon and Lucifer" "merlin said so compared to azazel" "I said worse" "merlin said that makes me feel a lot better" **I just thought you should know merlin said** "so what can we do" "I said nothing at the moment if I try to act Lilith, will tell the king, you've seen how he dotes on her every word we just need to wait" **there was a flash and morgause appeared in the room I shut the door with my mind and held it closed and cast an anti hearing ward so no one could hear from outside I said **"have you any luck" "morgause said no" **chaos told me he will keep her alive but only as long as I obey him can you keep it up morgause said** "I can" "I said as soon as you know where she is, contact me, I will rescue her" **morgause nodded and vanished I said we're screwed.**

**In an undisclosed location chaos appeared followed by his three demons Azazel said** "master whats our new plan" "chaos said for the moment wait, I need time to plan, we just wait on Lilith to get in touch.

End of chapter.


End file.
